


Freedom Fighters Pirates

by KerenASL



Series: Freedom Fighters AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Haki, Love, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Underage Drinking, different devil fruit Ace, friends - Freeform, later on romance, sad pasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 121,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerenASL/pseuds/KerenASL
Summary: Macey changed things without meaning too, how was she meant to know that she wasn't meant to exist in this world? That by her being here was going to change a lot of things for a lot of people. How was she meant to know that her showing up was going to change Ace's, Sabo's and Luffy's futures? How was she meant to know? She never asked to be born in this world, she just was and she was going to live it her way. Freedom is all that matters anyway and that's what she is going to give the three younger boys. Freedom. After all, Freedom is all that matters.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> some of you may know this series, it's from my fanfic account kerennie.  
> anyway, enjoy guys

Prologue

Macey watched as her home was destroyed- she was born and raised on a small island in one of the most remote places in the whole of the West Blue. Pretty much no-one has ever heard of the small island of Isila. That was, till the World Government and the Marines come and now have destroyed it using a buster call.

Why one asks?

Because the island held some of the world's best researchers on it and one of the families that lived there, one that has been around for roughly a thousand years, refused to give up their research to the World Government and the Marines.

They were the Aschgate Family, (Aschgate D. actually but, they don’t always use the D. in their name). They were Devil Fruit Investigators and Researchers. They have collected lots of information about Devil Fruits over the thousand years that the family has been around for. Since the information is always changing and needing updating. After all, devil fruit eaters change after one dies after all.

Macey was now the last one, Aschgate D. Macey, though she doesn't normally tell anyone about the D. in her name since she had no idea what the D. was meant to mean, so if people asked her name she normally just says Aschgate Macey.

But not now, not anymore. If anyone knew that she was still alive then the World Government and the Marines would come for her, either to imprison her to get her to talk to them and give them the information she has/knows about Devil Fruits, that they want so badly. Or they will come to kill her to keep her quiet. If anyone knew she was an Aschgate or worked out that she was one and if they knew who and what the Ashgate’s did, what the Aschgate’s were. Then it would be the end badly of Macey. She would lose their freedom that her mother and uncles died for her to have.

So, from now on, Macey wasn't Aschgate D. Macey anymore, hell she wasn’t even Aschgate Macey anymore. She was just Macey or Mace for short. Not that no-one will pay a family-less kid and more or less an nameless kid any attention anyway.

Macey tied back her long blonde hair- like her dad's hair and blue eyes, like both her parents have… like her mother had. Macey pulled on her long purple shirt like dress over her knees and long black pants. Macey stared down at her sandals- a gift from her father that he sent last year, they were too big but Macey didn't mind because she knew that she would grow into them.

Macey was only 8 years old and she has already lost everything she knows. What was she going to do now…? Macey wanted her dad… no, actually, she wanted her mum back.

 

* * *

 

_Meanwhile somewhere in the New World…_

"Oi Marco!" Thatched shouted as he looked at paper. "Where are you!? Marco!"

Marco was never going to get any work done with Thatch running around like a mad man outside looking for him. What did Thatch want from Marco this time? If it's about another prank, Marco is not saving Thatch's ass from the angry people. The guy needs to learn to grow up. And this better be important! Marco sighed as he walked out of his room.

"Thatch don't bother Marco right now," West the Second Division Commander told Thatch with their backs turned to Marco, "He's busy with paper work."

"But Marco has to see this! Right now! It can't wait!" Thatch whined like a little child. "It's important!"

"See what yoi?" Marco asked with his usual bored face expression on. What seems to be some important that Thatch thinks that Marco has to see it right now and that it can't wait because it's apparently that important.

"Marco!" Thatch smiled as he pushed pass West.

West muttered a few things very pirate like things about the cook which made some of the crew laugh and snicker. Something about asshole and bastard cook who is just a man child or something like that.

"Remember that nice girl who travelled with us for bit around ten years?" Thatch asked Marco. Thatch remembered her but he couldn’t think of her name. "The one from West Blue. The devil fruit researcher."

"Naomi?" Marco replied. Oh yes, Marco remembered and knew who Thatch was talking about. "I remember her, yes, why?"

Of course Marco remembered her, he did kind of fall in love with her. Not that he would admit it out loud, nor would she. They were never officially an item or thing or couple, they were just together without being together and without everyone else knowing. There were only a few who knew, like Pops. But the Captain doesn’t count as he seems to know everything.

"Great! What was the name of the island she was from?" Thatch asked.

"Isila Island I believe it was, very remote in the far east of the West Sea, why?" Marco answered then asked right back.

Thatch had tears suddenly in his eyes- what the hell…?

"I don't know how to break this to you Marco," Thatch said all teary eyed. How as Thatch going to tell Marco that the woman he loved (yes, the entire crew, despite the two of them claiming other wises). Thatch couldn’t think of how, so handed his brother the newspaper. "Read."

Marco sighed as he took the paper and read the article. His eyes widening in shock at what he was reading, there had been a buster call on an far east small unknown island (aka Isila) in the West Sea. The article went on to say that the inhabits were planning on destroying the world with a doomsday weapon so the Government and Marines destroyed the island as soon as they got word and had someone investigate it. getting rid of the weapon before the people of the island could use it, though it didn't say what the weapon was…

What!? What bullshit! This is complete and utter bull fucking shit. The people that lived on that island were peaceful researchers! They didn't make or create weapons that could bring about the end of the world! How could the World Government and Marines say that!? How could they tell the newspapers that to tell the world!? How could they do this?!

And there were no survivors…

Marco said nothing as he handed the paper back to Thatch. Marco walked back into his room and slammed the door close. No-one needed to say anything, they all knew that Marco needed some time to himself to get over the grief and the loss of their friend and his lover, even though Marco won't admit but the Whitebeard Pirates pretty much all knew that Naomi and Marco were lovers and loved each other. Just that neither of them wanted the other to give up their life for the other so they went their separate ways.

It was kind of romantic depending on who you asked and others thought it was stupid and lame.

Marco pulled out some letters and a few photos from his desk- one photo was of Naomi and him, another was of Naomi holding a young baby then another one, a more recent photo of a young girl around eight years old smiling.

Not only was Naomi dead but her daughter too… no, not just her daughter, his daughter, their daughter. Macey, she was dead too. Macey was gone and there was nothing that Marco could do about it. He never even got a chance to meet her. He never got the chance to protect her! To scare away the boys who dare to come near her or who she liked. Marco never got the chance to know his own daughter…

All Marco could wish for was that he could have at least one chance to meet her before… to have met her once before her death. To explain to her why he wasn't there for her and her mother and why the two of them went their different ways, but Marco was never going to get that chance now… Marco was never going to get the chance to ever meet or get to Macey or for her to get to meet him, Pops and all her uncles and aunts. They were never meet, even though Marco and Naomi were planning on it when she was a little older…

Marco couldn’t stop the tears once they started…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_East Blue, four years later…_

Macey hide as she saw people, the guards, running around. Damn it, first she wasn't able to get out the town before those damn gates closed, then suddenly they were open and she was going to leave but a freaking fire started so then the damn gates closed, again! And now these guard guys were getting people to go back to their houses and telling them they have nothing to worry about because they weren't going to the let the fire get in!

Macey can't let them find her! Macey untied her sash from her hip and wrapped it around her face to hide her face and the worse of her long hair, which wasn’t tied back. Damn it, her hair was getting way too long. She'll have to get Don to cut it for her later.

Macey pulled out a Den-Den Mushi and called Don. The poor guy must be worried sicked about her by now.

"Mace?" a voice said as they answered. "Where the fuck are you? There's a fucking fire!"

"I know Don," Macey told him. It’s not the fucking fire wasn’t obvious or anything. "I'm stuck in town."

"Get to the docks. I'll come get you," Don told her.

"It's fine Don," Macey laughed. Her First Mate was worrying over nothing. She was fine. "I can survive one night in town hiding. The guards are getting people to either go home or taking them to the upper part of town. I'm pretty damn sure that the Nobles here started that fire."

"Agreed," Don sighed- obviously not liking that his captain has decided to not let him pick her up. "You sure you don't want me to swim and get you? I'm a Fishman. It's no problem for me Captain."

"And have people freak out and try to kill you if they see you?" Macey said in a serious deadpan voice. There was no way in hell that Macey was going to let Don risk his life that. Not just her, it is stupid and unnecessary. "I don't think so Donate. Tell Sin and the others I'll be back in the morning with food and… what the fuck…?"

Macey stopped walking and just stood there as she saw the cloaked figure. He turned and saw her and Macey dropped her snail. Fuck! Who the hell was he and the fuck did he come from!?

"What's going on!? Mace?!" Don’s voice shouted as it came from the snail.

"Who are you girl…?" the figure asked Macey.

Macey said nothing as her eyes searched for a way out. Shit! Shit! Shit! She can’t be caught already! Macey stopped searching for a way out when she saw a kid laying against a brick wall behind the man.

"What did you do to him?" Macey hissed. Damn it, she can’t just leave the kid here!

"Nothing," the man answered. Macey would hear the honesty and truth behind his voice. If he didn’t hurt the kid then who did?  "The guards beat the kid up because he wanted to get out and warn the people of the Grey Terminal about the fire. He told me what happened. The Goa Kingdom has finally got a kid to say those words."

That was where Macey and her friends were? The Goa Kingdom? In the whole year that her and her crew have been here she never knew where they were till now. And the guards did this to the poor kid? If she sees any of them, they’re dead.

"And what words were those, sir?" Macey asked.

Macey picked up her snail again as the cloaked man left. Damn it! She knew that the Royals and Nobles here were sick and bad (what ones aren’t poor now that Macey thinks about it?) but… shit! And this kid was one of them (okay, maybe there one good noble in this world after all) but didn't want to be? (Not that Macey blamed him, she wouldn’t want to be one of them either if she was in his shoes either). He tried to stop it? He tried to save people! This poor kid! And Macey also swears that he looks familiar to her but she can't work out why or how…

But Macey wants to hear the kid tell her himself what happened and about the fire… she wants to hear the boy tell her what he told the cloaked man herself.

Macey looked at kid- he wouldn't be much younger than Macey either… Damn it, she can't just leave him here now! Not when he was clearly injured and hurt! She had too many questions for him! And she needed to get him to a doctor too!

"MACE!" her snail yelled at her. "What's happening!? Are you okay!?"

"Don, change of plans," Macey told him as she picked up the kid and her snail. "Meet me at the docks. I'm leaving and I'm bring someone with me. A kid, he's out cold and he has a very interesting story for us. You have to hear it. Wake up Jack if he's asleep."

"Okay got it, on my way," Don said.

"Be careful Don," Macey told him.

"You too Mace, you too," Don smiled as he hung up.

"Aren't I always?" Macey laughed to herself then shook her head, "Why did I even ask that? _Even_ I know the answer to that."

* * *

 

Sabo wake up slowly. His head was sore and hurting all over like all freaking hell. What happened? Was did Sabo's head hurt so much…? The last thing that Sabo remember was… the fire! That's right! Sabo was trying to get Ace and Luffy because of the fire! But the guards wouldn't let him past to save his brothers and they beat him up but he had managed to get away from them and then there was cloaked man! Sabo cried and told the cloaked man everything!

Sabo then remembered that he had passed out in the street so that means that someone must have found him! Most likely his parents or the police! Damn it!

Sabo looked around the room and realised that it wasn’t a hospital room or his own bed… it looked an infirmary on a small ship or something… what the hell…? Where is Sabo…? Who picked him up? Why is he here? What's going on? Where is Sabo?

Has Sabo… has Sabo been saved…?

"Good morning," a voice said.

Sabo squeaked and jumped. Who the hell said that!? Who was here!?

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you young man," the voice said again.

Sabo looked at the person who the voice belonged too. It belonged to a man, a kind tall man with black and white hair, blue eyes, looks like he is in his late teens maybe, wearing black pants, a black shirt with a white pirate skull on it and a white doctor's coat over the top of all of it. Who are the hell is this guy!?

"Who are you!?" Sabo yelled freaking out a little since he had no idea who this guy is. Who was this guy? Why was Sabo here?!

"You can call me Jack, everyone does," Jack smiled- with a very friendly smile. "I'll grab the Captain. She'll explain everything."

Captain…? She…? What?

"Are you a Marine or pirate, sir?" Sabo asked as Jack went to the door.

Jack laughed as he opened the door, "Let me tell you this kid, we aren't no fucking marines. And you don't need to be polite. Oi! Sin! Get the Cap and the rest of the crew would ya!? The kid wake up!"

Jack closed the door before he even got an answer.

Sin? Who was that? Sabo didn’t know that name.

"Anyway kid, you know my name but I don't know yours, what is it?" Jack asked as he sat down.

"Sabo, sir," Sabo answered. Making sure to remember his manners. So… if he wasn’t a Marine then was he was a pirate? He’s one of the most normal-ish looking people that Sabo has ever seen if he was a pirate. Plus, he was really friendly. Nothing like Bluejam and his crew.

"How old are you Sabo?" Jack asked looking the kid over. Jack would guess to be somewhere between nine and twelve. There was no way this kid was older than the Captain, he had to be closer to nine or ten.

"Ten sir," Sabo answered.

Jack's mouth dropped for a moment then he closed it again. This kid is awfully polite. Jack hated it.

"Don't call me sir," Jack smiled at Sabo, "You make me sound and feel old. And I'm only eighteen. I'm not a sir."

"Okay, Jack-san," Sabo nodded and said slowly.

"Just Jack kid," Jack sighed.

"Jack!" a girl smiled walking in as she slammed open the door. "Our guest wake up, did he?"

Guest? So that means that Sabo's not a prisoner, he guesses. So, they won't or shouldn't hurt him and will let him go… right? Sabo needs to go as soon as he can! He needs to find and make sure that Ace and Luffy are okay!

"The kid you kidnap Mace," Jack smirked- teasing the younger girl and his captain. "Yeah, he did."

Mace was pretty- at least Sabo thought she was. She was a kind of tall though not as tall as Jack, she looked young, maybe not much older Sabo and was nowhere near as old as Jack. She had long blonde hair that was out but held back with an aqua, (or it was turquoise?) coloured headband, a purple shirt that was tied off to the side, black ankle length pants, wearing nice looking sandals and an aqua (or maybe it was turquoise again?) sash tied around her waist/pants.

"I didn't kidnap him!" Mace told Jack- a little annoyed and defensively. "I just merely took him without permission so no-one could find him, difference."

"So you stole him?" Jack teased again.

Macey hated Jack so much right now- he was never going to let her forget this, was he?

"Shut up!" Macey yelled at Jack.

"Jack? Are you teasing Mace again?" Don said standing near the door as the rest of the crew walked into the room. It was a small crew, only six of them in total- Mace, Don and Jack included in that.

Jack- the jack of all trades but he almost does doctor and infirmary stuff since he is the only one in the crew with any medical knowledge and experience other than Macey herself. Former Marine brat- dad's a marine and they did not get along at all and his mum was a doctor. Been with the crew for two years.

Don aka Donate- First Mate and main fighter with Macey. He is also a shark type Fishman, though none is completely sure what kind. Former slave. Been with Macey since she rescued him. So the beginning, about four years.

Sin aka Sinner- shipwright (repairs the ship when it needs it), engineer and inventor. Former slave like and with Don. Been with Macey and Don since the beginning, so about four years.

Max- former slave as well, but for a different master to Don and Sin. Cook. One of the newest members of the crew, only joined last year, just before they got this island, so been with the crew for two years now.

Marc- ex-travelling performer. Helps out wherever he needs too. Musician, Magician and Illusionist. Been with the crew for two years, another one of the newest members.

Mace aka Macey- devil fruit researcher, navigator (though she isn't the world's best one but better than nothing) and Captain of this small little crew. Saved and rescued all of her crew mates. Doesn't force them to do anything they don't want to do, though sometimes they still things that they don’t want too. Only gives orders when needed and lets the crew voice and speak up with things they agree or disagree with. But just because they can voice themselves and their options, doesn't mean that Macey listens to them. She does have final say after all, she is the captain.

"Sabo meet the Captain of the Freedom Fighters Pirates," Jack said to Sabo who just stared at Macey and Don as they talked. Sabo has never seen a Fishman in life before, "Yo! Cap!"

"Sorry," Macey said as Jack got her attention.  "I'm Macey but you can call me Mace if you like. Captain of the Freedom Fighters. Who is this pirate crew. Welcome aboard the _Free Flyer._ "

Sabo looked at Jack- he was confused. The _Flyer Free_? What was that?

"The _Free Flyer_ is the name of our ship," Jack sighed.

"Oh," Sabo nodded. that make sense. "Thank you for having me Captain Macey."

Sabo looked back at Don who was hiding behind the door. Don couldn't look at the kid. Macey looked between Sabo and Don.

"Sabo was it?" Macey smiled- yes, she had been listening to Jack even though she had talking with Don.

"Yes ma'am," Sabo nodded looking at her.

"Call me that again and I will make you walk the plank," Macey said in a dead serious voice then she laughed at Sabo's horrified face. "Not! I was just kidding kid. Shessh, why do you keep staring at Don?"

Sabo looked back at him again then looked away.

"Cause he's a Fishman…" Sabo muttered.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Macey asked him as she raised her eye brow at Sabo.

"No Miss Macey," Sabo shook his head and put his hands up defencelessly, waving them a little. Sabo had no problem with that at all! he thought it was cool in fact! "I've just… it's just... I've never seen one in person before is all…"

Macey looked at Don who stayed by the door. She knew out of all of the crew he had the hardest time with new people. Don is a Fishman and he got treated really badly by some humans. Macey is probably the only one, well, she was at least the first human who was nice to Don, so she is the only one that he trusts. The others are nice to Don too, just, the trust between Macey and Don is different between the trust that Don has with the others, especially with Sin. That trust that Don has with Sin is different to the trust that has with the others and with Macey, for certain reasons.

"Scared of him?" Macey asked- a little sadly. She was used to people being scared of Don, but that doesn’t mean that she likes it. after all, Don is a nice guy once you get to know him. "Don can leave if you want. He won't mind or take offence to it. He's use to it. Plus Don's not good with new people anyway."

"No Miss Macey," Sabo said shaking his head. He didn’t want Don to leave, he wasn’t scared of the Fishman. He finds him interesting, not scary. "I'm not scared of him. I find him interesting is all."

"Why?" Sin asked- a little shocked. "Don is kind of scary if you ask me. I mean…"

Sin aka Sinner- fifteen, orange hair, brown eyes, wearing a long sleeve white shirt, a yellow jumper, brown boots and long black pants.

"Why?" Sabo asked Sin, though he had no idea who Sin was. "Because he's different? There’s wrong or scary about being different."

"Sin, shut up before I throw you overboard," Macey sighed. Her crew is such a handful sometimes, she swears. "I'll introduce the crew then, Don! Get your lazy shark bum in here! The kid is cool with you! As I said before, I'm Macey, the Captain. That's Donate though we call him Don, my First Mate and resident Fishman."

Don walked in, closing the door behind him and nodded his head to Sabo.

"Sinner is our shipwright but we all call him Sin for short," Macey said pointing to Sin who just nodded his head. "He and Don go a bit back. Sin knows what Don is capable of which is why he is scared of him. Me, I find what Don is capable of highly amusing, that's why he's my First Mate."

"Highly amusing she says," Jack laughed.  "Really, you call someone ten times, maybe even a hundred times stronger than you highly amusing?"

What was Jack on about??

"Of course," Macey said seriously, "Anything that I deem fun and interesting, like fighting with Don and Don in general, I also call highly amusing. You should know that by now Jack. Anyway, you've meet our jack of all trades but we force him to be our doctor, Jack."

"We have met," Jack nodded.

"Then there's our cook Max and the highly and always entertaining and helpful Marc," Macey said introducing the last two people in the crew.

"Hello young sir," Max bowed.

Max was around sixteen with red hair, brown eyes, wearing well, pretty much everything red- red shirt, red pants, red jumper and red boots- pretty much wearing all red.

"S’ up!" Marc smiled.

Marc was around seventeen with dark blue hair, matching dark blue eyes and he was wearing a black cloak that has a kind of colourful (in dark colours) and shiny inside, long black pants, a long sleeve black shirt, black gloves and black boots.

"And that's the crew," Macey smiled and told the younger blonde. "Now Sabo, I would like you to answer a few questions and give me some information then we can talk about what we're going to do with you. But don't worry, we're not going to kill you."

Macey laughed and waved as the others all just sighed and shook their heads, why do they follow this crazy girl again? Oh right, they owe her their lives…

"Okay," Sabo nodded. "What would you like to know?"

Wait, what? Why wasn't this kid worried? Seriously, anyone else would be worried about their fate in her hands. Why isn't this kid worried?

* * *

 

_Somewhere in the New World, three years ago…_

"West!" Thatch shouted as he held some wanted posters in one hand and a newspaper in his another. "Where's Marco!? He has to see this!"

"I believe he's talking with Pops right now," West answered, "Why? What's up?"

West stood there with some of the other commanders, they just been talking about trivial stuff really. What they were going to do on the next land, how they all think Marco is going, what to do about the spot left by the twelfth division commander, the weather and things like that.

"I think there's survivor!" Thatch told West and his other brothers/fellow commanders.

"A what?" Izo asked.

"A survivor!" Thatch repeated.

"From what?" Kingdew asked.

"The researcher island! That one where Naomi was from!" Thatch told them excitedly, one could see the fourth division being pretty much vibrating. "I think there's a survivor!"

"What in gods name makes you think that Thatch?" Vista asked him.

"This!" Thatch answered showing them all newspaper article and the wanted posters he was holding. "Apparently, a kid was dumb enough to free slaves and steal a ship from a Celestial Dragon last year then attacked a Marine Base a few days ago this year!"

"What does this have to do with a survivor from an island that buster called last year?" West asked- to understanding where his brother was going with this.

"Just look at the damn wanted poster!" Thatch whined.

They all looked- a young girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a purple shirt that clearly too big so it looked a dress on her, an aqua or turquoise sash around her face to hide her identity most likely, black pants and black sandals that were also clearly too big for her…

Wait… what?

Purple shirt, black pants, black sandals and an aqua or turquoise sash plus blue eyes and blonde hair? That was pretty much like describing Marco to a T but he has a gold belt thing with aqua or turquoise gems and was male while this was girl…

What the hell!?

"Oh we so have to show this Marco," West said in agreement with Thatch. They had too! It was a young girl verison of him! West wanted to see Marco’s face when he sees this! "And Pops. Come on! Let's go interrupt their meeting and hope that Marco doesn't kill us for it."

"Just blame Thatch," Izo smiled.

"We will," the other commanders agreed.

"Hey!" Thatch whined.

"What?" West laughed- finding Thatch’s reaction hilarious. "It is your fault after all, remember?"

Thatch muttered some very colourful and choice words about his brothers which just made them all laugh.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay, Mace was right, Don will admit that- this Sabo kid has a very interesting story. A noble born kid who ran away from home because he was abused by his Noble parents, lived in a trash heap for a few years, made friends with a kid with anger management problems, left a kid younger than himself to almost die by the hands of a pirate but then saved him because said kid never told the pirates where Sabo’s and his friend’s treasure was. The kid become their friend and after that Sabo then went to live with his two friends who later become his sworn brothers. The two sworn brothers were like family that Sabo never really had. And there, he met the man called Shitty Gramps and young Sabo was accepted by that man as a grandson. The blond boy was also accepted as a foster son by Dadan and her band of mountain bandits. Sabo was raised for a little by mountain bandits? That was kind of cool. And soon afterwards the three sworn brothers moved out and built their own home, a treehouse where the three boys lived together.

The boys had fun- hunting, playing and training together. Whether it was hunting, having their hundred training matches together, running away from shitty gramps, just running around and having fun, sneaking into High Town, doing dine and dashes and so much together. Finally, Sabo had what he apparently wanted the most- Freedom.

But then, one day- one of their dine and dashes changed everything. Because they happened to run into Sabo's father that time when they were running away. And after that, nothing was the same again.

Sabo told his brothers about his parents and heritage- even though he didn't want to do because he was scared and thought that they were hate him for it. That they wouldn't want him to be their brother anymore. That he would lose the one thing that he actually treasured more than his freedom- his two new brothers.

But they didn't care. They still accepted Sabo- everything about him. Even his Noble blood, the one thing that he thought would destroy their brotherhood and friendship. But neither of Sabo's two brothers cared about it because Sabo was still Sabo, his parents didn't matter. His parents didn't make Sabo who he was, he did and his brothers accepted that. They accepted Sabo.

Not long later- a storm hit and wrecked their treehouse home. So, the three brothers left to collect some material to fix it. Where they were ambushed by pirates and town guards that had been hired by Sabo's father to get him back- to take away his freedom. And where Sabo was given a choice- his freedom or his brothers' lives.

For Sabo, the choice was easy. His brothers’ lives. There was no point in fighting- Sabo knew that moment that he was caught that he was going to lose his freedom, there was no point in taking away his brothers' freedom as well.

After that, Sabo isn't sure what happened to his brothers- he was back with his parents and family. That horrible, abusive and loveless family. But as the saying goes- we can't choice our family but we can choice our friends. Well, in case, it is right and wrong. Yes, Sabo can't choice who’s his blood family is but he can damn well choice to not see them as that. he didn’t have to see those people as family if he didn’t want too. Since after all, family is what you make it. And to Sabo- Dadan, the bandits, Shitty Gramps and his two sworn brothers, they were his real family. Whether his 'fake' (blood) family liked it or not.

Sabo's some called father then tried to pin and put all of the blame of what the three of them did together on just his two brothers. Saying that Sabo didn't have a choice but to do it, which was a lie. But it didn't matter, no matter how much Sabo protested and wouldn't blame his brothers for his choices and actions because his father being a noble and rich was able to lay the sole blame on them anyway.

Sabo then went back home where he met his 'new brother'- a kid his parents adopted to replace him. Who then told Sabo about the plan- the plan to burn the whole of Grey Terminal down, to 'clean themselves' of the trash and junk of this world- that put they here and created mind you, so that the Celestial Dragon who was coming to visit would like them- they killed innocent people just to impress a World Noble.

Macey, Sin and Don found this disgusting. There was nothing worse in this world than the World Nobles, nothing worse in this world than the World Nobles of it. Other than those who work for them, like the Marines and those bastard Pirate Warlords. ( **A/N:** There's some bad blood there but that's another story for another time, back to Sabo's interesting story since we're not done yet- just a little more to go.)

At first, Sabo didn't want to believe that the Nobles were that horrible, even though in his heart he knew that they were. Especially the day, just of and when the fire was going to happen. Everyone was acting like it was fine and acting like it was any other day. So, when Sabo started to ask and talk to a few people- he was able to confirm his fears, the thing that his heart knew but mind didn't want to accept. The Nobles knew that the fire was going to happen and they were fine with it- they were okay with destroying someone's home and with destroying lives. They were fine with killing all of the innocent (though some aren't) people of the Grey Terminal. They were fine with killing people just because they weren't born nobles!

So Sabo ran- he had to warn his brothers, he had to tell the people of the Grey Terminal and try to save as many lives as he could. But they, the Nobles and the guard of the High Town chased him and tried to stop him, actually in fact, they did stop him and his father locked him up in a wine cell so that Sabo will keep the plan a secret and not tell anyone about it.

But Sabo managed to escape but he failed to get to the Grey Terminal and warn the people and his brothers. Since was he stopped by the guards and is beaten up by them. That's where and Sabo met the cloaked man and told him about how the Nobles and Royal Families knew about the fire and had planned it all. How High Town smelled worse than the Grey Terminal and Sabo find it hard to breathe here. Sabo also told the man how he was ashamed to be born a Noble. Then Sabo passed out, well, that was all that Sabo could remember at least anyway.

Sabo told his new friends that the Celestial Dragon's ship will be here in three days’ time now, since Sabo was out for a bit, which made Don and Sin freak out a little. So, Macey slapped the two of them. damn idiots worrying about and freaking out.

"Stop freaking out you idiots!" Macey told them sternly. "The ship won't be anywhere near us so we'll be fine. We'll just lay low, if something happens and I think we're any kind of danger. We'll leave alright?"

Don and Sin calmed down after that. They knew that Macey well enough that if there was any sort of danger to the crew- they would leave. Macey might always be careful with herself but she was when it comes to the safety and lives of her crew. But then again, being in danger and being careful are two completely things.

Sabo had no idea why Don and Sin were freaking out and he was going to ask but decided not to in the end- whatever the reason, it was theirs and neither of them looked like they wanted to talk about it.

"Now I guess we come to interesting part," Macey smiled at Sabo. "What to do with you, actually, scratch that, what do you want to do Sabo?"

What…?

"Huh?" Sabo said looking at Macey funny. What did she mean by that?

"What do you want to do Sabo?" Macey asked Sabo again. "It's your choice. I don't want to force anything onto you."

Well, Sabo thought that was nice. Macey was giving Sabo the option to choose what he wanted to do. But what could Sabo do?

"I don't even know…" Sabo sighed thinking about it. "I want to make sure that Ace and Luffy are okay but if I go back to them, they're just going be put in danger because of me again. My father won't stop looking for me. He'll just come back again and I don't want to go back to him or there again. But if I don't, he'll go find Ace and Luffy and try to force to tell him where I am, even if they don't know, then he kill them. I don't know what to do… I don't want to lose my freedom again but… I don't want to lose my brothers either… I don't know what to do! There's no right answer! There's no right choice! I lose no matter what! It's hopeless!"

Sabo slowly started to cry and the crew looked at each other than to their Captain who seemed to be thinking.

"The way I look at it," Macey said to Sabo as he cried. Seeming to be ignoring that the blonde boy was crying. "Is that you have a few choices."

"He does?" Sin commented which earned him an elbow to the ribs from Marc. "What? I can see where the kid is coming from! It's a hopeless situation!"

Marc groaned and face palmed. Don sighed as Jack snickered and Max looked confused as fuck because he had no what they were on about.

"Sin, shut up," Don told him. If the captain says there’s a few choices, then there are. "I know it looks hopeless. Been there before too remember? But come on, this is Macey we're talking about. If there's a will there's a way and Macey always seems to find a will and a way. So Macey has obviously thought of something that we have all overlooked, or that we haven't thought of."

Sabo looked at Macey as he tried to stop himself from crying and was rubbing his eyes to make the tears go away. She has…?

"And what are my choices then Miss?" Sabo asked a little bitterly already knowing what they are but wanted to see if the older blonde girl had really thought of something or someway that Sabo hadn't or that he might have missed.

"Well option one- you give up and go back home," Macey said listing them using her fingers. "Act as if this never happened. Let your parents control your life."

"Don't want to do that," Sabo muttered.

"Option two- go back to your brothers and hide the rest for your lives and pray to god that your parents give up or don't find you," Macey counted.

"That's not far on Ace or Luffy," Sabo told her, a little angry and kind mad about that option. "Especially Luffy, he's three years younger than us! He'll be in danger!"

What was Macey getting at?

"Can you think of any other options?" Macey asked Sabo- seeing if he can see a way out of this situation himself.

"Well, I guess option three could be that the three of us could leave," Sabo sighed. "But there's no way we could do that without getting caught. I'll end up back with my parents and Ace and Luffy will either end up dead or in prison. And even if we could leave, how the hell are two ten years old and a seven year old meant to be survive out on the open seas by themselves?! That's suicidal! Pirates could catch us, slavers could catch us or we could die, hell, even worse than that Shitty Gramps could find us, catch us and then force us to become Marines! Ack! See? What did I tell you?! It's hopeless!"

Macey laughed as Sabo got all depressed. Why the hell was she laughing at Sabo like he was some kind of idiot!?

"What's so funny?!" Sabo shouted.

"I believe option four is the best," Macey smiled.

Option four!? What option four!? What was she talking about!?

"There's an option four?" Sin whispered to Don who just shrugged his shoulder.

"Of course there is," Jack snickered. "It’s Macey."

"What is option four?" Sabo asked- not understanding where Macey got this fourth one from. "Just what is option four?"

"They should change that saying," Macey smirked. "Because where's there a will, there's always the Macey way."

"Of course you want your name in there," Don laughed- it was hard to believe that their captain was the smartest here sometimes. "Okay Captain, what is this option four you speak of?"

"Oh that's easy," Macey smiled and said seriously, without missing a beat. "They come with us."

* * *

 

_Somewhere in the New World, three years ago… continued…_

West hated all of his brothers right now. They all decide it was up to him to knock on the door and get Marco's and Pops' attention. Even though it was all Thatch's idea, they all voted and decide that West could interrupt the meeting then blame it all on Thatch. They were all using him as a human shield right now too! The bastards!

West looked back at his brothers who were all hiding behind him, damn bloody cowards, this was not befitting the crew known as the World's Strongest Pirate Crew! West took a few deep breathes, knocked then opened the door without waiting for an 'okay' or 'you can come in' from either their father or Marco.

West stood there hiding behind the door partly as he looked into the room. Marco looked unimpressed as Pops just sat there.

"What is it my son?" Whitebeard smiled his usual smile.

"Um, we… I mean Thatch has something to show and tell Marco," West said as he walked in and opened the door. The other commanders all fell over onto the ground from West's quick movement and thinking.

Thatch moaned as he was on the bottom of the pile of commanders.

"West! That was mean!" Thatch whined.

"Your fault for hiding," West said.

"Says the one who was hiding behind the door first-yoi," Marco sighed. What was so important that Thatch made West and the others come here with him for? "Fine, what is so important that it couldn't wait till later Thatch?"

The other Commanders got off Thatch who got up and gulped.

"Um…" Thatch said not looking at Marco. He wasn’t sure how to say it. Damn it… "Have you seen the paper today? Or the new wanted posters yet?"

"No," Marco yawned because he was a little tired from staying up late doing paperwork. You know, for pirates, they do a shit tone of paper work. "I haven't. Been going over everything with the twelfth division with Pops-yoi. Why?"

Thatch looked at West. He didn't want to do this anymore. West sighed as he grabbed the wanted poster and newspaper article then handed them over to Marco.

"Read the article then look at the posters," West told Marco, since Thatch has chickened out of doing it. "Something about one of them should make sense once you look at it."

Marco sighed as he read the article. It went on about a kid doing something stupid- going up against a Celestial Dragon… freeing some salves… stealing a small ship… shit this kid was mad! What were they thinking!?

Wait… this happened about a year ago, so why are they only reporting it now…? Marco read the article thoroughly as it talked about said kid breaking into a marine base and kidnapping a marine brat and that brat turning into a pirate a few days again… wait… what…? Apparently, the brats are calling themselves the Freedom Fighters…? they’re a pirate crew… Odd name…

Marco looked at the wanted posters. One was of a young Fishman, okay whatever, another poster of kid, well teen- who the hell calls their kid Sin? And another one was of the Marine brat- well, Jack was at least a normal name. And the last one was the ring leader and captain of this small crew… looked like a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair wearing… what the hell!?

"What the hell…?" Marco said staring at the wanted poster. Making sure he wasn’t seeing things. What the fuck…? What the actual fuck? "What the actual hell!? This kid is almost wearing my clothes!"

"I know right!" Thatch said being brave enough to come forward and say something again. "I mean, she could be a survivor from the research island that Naomi was from, right? Right? Who else would be wearing clothes like yours Marco?"

"Thatch that's impossible-yoi," Marco said looking at the poster again then he went pale and dropped it as he saw the name on the poster. It couldn't be… could it…?

"Oh come now feathers!" Thatch complained. Not believing that Marco was being so negative right now. "It's not that impossible! I mean, Naomi copied and went with your colour scheme the moment after she meant you! And you said she had a kid, a daughter at that too! It could be hers! Naomi had kind of blonde hair and blue eyes and the picture you showed us of her kid did too! You showed us a picture of her and everything! This kid could be her! I mean… hello? Earth to Bluebird? Flaming Turkey? Birdbrain? Pineapple? Mango? Marco? OI! BLUE FLAMING CHICKEN ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

West and the other Commanders looked at Marco- a little worried. Pops looked at Marco a little worried too. He stood there, pale as a ghost and seemed to be in shock or something. What happened to cause Marco to suddenly look and be like this?

"Marco?" Pops said. Noticing that something was odd and off with Marco. "Are you okay my son?"

"It said Mace," Marco said picking up the wanted poster shaking a little. Unable to believe his eyes. "It says Mace… I'm not blind or crazy or seeing things right? It says that this girl name is Mace? Right?"

West looked at the wanted poster again. It does say Mace, why is reacting like this because of that?

"It does, why?" West asked Marco.

"That was Naomi's daughter name…" Marco said, as he ran her hand over the poster. He has never felt this happy or relieved before. She was alive… she was still alive… Macey was still alive… his daughter, their daughter… she was alive. "Or at least close enough to it. Her name was Macey… Our daughter's name was Macey…"

"Our daughter?" West said as everyone just stared at Marco and their mouths dropped. Our daughter?! Our daughter?!

"I knew it!" Thatch said pointing at Marco. "You two were involved! Why didn't you…!"

Thatch got his mouth covered by West.

"What do you mean our daughter Marco?" Pops asked,. Thankful that West had stopped Thatch so that he could talk to Marco himself about this. "When you talked to me about Naomi and her having a daughter, though not by name, you never mention anything about you being the father. Is that what you are saying Marco?"

The other commanders all just stared blankly at Marco. WHAT!?

Marco sighed, god damn it- he let it slipped- that wasn't meant to happen. But he just been so shocked about the name on the poster and everything. He was just so happy to know that Macey was still alive he hadn’t realised that he had admitted that she was his daughter out loud.

"I guess I should quick from the beginning then," Marco sighed, "I'll get the letters you guys didn't see. They'll help explain a lot."

Letters? What letters that they didn't see? Marco kept letter from Naomi from them!? What!? Wait! Marco has a daughter?! And she's wanted dead or alive for 250, 000, 000 belli, so far. Damn, and to think that is only her first wanted poster at that too.

Though one would think that a girl, especially one so young who stood up to the Celestial Dragons and stole/freed some of their slaves then messed with the Marines at one of their owns would have a high bounty than that…

Oh well.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"They what!?" the crew all shouted.

"We what!?" Sabo shouted. 

"You and your brothers can come with us," Macey said slowly. "They come with us. Easy. No-one gives up their freedom, no-one most likely dies or has the choice or option to die then and no-one can come after them easily. Plus, Sabo is right, they probably won't survive it or make it on their own- too many things could happen to them in the vase open sea, so they don't have to be on their own cause they'll be with us. Think about it Don."

Don said nothing as he thought about it. Well, that was true… that was the best option… and it was the only one that Don could think of that didn't lead to death or entrapment or imprison of some kind or something or anything like that.

"Damn it all to hell Mace," Don sighed. Why does she always have to be right? "You’re right, again, as always. Fine. Whatever you want Captain."

"You want to bring the kids with us?" Jack asked then laughed.

"Okay- one, I'm twelve and I'm the Captain, so we already have a kid with us," Macey told Jack who shut up very quickly. Seeing that he had made the captain annoyed and mad, so now she was telling him off. "Two-I managed to save Don's and Sin's asses from their hell hole by myself when I was eight not long after my own home was destroyed by the Marines on the World Government's order. Three- I beat a Marine base and its occupants, with Don's and Sin's help of course, to save your sorry ass Jack when I was nine. Four- Rescued Max from his hell hole and then barely a few weeks later saved Marc's skinny ass and I was ten at those times. Six- when I was eleven I managed to save all of our asses by getting us here after that monster storm and we're been here a year. Mostly because I thought we were better off staying low here then moving around and getting noticed. That planned worked well didn't it? So, you can’t be thinking now at the age of twelve that I can't handle saving two ten years and a seven year old? Hmm?"

Jack went to say something but stopped himself. The rest of the crew looked away from Jack- Macey got him there while Sabo just stared at Macey- did she just go over her own life story of four years in six points?

Wait… Macey was only twelve? So, Sabo was right in his age that she wasn't much older than him. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Especially since he had started to think that she was kind of older than that and just short for her age because of the way she handles herself, the way she speaks, the respect her crew seems to give her and has for her and because of her crew's ages as well. Though, Sabo wasn't sure how old Don was. Fishman ages are harder to tell then human ages.

"No Captain," Jack muttered. “Of course you can handle it. what I was thinking, thinking you couldn’t it?”

"So Sabo," Macey said now completely ignoring Jack and not seeming to care about his opinion anymore. Jack wanted to hit his head against the wall right now. "What will it be?"

Sabo thought about it for a moment. Option four was the best option in all truth, it's just, it did kind of clash with their own dreams and idea of freedom… and Sabo wasn't sure how Ace or Luffy would react…

"Could you give me a moment to think this over please miss?" Sabo asked.

"Why do you need a moment to think?" Marc asked- not understanding why the kid needed time to think about this. "Option four is clearly the best and only option there is kid."

"Marc, quiet," Macey told him who just nodded his head then she nodded to the crew. "Give us a moment to speak privately please guys."

The crew nodded their heads and all left with Don being the last one.

"You sure Mace?" Don asked.

"I am Don," Macey smiled to her First Mate. "I believe Sabo and I need to talk in privately for a moment about a few things."

Don nodded his head and closed the door behind him. He stood there just outside it to guard the conversation form ears droppers, like Jack.

"I don't mind giving you your moment," Macey smiled. "To think things over but before that, may I ask why?"

Sabo sighed, there was in point in hiding it.

"Ace, Luffy and I agreed to sail out at seventeen," Sabo told Macey who nodded her head and moved her hands in a jest to say go on. "So I'm not sure how they would react being under the flag of another person. Of calling someone else Captain. Especially Luffy, it's his dream to be the Captain of his own ship and crew and to become the Pirate King."

Macey nodded her head- she could understand and see why Sabo said he needed a moment. In a way, by joining and sailing with Macey, it was a little like giving up some of their freedom and being trapped again, but for different reasons. But who says that they have too? Who says they have to really give up their freedom or join Macey's crew? She never said that they had to join her crew she just said they could/should come with her and her crew.

Sabo was obviously misunderstanding something here. Macey better clear the air and get it suited out.

"Okay, we need to talk about your understanding of option four," Macey sighed.

They need to what?

"What?" Sabo asked- not understanding where this came from. "Why?"

"Well, because clearly you're misunderstanding something," Macey told Sabo. "So tell me, in your own words. How do you see option four? What is your understanding of it?"

"That we join you and your crew and sail around under your flag," Sabo answered honestly, clearly that's how it was and what Macey meant.

"Errt, Wrong!" Macey said as she waved a finger in the air in front of Sabo. "I didn't say join us. I said come with us."

What…?

"There's a difference?" Sabo asked a little confused.

Don't most people mean when they say 'come with us' to join them? To join their group or something? Isn't that what Macey means? Become members of her crew?

"Of course!" Macey laughed. "Look, I don't want to take away your freedom. I mean, there will be rules to follow if you come with us of course. But I can get into them later. What I mean is Sabo, did you and your brothers promise to set sail from here when you're seventeen."

"More or less," Sabo nodded.

"But _does it_ have to be here?" Macey asked- bringing up a good point in Sabo’s option. "Or could you set sail from anywhere at seventeen?"

Sabo went to say something but stopped himself. Thinking about it, well, Sabo guessed it didn't have to be here that they had to set sail from- it could be anywhere really. Damn, this girl is bloody good.

"I guess it could be anywhere…" Sabo said slowly in agreement with Macey’s little statement and comment. "I mean, I don't remember saying it had to be from Dawn Island. Just that we should set sail on our own at seventeen. So, I guess it could be anywhere but my brothers might not understand it like that."

"Well we could always come back here for you guys to set sail from here anyway if you wanted," Macey shrugged. Not really caring that much. "Doesn't bother me that much. But what I mean is Sabo, is that sure, if you guys wanted to join the crew I wouldn't stop you. I would love to have you. Won't be the youngest anymore. But I am more than happy to have you guys join us temporality till you leave and sail on your own. Just think of it like a training camp- just a really long one."

Sabo thought about it and nodded his head. It sounded cool and great in all honestly. Sabo can get away from his parents and not have to worry about them finding him any moment, he would be with Ace and Luffy and they still get to keep their promise when they become sworn brothers to sail out to sea at seventeen. It was win-win all round from what Sabo could see.

"I can't say for sure what Ace and Luffy will do," Sabo told Macey, seriously, he had no idea. He doesn’t know or understand why they do sometimes. "But I think I can at least agree to that. I would like to come with you if you will have me as a temporary member till I sail on my own way. What are these rules you were talking about?"

"Oh, those things are easy to remember," Macey smiled as she told them to Sabo.

* * *

_ Somewhere in the New World, 2 years ago… _

The whole crew of the Moby Dick knew by now about Marco's daughter, well, the kid that they think might be his daughter. The Commanders seemed to be keeping track of her movements through the paper the best that they can- saving all articles and photos that they can find of her and even putting them into a scrapbook, well, Izo and West have been using and keeping the scrapbook update really. But everyone put in money and stuff for it.

They all thought it was great. They had niece who was showing the world whose boss, though the things she did were a little well, crazy or insane as some would put or just down right stupid and made as others called it. But still, they were all proud of her. She was standing up for herself in this world of theirs that had tried to kill her. _If_ she was really Macey that was meant to be Naomi and Marco's daughter. But they were all sure that this Mace kid was really Marco's daughter Macey.

How? Well, the clothes and colour scheme for a start (who else would wear those clothes and that colour scheme, the crew means, come on, seriously, who else would use that scheme and wear those clothes?) and, well, gut feelings all around by pretty much nearly all of the crew- Pops and the Commanders included.

As well as since they find out/started thinking that this Mace kid was Marco's daughter, things have been a little happier and lighter around the Moby Dick. Marco was still himself really, but he let out a small smile or seemed proud at small moments when hearing about or reading about anything that 'Mace' and her pirate crew- the Freedom Fighters, do. Though what type of name is the Freedom Fighters for a pirate crew anyway? Don't get the Whitebeards wrong, it's not like it's a bad or horrible name or anything. They have heard of worse, but still, where did they get that name from? Who come up with it? Why Freedom Fighters? Why call yourself the Freedom Fighters Pirates? What is the story behind that? 

So many questions and no way of getting answers… unless… maybe, just maybe, they could look Mace and her crew? Or maybe the Whitebeard Pirates should wait for Mace and her to come looking for them maybe or something then? 

Seriously, the Whitebeard Pirates would love to meet Mace and her Freedom Fighters Pirates. It would make for an interesting conversation and first time meeting/being reunited with Marco too. The crew hopes that it would be happy and that Macey would stay, just for a little bit so that her and Marco could talk and get to know each other and so that they could get to know Macey too. Marco and Macey have so much to talk about and caught up on.

If only they knew where the crew was right now, then they could claim that they came upon them randomly… Okay, Marco is too smart to fall that kind of lie, but Macey shouldn't be. She's just a kid after all. Then again, she's Naomi's and Marco's daughter, so the kid will have brains and be extremely smart since Naomi was very intelligent and Marco is pretty smart, for a birdbrain as Thatch calls him.

If only they knew where the girl and her crew was.

* * *

_ Somewhere in the New World, present time… _

The Whitebeards all knew that Marco was worried but they didn't say anything. No-one was sure what to say. What could they say? Oh don't worry Marco, we're sure the reason why there's been no news or articles on Mace and the Freedom Fighters was because they're laying low somewhere on an island that only gods knows where in either one of the blue seas or in Paradise?

Yeah, sure. Only if you want to be either barbequed by a raging flaming giant blue bird of doom or thrown into the fucking ocean!

Seriously, whoever would have thought that Marco could be such an adapting and an over protective father all wrapped up in one?

Let's just say- that Thatch has been avoiding Marco like the plague. No pranks and only small ones so that Marco wouldn't be called or get involved because Marco's not yelling or arguing with anyone. Annoy him, make him mad or do anything, even look or cough the wrong way with Marco and its either barbeque or swimming time. Whether you're a regular division/crew member, one of the nurses or one of the Commanders.

The only one that has _yet_ to have fallen victim to Marco's rage/worriedness or moodiness as West has decided to dub it, is Pops. Probably because of the effort needed to do either of those things to/against Pops is a lot and Marco doesn’t have the energy to do that right now. 

West has also been lucky in not getting hit or fallen victim to Marco's mood swings, yet, because you never know when they will hit or strike with him. Then again, Marco and West have known each other for a long time so West is generally pretty good at reading Marco. One of the reasons why West is the Second Division Commander after all.

West sighed, okay, enough is enough. West can't take it anymore. Fuck the tension. West is probably going to die for this, but it's worth it!

"Marco," West said and everyone, including Pops tensed as they were wondering what the Second Division Commander was doing. What he was up too. "We need to talk."

"About-yoi?" Marco said with his usual bored face expression on.

"Mace and the Freedom Fighters," West told him, they saw the mask fall for moment but it was back up as quickly as it fell.

"Why?" Marco asked.

"Because it's been almost like a taboo for the past six months to a year since they seemed to have disappeared," West answered. "And it's made you moody Mamma Bird."

A few people snickered in the background at the not so new nickname. Marco has had that one for a while. It's just not used a lot.

"I have not been-yoi," Marco told West while everyone was thinking ‘Yes, you have been Marco’. "People have just gotten a little chucky, so I throw into the ocean to swim it off."

"And force them to run if off when you go into giant blue flaming bird of doom mood?" West asked and said a like he didn't believe Marco, "Of Couse you have been doing that too."

Giant Blue Flaming Bird of Doom Mode? Well, that's a new one that Macro has actually never heard of before now. Is that what they're calling Marco when he goes into his phoenix form and chases people around, or when he dive bombs them then chase them around? Really? Giant Blue Flaming Bird of Doom?

"That's right," Marco nodded.

"I call bullshit my friend," West told Marco.

"And I call it- I don't give two shits what you call it cause it's the truth," Marco told West right back. "I'm fine. No need to talk or worry. I'm not worried."

"I don't believe you Marco," West sighed. God damn it Marco, stop being stubborn! "Seriously, I'm sure that Macey and her crew are fine. They're just laying low either relaxing or training somewhere where there are no reporters so that no-one can tell the world what they're doing or planning next. I'm sure the next time we read about them, which will be soon I bet, don't ask me how I know. I just do. Gut feeling. It will be about them something insane, crazy and completely and utterly stupid, again. Just like before. You'll see. We'll be all worried about nothing then have new worries to worry about for them. Trust me Giant Blue Flaming Bird of Doom, actually I'm going to call you GBFBD for short."

"Ready now?" Marco sighed- starting to feel annoyed and irritated by the new nickname already. 

"Yep," West grinned, "Now, if me. I will be running- catch me if you can GBFBD. See ya!"

Marco sighed as he shook his head then chased after West, yelling and complaining about his new nickname and how he wasn't a GBFBD aka not a Giant Blue Flaming Bird of Doom nor does he have such a mood/mode either. Which just made Pops, the Commanders and the crew laugh.

It was nice to see Marco smiling and seeming a little better- even if he won't admit it himself. It seems that Marco was a better mood. West did a great job- even though it just might cost him his life.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well Macey was right, those rules are easy to understand and simple to follow without really taking away anyone's freedom too much.

Rule 1- Have each other's backs no-one matter what. Whether they permanent or temporary members of the crew. The crew looks out for its own.

Rule 2- Treat each other with respect (pretty much treat each other as you wanted to be treated yourself).

Rule 3- All treasure is divided up between the crew equally.

Rule 4- Any devil fruits found are given to Macey to hold onto for a week or two to study then the finder of said fruit can decide what to do with the devil fruit after that. Whether they eat, sell it or give it to another crew member. It is up to the finder.

Rule 5- Freedom of speak (pretty much Macey means say whatever you want, voice up concerns or ideas and the like. But remember, just because you do doesn't mean that she is going to listen or use them).

Rule 6- Macey's word/ruling is final (she is Captain after all) but please remember, Macey is good at changing her mind.

Rule 7- Secrets are allowed and are perfect fine as long as they don't put the crew in danger. But Macey is always there to talk to or to tell the secrets too if needed since she won't tell anyone (and apparently hasn't).

Rule 8- Acceptance (pretty explanatory- means accept each other- faults and all. Nothing else matters other than they are a member of the crew. Blood, heritage or history doesn't matter. This is a crew, a place to belong, they were friends, and like a family and a place to be accepted for who they are, no-one more and no-one less.)

And that's about it really. Those are the main and most important rules that have to be upheld, accepted and followed. The others one are just minor simple things- like no betraying or selling out or killing crew members and other things like that.

Though apparently, the crew is putting all of their money together and are saving money up right now to buy a better ship. Sabo's not sure what is wrong with the one they already have (maybe it's too small?) but that's what they're doing. They can do get spending money, to spend on whatever they want- food, clothes, weapons and etc. but right now, they’re trying to save the majority of it up to buy a new ship or to get the martials to build a new ship or something.

Macey said that Ace, Sabo and Luffy are more than welcomed to either add their treasure/pirate fund to theirs or to keep it separate and save up money for their ships/crews for when they decide to become pirates/set sail/leave to become pirates when they are seventeen.

Macey is also so far, the only female crew member- so she gets a room to herself while most of the others either share a room somewhere in the ship, sleep on the deck or crow's nest and/or sleep in the infirmary. It's up to everyone else where they sleep.

"Well, we'll go to the island tomorrow and find your brothers," Macey yawned as she was tired and it was getting late. "It's getting late. Max will bring in some dinner soon."

Sabo looked outside and could see the sun slowly setting over the ocean, wow, it was getting late…

"If you have any headaches or the like, let Jack know and he'll do what he can for you," Macey told Sabo as she walked to the door. "I'm going back to my ro… OHF!"

Macey held onto her face as she was now on her ass on the floor as the door was suddenly opened, knocking her down and the crew come in with plates of food.

"FUCK!" Max said handing Jack the food he was carrying then the cook got onto the ground. "I'm sorry Mistress Mace! I'll go get cleaning stuff and start cleaning this mess up immediately! I'm so sorry! I won't eat for the next week to make it up to you! I will take whatever punishment you see fit! I'm sorry young mistress!"

Macey stood up and laughed. Her nose was bleeding a little but other than that she looked perfectly fine. Other than her nose hurt a little and it seemed to be bleeding a little, Macey was perfectly fine.

"Chill Max sheesh," Macey said getting up, taking a cloth of her pocket and putting it up to her nose. "A blood nose is nothing to worry about. Cleaning up the mess won't take much or any time so don't worry about. Jack can do it later, we know what he's like with his space. He likes things done a certain thing way. And I'm not going to punish you for an accident Max. I'm not like those bastards. Eat- last thing we need is our cook to starve to death on us. Who else is going to cook then? Me? I can't even do that to save my life! We'll all starve to death!"

Macey was laughing slightly as her crew just nodded their heads in agreement. They would probably all starve to death without Max.

"But young mistress…" Max started till Macey held her hand up.

"No more of this young mistress stuff Max," Macey told the older boy. "It is either Mace, Macey, Captain or Captain Mace or Captain Macey if you want to be formal. I told you Max, you're not a slave anymore. You don't have be so polite or call anyone young master or young mistress or master or mistress anymore. You're free."

Max went to say something but stop with the look Macey's face.

"Yes Captain Mace," Max nodded.

"Max use to be a slave?" Sabo asked which made a few crew remember that he was in the room with them. "That make so much sense…"

Macey looked at Sabo then to Max. Shit, she didn't mean to say anything about Max's past with Sabo in the room. Not like she or the crew are trying to hide it or anything, it's just, it wasn't really anything or that anyone outside of the crew needed to know really. Even though Sabo did say he was going to come with the crew/join it temporarily but the others don't know that.

"Don't worry," Sabo told them seeing the partly worried looks on some of the crew's faces. "I won't tell anyone. I never liked the ideas of slaves in the first place. I understand the idea, sure but never liked it. I mean, why get someone else to do something for you when you are about to do it perfectly fine yourself? It just doesn't sound right or sit right with me."

Macey cracked up laughing at the little speak done by Sabo as did the rest of the crew. It seems that Sabo has won or gained brownies points? Maybe? Hopeful?

"Good to know that's where we stand then," Macey smiled. "Okay, let's eat."

Macey took a plate from Jack as she sat down and ate- while Jack tried fussing over her nose- something about making sure it wasn't broken? But Macey would know if she had a broken nose, she's had one before. Luckily, it didn't do anything to fuss up her nose and the guy that gave it to her, well, he went for a nice little swim in a Sea King Nest and didn’t return. 

Hey! Don't judge! Macey didn't mean to throw the guy into the Sea King Nest, it just happened! It was an accident, Macey swears!

Max handed Sabo a plate of food and the crew all sat down and started eating.

"I thought you were going to your room?" Sabo asked. Why did Macey suddenly change her mind to not going to her room?

"Well, I could eat there by myself or I can eat here with the crew and you," Macey shrugged. "I like eating with my friends better than eating by myself."

"Right," the whole crew nodded and agreed.

"So what's the plan Mace?" Jack asked as he gave up trying to fuss over Macey's nose. It could wait till after dinner after all.

"Well, me and you are going to back to the island with Sabo to find his brothers," Macey answered as they ate their food. "We'll probably hunt for more food, wait out the Celestial Dragon Visit unless I get bored then we'll attack them then leave to go onto the next island. It's been a little too peaceful here for my liking."

No-one said anything about Macey maybe attacking the Celestial Dragon. Because they wouldn't be able to change her mind even if they did try to talk her out it. The damn blonde was stubborn as hell. Plus, she said maybe Celestial Dragon, not we are so they might not go anywhere near those bastards.

"But peaceful is good," Sin sighed and muttered.

"Well, I don't like it," Macey told Sin, since she heard his comment. "Makes me feel like something bad is just waiting to happen."

It does? 

"Why do you say that?" Marc asked.

"Happenings in the past," Macey shrugged. "Past experience. Gut feeling. You know, things like that. You name it. I just have a bad feeling is all and we all know what happens when I get a bad feeling."

"Shit hits the fan," Jack laughed, almost cheering. why did Jack almost sound happy about that? 

"Bad things always happen then I take it?" Sabo asked.

"Pretty much," Macey nodded. "If past experience has taught and told me anything. It's always listen to that feeling."

"Why are you taking Jack?" Marc asked. "Why not Don? Or both?"

Macey looked at Marc like he was insane.

"So if my bad feeling happens here while I am gone, you want to be left here defenceless? Without a crew member who knows how to fight? That's not a beginner?" Macey asked Marc since neither him, Max or Sin are really fighters and normally leave the fighting to Mace and Don mostly. Well, Sin is a fighter but he chooses to not fight which is fine with Macey. "Is that it?"

"No!" Marc shouted.

They would be fucked if one of the fighters weren't here and they all know it.

"That's what I thought," Macey nodded. "Don is the best choice to leave here. He can move the ship away quickly underwater. I mean, don't get me wrong- I'll still get Don to take me, Jack and Sabo back to the island since I'm pretty sure the rowboat I've been using ended up either wrecked or burned to ash thanks to that fire, then I'll get Don to pick us up again. We'll have to look for a new rowboat, sigh. I'll have my snail so keep yours nearby Don." Don nodded his head. "So, that's all we need to talk about right?"

"No," Don frowned. There was still more. "What was Sabo's choice? Which option did he go with? Are him and his brothers coming with us or what?"

Macey said nothing as she ate and looked at Sabo- those questions were off being answered by him then her.

"I'm going to sail with you all temporary," Sabo answered. "Maybe officially join if I am enjoying myself enough. I'll be with you all till I am at least seventeen."

"So roughly seven years then?" Jack smiled.

"Yes," Sabo nodded.

"I like it," Jack smirked. "What about your brothers?"

"We'll find out tomorrow," Sabo sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I have no idea how they're going to react to this."

"Cool," Marc smiled. "Is there anything we need to know about them if they did decide to come with us as well?"

"Well…" Sabo thought about it. "We kind eat, a lot. People jokily call us walking black holes."

"So Max has his work cut out for him then?" Marc said looking over at Max who just nodded his head. He didn't mind.

"They can't be worse than Captain Mace," Max concluded.

Oh boy, poor Max, he has no idea what is getting himself into.

"Well then, welcome to the walking black hole club," Macey smiled and laughed. "Still hungry?"

Sabo nodded his head for yes.

"Okay, Max! More food please!" Macey smiled at him.

"I have a feeling we going to be doing a lot of hunting tomorrow," Jack sighed. Damn it, why does he have to be the one to go with Macey?

Jack looked at Macey, that was actually a good thought and question, why does Jack have to go to the island with Macey?

"Why me?" Jack asked.

"Why you what?" Macey asked stealing food off Sin's plate as Max left to get more food for Macey and Sabo. Sin didn't seem to mind, notice or care.

"Why I am going to the island with you tomorrow?" Jack asked. "You could go by yourself or take one of the others that's not Don, so the ship isn't defenceless. So why me?"

"Because you're the doctor of course, duh," Macey said as if Jack was some kind of idiot and it was the most obvious answer and thing there was.

Sabo has a feeling that Macey and Luffy are get along really well.

"What was that you little shit of a captain?" Jack asked her.

Don didn't seem very impressed with that and Sabo looked at Jack. Wasn't he being disrespectful right now?

"Well, Sabo's brothers are more or less from the Grey Terminal," Macey told Jack while she held her hand up to Don to say that it was okay. "And that's where the fire was, right?"

Sabo and Jack both nodded their heads.

"So what if someone is hurt or something?" Macey concluded and told the older boy. "Makes sense that I bring a doctor with me, right?"

Oh god. Macey was making a lot sense, she had a very good point there and was right, yet again. A doctor would be the best person to take if someone is hurt. Damn it! Jack hates it when she does that! Why does she always have to be right!?

"For the love go fucking hell!" Jack cursed.

Sabo looked at Macey as she laughed. What…?

"The idiot just realised that Mace was right, yet again," Don smiled to Sabo/ "And if there's one thing we all know- it's how annoyingly right Macey is."

* * *

Luffy was crawled up into a ball with his straw-hat on his head. He missed Ace and Sabo. Where were they? Are they safe? Why hasn't Ace and Dadan gotten back yet? Why hasn't Sabo come back yet? Was Ace really right? Was Sabo really better off and happier with his parents then with them?

No, it can't be true! Luffy won't believe it!

Luffy wanted Ace and Sabo! He missed them! He wanted his brothers! He wanted his big brothers! Where are they!?

* * *

Ace panted as he and Dadan hide from the guards who were looking for survivors from Grey Terminal. Damn it, they need to keep moving. Ace was worried about Luffy, but he couldn't just leave Dadan behind. Not after pretty much standing up for him and Luffy against Bluejam! Pretty much claiming them to be her sons and family and that no mother, not even a foster mother would let anyone harm, hurt or kill their kids! Well, Dadan used brats but the meaning was all the same. She cared.

"Ace," Dadan whispered.

"What?" Ace whispered back.

"Go on ahead," Dadan told him. "Get back to Luffy. Leave me."

"No!" Ace snapped a little loudly, they both went quiet but it seemed that no-one noticed or heard them. "I'm not leaving you, you old hag. You said we were going back together remember? Well, that's what we're going to do."

* * *

_ Meanwhile somewhere in the New World, one week later… _

"Marco! Pops! Guys! Feathers!" Thatch shouted running while holding a bunch of newspaper. "You have to read and see this!"

Marco sighed, first Thatch says his name then he calls him feathers. Can't the man make up his mind on what he is going to call Marco?

"What is Thatch?" West asked.

Yes, that's right. West isn't dead yet. Pops kindly (well, more like ordered) Marco to not kill his brother since he was just trying to cheer up the first division commander up and it did work. Marco has been happier, not that he would admit it but everyone else could tell. There was no more GBFBD mode or happenings (in case you forget what GBFBD stands for- it stands for Giant Blue Flaming Bird of Doom). But people still have fun calling him that when he gets really annoyed- Marco's main weapon of choice has been throwing everyone into the ocean or giving them double chores, paperwork and/or work in general. Or double duties- which makes a lot of people laugh so Marco tends to not use those words when he is talking.

"You were right West!" Thatch told West as he shoved the newspaper into Marco's face/ "They must have been laying down! They're showed up again! In the East Blue of all place too!"

East Blue? Why would a West Blue mostly seemed based pirate crew (though who knows where the other kids/crew members are really from, Marco means, come on, there's a Fishman in the crew and they're only meant to be found on Fishman Island between Paradise and the New World- unless they were kidnapped and made into slaves. In fact, where did Mace get her Fishman crew member from?), what are they doing in the East Blue?

Why was the crew in the weakest of all the blue seas? Why were they were in the East Blue of all places?

Izo and some of the other Commanders were given spare newspapers that Thatch had brought with him.

"They did something crazy and insane as their comeback, didn't they?" West asked trying to look at the article and paper but couldn't really see with all his brothers in the way. "What did they do?! What did they do!?"

Marco read the article in the paper and he was torn between being mad and worried or happy and proud- so he decided to be all four. He was happy to see that Mace and her crew were alive and well, proud that they were leaving their mark on the world and making a name for themselves but mad about how they did it and is worried that the Marines and World Government are going to kill them on sight because of it.

Come on, who the hell is crazy enough to not only steal and mess with the Celestial Dragons once but now twice?! Their bounties are going to sky rocket because of this! And they even made a speculator out of it apparently- acquiring to the article. Why the hell did Macey and her crew do that!?

"Marco?" Jozu said after he finished reading the article. "Are you sure she's your daughter? Or even your kid? I mean, what kind of sane person messes with the Celestial Dragons and the World Government in theory by doing it, not once but twice? You wouldn't. Not even Pops would! Unless it meant getting one of us of course. But this kid just seems to be doing it for the sake of it!"

"That's a very good question," Marco muttered. "I'll ask her if we ever meet." 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Macey whistled as Sabo lead the way to the bandits' house where Ace and Luffy should be. Jack had a book out and was taking notes as they walked. Macey has a pretty damn good memory so she knew that she would be able to lead them back to the shore area near the ship for Don to pick them up. 

Sabo kept looking over his shoulder to make sure that Macey and Jack were still following him. At one point, Macey got distracted and started to wonder away, just like Luffy did sometimes and if it wasn't for the fact that Sabo had looked he was pretty sure that Jack never could have noticed that Macey had started to wonder off.

Macey was seriously pretty- her long blonde hair and her blue eyes. Her oversize purple shirt, her long black pants, her aqua (or was turquoise? Sabo should really ask) sash tied around her waist, her black sandals and her aqua (or turquoise) soft headband that was holding her long blonde hair out of her face. Something about the look just seemed, so her and she was seriously really pretty. Did Sabo say that already? If not, she was seriously really pretty.

How was Ace going to react? The only pretty woman that they really knew was Makino because the other only woman that they knew was Dadan, and she wasn't pretty, not at all. So how was Ace going to react to Macey? In fact, how was Luffy going to react?

Macey stopped whistling suddenly which got Sabo's attention right away. Macey was looking off into the distance and glaring at something. Like she was seeing something that Sabo couldn't.

"Miss Macey?" Sabo asked as Jack stopped walking, realising that Sabo and Macey had stopped walking. "Is something wrong?"

Macey kept looking off in north-north-east kind of whatever direction she was facing.

"Not sure," Macey answered as she closed her eyes. "I can sense… a lot of people off that way… I think they're guards from town looking for survivors from the fire."

"Or me," Sabo muttered miserably. "My parents probably won't stop looking for me."

Macey put her hand on Sabo's shoulder and he looked up at the slightly older and taller blonde.

"Well if they find you they have to fight me for ya," the blonde girl smiled.

Sabo felt himself blush and he looked away from the older blonde girl.

"Thanks," Sabo quickly said.

"Cap, no," Jack said suddenly which got Sabo's attention. Why was Jack saying no to Macey?

"No what Jackie?" Macey questioned.

"I know that face! No!" Jack told Macey as they started walking again but this time instead of following Sabo they were following Macey- why were they following Macey? Did she know where they were going? Weren't they meant to be following Sabo to the bandits?

"And what face is that?"

"It's your 'well, I have plan and it's going to amusing' face! Every time you have that face on we end up in some kind of trouble! So no! Whatever is it that you're thinking Captain! No!"

"Well that's fine. I'll do it all by myself."

"Even with your bad feeling?"

"That's why I doing it."

"What?! That makes no sense what so ever!"

"It makes perfect sense thank you very much Jackie. I make the trouble so then the bad feeling will go away. Nothing can be worse than me making trouble for someone else."

Jack couldn't argue against that…

"What if you making this trouble is the reason behind the bad feeling?"

"Then, I will live with it. You guys don't have to get involved. Hey! Sabo? What do you think about showing those snotty nobles whose boss? Huh? You, your two brothers and me. It'll be fun. Promise!"

Sabo looked at Macey, why was she asking that? Was that a little dangerous? But it also sounded good and fun… Ace and Luffy would love that idea.

"You're getting the new kid involved but don't want me or the other involved!? That's cold Captain, that's cold."

"I thought you said you didn’t wanted anything to do with it?"

"No, I said I didn't want to do it. Difference Cap."

"I guess that's true!" Macey laughed, as she looked back Sabo. “So, what do you say Sabo? Think you and your brothers are up to ruining the Nobles' day, plans and mood? Doing something that will make your parents back right off?"

Sabo liked the sound of that.

"Yes, let's," Sabo nodded/ "Though, may I ask what it is that I have just agreed to?"

Macey had a cunning smiling on her face, "We're going to mess with the Celestial Dragon."

Sabo was speechless and Jack was not only speechless but down right shocked.

"You _willing_ want to mess with one of those monsters!?" Jack shouted. "No-one messes with them! You end up having a Marine Admiral to have to deal with and after you!"

Oh, that's where Macey's plan is perfect, because there is no Admiral Marine nearby here!

"But there's no Admiral Marine here in the East anymore," Macey smiled. "And the closest one is too far away to do anything to us anyway. It's the perfect time to mess with the scum of this earth. After all, compared to the callowness of greedy authority figures, the criminals of the world are so much more humane. After all, when scum rules the world only new scum is born and the cycle will keep on repeating until someone is brave enough to stand up against it and put a stop it. And if that someone happens to be me, then so be it. I will set this world free from that callowness of greedy authority figures, one way or another. It's what I stand for, now this is what the Freedom Fighters stand for. That is what _true_ freedom is after all. Well, that's what I happen to think anyway."

Jack's mouth dropped- how the hell did a _twelve year old_ kid just sum up the world like it was nothing!? How does a kid even know things like this!? Where the hell did that come from!? Seriously, where the hell did that come from!? Jack would love to know. How can someone so much younger than him already knew how the world works better than he did? He's _eighteen_ and she's _twelve_! 

"Well, when you put it that way," Jack sighed, damn it. Why does Macey have to always be right!? "I guess I have no choice but to stand up and help you. Damn it Captain, you're going to get us all killed one day thinking like this."

Macey shrugged her shoulders, "Better to die trying for our dreams and freedom then being alive without freedom and failed dreams!" she concluded.

Seriously, how is this kid so wise for someone so young!? How can she just say things like it means nothing, just like that?!

"But isn't messing with a Celestial Dragon dangerous and um, I don't know, maybe a little reckless?" Sabo asked Macey a little nervous. They are World Nobles after all, a step above the Royalty and Nobles of this world. Isn't this just a little dangerous and reckless?

"Try stupid, crazy and insane," Jack muttered.

"Well, yes," Macey laughed. "But it's fine! It's not my first dance with a Celestial Dragon. We'll be fine. In fact, this one will be better because I'm not by myself!"

"You've messed with them before!?" Sabo shouted.

"Yes, yes I have," Macey smiled and nodded. "It's how I met Don and Sin and got the _Free Flyer._ She’s from a Celestial Dragon that was up in the West Blue, where I'm from."

"You know," Jack said. "The way you were talking before, about taking down the government and stuff. It almost started like something that a leader or member of the Revolutionary Army or something would say and/or do."

Macey cracked up laughing.

"Well, I'm not really going take on the whole world unless really needed, because that's just plain stupid," Macey told Jack. "I more or less mean we'll mess with whatever authority we can and run for it. One would want an army if they were going to take on or take down the World Government system itself. I more just want to show up The World Nobles, World Government and the Marines and mess with them and take them down a knot or two. Give them a big 'fuck you too' kind of thing. If you're taking down the government and the system itself, you would need a plan and time and some sort plan for what happens afterwards. I know I'm thinker and a planner but I don't think and plan that far ahead. Too much work and I don't care that much about the world or its future that much."

"So, you just want to put them place and show them that they aren't better than us like they think they are?" Sabo summarised from Macey’s speech.

"Yep!" Macey nodded, "So, you're still in, right?"

Sabo sighed, well, there was no way he was letting backing out now or letting Macey do it all by herself. She might actually get herself killed if he didn't go with her.

"For better or for worse," Sabo told Macey.

"Great!" Macey cheered. "Now, where the hell are we?"

* * *

Luffy just sat there against the wall as he waited for Ace and Dadan to get back. The bandits wouldn't let him leave, even though they were worried about Ace and Dadan too! Why aren't they looking for them!? Luffy doesn't understand!

A bandit come running- panting- as he pointed- "Strangers are heading this way!"

Strangers…? Why would strangers be heading this way…?

"Guards from the town?" Dogra asked.

"Don't think so," the man panted. "They weren't wearing those type of clothes and one was really tall compared to the other two and… and… and of them… and one of them looked like Sabo…"

Sabo?

"Sabo's back!?" Luffy beamed as he got up putting his straw-hat on his head but got stopped from one of the other bandits.

"It might not be Sabo Luffy," the bandit told him/ "They're strangers and one of them just happens to look like Sabo? What if it’s trap or something? We should wait for them get closer."

"But Sabo!" Luffy whined.

"They'll be here soon," the lookout bandit told the others, "We should prepare ourselves."

"Right," the bandits all nodded getting themselves and their weapons ready for a fight. They would protect Luffy and their home till their leader and Ace got back! Even if it killed them!

* * *

Ace looked at Dadan as they stopped again. Damn it this was taking too long. They were slowing down. Not that Ace could blame Dadan for slowing down, she was badly burnt from protecting Ace from getting burned. And there was no way that Ace was going to just leave Dadan, not after everything she has done!

Damn it they need to back to Dadan Country! And get Dadan's burns treated! And there was only way that was going happen. Ace was going to have carry Dadan.

* * *

Macey whistled as they got to a house in a small clearing area. It was nice sized house, not small but not overly hugely big either. It was two stories, was a kind of yellow colour on the outside, red roof and there were lots of trees around it. It looked like nice house. 

Very homey.

"This is where you live?" Jack asked Sabo.

"It's where the bandits live," Sabo told Jack. "My brothers and me live in the treehouse we built, the place where we stopped first. Since they weren't there they'll probably be here."

Jack nodded his head as Macey stopped walking and looked to their left. There was person standing there, wearing a white cloak… what the hell…?

"Ace! Luffy!" Sabo said opening the door. "Dadan! Guys! I'm back!"

The bandits tackled Jack to the ground to keep him away from Sabo as Luffy tackled his blonde brother to the ground, crying.

"SABO!" Luffy cried hugging is brother.

"Hey Lu," Sabo smiled as he hugged his brother back.

"Oi! Sabo! Get them off me!" Jack shouted. Opps, Sabo had kind of forgotten about the older guy for a moment- Sabo should probably get them off him.

"Guys?" Sabo smiled. "It's fine. Jack there here is a friend of the girl who rescued me."

The bandits all stared at Jack for a moment then looked at Sabo then each other. They nodded their heads and got up from Jack.

"I can breathe!" Jack cheered.

"Thank you for saving Sabo," a small bandit said as he bowed.

Jack laughed, "I didn't save the blondie. That was the other blondie, my Captain. She saved him."

"Other blonde?" the small bandit frowned.

"Yeah," Jack nodded a little confused. "The blonde hair girl that come here with us. She's the one you should be thanking."

"What blonde girl?" one of the bandits asked. "You're the only here we don't know. Though I did see someone else walking with you here… but I have no idea where they are now…"

Jack looked at them really confused, "No, the Cap, Mace come with us. Right Sabo?"

"Right," Sabo nodded, "I do owe my life to Miss Macey for rescuing me."

"But there's no-one else here," Dogra told Sabo.

Sabo and Jack looked around for Macey and realised that they were right. Macey was gone. What!? Where the hell did she go!?

"Don's going to kill me!" Jack panicked, "I can't lose the Captain! Not again! I'll never hear the end of it! Then Don's going to kill me!"

"Miss Macey! Miss Macey!" Sabo shouted, "This is not good. We have to find her!"

* * *

Macey followed the white-cloaked figure till they finally stopped. Why did Macey follow them? She was curious of course! She wanted to know who they were and what they were doing here! Who was the white cloaked figured anyway?

"Who are you?" Macey asked with a smile.

"I am known by many names, girl," the person said.

Macey frowned she didn't like this person. Not because they called her girl but something about them felt off.

"Would I know any of them?" Macey asked frowning.

"God, Grim Reaper, the Devil, Satan, Angels, the Seer, Oracle and many more," the person answered. "But I prefer Balance or Scales."

God…? Was this person insane or something? Who the hell is this person? Why did Macey follow them again…?

"You, girl, shouldn't be here," the person said pointing at Macey. "You shouldn't exist. You changed things. You're changed too many people's futures."

Okay, this person must be insane. How can Macey be existing right now if she wasn't meant to exist in the first place?

"The world had its pattern, its course and you have changed it," the figure told Macey. "I don't why you are here or how. But now I can't change it back. I can't change the world back into its original pattern. You changed too much. You stupid girl."

"Like whose future Mr God?" Macey asked not believing this weirdo for a minute, seriously, who calls themselves them a god other than weirdos and authority figures that Macey really wants to take down? "Whose futures have I changed? What I have changed so much that you can't fix it?" seriously, who does this guy thing he is? What drugs was he on? They must be good ones to make him think that he was a god.

"The blonde boy for a start," the person answered.

"Sabo? What about him?" Macey asked getting ready to attack the man. What did Sabo have to do with this?

The figure smirked, "Easy. I'll show you."

A huge bright light engulfed Macey and the figure and they disappeared.

* * *

_ One and bit week later, somewhere in the New World on the Moby Dick… _

"It will only take a few months," West told Marco. "Come on Marco! Be cool! I'll be as quick as I can be!"

"No," Marco told West deadpan. "You are not chasing after your niece."

"But Marco!" West whined. Why was West starting to act and sound like Thatch right now? "We all know you're worried sicked about her! She's your daughter after all! How can you not worry? Come on! Just let me go to East Blue and check up on her! It will take a few months then I'll be right back! I swear! Come on! I'm not Thatch!"

"HEY!" said brother shouted.

"Sorry! But it's true!" West yelled over his shoulder. "Come on Marco! If you don't let me go and do this for everyone then they will make the Moby Dick go there instead! Come on! Please!"

"FINE-YOI!" Marco shouted. Sick and tired of this argument already. "But you better be careful West. I already do most of the paperwork as it is. I don't want more to do! I don't need the Second Division paper work on top of everything else!"

"No problem Marco!" West smiled. "I'm telling her that you can't wait to see her!"

Marco gripped the man's shoulder before he could leave.

" _Don't_ make contact with her," Marco warned and told West who frowned, "You’re just checking to make sure that she and her crew are fine. We do not need contact them. We don't want people to get the wrong idea our relationship with them West. It might cause more harm than good if people realise we are interested in them. It can wait till they are in the new world or at least Paradise. Understood?"

West thought about it for moment then nodded his head. It wouldn't help the Freedom Fighters at all if people knew that Whitebeard, a Yonko was interested in them when they were still such a new crew and pirates. It might cause people to action stupidly and to try and look into the Captain and crew.

And that will only cause more harm than good. No one outside of this crew could know that Mace is Marco's daughter. It would put her and her crew in a lot of danger, not only from other pirates but with the Marines and the World Government too.

So since West is going to check up on her, he needed to do it as stealthily as he can.

"Right," West agreed. "I'll just spy on them and keep an eye on them for a little bit then come right back once I do and am happy that they are good. I'll take lots of photos for everyone. Miss you all already."

Why does Marco have a feeling that he was going to regret this?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Macey breathed heavily as her hands were on her head as she saw things… she had no idea what she was seeing but she was seeing things… Sabo… saved by a man, with him having no memories and growing up with the man and the Revolutionary Army, the Fishman who teaches him Fishman karate, the girl with the orange hair, Sabo's Haki training and moves... when Ace dies and he gets back his memories and then when he meets up with Luffy again in a place called Desrossa.

Macey shook her head as she fell down on her knees and tried to get her breathing back under control. FUCK, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!

Macey stared at the man as she stood up and got her breathing back under control. What the hell was that?! Who the hell is this guy!? And how the hell did he managed to do that!? Seriously!?

"What the fuck!?" Macey glared at the man.

"You changed all that," the man told her.

"Oi! Scales! Leave my new play toy alone!" another voice shouted as another white-cloaked figure appeared.

"Power," the man spat. "I should have known it was you."

There are… two gods…? Well, weirdos at least.

"I thought we should change things up," Power grinned with the hood covering nearly all of his face but the white long ponytail to the side was the main thing that Macey noticed. "No harm in it bro. Relax."

"Everything has a balance, Power," Scales told Power. "You are messing with IT, which shouldn’t be done. It will have unforeseen consequences. Things that should happen might not and things that aren't meant to happen will happen. That's why, we need to keep things on a certain track and why we don't mess with things. You stupid boy."

Power just shrugged his shoulder. He really didn't seem to care.

"Miss Mace," Power smiled as put her hand over her eyes. "I leave you with a gift to help you. Seeing people's old futures and being able to change it, if you chose too. It should be helpful to you on your journey."

Macey went to say something but blacked out, when she came too. The two white-cloaked figures were gone and damn, she had a big headache… and… she wasn't even in the same place as she was before!

What the hell man!? Who were those weirdos and why did they move Macey?! What the hell is going on?! When Macey sees them again they are going to fucking pay for it!

"Who the hell are you!?" a voice asked.

Macey turned around and saw a kid with black hair and sliver eyes around ten years old carrying a big lady with curly orange hair and kind of green coloured eyes.

What the hell…?

Macey got a headache as she saw his life flash before her eyes, right to his death saving another raven haired boy… was this kid… was this kid Ace…? Is that life that Macey is going to save him from…? If she decided too…?

"Who the hell are you?!" Ace repeated.

Macey pulled herself back together and smiled softly. "Macey, but some people call me Mace," the young blonde girl smiled, "I'm a friend of your friend Sabo."

"Sabo?" the raven haired boy said looking at the blonde girl, trying to work out if she was lying or not. "Really? And how do you know my _brother?_ "

"I saved him," the blonde smiled. "After the fire. Well, at the fire. I saved him after he was beaten up by the guards for trying to get to you and Luffy to warn you two about the fire, Ace." Ace flinched. Yep, Macey thought that this kid must be Ace. "I brought him to my ship to rest and we were on our way to your place… well, Dadan's place when… we got separated."

Ace nodded his head; he still wasn't sure whether or not to believe her. But it seemed, like she was she was maybe telling the truth… the only way she could know about Dadan would be through Sabo… so … maybe…

"I'll carry Dadan," Macey smiled taking Dadan off Ace easily because of how tried he was. Ace went to protest but didn't. He was too tired. "And you too, come on. Just tell me which way to go."

"You don't have to!" Ace protested but Macey was able to add him to her back with Dadan, somehow, Ace has no idea how though. "I can walk myself!"

Macey just smiled sweetly and Ace blushed, "I'm stronger than I seem. Don't worry. Besides, we have some things to talk about."

"What things?"

* * *

Sabo, Jack, Luffy and the bandits looked around for what would have been close to two hours for Macey but saw no hid or hair of her. Damn it; if Jack went back to the ship without her… he was never going to hear the end of it! Where the hell was she!? How could Jack lose Mace, his Captain, again!?

Jack was never going to hear the end of it once the others heard of it, especially Don, Sin and Marc, they will never ever let Jack forget about it. Max won't understand or really join in on the teasing, but the other three… Jack didn’t want to think about it!

Jack already made Sabo swear to not tell the others and Sabo is going to get Luffy and Ace swear to not tell the others too. Macey won't say anything, because then the others will annoy and tease Jack about it then Jack will end up annoying Macey about it. Where the hell is she!? Where is Macey?

* * *

_ Three more hours later… _

Macey smiled as she walked up to the house and saw Jack, Sabo, the small raven hair boy that she was guessing was Luffy and the bandits who Dadan lead. Ace was asleep and Dadan was smiling and waving slightly as they came up with Macey who was just smiling. She was carrying two people so she wasn't waving, as she didn't want to drop either of them. And yes, she was fine and strong enough to carry two people.

"Jack!" Macey smiled at said person who looked kind of annoyed. "Sorry about that. You wouldn't believe it if I even told you. Anyway, I got lost and well, I ran into the people that we were looking for! Sorry. Check on our new friends and treat their burns? Please?"

Jack stopped himself from saying anything. Nothing that he could say would change her mind or stop her from doing it again in the future. Nothing that anyone could say will make Macey changed her mind once it's made up, not even Don, whom Macey trusted the most. 

Jack just sighed and shook his head. Well, at least she apologised, Jack guessed. Jack got Macey to walk into the bandit's house as he pulled out his doctor bag and equipment. During the time that Macey was missing and they knew she was coming back here, where else was Macey going to go? Jack was looking at and helping the bandits with their old burns and injuries. Luffy too. They didn't do a bad job at doing it themselves, just Jack did a little better, having had experience as a doctor's assistant before he was saved and joined Macey.

"Ace! Ace! Ace!" Luffy cheered running up to Macey with Sabo as the bandits took Dadan and Ace off her back. "Ace! Sabo's back! Sabo's back!"

Ace wake the instead that those words left Luffy's mouth in the arms of one of the bandits and fell out of his arms as he moved around a lot. Macey helped Ace back up.

Ace stood there for a moment as he just stared at Sabo. He was here; Sabo was really here… the blonde hair girl… Macey? Yeah, Ace was sure that's what he said her name was… she wasn't lying… he was here! She really did save him and bring him back!

So, does that mean that she wasn't lying when she told Ace what happened and why she was here then? The girl was telling him the truth…?

"Sabo…" Ace said a little teary as he hugged his best friend and blonde hair brother, "Your… You're really here… What…? How…?"

Luffy hugged Ace and Sabo. "Sabo said a girl with blonde hair! Like one who brought you and Dadan here had saved him and brought him back!" Luffy told Ace. "But Sabo's dad is going to come back for him so he's going to run and go with her because she can protect him! And he wants us to come with him with her and her crew! But not to join them! Just stay with them till we are old enough to go out on our way. Do lots of training because they are really strong and cool! What are we going do Ace? I want to go!"

Ace just hugged Luffy and Sabo as he tried to not cry, as he thought they had lost Sabo forever after his father took him away. Ace would be more than happy to go with Sabo anywhere! So long as he can't and doesn't lose either his brothers again, Ace would be more than happy to go anywhere with anyone right now. Especially if it was to protect/save Sabo from his father and to get stronger!

"We'll go," Ace told Luffy. "We're not losing Sabo again! If Sabo's dad is coming for him then we run. Go with the girl if that's what Sabo wants. If we can train and not have to join her crew I think it should be fine. Since we all want to be captains of our crews and all but I think I can live with hanging with the girl and her crew till we're seventeen."

Sabo smiled, he didn't think that Ace would agree to it to so easily… what did Macey say or do to get Ace to agree to go with her like this…?

"Miss Macey? What did you say to convince Ace to come with us like that?" Sabo asked.

Macey just smiled, "Just told him the truth. How we met and everything. Of course, you guys can join us without actually joining us, unless you want to join us later on and if not, then all well. It's no big deal or trouble at all really. I'm cool with whatever you boys want to do."

Macey seemed okay, Ace liked her and since she saved and brought Sabo back, Ace decided they can trust her.

"When do we leave?" Ace asked.

"How about my plan?" Macey smiled as she got a headache again, this time as she saw Luffy's future… of what would it have been… not all of it… but she saw a lot of it…

"Mace?" Jack asked once he was finished with Dadan and was about to get ready to check on Ace. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Macey lied. "Just a slight headache is all. Anyway? What do we think of my plan Ace? Of showing those Nobles just whose boss?"

Oh god. Macey was really going to attack the Celestial Dragon wasn't she?

"Let's do it!" Ace grinned.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered, even though he had no idea what was going on or what they were talking about.

"I thought so," Macey smirked, "Here's the plan…"

For the love god, Jack should have known that this was going to happen. This is Macey after all; weird things always seem to happen with her and around her. And now Jack has no choice but to do this too. And they would be getting Don and the others involved too. There was no way that Macey wasn't going to not involve them, they were her crew after. Damn it. Why Mace, why!?

Sigh, Jack hated today. This was going to be a pain in the ass. Jack just knows it.

* * *

_ Two weeks later (about four days since last time), in the New World somewhere on the Moby Dick… _

Marco was nervous, it's only been about four days since West left and Marco still hasn't stopped having a bad feeling about it. West seemed to have got out of the New World and Paradise okay. If things were going to plan, he should be arriving in the East Blue late tonight or early tomorrow morning.

But Marco still couldn't shake off this bad feeling. One saying that it was bad idea to let West do this, for a number of reasons. Some many things could go wrong, like West getting killed or captured, he could easily miss Mace and her crew too, he could make contact with them and maybe be killed by that since Mace would have no idea who West was, he could put Mace in danger, and who knows what other things that could go wrong.

Maybe Marco should go after him…?

No, the First Mate and first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates couldn't just up and leave, not right now and not like this for nothing more than a bad feeling. They were in the middle of a light war with Kaido and had a thing going on with the Marines right now. Marco couldn’t just leave. Not when he had three divisions to look after!

No matter how much he really wanted to right now…

_ 'West will be fine, _ ' Marco thought, ‘c _ause if he's not. I'll kill when I see him again. Whether it's this life or the next._ ' 

Marco went back to the reports and paper work, most of it the second division paperwork that was on his desk, why did the blonde agree to let West go again?

Marco was going to need have a talk to West of letting his work build up like this… it was a pain in the ass! Marco wondered if West had done that on purpose so that Marco would do this paperwork for him…

Marco couldn't and wouldn't even put past his brother _actually_ planning and doing something like that either…

' _Please be safe Mace_ ,' Marco thought as he went back to the work, ' _I don't know what I would do if you're not okay… especially if you're really Macey, Naomi's daughter…_ '

Properly go a killing spree until the pain went away… that is going to be one long killing spree…


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Don was cursing, swearing, hitting and destroying some rocks and coral under the water. He was a little annoyed and frustrated because of Mace. First, she decides that they would wait till the Celestial Dragon visit because of his and Sin's history with them and now it's decided that they are going to attack and show one up as their back come show for the world to see that the Freedom Fighters are alive and well.

Don has no idea what the hell Mace is even thinking! She got hurt really badly last time! She almost died saving him and Sin and the other slaves from Saint Rolland. So why was she picking a fight with another one!?

Don knew that Sin was in panic mode right now. The guy was just repeating himself and making sure that everything with the ship was okay, probably up to his fourth round of going over everything and saying that it's a triple check to make sure that everything was fine.

Don and Sin knew better than anyone that once Mace has made up her mind like this, there was no changing it. No matter how much they protested she would still go ahead with her plan, with or without their help. So they had no choice but to help! They couldn’t just let Mace do something this stupid without backup!

 _You guys don't have to help. Jack, the boys and me can handle it._ That's what Mace said because she knew of their feelings about this. Sure, they had the choice to not help but there was no way they were letting her do this without them! They just can't! She's their captain and if something happened to her… they would be lost without her!

Mace is their leader, their Captain. She is the very symbol of being a Freedom Fighter and a member of the Freedom Fighters crew. If they lost her, there would be no crew anymore. Don wouldn't follow anyone else. Sin would lose himself and gods know what will happen if that happens. Max would probably kill himself- too afraid of the world and not wanting to go back to his old life as a sex slave, raped for the entertainment of older men and women… Jack would have to go into hiding so that his Marine based parents, well, dad more than his mum, wouldn't and couldn't find him and force him to join the Marines. His father was a Vice Admiral or something and his mum was a doctor/medic with the Marines. And Marc… Don has no idea what the guy would do. Probably go back to being a travelling stealing Magician most likely. And Don… he would hurt this world more than anything and would probably lose himself as well.

 _But one day, we all have to face our fears and I think that day is tomorrow. If you want to help, I don't expect you to do it if you're not ready but I am. I am not going to back down or run or hide. I'm going to stand up and fight. I'll show them what it means, what it really means to be a Freedom Fighter and why we're called the Freedom Fighters._ That's also what Mace said.

Don wasn't sure if he was ready to face his fears. To face a Celestial Dragon again. Don knew that Sin wasn't ready. The poor guy was with that bastard longer than Don was and Don knew that bastard hurt Sin, not only physical but emotional and psychologically too. There was no why that he was ready to face that fear. Not yet.

Sin spend almost half of his life as a fighting slave, forced to eat a devil fruit when he was six and to fight and kill everyone that he ever knew, including his own family and friends. Don was the first person, well, Fishman that Sin had met who was stronger than him, and that was six years ago. That’s the reason why Sin was so scared of Don, because Sin knew if they were put into a death match against each other, that he would lose…

Don destroyed another rock. _Stop! Don't think about it!_ Don told himself. Right now, Mace needed him and so did Sin. Don couldn’t let his emotions get a hold of him so easily! Sin would get even more freaked out.

Don was the First Mate of the Freedom Fighters. He was a pirate! Mace might not have ordered them to do this but she also didn't order them to not do it either. But Don is going to stay by his Captain's side in this fight tomorrow. It is what he signed up on as First Mate. It's what a First Mate does; he stands by his Captain and her choices, no matter what! Even if they don't agree with the choice!

Don swam up and climbed back onto and into the _Free Flyer._ Don will just find out who is willing to come with him and who is staying behind.

"Max!" Don shouted.

"Yes?" Max answered a little nervous. Don could be scary, whether he meant to be or not. He was shark fishman after all. Max doesn't know or understand much about them other than that they are strong and could kill him easily.

"Get Sin and Marc… please," Don said in his most calming and nice voice he could, "We need have a chat about who's going to fight with the Captain and who's not."

* * *

 

Macey smiled as she and the others waited inside the tree line near where the Grey Terminal used to be before the fire for the rest of her crew. They were all wearing cloaks- Macey, Jack, Sabo, Ace and Luffy. Macey already knew how they were going to get into the town. They watched as the guards were cleaning up the last of the mess from the fire and the town was getting ready and getting up the last of the decorations for the Celestial Dragon’s visit tomorrow. Jack was still against the idea but was coming along to be a part of it anyway. Macey would say it's his choice and he would say it's not since Don would kill him if anything happened to her. The First Mate was very protective of their captain.

"How old is Don by the way Mace?" Jack asked Macey, "Do Fishman age the same or differently to humans?"

Jack wasn't sure how old the Fishman, boy, kid, teen or man, was.

Macey thought about it for a moment. "I think Don said he's fourteen?" Macey answered, "Fishman age similarly to humans but differently at the same time. So it's hard to know or say for sure. I guess it's kind like how humans grow differently and how males and females are different kind of thing. Not completely sure. Don't really know enough about Fishman to be able to say for sure."

Jack sighed. He had hoped that Mace would know for sure, not kind of guess it. Oh well, guess Mace can't know everything now can she?

"Who's Don?" Ace asked Sabo- having no idea who or what Jack and Mace were talking about. "And what's a Fishman?"

Jack turned round and stared at Ace was he serious? He didn't know what a Fishman was?! Not knowing who Don, sure, the two have never met but how could the kid not know what a Fishman is!?

"Miss Macey's First Mate," Sabo explained as best as he could. "And a Fishman is… um… how do you explain it without one in front of you…? A human looking fish? Kind like a mermaid? Or something of like that? You'll see when you meet Don."

That was a bad way of descripting Don. He was a human land shark thing nothing like a mermaid or merman.

"Hungry!" Luffy whined.

"We'll eat soon Luffy," Macey told him, "Max is our cook. He's cooking is really yummy and I'll have him make you something to eat when he gets here, okay?"

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

Sabo looked around them, "Where are they?"

"Well…" Jack said as he looked around them, "I don't know for sure if they would be coming. Sin is beyond terrified of Celestial Dragons. Max doesn't like nobles in general and Marc, well, the guy is weird and if the others don't come he probably won't. The only one I can really see coming is Don, and that's only to protect and make sure that the Captain gets out of this alive otherwise he wouldn't come since he doesn't like and is kind of scared of the Celestial Dragons too."

"Do Sin and Don have a history with the Celestial Dragons?" Sabo asked.

"Yep," Macey nodded, "A bad one. And last time we fought against one… well, let's just say I got hurt a little. At least I got the _Free Flyer_ out that horrible experience. And Don and Sin joined me too."

Jack stared at Macey, "A little? Don said you almost died! Since that was the year before I join you and I wasn't there. All I know about the last time was the things that you or Don told us."

Sabo and Ace stared at Macey. She never mentioned that before! Was it really safe for them to go up against the Celestial Dragon!? Luffy was just picking his nose and not caring or paying any attention to what they were talking about.

"Don was overreacting and over exaggerating," the blonde girl told as she waved it off as if it meant nothing, "Though I do have a cool scar from that."

Scar?

Macey lifted up part of her shirt and they all saw a huge scar running from below her chest going diagonally across from her right side to the left, on her stomach and part of her left side/hip.

"How the hell did you survive that?!" Jack shouted.

Sure, Jack checked the crew's health but since Mace was a girl and everyone else was a boy, she does get treated a little differently; she has more privacy than the others do and he had no idea that Mace had such a scar!

"By doing it?" Macey deadpanned. "I don't know. I was only a little hurt."

That was a big kind of scar…

"How is that only a little hurt?" Sabo asked. "Wouldn't you have bleed out?"

"Nope," Macey smiled. "It was big but not very deep. Sure, I did bleed a little bit, well, maybe a lot. But I was fine. It's wasn't the worst thing that happened to me. I just remembered the things mum taught me."

Mum…? Mace doesn't normally bring up her past…

"Where is she?" Ace asked. "Your mum I mean?"

When Ace and Macey had been talking early she hadn't really told much about her parents or family. And Ace wasn't going to ask about it, since she hadn’t asked him about his he didn't want to ask about hers.

"She's dead. She died protecting me four years ago," Macey answered. "She was killed by the Marines on the World Government's order."

Ace felt a little bad for asking and bringing it up now. And was wondering why the Marines on the World Government’s order killed her mum.

"What about your dad?" Sabo asked.

"Who knows," Macey shrugged her shoulders as she smiled a little sadly. "I've never met him before."

She hasn't…?

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

"He's a pirate," Macey fondly smiled and answered. "In a Yonko's crew, you know, one of the four emperors and mum was just a devil fruit researcher. They went their different ways. Dad had his life and mum had hers. Then she had me. Dad used to send gifts and letters to us all the time and mum use to send him letters and gifts all the time too… but that stopped when mum and the island were destroyed. Dad probably thinks I died during that incident like mum did. I have no way of contacting him to tell him otherwise and I don't know if he will recognise me as Mace from the Freedom Fighters since we never met before."

So, her dad was a strong and powerful pirate too…? Like Ace's dad had not been, only, just not as hated. After all Roger was strong and powerful pirate but the whole world seemed to hate for it and they hate Ace for it, even though it was nothing he could control or change. While Macey, her dad, whoever the hell he was was strong, powerful and alive. He could change people's minds if he really wanted too and control how the world sees him. How they see Macey. Ace doesn't the luck for or luxury with that.

"Would you like to meet him?" Jack asked.

"Not sure," Macey shrugged, "I mean, if you asked me a few years ago back I would have answer yes right away but now… I just don't know. I mean, would he even want to meet me? Would he be happy that I'm alive and survived the buster call that killed my home? Would he accept me for me? Would he want to stop me from being pirate? There are so many questions and things that could go wrong… I think I would like to meet him one day… maybe…"

"I'm sure he would accept you Macey," Luffy smiled. "And he wouldn't change you or stop you at all."

"What makes you so sure?" Macey asked the seven-year-old.

"Because he's a pirate!" Luffy concluded, "And a mystery feeling! Shishishi."

A mystery feeling huh? Macey liked it. "Okay," Macey laughed.

"Where is your dad?" Ace asked.

"New World, the second part of the Grandline," Macey answered. "I'll go there one day. When I have bigger and stronger crew, a bigger and better ship and most importantly, when I feel and think the crew can handle it. Don't want to get my friends killed now I do?"

Too true. The pirates in the New World were probably really strong after all.

"Mace!" Don's voice shouted.

Ace's mouth dropped as a shark looking human walked over to them with four other people. That was a Fishman!? That was so cool!

"Oh! A shark human!" Luffy cheered with stars in eyes, "So cool! Hi! I'm Luffy? Nee! Mr Shark Human?! Do you poop?"

Ace cracked up laughing as Sabo was sighing and looking a little embarrassed. Macey was laughing too as Jack just stood there a little shocked. What kind of kid asks a person, human or Fishman, that kind of question…? And why isn't the kid scared of Don!? Max, Marc and Sin weren't sure to say and Don was kind of speechless, that was the second time that someone asked him something completely and utterly random and didn't seemed to be bothered by him being a Fishman. Macey being the first with- _Yo. Mr Landshark, do you have lungs? Don't you need water to breathe? How do you breathe air?_

"That's Don, my First Mate," Macey smirked as she walked over and put her arm around the taller first mate as he bent down to her level. "He's cool, right?"

"Yeah!" Luffy grinned.

"Seems cool enough," Ace shrugged.

"Don't take anything Ace says to heart," Sabo sighed, "He just doesn't like or trust new people. He has a hard time saying what he really feels."

"Hey!" said person went.

"What's the plan Mace?" Marc asked, "Before Sin's nerves get the better of him."

"Hey!" said person said.

"Here's the plan…"

* * *

 

_Eight years ago…_

"Mother, father, thank you," a young lady under a cloak said as she handed off her baby to her parents, "Please look after her."

This was all Marisa and her husband Zack could do to protect their daughter.

"Of course we will Marisa," her mother smiled as she held the baby, her granddaughter. "You and Zack be careful now. You hear? The Marines would do anything to get their hands on you. You’re branded as criminals now. So, what's our granddaughters name?"

"Kaitlyn," Zack smiled as he took Maria's hand, they both knew that Marisa's parents would look after and protect their daughter, "Dreese Kaitlyn."

"Katie huh?" Marisa's father smiled, "Well, you two be careful and get out of here. Stay safe. Working for the Revolutionary Army is going to be dangerous."

"We will father, thank you again," Marisa smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek good-bye, "Mother."

"Go now, quickly," her parents, told the two of them. "We've got Kaitlyn."

Zack and Marisa thanked Marisa's parents once again and disappeared into the night. All Zack and Marisa wanted to do is give their daughter a chance, to not be pulled down or branded a criminal because of their choices.

They just wanted to give her a chance. After all, children shouldn't be punished for their parents' choices.

Too bad, not everyone felt that way…

* * *

 

_Five years later… three years ago…_

"Sir!" a marine said handing his commander a report, "We have intercepted a letter between revolutionaries Dreese Zack and Marisa to some people, Marisa's parents judging by the letter, who happen to have their daughter."

The Marine took the report and read through the copy of the letter.

"Send ten men," the Marine ordered. "We can allow this criminal blood to live any longer! We can't allow it spread! Kill the girl and caretakers."

"Sir yes sir!"

* * *

 

Kaitlyn sat at the table as her grandmother brushed her hair and grandfather was cleaning up the kitchen after their lunch. Kaitlyn hated her long black hair because it was annoying to brush and take care of but her grandparents loved it so they normally brushed it for her and helped her take care of it.

Kaitlyn sat on chair as smiled brightly for grandmother, even if Kaitlyn hated her long hair and having to take care of it.

"What do we want to do for dinner Katie?" her grandfather asked as he washed the dishes.

"Um…" Kaitlyn said thinking about it, "Rabbit? That is always good!"

Kaitlyn shivered for a moment. Something felt wrong… Kaitlyn wasn't sure what it was but… something wasn't right… Kaitlyn could feel… she could sense… someone's… no, multiple some ones' bloodlust. And it was high, very high…

Since Kaitlyn had eaten the Blood-Blood Devil Fruit when she was three, she has been able to sense… to feel someone's bloodlust from them. Her grandparents had a small amount and, only when funny looking men looked at Kaitlyn weirdly or when people would ask too many questions about her or when they mentioned her parents and when they had to kill animals for food. But their bloodlust wasn't anything that Kaitlyn really noticed.

No, when they caught that serial killer. The man who Kaitlyn could sense nothing but bloodlust from, even though he was trying so hard to hide it but couldn't. That was scary and incredibly high.

Whoever Kaitlyn could sense right now, their bloodlust something similar to that. It was scary and it was getting really close. Too close for Kaitlyn's liking.

"Nana," Kaitlyn said a little scared.

"What's wrong Kate?" her grandmother asked as she tied Kaitlyn's hair back.

"I can sense some blood-thirsty people coming towards us," Kaitlyn warned her grandparents.

The two of them looked at each other. They didn't like the sounds of that and if it was making Kaitlyn nervous then it must be pretty high.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Her grandmother grabbed Kaitlyn as her grandfather went to the door. Was this the people that Kaitlyn had been sensing?

"Hello?" her grandfather said answering the door.

"Alexander and Maria?" the Marine said walking into the house, their guns out and pointed at them. "And Dreese Kaitlyn, correct?"

Alexander stood a step back from the door as the marines all come in.

"Alex!" Maria said a little nervously as she held Kaitlyn closer to her.

"Yes, why are you asking?" Alex frowned.

"We are here under orders to get rid of the three of you," the Marine told Alex.

"What for? We are not criminals!" Alex asked.

"True but Dreese Zack and Marisa are and that girl," the Marine said pointing at Kaitlyn. "Is their daughter. Once the girl was put in your care you should have called us, since her blood is evil with her parents being revolutionaries. You two should have handed the girl over instead of harbouring her. We must get rid of her. And you, since harbouring a criminal makes you a criminal."

"You can't do this!" Maria shouted.

"Yes, we can, for it is justice," the Marine told Maria. "We are Marines and we uphold justice."

"What justice is there in killing child!?" Alex yelled as the Marines pushed him back towards Maria who now had Kaitlyn hidden behind her.

"The kind where getting rid of evil criminal blood is the only thing that matters," the Marine answered.

Maria looked behind herself at her granddaughter, "Kaitlyn. Run."

Alex tackled and took down a few of the Marines as Maria ran at them to give Kaitlyn a chance to escape. The old couple might not be able to do much but they could at least pay enough time for their granddaughter, for their daughter's daughter to escape and get out here! They were going to protect her!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Macey wake up sweating as she sat up quickly as she could, screaming a little. She put her arms around herself as she was tried to slow down her breathing and was shaking, quite a bit. Nightmares… of that day… they still came and go as they pleased. Damn it, why did the nightmares have to come now?

Macey's eyes couldn't concentrate on her hands at all as her body was still shaking and tears were streaming out of her eyes and down her face. She couldn't say anything, as she knew all she would do was make crying and upset sounds. Macey covered her mouth with her hand as she pulled in her legs and made herself into a ball.

She wished she could forget all about it. She wished she still didn't have nightmares of the day when her mother was killed in front of her. When her uncle, father like figure and godfather all in one, managed to get her to a small ship and put her out to sea so that she could escapes and live while he stayed behind and die like her mother. When she watched on as her home, family, friends, her family's research and legacy and the island was destroyed by a buster call.

Macey wanted to forget all of it. All of the bad and only remember the good. She hated the nightmares and sometimes going nights and days of not sleeping at all. Macey wanted to forget her old life. She wanted to forget being Aschgate D. Macey, being that hopeless and powerless little girl.

"You're Mace now," Macey told herself as she cried, "You're not Aschgate D. Macey anymore. You're Mace. Captain of the Freedom Fighters. Captain of a pirate crew. You're not helpless or hopeless anymore. You’re strong! You have to be strong… Macey…"

Macey jumped as she heard someone knock on the door.

"Mace?" Don said, she knew his voice anywhere. "You okay?"

Macey rubbed her face and eyes as she sat up. She knew that Don wouldn't come in without permission.

"I'm fine!" Macey lied, "Go back to sleep Don!"

"You sure Mace?" Don asked. "Sabo wake up me saying he heard you shouting and yelling and crying."

Macey flinched. The others had heard her? Had she been talking in her sleep again? Has she been that loud?

"It's fine Don!" Macey told him as she got up and opened the door to show him that she was fine, even though she wasn't. "It was just a nightmare. I'm fine, see?"

"Your eyes are red," Don deadpanned.

"I'm fine," Macey insisted.

Luffy come from behind Don with Ace and Sabo, "But you were crying and screaming," Luffy yawned, "You had a nightmare? What about?"

Macey looked away from them as she grabbed her other arm and muttered, "The day I lost everything… back when I was all alone…"

Luffy saw the hurt look in Macey's eyes so he smiled his usual big wide smile as he hugged Macey who was a little shocked at the younger boy. Sabo smiled as he hugged Macey too. Ace smirked as he lightly patted Macey on the back.

"Well, you're not alone anymore, now are you?" Ace smirked.

Were the three of them trying to make Macey feel better…?

"We should all go back to sleep," Don lightly smiled at the small gesture of the younger boys trying to cheer up his captain. "We still have a few hours before we take on the Celestial Dragon."

It was sweet to see the three boys try to cheer the older blonde girl up. She liked it- it was almost like they were in the crew and not just a part of it for learning and travelling reasons.

The three younger boys all nodded their heads in agreement as Macey just hugged the three of them, which Ace protested too as she smiled at Don, "I thought we were saving them not the other way round?"

"I guess they thought they owed you one," Don chuckled lightly.

"Stay with me…?" Macey quietly asked the four of them.

They had broken into an abandoned house in Low Town. Macey had her own room being the only girl while the others just slept where there was space. Macey had taken the first watch and Don had just finished his, Jack taking over from him.

"Sure," Don nodded.

"Couse we will!" Luffy smiled.

"Whatever…" Ace muttered.

"If you want us too," Sabo blushed lightly.

Macey nodded her head. The five of them went back into her room and they close the door behind them.

* * *

Macey smirked as they watched people as the Celestial Dragon ship was coming in from the rooftop of a building. Good, everything was going according to Macey's plan so far.

Sabo and Sin went back to Sabo's house to get whatever stuff Sabo wanted to bring with them from there, he already had his pipe and top-hat googles. Don was waiting on the ship for Macey's signal. Marc had set up explosive around the place and was ready to use his devil fruit powers as well, Max was with Don on the ship waiting for the signal for them to come while Luffy and Ace were with Macey, hiding away on a roof top while they waited for the perfect moment and for Macey to say that they can go. Jack was in the crowd itself since he was only one who could pass off as a noble adult with his height. Macey, Ace and Luffy were on their knees on the rooftop.

"There!" Ace hissed pointing at the man who had taken Sabo away. The person that was Sabo’s “father”. 

Macey smirked as she stood up on the roof as pulled out a snail, that's what they were waiting for, for Sabo's parents to appear. They needed make sure the stars of the show were there, after all, this is all for them.

"Sin? Sabo? Where are you two now?" Macey asked. They were communicating with snails. 

"Two blocks away I think?" Sin answered.

"Good," Macey nodded, that was good. They weren’t far away. "Make sure you two run straight through the crowd, and don’t stop at all. Don't stop for anything. Just keep running right back to the ship."

"Right!" Sabo shouted in the background.

"Don? Max?" Macey asked.

"Max and I are ready to go when you are Mace," Don answered.

"Good to go Captain Mace!" Max agreed in the background.

"Jack?" Macey asked.

"Good and ready to go Cap," Jack answered in a low whispered. "Where's the target?"

Macey looked for Jack and saw Sabo’s dad; he had colourful feathers on a top hat like Sabo's hat and was wearing similar clothes to what Sabo did. Macey calculated the distance from Jack to Sabo's parents.

"Eight people behind you to the left," Macey answered, "About five metres, give or take thirty odd centimetres."

"Got it," Jack nodded.

Macey stood up fully as she smiled holding one of the remotes for the explosives while Marc had the other one. It was easier with two remotes, one for the small explodes to start everything off and the other for the bigger and more dangerous explodes that might actually kill or at least seriously injure and hurt people. Macey didn't need to check on Marc, he would just go with the flow like normal.

"Ready to go? Luffy? Ace?" Macey asked them.

"Thought you would never ask," Ace smiled.

"Yep!" Luffy cheered.

"Operation make Sabo's parents forget about him and take out of the Celestial Dragon is now on!" Macey smirked as she pushed the button to start off the first lot of explodes and the signal to start their plan.

* * *

The Nobles started to panic as explodes went off around the town and part of the port. Some of the screamed, being afraid while others were whining and complaining about their visit with the Celestial Dragon was being interpreted. But they were wondering, where did the explosions come from? Who set this up? Why are they doing this?

"My I have your attention?! Ladies and gentleman!" Macey shouted as she stood out onto the roof using her loud voice to get their attention. "I am Mace, Captain of the Freedom Fighters! A Pirate Crew!"

People were whispering to each other since they knew who the Freedom Fighters were. But there had been no news on them recently so a lot of people thought that they might have died, since they are a young pirate crew, looks like those rumours were wrong.

"And we're here to ruin your day!" Macey smirked. "And to tell Outlook III to stop looking for his son Sabo!" A few people looked right at the man as Jack slowly started to make his way through the crowd to the man. They knew the man, "As he is one of us now!"

Sabo and Sin appear as if on cue running through the crowd not stopping as Marc used his devil fruit powers to make it seem like small fires appear around them to make sure that no-one tried to stop them.

"Why are we here and ruining your day?" Macey smiled. "Because your rotten people who care about nothing but yourself! Like starting the fire to destroy the Grey Terminal and killing a lot of people and destroying their homes. But! You're not as bad as the Celestial Dragons who have done, a hell of a worse! Like branding slaves and bringing slaves and slave trading into the world!"

Macey jumped off the roof and landed on her feet on the ground. Ace and Luffy jumped off the roof and landed next to Macey on the ground. Macey's long blonde hair whipped around as she looked around them and smiled at everyone. The Nobles and other people were a little put off by the smile, it was one that seemed to be promise a lot of pain.

"We're here to take care of that," Macey smirked. "To give you your punishment for such stupid acts. You stupid people."

Here comes the cops! Just like Macey said!

"LUFFY NOW!" Ace shouted as he swung his pipe as at one of the police officers coming near them, who seemed to have thought that they could sneak up on Macey, Ace and Luffy while Macey was talking.

"GOMU GOMU NO WHIP!" Luffy shouted as he stretched out his leg and whipped it around them to take out the guards as Macey jumped and dodged it while Ace had ducked to dodge the attack by Luffy.

Macey had given Luffy the idea for the attack and they practised it for a few hours yesterday. She did kind of see his 'future' (Macey still doesn't understand what happened with those two weirdos claiming to be gods but oh well, Macey can deal with that on a later date) and knows the types of attack that Luffy would be able to do, with training and she has a few ideas of new attacks that the young rubber boy could able to do and pull off too if the right training. Macey is going to have fun having these boys travel with her.

"Sabo finds this place rotten to the core like we do," Macey told Nobles as they took a step back from her when Marc used his fruit power to create more illusions, a few of people dying and being burnt to death and a demon standing right behind Macey to make her look even scarier as she smiled evilly at them. Macey said did say they were going to scare them and show them just how dangerous they could be. "So we're going to take it out. Starting with his father then the Celestial Dragon then all of you. If you want to life, I suggest running. Right now."

Jack stabbed Outlook the Third right in his side then kicked Sabo's younger adopted brother and mother right into the ocean as he then managed to throw the nobleman over his shoulders back first as hard as he could right into the hard rocky/concrete ground. Jack smiled like a mad man as he licked the knife and standing over Outlook like he was going to murder the man- just to scare people.

"Run!" Jack smirked as then looked at the other Nobles.

People panicked- some starting to run others screaming, others just yelling and others just frozen in place in fear. They had no idea just how dangerous this small crew was. As the danger seemed to finally register with the Nobles, they all started screaming and running around away since none of them wanted to die.

Jack spat the blood out of his mouth, "That was disgusting! Yuck!" Now, why the hell did he do that if he didn't want too?

Macey laughed as she just watched people running, "You didn't have to lick the knife you know."

Other than to be scary, what was the point of licking the blood on the knife?

"You said look and be as scary as I could," Jack whined. "Licking the knife got our point across! We're scary and dangerous so run the fuck away!"

"Yeah, but still, gross," Ace said grossed out as the other two nodded their heads in agreement- both Macey and Luffy thought it was gross too.

_ BOOM!  _

Macey turned around and saw that Marc had started blowing up the ships in the port and some buildings in town, good. And the Celestial Dragon and his ship were still heading here probably confused about what was going on.

"Let's go meet the World Noble then!" Macey smiled as she turned away from the running away panicked crowd and heading towards their ship. "And show him what it means to make people think they have to destroy others for him to just coming here."

Now that Macey thought about it, as she looked over to Sabo's so called father- was that man even alive…? Macey stared at the man for a moment as she watched his chest moved up and down. Okay, the man was alive… for now.

But if he even tries to come after Sabo while he is with Macey and the Freedom Fighters, he won't be so lucky. Because Macey will take him out herself if the man even dares try coming after Sabo. No one will be taking anyone's freedom with Macey around so the man better get the message, stay the fuck away or die.

* * *

Sabo waited with Sin, Max and Don on the _Free Flyer_ for Macey and the others. They could see the explosions and hear the screaming and freaking out people. Sabo kind of smiled, this is what the Nobles deserved after what they did to the Grey Terminal and its people, now they know what the people of Grey Terminal kind of felt when the fire happened. Though, Sabo was hoping not that many people died and he was also wondering how Macey was going to make sure that his parents didn't come him right now. And Sabo was wondering right now, _what Macey would do_ if his parents come after him. Sure, messing with them and the Celestial Dragon in theory should stop his parents from coming after him and wanting him back, but that doesn't mean that will stop them. _What would she do?_

Marc appeared on the _Free Flyer_ , as if out of nowhere freaking Sabo out for a moment, since he wasn't expecting it. The other four seemed to think nothing of it. They were kind of used to it. Marc had eaten the Illusion-Illusion Devil Fruit after all. He could create illusions as he pleases, so he can use them to make himself appear and disappear at random.

Jack jumped onto the _Free Flyer_ suddenly then caught Luffy as the kid jumped after him. Ace landed next to them. Where was Mace…?

Macey cheered as she jumped, did a commando roll across the deck then got up as if nothing happened and ran right to the sterling wheel of the ship.

"Let's go!" Macey ordered.

"RIGHT CAPTAIN!" the crew chorused.

"Right!" Ace, Luffy and Sabo nodded in the agreement then Sabo turned to Jack, "My parents?"

"That problem has been taken care of," Jack smiled as he patted Sabo on his top-hat as he changed out of the stiff suit into his normal clothes of black pants, a black shirt with a white pirate skull on it (which he just happened to be using under the suit). "Don't worry. They won't be coming after you. And yes, they're alive don't worry. But if they do come for you, next time they won't be so lucky."

Sabo nodded his head as he went and helped Ace with keeping Luffy on the ship and not falling into the sea. Sabo was happy that Jack didn't kill his parents and prayed that his parents are smart to stay away, if not… then, well, whatever happens is their own fault as they were warned.

"You always have to make a speculator out of things like this, don't you Mace?" Don asked Macey as she drove their ship the _Free Flyer_ toward the Celestial Dragon Ship.

Macey turned the ship suddenly as they dodged… a shot from a bazooka…? Seriously? The Celestial Dragon was trying was trying to blow them up with a bazooka? Oh dear god, this guy is such an idiot and if he isn't careful he might end up dead.

"Yep!" Macey laughed like what said Don didn’t bother her, because she wasn’t bothered by what he said, "Call me insane if you want but it's more fun this way!"

Don shook his head, yep, Mace was insane but Don would rather be on her side and have her as his ally and Captain than anyone else. If there was one thing Don knew, it was you did not want to be Mace's enemies. That's when you normally end up either seriously injured or most likely dead. So far, people have been lucky. Macey hasn't been in a killing mood or in a bad mood in general, otherwise, there would be a lot of dead Nobles right now.

"FIRE BACK MAX AND JACK!" Macey shouted at loudly as she could. "SIN! TAKE THE WHEEL! MARC! DON! ASL BROTHERS! LET'S GO!"

Macey turned the ship slightly as they missed hitting the side of the Celestial Ship, scaring all of those on board of the Celestial Dragon ship as Sin then took over the controls of the ship as Jack and Max fired cannons and other weapons back at the ship.

Macey jumped off the _Free Flyer_ onto the Celestial Dragon ship with Marc, Don and the ASL boys right behind her.

Macey rolled across the deck and let out her Haki as the men in suits pulled out their guns and swords. They all dropped like flies as Ace just stared at Macey… she did… did she just do what Ace did to save Luffy… what the hell…? How did she do that…? What was it…?

Macey just stared at the Celestial Dragon, who just stared at the girl as he pointed his bazooka at her and the boys with her.

"A Fishman," the Celestial Dragon spat aiming the bazooka right at Don when he had noticed him. "Disgusting creature."

" _Put that down!_ " Macey ordered the Celestial Dragon who then turned and aimed it at her. Macey would rather have it aimed at her then Don.

"Don't order me around _girl,_ " the Celestial Dragon told Macey. "For I am God. A World Noble. A Celestial Dragon. A descendant of the creator of the world! You should be serving me! Begging for me to spare your life! You should be begging for your lives! You should be my slaves! You should be…"

What is up with people calling Macey girl?

Ace caught Sabo as he suddenly collapsed, not fully unconscious but not fully conscious either while Don fell onto his knees as Luffy just stood there like it was nothing was happening and Ace was getting a headache and Marc looked like he was going to pass out any moment.

What the hell is going on…?

They could all see something… some kind of energy sparking around Macey as the Celestial Dragon dropped the bazooka; started to spasm, his eyes rolled back into his head and he started foaming at the mouth.

"Mace!" Don shouted then suddenly collapsed unconscious as along with Marc.

What the hell is going on…?

* * *

_ 3 years ago… _

Kaitlyn screamed as her grandparents were murdered before her eyes trying to protect and save her from the Marines, the Marines had a few bruises and one had a cut but that was it. That was all her grandparents would do against them.

_ 'No! no! no! no! no!'  _ Kaitlyn thought as she shook walking backwards falling over and bruising and cutting her hands as she fell backwards.

The Marines walked towards Kaitlyn as she was shaking, scared out of her mind. Kaitlyn tried to get up but her hair got grabbed by one of the Marines. Kaitlyn screamed trying to get away, bleeding a little.

"LET GO!" Kaitlyn screamed.

Kaitlyn first went backwards towards the Marine then she was shoved forward onto the ground. Cutting her lip as her head hit kitchen table hard and started bleeding a little. A knife landed on the ground right next to Kaitlyn who grabbed it.

The Marine bend down holding onto a dragger and went to stab Kaitlyn but got stabbed by her first instead- using all of the strength she could Kaitlyn managed to slice the Marine's stomach up and open as she pulled the knife along him. The Marine was shocked and dropped his dragger as stared blankly at the five-year kid.

It was kill or be killed. Kaitlyn knew that, she wasn't a stupid kid. She knew what she had to do to get out this and believe it or not, she was going to get out of this alive.

* * *

Kaitlyn stood over the dead bodies of the Marines, panting hard and covered in blood. Her once white shoes had blood strains all over them, her once greyish coloured long sleeve shirt and pants had red blood strains on them as well and her once long black hair was now neck length and strained red with blood too.

Kaitlyn laughed a little to herself as she looked at her handy work- the Marines didn't deserve the quick deaths they got but it was all Kaitlyn could do without them calling for back up and stopping them from trying to kill her.

Though, with the last Marine, with the very last Marine, the tenth Marine, she had to use 'Blood Explode'- making the man explode, _literally,_ after she was about to infect him with some of her blood. How? By cutting herself a little and then cutting him with that same blade which put her blood in his body so she could use her blood in his body to explode it.

Kaitlyn slowly made her way to her grandparents' room after an hour; she was still tired from using 'Blood Explode'. It was one of her strongest moves and it took up a lot of energy to use. It was also dark outside now. So, Kaitlyn knew she had at least a little bit of time before someone come to see what had happened inside of the house.

The young girl covered in Marines’ blood remembered that her grandparents kept old draggers in their room for emergency situations, well, them being dead and Kaitlyn having broken the knife that she had been using as a weapon and her needing some way to protect herself seemed like an emergency to her.

Kaitlyn went under the bed once she got into the room and found the old draggers easily. She knew that she was going to need better ones later on but for now, these old draggers will do. And another thing Kaitlyn knew is that she wouldn't tell her last name or tell anyone who are her parents really are unless she knows for sure that she can really trust them. Even though Kaitlyn doesn't think that will ever happen. After all, in this world, it's either kill or be killed and trust was something that would only get her killed.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Macey stopped as she soon as she heard Don shout her name as it brought her back to reality, clearing her mind of the Celestial Dragon's words. Macey looked around her and went a little pale, shit, she let her Haki get out control! She could have hurt someone! Are Don and Marc okay!? What about Sabo, Ace and Luffy?!

Macey looked at the three younger boys who seemed… okay… oh thank god! Though Ace and Luffy seemed to be in a better condition than Sabo.

"Are you guys okay?" Macey asked as she ran over to them.

"I think so…" Sabo nodded slowly, damn, whatever the hell that was. It almost got the better of him! What the hell was that!?

"Are you sure Sabo?" Luffy asked, a little worried.

"Yeah Lu, I am," the blonde nodded as he got up. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yep!" the little raven nodded.

"What the hell was that?!" the older raven yelled at the blonde girl. "What the hell did you do!? How the hell did you do that!?"

Macey looked away from Ace, she was a little embarrassed that she let what the Celestial Dragon say get to her like that. Damn it, she could have hurt someone really badly if she let her Haki get out of control like that!

Macey can't let that happen again!

The three boys just stared at her. So far, the girl hasn't lied to them and has been up front with information when they have wanted it or has explained things when they have asked; they just hoped that she didn't stop now. Macey wouldn't start lying to them now or stop explaining things to them now, would she…?

"It's called Haki," Macey explained as she walked over to check on Marc and Don with the three younger boys following her. "It's something that every living thing is born with. There are three types of Haki. Observation Haki and Armament Haki. Observation Haki is pretty much where someone can sense the presence of other beings and predict their movements. Like how I could dodge the enemy's moves, because I could sense/tell they were coming because of my Observation Haki. Armament Haki is where someone can envelop a part of their body and can stop inanimate objects like swords for example, with a force akin to invisible armour. It can be used for defensive and offensive properties; it also allows someone to inflict harm upon Devil Fruiters users and eaters. Everyone can use theses if they want too and train themselves too, though not everyone does nor do they even try. It's quite dormant in most people really."

"That must be how Shitty Gramps can hit and harm Lu even though he's made rubber," Sabo commented. "This Armament Haki thing."

"Probably," Macey nodded in agreement, even though she didn't really know who Sabo was talking about. "Then there's the rarest form of Haki, Conqueror Haki, it enables someone to intimidate or render beings of weak or weaker determination unconscious. It's something that only a select few are born with and something that someone can't train to have because you have to be born with it to start with. Something like one in a million are born with it. And those who have are said to be have the quality and are born with it are destined to be kings. To stand above the rest was what someone told me one time though I can't remember who said it. I am one of those people. What you guys felt… what I lost control of from the damn ranting of the asshole world noble… it was my Conqueror's Haki. Sorry, I never should have lost control like that. I should know better than that. Conqueror's Haki can hurt people if the user isn't careful. Sorry."

"It's fine," the blonde boy smiled. "It was an accident."

"I wonder if that's what I have…?" the older raven muttered.

What…? Ace thinks he might be born with Conqueror Haki? Well, Macey did sense a wave of Conqueror Haki the night of the fire… it could have been Ace…

"Hey Ace!" the little raven hair boy said to the older. "It must be what Shanks and you have! Shanks made a big sea king run away and you made Bluejam's crew faint!"

"What!?" Sabo shouted, not knowing any of this, especially the part of Ace making Bluejam's crew faint.

Shanks…? Who the hell is Shanks…?

"Can you teach me!?" Ace asked Macey- almost begging her. "How use and control this Haki thing!?"

Macey was a little surprised that he asked her to teach him how to use it. Not that Macey had a problem with it. She was more than happy to teach Ace, hell, she was more than happy to teach anyone that was happy to learn about Haki from her. As long they as they understood that she is was learning about it herself. She's not an expert at it, she has just had a lot of practise and was kind of a natural at it. Both of her parents being expert Haki users kind of does that for someone, plus her mum taught her most of it and there is a little that Macey has learned on her own and/or has read as well. Plus, there were Haki researchers from Isila as well. 

"Sure," Macey nodded, she had no problems with teaching Ace about Haki since he really seemed to learn about it. "Though I'm not sure how much I can teach you since I'm still learning most of it myself. But I can teach you the basics and what I know about it. Okay?"

Ace nodded his head in agreement. He was fine with that as long as he could learn how to use it and how to control it!

"Me too! Me too!" Luffy begged.

"Don't forget about me!" Sabo put in, "Either of you!"

Sabo wasn't going to let it go that Ace never told him about the whole mess with Bluejam.

"Sure, I can teach whoever wants to learn," Macey smiled as she tied up the Celestial Dragon and his people then took over the ship and sailed it back to the docks. "But first, we have to settle our thing with the Celestial Dragon then Ace can tell me about how he unlocked/first used his Conqueror Haki then we start leaning about Haki. Okay?"

"Okay Macey!" the three boys agreed.

Ace loved it, the girl didn't lie and even though she kept secrets, but if you asked her about it she was more than happy to answer any questions you have. Ace has never met someone like her, it was great! Plus, she didn't seem to care or mind if you had your own secrets, in fact, she was more than happy for you to have them a long as it didn't put the crew in danger.

Ace knew his secret could put them in danger if the wrong people knew it. But so far, the only people that knew it were Sabo, Luffy, Shitty Gramps and Dadan and her mountain bandits. Ace wasn't sure if he would tell it to Macey, he didn't want her to hate him or change her mind about helping them or teaching them. But if things keep going like they are… if she doesn't lie to them… if she kept trusting them and if she kept earning their trust like this… if Luffy and Sabo think she is worthy and if Macey is willing to overlook that man's blood and not tell anyone… then maybe, just maybe, Ace will tell her. But not right now, Ace wasn't ready for any of that yet. But maybe one day.

* * *

_ Present time… _

Kaitlyn kept to the shadows as best as she could. She had learned a lot, over the past three years.

One- a lot of people seem to have in their head that blood matters when it doesn't.

Two- working with people normally ends up with someone dead- whether it yourself, them or the people they decide to get involved like the Hippocrates (aka the Marines and Government Dictators). Kaitlyn has yet to be dead so it's always the other people who end up dead.

Three- people seemed to freak out when they see blood, either it's yours or someone else's so it was always better to wear something to keep the blood strains and your face hidden, like right now. Kaitlyn was wearing a cloak to keep her face hidden and her blood strained appearance and clothes hidden so that no one freaks out and draws undue attention to her.

Four- old draggers are only good weapons for so long and making sure you take care of your new weapon is always a good idea.

Five- being able to control and manipulate blood to an exact is fun. After all, Kaitlyn can only really control and manipulate her own blood not someone else's. Though it always good when Kaitlyn is able to infect someone with her blood, then she is able to control and manipulate him or her then.

And six- the whole world, no matter what town or place you go, seems to run on the theory of either kill or be killed. Survival of the fittest, and Kaitlyn will be of the fittest. She wasn't going to dead. Not yet. Not till she is able to do two things- one, her best want, to be accepted for her own person, not what her parents are. And two, her dream, her dream of making the 'real evil' of the world pay.

What is the 'real evil' of the world? Easy- the World Government; the Marines, the Nobles, the World Nobles, Government Officials, people who make others believe that they shouldn't been or say that people shouldn't have been born, and any one that she sees as her enemy.

Now all Kaitlyn needs to do is find a way to the next island without being discovered or noticed. After all, when you're an eight-year-old kid worth 125, 000,000 belli. It's hard to not be noticed, especially with the epithet as Bloody Nightmare Kaitlyn- known for killing all kinds of Hippocrates (Marines, Nobles and a few World Government Officials).

* * *

Macey smiled as she watched Ace, Sabo and Luffy dress the Celestial Dragon up in different clothes and had him tied up to a pole in the middle of the street. Don, Sin and Marc were keeping the Nobles, the Royals and everyone else away. While Jack and Max had tied up the bodyguards and Macey had fun helping Ace, Sabo and Luffy dress them up too.

The Celestial Dragon's bodyguards were all dressed in girly outfits- some dresses, some skirts, some boots and some heels and other things. Luffy had done the makeup so they kind of looked like clowns and Macey helped with the make-up too, they just looked weird, not like clowns which were funny, they looked like… no-one was sure what they were meant to be… they kind looked like a cross between an animal like a cat or rabbit or dog and a fruit… it was really weird, kind of funny, okay really funny to look at.

For the Celestial Dragon, well, Macey decided it would be good to just let the boys have their own way with the poor unconscious man. The man is totally going to regret coming here now and Macey loved it.

Macey admired the boys' handy work once they were finished.

The Celestial Dragon was wearing an oversize and very ugly blue dress, black heels, wearing a long curly orange hair wig and clown like make-up, the man even had a red nose- it was great! Macey and the Freedom Fighters loved it! They have never seen anything like it!

And the weird outfit that the Celestial Dragon was wearing before? 

Well, it was now somewhere in the ocean.

Macey clapped her hands together as she and the other admired the boys' work, "Well, boys and Freedom Fighters. Now that we're done here. Let's go!"

"Right Macey!" the three boys nodded.

"Right Captain!" the crew cheered.

* * *

_ A few days in the future… _

Kaitlyn ate the food off the plate that the nice older girl had given her. The older girl had heard her rumbling stomach before she had seen Kaitlyn herself. The teenager waitress had meant to throw all of the leftover food out, even though it was still good but instead of throwing it out, especially after hearing the rumbling stomach of younger girl, she gave her the food to eat instead.

It wasn't the first time that a stranger had taken pity on her and given her free food. Normally Kaitlyn would be a little mistrusting of it but she hadn’t really eaten almost a month now so Kaitlyn was too hungry to care right now.

"I'm Kay," the waitress smiled, "And you are?"

"Kaitlyn…" the girl said very quietly.

"Nice to meet you Kaitlyn," the older girl smiled. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Kaitlyn slowly nodded her head for yes, that was right, Kaitlyn wasn't from here.

"I'm not either," Kay laughed. "But I've been here for about, um… five months now? Close enough to five months. Are you by yourself?"

Kaitlyn said nothing as she was trying to work out either or not to answer the question. So far the waitress, Kay, she hasn't done anything to hurt Kaitlyn…

"You don't have to answer," Kay smiled as she heard the drunk idiots back in the inn getting really loud, "Anyway, I have to get back to work. If you’re still here tomorrow, come on by. I'll feed you again, even though it's only leftovers but it's better nothing, right? Okay?"

Kaitlyn slowly nodded her head for yes and to agree with the older girl. Free food sounded good to her.

"Then see you tomorrow my friend," Kay smiled as she went back inside.

Friend… that was something that Kaitlyn hasn't had in a very long time…

* * *

_ Somewhere in the New World on the Moby Dick, still two weeks in the future… _

Marco couldn't stop smiling or laughing about the article that Mace and the Freedom Fighters were in. Even though he knew what Macey and her crew did was, well, pretty crazy and insane. The blonde man still couldn't help but feel a little proud of what she did. Of standing up against one of the worst people of the world and put that person in their place. Marco couldn't help but feel proud, worried and a little scared of what could, what will happen to her now. Maybe Izo and the others are right, maybe Marco is an doting father. Not that he would admit that out loud to them.

Marco just hoped that Macey knew what she was getting herself and her crew into and that it doesn't they didn’t go in over their heads. That they had to be careful and lay low again until the heat from this dies down. The last thing that Marco wants is for Macey and her crew to get caught then have to talk not only himself but also Pops and the crew out having to go save her.

Marco was sure that Macey wouldn't get in over her head. She was her parents' daughter after all, hopefully. And also hopefully, West will see how she is going and get back here in one piece. Hopefully.

Though right now, all Marco really wants to do is fly off, join West and physically made sure that Macey is okay himself then drag her and her own crew here to join him, Pops and the others and not have to worry about them. But Marco won't do that, because if he was going to, he would have done it the day that Naomi left because he would have dragged her back to ship to stay and join to them properly, to stay with them, and Macey would have been here with them, instead of back in the West Blue.

But as Naomi told Marco- destiny has her own plans for them and their path just happens to be on different ones right now. But one day, if they are lucky, they will be put together on the same path again.

Even though Marco couldn’t have that with Naomi anymore. He sure as hell hoped that he would be able to have with Macey. He really hoped that their paths crossed and if he was lucky, one day soon.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Five days later…_

Macey smiled as Sabo finally managed to get his Armament Haki to work. Ace frowned with self-dissatisfaction, that wasn't fair! He was still having problems with his! And then there was Luffy, who still haven't even managed it.

"Good work!" Macey smiled as she praised Sabo. "Ace. Stop it with that face. You picked up Observation Haki first and you were able to learn a little bit on controlling your Conqueror Haki, before Sabo could do either. Though I still have no idea if Sabo can even learn Conqueror Haki. So let him have this."

That was true. Thanks to Macey, Ace knew how to kind of train and use his Conqueror Haki without someone getting hurt. It was just not as strong… and he was able to learn Observation Haki before Sabo could.

"But there's so more work to be done!" Macey told them as the Armament Haki disappeared and Sabo fell onto the deck breathing heavily. "Learning to control to use it and learning to use it at will, is harder than it looks. Especially without making yourself exhausted."

The two ten years old nodded their heads in agreement. Macey did make it look so much easier than it was.

"Mace!" Don shouted as he ran over with a newspaper, clearly running out of breath as though he's been running for a little while to reach them. "You have to see this!"

Jack was in the infirmary going over supplies, Sin was fixing things (Macey knew that's what he was doing as that's what he was doing normally when he wasn't on deck), Marc was working on new explosives since they used up a lot of theirs at the town, and Max was in the kitchen cooking of course. He knew that Macey and the boys would be hungry after their training.

Macey took the newspaper without saying or asking anything. It would be quickest for her to just look at it herself.

"Oh my god! Yes!" Macey shouted as she read the paper. "We finally made it into the paper! This will probably take a little while to get to the Grandline and the New World but yes! We're in the paper!"

Ace and Sao looked at each other. They were…?

"We are?" Luffy asked suddenly not bored anymore.

"Yep! I'll read it to you- at hum," Macey said as the three boys stood in front of her. " _Finally after being unsure of what happened to the Freedom Fighters after a year with different rumours going around, we have found out that they are in the East Blue and still being as rebellious, crazy and insane as always. Mace, leader of the Freedom Fighters Pirate Crew has attacked another Celestial Dragon. She made a huge spectacle out of it this time. Nothing new as we expect this from the Freedom Fighters Captain, who always seems to make a spectacle out of whatever and whomever she meets._

" _The Freedom Fighters' Captain made a speech before she and her crew attacked the poor World Noble_ ," BOO! The boys went. " _Even attacking and terrifying the poor Nobles, and people of the Goa Kingdom._ " Boo! The boys went again. " _The bounties of the crew have gone up yet again. And there are new faces to add to their ranks. Bounties are included below. Now, some of the past acts, before we go into more details on this incident_ … blah blah blah. Ooh? Did I read that, right? New bounties?"

"You're not going to say anything about them saying that you made of scene out of messing with the Celestial Dragon?" Don commented as Macey was going through the paper to find the new bounties.

"Why would I?" Macey asked a little confused on her First Mate would ask such a silly question. "I did make a scene out of it."

Don sighed as Sabo and Ace looked at the article and smiled. They pointed to the photos of them and of their handy work of dressing up the World Noble and his bodyguards. As Macey had the new bounties in her hand and smiled.

"I'm worth 400,000,000 belli now!" Macey laughed as she looked at the ridiculous amount of money she was worth. Though, she should probably be worth more.

"Holy crap seriously!?" Ace asked wanting to see.

"How much were you worth before Miss Macey?" Sabo asked curiously.

Macey smiled knowingly. "I'll show you."

The boys followed Macey back to their room, well, her room but she is currently sharing it with them.

Macey opened a draw and pulled out her old wanted poster, "First it was 250, 000, 000 belli and now it is 400, 000, 000 belli! Hahaha! This is great! I'm worth so much! I almost doubled in price! I must be worth the most here in the East Blue!"

* * *

 

_Three days later… Marineford…_

Garp spat out his drink when he read the newspaper and saw the photos in it. The Freedom Fighters had reappeared? And in the East Blue of all places?! Why there!? And… is that Ace, Sabo and Luffy!?

Garp stared at a photo of Mace, the Captain, who was high fiving three young boys- two ravens, one who had freckles and one with a straw-hat and a blonde boy with a top-hat. These boys looked like… no, these boys were Garp's grandsons!

What the hell!? When did, this happen!? What the hell is going on!? What the actual hell…?

WHO THE HELL IS MACE AND WHY HAS SHE KIDNAPPED HIS GRANDSONS!?

* * *

 

_Fleet Admiral Sengoku's office… Marineford…_

Okay, that's it. Sengoku was going never going to hear the end of this. The first time that the girl, this Mace person, had messed with a Celestial Dragon was probably by accident since she wasn't a slave – but had come across the ship and she wanted to free the slaves. That could be passed off as an accident.

When she had gone after a Marine brat, Jack and kidnapped him, well, when the brat ran away, since Sengoku knew and had put it down to bad parenting really. The Jack kid did leave with Mace and her small crew of a kid called Sin and a First Mate Fishman called Don, willingly.

Then when the girl had kidnapped a cook, well, she kind of saved a slave so Sengoku overlooked that. When the girl saved a travelling entertainer, well, who really cared? It was just a kid travelling around doing magic tricks and playing music. It didn't really matter.

So, when the Freedom Fighters went underground last year it didn't really worry Sengoku, after all, it was a girl and a handful of ex-slaves, a Marine brat and a travelling entertainer- who all happened to be kids, what harm could they do?

But now, the stupid girl has deliberately messed with a Celestial Dragon and has made a mockery out of the World Government- he was not impressed. This second time is not an accident. She has done it on purpose. Sengoku can't overlook this anymore. What was this stupid girl thinking?

Goa Kingdom…?

 _'Isn't that where Garp was from?_ ' Sengoku thought as he read the article and knew that the bounties had pretty much doubled.

Also, who were these kids who Mace is giving High-Fives to? Sengoku had never seen these boys before… they weren't in the crew before. Where did they come from? Who were they? And why were they with Mace and the Freedom Fighters now?

Was that one of the Whitebeard Commanders who has currently left their position and ship? Was Whitebeard interested in this kid and her crew? The girl does seem like someone that Whitebeard would want in his crew…

_BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_

Oh for the love of god!

"Senny!" Garp shouted knocking down the wall and coming into the office, without an invitation. Again, "I'm going to East Blue for a while! Something has come up!"

"Garp!" Sengoku sighed, "May I speak to you before do?"

Garp stopped and nodded his head, "Sure. What's up Senny?"

"What has come up that makes you need to leave so quickly?"

"You've seen the article with the Freedom Fighters, right?"

"Of course I have! I am going to get a headache and more work now thanks to this! Stupid girl… should have just stayed low… Why?"

"Well, I'm afraid that Mace girl has gone and brainwashed and kidnapped my grandsons!"

Sengoku spat out his tea that he has been drinking. Garp's what!?

"The three boys…" Sengoku muttered as he showed the photo to Garp. "ARE THEY YOUR GRANDSONS!?"

"Yes!" Garp nodded, "Ace, Sabo and Luffy. I need to go get them."

Sengoku sighed again. Great, another headache. Why?!

"Before you go," Sengoku told Garp. "Try to not start a war or something while you're there. Okay? We've heard rumors that a whitebeard pirate is on his way there."

"Sure Senny! But I can't make any promises!" Garp laughed as he left the office.

Sengoku thought as much…

What the hell was this…?

Sengoku looked at the report and some paperwork in front of him. Are the Five Star Elders insane?! They want to make Mace and the Freedom Fighters a part of the Warlord Council?! One of the Seven Warlords?! What?! WHAT THE FUCK!?

* * *

 

_East Blue, present time…_

Macey frowned as she looked at the unwanted guests on her ship. Who the hell were they and what the hell did they want? What were they doing here? What was going on here? Oh right, and how the hell did Luffy get caught by them?

"Let our brother go, damn it!" Ace shouted as Jack held him back with Sabo. The last thing they needed was another hostage.

"This is the Freedom Fighters Ship right?" one of the unwanted guests asked.

"Sin!" Macey shouted and looked at said person, who was hanging upside down by one of the masts.

"Yeah Cap?" Sin asked.

"Who are the fuck are they?" Macey asked pointing at the unwanted guests while completely ignoring them.

"No idea," Sin answered shrugging his shoulders. "I was fixing the mast and sail when they got here, so I wasn't really paying them any attention."

Are the Freedom Fighters seriously ignoring them and acting like this was nothing?

"Okay," Macey nodded then looked at Jack who was having a hard time holding Ace back. "Do you know who the fuck they are Jack?"

"Nope," Jack answered as he sighed and picked Ace up. Getting hit by said protesting raging person and being yelled at. "Sorry Cap. No idea."

"Oi, you stupid bitch, don't ignore us!" the same unwanted and unwelcomed guest shouted at Macey, who was still ignoring them.

"Ace? Sabo?" Macey asked them.

"No idea Miss Macey," Sabo answered. "We were just training when they came out nowhere and grabbed Luffy."

Hence, a pissed off Ace. Great. Macey just sighed as she looked back at Jack. "Where's Don?"

"He went for swim," Sin answered as he was still hanging upside down.

"Great," Macey sighed.

"Oi! I'm talking to you, girl!" the man shouted again which got Macey's attention, which he was now regretting.

"What was that? Scum?" Macey asked the man giving him the deadliest death glare he had ever had staring at him. Did the man really just have the guts to just call Macey 'girl'? Oh he was going to pay for that.

Okay, she was ignoring him when he called her a bitch but finally gave him attention just because he called her a girl? What was up with that?

"I said I was talking to you!" the man told the girl once he recovered. "This is the Freedom Fighters Ship, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is," Macey said in a relaxed pose with her left hand her hip as she looked at him. "And I'm its Captain. Why?"

"You're Mace?" one of the others asked pointing at Macey.

"That's Captain Mace to you!" Sin told them, still upside down.

"And what the fuck do you want?" Macey asked them, getting their attention again.

"Well, you of course," the first man smirked. "We're bounty hunters and your worth a lot of money you see."

"400,000,000 Belli by the most recent wanted poster, yeah? So what?" Macey asked playing it all cool like. In her head she was working on a plan in her head to get Luffy back.

"FUCK! SERISOULY?!" a third man shouted. There were four unwanted guests in total.

Three of the four men had talked, the fourth one said nothing and held onto Luffy.

"Yep!" Luffy grinned like he wasn't aware of the situation he was in. Everyone wondered if Luffy had no idea what situation he is in or if he just wasn't scared of anything. "Macey showed us her wanted posters a few days ago! It was really cool!"

"Luffy!" Ace and Sabo shouted.

"What?" Luffy asked, confused why his brothers were mad at him.

"You can't just tell people that!" they yelled.

"Oh… Sorry." Luffy responded like a child who got sent to a time out, face down cast. Well, at least for a few moments before he was smiling again.

"Captain Mace?" Max called, sticking his head of the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it is Max!" Macey smiled to him, completely relaxed. "Can you tell Marc code orange for me please? Because we're in a code orange situation right now."

"At once!" Max nodded then disappearing as he went back into the kitchen.

"Really Mace? Code orange?" Sin asked.

"Do you have a problem with that Sinner?" Macey asked him.

"No captain…" Sin muttered.

"Code orange…?" Sabo asked as he looked at Jack with Ace (who Jack still had hold of, in one hand, off the ground) since neither of them were sure what that meant.

"Tell you about the codes later," Jack winked at them calmly. "But pretty much it means; Macey is going to end up wrecking the ship in a fight and one of us might end up in the ocean, so someone get hold of Don so he's ready to get us.

Oh… okay… Wait, what…? What did Jack mean by that?! Why would one of them end up in the ocean!?

"Okay," Macey said cracking her knuckles as she walked over to the unwanted guests as she had worked out her plan. It was simple- get Luffy back using her wide-range of skill set of fighting moves, "Let's get this over with. Who I am beating up first?"

One of the men just attacked Macey with a sword which Macey stopped with her bare hand (with Haki on it of course), surprising and catching the man off guard then breaking the sword with her hand. Macey then did a roundhouse kick, which sent said man skipping across the ocean about a hundred meters away before he sank into the ocean.

The second man who had spoken pointed his guns at Macey and fired. Macey moved slightly, dodging all of the bullets as Jack pulled Ace, Sabo and himself out of the way; so that they didn't get hit by any of the bullets. Then, Macey punched the man, everyone heard his nose break as he went flying through the side of the ship and everyone heard Sin whine about having to fix that.

The fourth man just stood there, looking pretty calm actually. He was holding Luffy as the first man looked like he was shitting himself.

"Did you underestimate me just BECAUSE I'm a girl?" Macey smiled at the first man, "and a kid? BIG mistake. Now, let Luffy go before I do the same to you and your friend, or worse."

The fourth man looked at the first man who was frozen with fear. He sighed then kicked him in face, sending him backwards overboard.

Okay…

That was not what Macey was expecting…

"I will admit," the man said as he let Luffy go, whom Sabo grabbed right away. "You're better than I thought you would be. Thought your bounty might be a bit ridiculous since you are a kid after all. But I see that it has some merit."

Who the hell was this guy?

Ace and Sabo hugged Luffy, in relief over him being safe, plus he was with them again.

"Thank you? I think?" Macey said a little confused, "Um… Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am," the man answered. "Just that I wanted to tell you something I know you will find interesting."

"And that is…?" Macey asked crossing her hand and looking at the man.

"That Bloody Nightmare is on Shoran Island," the man smiled.

Macey raised her eyebrow at the man, how did he know Macey was looking for her? That was the pretty much the whole point of coming to East Blue before the storm hit. "How did you know that?"

"The Revolutionaries thank you for helping us with the DeDrake incident back in the West Blue," the man bowed. "And this is your thank you for it."

Oh…

"Great," Macey sighed, "Tell what's his name 'hi' for me then."

"I will," the man bowed then stepped back into a small ship and sailed away.

"The who?" Sabo asked.

That's right… if Macey didn't help Sabo… he would have been with the Revolutionary Army… training to be Dragon's right hand man and… wait…

"Luffy?" Macey said looking at him, "What was your whole name again?"

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy grinned.

For the fucking love of god…! How the hell did Macey manage to pick up Dragon's son and not realise it sooner?! Wouldn't that also make him that man's grandson too?

"Ace, what was your whole name?" Macey asked.

"Portgas D. Ace," Ace answered. "Why?"

For the love of god! Seriously!? And she managed to picked up Rogue's son?! Which would make him… OH FOR GOD'S FUCK SAKE! Seriously?!

Not that it mattered or should matter really. Ace and Luffy weren't their fathers or their parents, they were Ace and Luffy. Macey wasn't going to treat them differently just because she knew whom their parents are. Though she was feeling kind of stupid for not noticing it or realizing it sooner.

"Nothing," Macey smiled then pointed at Luffy who just fell overboard. "Um… Luffy just went overboard."

"FUCK!" Sabo and Ace shouted as they ran over to the side where Luffy fell.

Seriously!? How did Luffy manage that!? How did he get in trouble just after getting out of it barely five minutes ago?!

Don was there with Luffy on his head and he didn't really look very impressed with Luffy, who was laughing since he didn't really touch the water and only landed Don's head as he came up. Lucky for Luffy that he didn't fall off and that Don wasn't put off by it, too much, and that Don didn't go back under water.

"Someone get him off me," Don muttered.

Ace pulled Luffy off Don as he hit the younger boy and lectured him for being reckless and stupid, and how it could get him killed. Not that the younger was listening at all…

"What happened?" Don asked as he got onto the ship then saw part of the railing and side of the ship missing, then saw a grouchy Sin who was fixing it.

"Nothing much," Macey yawned. "Just a code orange. We're heading to Shoran to pick up Bloody Nightmare Kaitlyn though."

Well, Don knew it was code orange, Marc did drop orange food dye into the sea so that Don knew and… you know what? Never mind, Don doesn't care anymore. If it's important then Mace would explain it later to him.

"Oh so you got a lead on them, Mace?" Don asked a little curious on what he had missed out on.

"Yep," Macey smiled, "A revolutionary informant came along with some bounty hunters to tell us."

"That was nice of them," Don commented.

Don didn't like the Revolutionary Army people, he wasn’t sure why he didn’t like them, but there was just something about them that set him off. Why did the informant come with bounty hunters? That was just annoying. Seriously, what's-his-name knows how Macey feels about unwanted guests and visitors on her ship. He was lucky Mace didn't kill the informant.

"What was the DeDrake incident?" Sabo asked.

"Oh nothing," Macey smiled and waved it off as Don and Sin just let out bigger sighs as Jack was trying to not laugh. "Just we had to deal with it when we were saving Marc's ass is all."

"I still don't think looking for someone called Bloody Nightmare is a good idea," Sin muttered.

"What was that?" Macey smiled the smile that promised that she was going to throw him overboard if he wasn't careful.

"Nothing!" Sin quickly said as he went back to fixing the railing and side of the ship.

"Why are we looking for someone called Bloody Nightmare Kaitlyn?" Sabo asked as Ace and Luffy nodded their heads in agreement. Why were they looking for such with name like that? Why was this Kaitlyn person called that? What did they do to get a name like that? And were they a girl or a boy?

"No reason really," Macey shrugged, "Just sounds like she might be amusing with a name like Bloody Nightmare is all."

Oh, they were a she then? So, part of the reason why, would be so that Macey isn't the token female in the crew?

"Which means that Macey thinks this Kaitlyn person is interesting," Don sighed, he knew that whenever Macey used the word 'amusing' she really meant 'interesting'.

"And I think Macey wants to know for sure if the kid is a devil fruit eater or not," Jack corrected Don, as he glanced over to him. "Since it's rumoured that Bloody Nightmare Kaitlyn is a devil fruit eater. Because if the kid is, well, we'll have a new crew member either way."

Why would Macey care if this 'Bloody Nightmare' Kaitlyn was a devil fruit eater or not?

"Why does it matter if the kid is a devil fruit eater?" Ace asked, voicing some of their thoughts.

"Because Mace here studies devil fruits and their eaters," Jack answered pointing at Macey who was talking to Sin again, though Ace wasn't sure what about.

Wait… what?!

"She does?" Ace asked.

"Macey! Macey!" Luffy said running up to the girl, "Do you study devil fruits and its eaters like me?"

"Yeah," Macey smiled, "I do."

Yes, that was true; did Macey forget to tell that to the three boys?

"Why?" Luffy asked.

Ace would admit, he was a little surprised that Macey answered the question so easily and like it was no big deal (well, it was Macey so it probably wasn’t a big deal to her). Then again, she has been nothing but honest with them so far.

"Why?" Macey repeated as Luffy nodded his head for yes. "Um…" Macey looked away from Luffy and the hurt look in her eyes came back as she grabbed her arm and they could all see her shaking a little. "Can… can we talk about this another time please? I don't really feel up to it right now."

Luffy looked at Ace and Sabo, unsure of what to say or do. Did Luffy upset Macey by asking that question? Why was she upset by the question?

"Sure," Sabo smiled, "How about we eat?"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_A few weeks later… Present time…_

Kaitlyn smiled as she cleaned the inside of a small storage room. Apparently, the old man who ran the tavern didn't mind hiring Kaitlyn to do a little work. Especially after Kay asked him if he could hire her new friend. Friend…

That was something that Kaitlyn hasn't had in a long time and it was kind of nice.

Kaitlyn just helped with things in the back of the tavern- cleaning, peeling vegetables, doing dishes and sometimes going into small spaces that others couldn't fit or get into. But it was fine, it was still at least work and no-one asked questions since Kay was vouching for her and would tell people to back off if they did start asking questions. Telling them it wasn't any of their business who Kaitlyn was or why she was here. All that they needed to know is that Kaitlyn was her friend and needed work.

It was nice. Having someone stand up for her. Kaitlyn liked it, it was a feeling that she hasn't felt in a long time.

Even the old man who owned the tavern would tell the staff to mind their own business since he didn't care who Kaitlyn was as long as she did the work that was given to her.

"Kate," Kay said from her behind.

"Kay!" Kaitlyn smiled as she turned around and then saw Kay frowning. In response, she also frowned, "What's wrong?"

"The Marines were just here. They said you’re wanted," Kay said- Kaitlyn went a little pale.

Shit! The Marines were here?! Did Kay betray her!? Did Kay tell them where they could find her?! Did… wait… were here…?

"I told them if they weren't buying anything then I couldn't help," Kay sighed sitting down as Kaitlyn was trying to work out what was going on, "They bought some food and had a few drinks. I told them I haven't seen you and the other staff would say the same thing, which they did. The owner said we have leave as soon as we can."

Kaitlyn could understand part of that. She didn't understand the part where the staff and owner (other than Kay) had lied about her being here. So, it was understandable that he wanted them to leave as soon as possible and…

Wait!? Them!? What we? What them?

"We?" Kaitlyn asked a little confused.

"You and me of course silly," Kay smiled, "Since I brought you here and we're friends, it makes sense that we leave together. Right?"

Kaitlyn looked at Kay- trying to work out if she was serious or not but nothing about her body, facial expression or blood and heart rate, seemed to be lying to Kaitlyn.

"You're not put off by me being the daughter of criminals and being wanted because of that?" Kaitlyn asked not being able to look at Kay. Kaitlyn didn't know what she was going to do if she lost her only friend.

"Why would I be?" Kay answered as Kaitlyn stared at her, "I mean, you're not your parents, right? You seem to be too nice and good to have done what they said you did. So, I don't believe it. And being wanted just because your parents are criminals is stupid if you ask me and I don't care. It doesn't seem to be like the real justice that the Marines are meant to stand for to me."

It was hypocritical.

"Hypocritical," Kaitlyn muttered, "They're hypocrites."

"Right!" Kay laughed then stood up. "Besides," Kay smiled again as she offered Kaitlyn her hand, "I've been here too long anyway. I need to move on before someone comes looking for me. So we might as go together. You okay with that friend?"

Kaitlyn smiled and took the hand. She was fine with that. Kaitlyn would like to have company if Kay was willing to come with her.

"I'm fine with that."

* * *

 

_Present time… Afternoon, outside, Shoran Island…_

"You know Macey," Ace said as they were docking near the island. This place was meant to be where they could find the Bloody Nightmare person. "I don't understand why your bounty didn't double for messing with a Celestial Dragon for a second time. I mean, your bounty only went up by only 150,000,000 belli since it went from 250,000,000 to 400,000,000 belli. Doesn't that seem odd? No offence meant or anything. It just doesn't seem to be right to Sabo and me. We feel like it should have doubled or something."

Macey looked around her- Don was lowering the anchor as Sin did the sails with Jack and Max, as Marc was keeping an eye on Luffy with Sabo. While Ace was at the wheel with Macey- as Macey had been teaching him a few things about steering a ship.

Now that Macey thought about it, why did they have a devil fruit eater looking over a devil fruit eater? If Luffy ended up in the ocean, again, then only Sabo could help. Okay, Macey was going to need to rethink who looks after Luffy with Ace and Sabo. Because having a devil fruit eater do it was not a good idea.

The last thing they need is for two devil fruit eaters to wind up in the ocean.

Oh well, she could worry about it later. For now, she needed to get back to Ace's questions, since it was a good one and he had a good point. Why didn't Macey's bounty double? Why did it only go up by 150, 000, 000 belli? Not that Macey really cared that much but it was a good question and something to think about though.

"No offence taken," Macey smiled at him reassuringly. Then she shouted, "Sin! Please get your ass up there and tie it off! I see the sail flapping still!"

"Right Captain!" Sin sighed- then let out his wings and flew up to the sails and fixed up the sails and tied them off.

What…?

Since when did Sin have wings?! How did Ace not know of this sooner!? That was so cool! Was that from a devil fruit or something!?

"Don! Please check around the island in the water would ya?!" Macey shouted to said man. "But grab Luffy first please!"

As Macey shouted that, Luffy had managed to fall into the water again- since Sabo and Marc both managed to just miss catching him as he fell backwards into the ocean. Luffy has been trying out some new attacks but this time he knocked himself off balance and was in the ocean, again.

Sabo was impressed by Macey's multi-tasking skills as she asked Marc to get the new little boat they had 'borrowed' from the Goa Kingdom to replace the one that had gotten destroyed at the Grey Terminal, and asked Jack to check on Luffy as Don brought him back onto the boat. Then Don jumped back into the water to check around the island underwater. Max had a towel and was drying Luffy off as Sin flew around making sure the sails and everything above them were fine and…

Wait…

Sin was flying!?

Sabo's mouth dropped as he stared at Sin who had angel like wings on his back which were coming from holes that Sabo had never noticed on the back of Sin's shirt since Sin wasn't wearing his jumper. Sabo looked at Ace who was next to Macey; who also looked surprised and shocked by this and they pointed at Sin - thinking and wondering the same thing.

Since when did Sin have fucking wings and could fucking fly?! Why weren't they told sooner and was it from a devil fruit!?

"I guess it is weird," Macey said easily, about the topic that was brought to her attention first. Thus, snapping Ace out of his shock and completely ignoring his and Sabo's shocked and confused face expressions about Sin having wings. "But then again, I am just kid so they might be being careful with how much I should be worth since they haven't seen or fought against me before. The Marines back at Marineford I mean. Oh well, I don't really care that much. They could make it a billion belli and I still wouldn't care that much. Although, now that I think about it, it would be cool to be worth that much."

"Sin has wings!" Ace said to Macey, pointing at said person as he interrupted her. "Like a bird or angel or something."

Macey hummed and she didn't even look at Sin, "Sin? Yeah. He has wings, has since I met him. Why?"

Why?! Why?! Was that all she could say?! And she has known since she has met him!? What?! Ace never knew this till now! And Ace had been with the crew for almost three weeks! Mind you, neither Sabo nor Luffy knew either. Sin landed back on the ground and his wings disappeared (Ace and Sabo- WHERE THE HELLL DID THE WINGS GO!? WHAT!?), "I fixed it up. Everything good now Captain?"

"Yep, thanks Sin!" Macey smiled at him, "Marc?! We good to go when Don gets back!?"

"Yes Captain!" Marc shouted.

"Great! I can't wait!" Macey cheered.

"SIN HAS WINGS!" Ace shouted, annoyed that he was being ignored, which got everyone's attention. "EXPLAIN!"

Macey looked at Ace a little confused. Why did he sound upset about this?

"Because of his devil fruit," Macey told Ace, as though that would explain everything. "Why are you asking? I don't understand, is something wrong?"

Ace yelled in frustration as he pulled his hair. Sabo sighed as he walked over to Ace with Luffy right behind him. Macey was really confused- why was Ace frustrated? What happened? What did she do?

"Bird man!" Luffy cheered at Sin who looked just as confused as Macey did. Why was Ace so annoyed right now?

"We didn't know that Sin had wings is all Miss Macey," Sabo explained as he picked Luffy up and handed him to Ace to try and help him calm down- at least a little. "We were just really surprised is all."

Oh…

"I do suppose that is the first time I have used my devil fruit with you guys around…" Sin said thinking about it. "Sorry."

Okay, Macey got it now. She had forgotten that Ace, Sabo and Luffy were new and had forgotten to let them know that Marc wasn't the only crewmember that had devil fruit abilities. Well, that was a silly move!

"I guess we were so used to it we forget that others wouldn't know about it." Macey laughed. "Sorry I forgot to say something sooner. But yeah, Sin is a devil fruit eater like Marc and Luffy. That's all though. No more devil fruit eater surprises unless they're a surprise to me since I only know of Marc and Sin in my crew and Luffy as my guest as having devil fruits."

Ace nodded his head, somewhat understanding the situation that she was in… grudgingly accepting it anyway. Macey was a Captain and was kind of busy so it was easy to forget simple and small details like that. Especially if no-one asked about it before. At least that's what Ace supposed was understandable.

Luffy didn't seem to care- probably because he didn't understand it properly and he just goes with the flow.

Meanwhile, Sabo seemed to come to the same conclusion that Ace had- that it was understandable that Macey had forgotten, since she was used it and they hadn’t asked. Also that she's busy, since she was a captain, simple and small details could sometimes be forgotten about.

"Sorry," Macey sighed- feeling like an idiot for not realizing sooner. "That's a stupid small detail to overlook. I'm the Captain. I shouldn't overlook small details like that with new people with us. Sorry guys."

Well, at least she didn't say that they were a part of the crew; just said new people with them. Otherwise Ace might have had a few choice words for Macey.

* * *

 

_Present time… with West._

West got the East Blue about two weeks ago and found where Mace and the Freedom Fighters were easily. Damn, he thought it was going to take longer than that to find them. West wanted to make the most time out of this trip as much as he could. Why did West have to have such good luck!?

Not that it really bothered him.

West docked his boat- far enough that Mace and the Freedom Fighter shouldn't really notice him; but close enough that he could still see them using his telescope. That way he could still be able to get there to help them if he needed too. Speaking of which…

West lifted his telescope up and checked on the crew and smiled. They all seemed close and happy. As for Mace… she was almost a dead ringer for Marco in those clothes. Her hair color, was more like Marco's than Naomi's. Her eyes too, they were the same colours as Marco as well. If she was taller and had a pineapple hairstyle... well, if she was standing next to him and they both had their backs turned, they would be identical and West would have no idea who was who.

If Mace were a boy, she would be a mini Marco, his twin almost. Though, even though Mace is a girl, she still looked like a mini Marco dressed the way she was. Wearing that purple shirt, black pants, turquoise (though a lot of people would mistake it for being aqua) sash and those black scandals.

West couldn’t wait for them to go to the island so that he could get closer to follow them and get some pictures for Marco and the others. They were they going to love this! Mace looked like Marco but she had Naomi's smile. It was nice. Like the perfect mix of her parents. It was great!

West wanted more pictures. Izo was going to love them! Marco too, even if the grumpy old bird wouldn't admit it but West knew how he would really feel.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile with Garp…_

Garp was annoyed as hell. He had no idea where the hell Mace and the Freedom Fighters were! He had been here almost two weeks looking for the pirate captain and crew that had kidnapped his grandsons.

Well, from what Dadan and Makino said- they weren't kidnapped since the boys went with the girl and her crew willing. She had saved Sabo from his parents or some shit like that, which Garp would need to remember to thank her for… but still! Where the hell are they!?

* * *

 

Kaitlyn and Kay ran for it. They needed to get out of here! Right now!

At first, they were able to sneak off without anyone noticing them or knowing that they were leaving or knew who they were. Kay had the brilliant idea of them wearing cloaks so that no-one could see their faces. Kay had even brought Kaitlyn a new one, since her old one was looking a little worse for wear.

They had managed to get out of town but something (though neither of them were sure what) went wrong, then they had the Marines following them. Well, not following, they had the Marines chasing them.

Kaitlyn wanted to stay and fight but Kay had picked her up and ran for it. Why, Kaitlyn didn’t know. But right then, all Kaitlyn could do was just sit there as Kay carried her and ran for their lives.

Kay tripped over (over what though, she wasn't completely sure about) and fell down with her friend Kaitlyn in her arms. Kay made it so that she took the worse of the fall so that younger girl didn't get hurt. Kay was covered in blood on her knees and arms as she lifted herself off of Kaitlyn so the girl could get out from underneath.

"Are you okay Kate?" Kay asked as Kaitlyn crawled out from underneath her and dusted herself off.

"Yes, I am," Kaitlyn said as they heard the Marines stopping.

Kaitlyn looked around them; they were in a clearing in a forest. The sun was slowly starting to set in the background and She could sense the blood lust of the Marines from where she was as she pulled out her draggers, getting ready to fight.

Kay got up and stood in front of Kaitlyn with a gun… since when did Kay have a weapon, and a gun at that too!?

"Run away, Kate." Kay told her just under her breath so that the Marines wouldn't hear them just yet.

"No," Kaitlyn told Kay. "I can't."

"Why not?!" Kay shouted at the younger girl.

"Because I don't like running away and making them think that they have won," the younger girl told the older one. "Run if you want too, but I'm not going anywhere till they're all dead."

Dead…?

"So what they said was true…" Kay said- a little scared, "You are killer… no! I won't believe it! There must be a reason! I… I…"

Kaitlyn said nothing as she just faced the Marines with a manic smile on her face. Getting to cut people… getting to make them bleed… getting to hurt them… Kaitlyn couldn't wait!

"I won't leave you!" Kay told Kaitlyn as she stood in front of her readily. "I will protect you!"

Protect her…? Like her grandparents had…? Before they… before they died…?

* * *

 

Okay… where the hell are they? Macey has no idea where the hell they were. Were they lost? Yeah, they were lost. They had to be lost.

Macey looked above them to see where the sun was but couldn't see it. Not because it was dark out, though Macey was pretty sure that it was going to be dark soon since it felt about sunset time. But the trees in the forest were too thick to see the sun past.

"Mace?" Don asked, "Where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea!" Macey laughed as she put her hand behind her head. Oh shit, "I think I got us lost."

Don groaned as he ran his hand over his face. Ace and Sabo seemed to be laughing, Max, Sin and Jack all sighed now wishing they had stayed behind and on the ship. While Marc was snickering as Luffy just looked at everyone, confused with everything that was going on. They were lost? Seriously? How the hell did Macey manage that? Seriously? Shouldn't they not be able to get lost because of Macey's Haki abilities? Couldn’t she just sense their way out of here or something?

Macey flinched suddenly and was looking around them. Did Macey sense something with her Haki or something?

"How are we even lost?" Sin whined tiredly. "You should know where we are with your Haki thingy Mace! I knew some of us should have stayed with the ship…"

"Shh!" Don told Sin who shouted up as he noticed Macey looked worried about something as she looked around them. Macey looking worried was never a good thing.

"What's wrong Mace?" Don asked as he take a few steps closer to her as the others just looked at Mace as she looked around them.

"I don't know…" as Macey looked behind them, "I can sense something… I just don't know what…" then Macey said quietly to herself that only Don had managed to hear standing so close to Macey. "…Is someone following us still…?"

Don went to Mace's ear and whispered, "You think it's that person from boat that has been following us for a little bit?"

"Might be…" Macey whispered back. "Don't tell the others. I don't want them freaking out." Don nodded his head as Macey flinched again but looked forward to their left a bit, "That wasn't the same thing as I sensed as before…"

"NOOOOOO!" a voice screamed, "KKKKAAAAYYYYYY!"

Macey took off running before anyone said anything or asked her what they should do.

What was Mace doing running off into an unknown area while they were lost and had no idea where they were?! What was Mace thinking!? What was the Captain thinking running off on her own and towards where someone was screaming?!

"Damn it!" Don muttered as he picked up Luffy, Ace and Sabo- who were not protesting at all even though Ace looked like he wanted to as they chased after Macey.

Don had picked the three of them up thinking they might not be able to keep up with him as he ran after Mace and Don really shouldn't go off on his own so he grabbed Ace, Sabo and Luffy to take with him.

"Fuck it," Jack sighed turning to Marc, Max and Sin. "We better go after them."

"Do we have too?" Sin asked.

"Yes, we do," Jack sighed again. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

 

West hid as he tried to hide his presence more. Damn it! The girl could sense him! Did someone teach Mace how to use Haki or something?! Seriously! A normal person wouldn't have noticed him at all but Mace did! Who taught her to use Haki!?

It had to be Haki! How else was she able to tell that he was here and following them?!

Where the hell did that scream come from and where the hell did that blood lust come from!? Where the hell does Mace think she is going off to on her own like that!?

What the hell is going on!?


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kaitlyn stood there with the weird cuffs on. She had no idea what they were, what they were made of or why they made her feel so weak… but she had to get to Kay! Kaitlyn crawled on the ground over to Kay, who was holding her side and bleeding a lot. She had to stop the bleeding! She could do that easily with her devil fruit powers!

"Kate…" Kay said coughing up blood as she held onto her side. "Run…"

Kaitlyn shook her head as she put her own bloody hand over Kay's wound, making sure her own blood got in there with Kay's so that she could heal her.

"I can heal you! I can help!" Kaitlyn told Kay in a strained voice- trying her hardest to not cry or scream. She didn't want to show how scared and worried she was that she was going to lose her first friend in forever. "I can stop the bleeding!"

Kay smiled softly and sadly at her younger friend. "You can't Katie."

Kaitlyn grew horrified as she realized that her devil fruit powers wouldn't work. Why wouldn't they work!? She tried harder to get them to work. She had to save her friend!

"You're a devil fruit eater…cough…" Kay coughed and spat up blood as she looked at the cuff. She was getting weaker, that much was obvious. Plus, it was hard to breathe without blood getting in the way. "Those cuffs are made of sea-stone… they're one of the few weaknesses that devil fruit eaters have… Your devil fruit powers won't work with them on…"

"TAKE THEM OFF!" Kaitlyn shouted desperately as she tried to yank them off forcefully. Tears were peeking through the corner of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall just yet. She had to get the cuffs off, she couldn't let her friend die like this! "TAKE THEM OFF! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

The Marine leader walked forward and went over to Kaitlyn, who wasn't paying any attention to them. He then stabbed her in the side with his sword without a word of warning. He then stood on Kay's hand that was at her side to make it bleed more.

"Just hurry up and die, you stupid girl." the Marine told Kay who just glared up at him angrily. He wouldn't get away with this. Not if she could help it.

"Make me you bastard!" Kay snarled at him. It was almost as if the wound was just a minor injury with the way she tried to fight back. "What kind of justice is this!? Killing kids for no reason at all!"

"It's not for no reason at all, you bitch!" the Marine told Kay as Kaitlyn tried to attack him in order to get him away from Kay. "It's all because you helped a criminal with bad blood to try and escape justice. Since you helped the criminal, that makes you a criminal as well and you'll both begetting what you deserve, death."

The Marine kicked Kaitlyn away from them using Haki, though Kaitlyn didn't know what it is. Kaitlyn's whole body was sore where he kicked her and how she had landed hurt like hell too! She was sore! This pain was one of the worst that she has ever felt! Kaitlyn slowly sat up as she tried to work out where everything went wrong…

* * *

 

_Moments ago…_

Kay was shooting at the Marines as they shot back while Kaitlyn cut her wrists/arms a little to make sure she had blood to throw at people. The moment her blood landed on the wounds on the Marines, she was able to control them. Even if only a little, against the Marines that had swords and tried to fight against her, well, they couldn't move very easily anymore at least.

Kaitlyn managed to get them to swallow some of her blood as she dodged their attacks, but she got them with other attacks as well. She used Blood Crush- squeezing her own wound (which didn't really hurt her) to cause pain to all of the Marines who were infected with her blood. Kay seemed to be a little put off by it, but said nothing as she shot someone who just shot Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn put her hand over the spot to make it stop bleeding and smiled.

"Was that meant to hurt?" Kaitlyn smiled creepily while looking to the soldier who fired the gun. "You have to try a little harder than that boys. Come on."

They were fighting against the Marines and it looked like they were going to win… That was until the leader turned up… that's when everything went wrong.

There was something weird and wrong about the man… he was really strange, just walking into the fight, like it was nothing to worry about… and then next thing that Kaitlyn knew... someone had managed to put the weird cuffs on her, but then Kay killed the person. Then someone had managed to shoot Kay after that because she got in the way of a bullet. No… several bullets actually, ones that were meant for Kaitlyn and that's how they ended up in this situation.

* * *

 

_Present time…_

Kaitlyn wasn't sure what it was about the man, but there was something weird about him. Was it because her blood attacks didn't work on him? That Kay's bullets went right through the man like it was nothing, the same thing happened with Kaitlyn's draggers?

That he seemed to be like… that he seemed to be like water or something? Like he was made of water so physical attacks don't work against him.

What the hell is this man!?

"Kay!" Kaitlyn shouted as the man put his hand on her face. Then his hand turned to water and made a circle around her head (kind of like a big fish bowl) and was drowning her. Kaitlyn could see her friend dying right in front of her and unable to do anything but watch her friend thrash around to try and breathe.

Her grandparents' deaths come back to Kaitlyn and so did all of the feelings that she felt then. Of the hopelessness, being useless, and unable to do anything. Kaitlyn hated those feelings! She didn't want to feel that! Not again! Never again! Kaitlyn didn't want to be powerless!

"NOOOOOO!" Kaitlyn screamed as loudly as she could. She never knew she could make her voice go that loud or high before now. As Kay's eyes fell closed, the Marine let her go standing up straight. "KKKKAAAAYYYYYY!"

No…

Suddenly, everything was in slow motion as the Marine began walking over to where she was. _'This is it…_ ' Kaitlyn thought solemnly, feeling horrible and guilty as she looked at her friend and then the Marine. She was good as dead. Kaitlyn closed her eyes as she just accepted it. She would be joining Kay and her grandparents soon…

There was nothing that Kaitlyn could do… she was bleeding and unable to heal herself because of this stupid sea-stone stuff. She had lost her first friend in a very long time. There was nothing she could do to stop this water man… Marine person from killing her. There wasn't anything she could do…

Kaitlyn felt the water surround her own head, she didn't fight it as she slowly began to drown.

"STOP!" a voice shouted out suddenly, which made Kaitlyn open her eyes. Who was that!?

The Marine stopped and dropped Kaitlyn who was coughing up the water as she looked around for the source of the voice. Who said that? Where were they?

A small shadow was above Kaitlyn and she looked up as it slowly got bigger… what the hell!?

* * *

 

Macey kept moving forward even though she could hear Don yelling at her to stop. But Macey couldn't stop. She just couldn't! She wasn't sure why! But she had to keep going! She just had to! Something told her if she stopped… something bad was going to happen to someone, so she had to keep moving!

Macey stopped suddenly as she realized she was at a little cliff and so she looked around the area. She saw nothing but she could sense people… but where…?

Below!

Macey looked down as she watched as a Marine just finished killing someone and was now walking over to a girl, not much older than Luffy. The girl looked like she was feeling weak and had given up this fight. Macey watched as the Marine put his hand over the girl's face and a water fish bowl shaped thing went around the girl's head.

He was a logia type devil fruit eater! Maybe… But it was a water based devil fruit power!

Macey realized quickly, horrified that the Marine was trying to drown the girl, and that she was slowly bleeding death too!

"STOP!" Macey shouted at the top of her lungs as she released some of her Conqueror's Haki to force him to stop.

The Marine dropped the girl and looked around for the source of not only the voice but the Haki he had sensed. The girl seemed to be doing the same thing as the Marine. Looking around for the source of the voice.

Macey took a few steps back as Don got there with Ace, Sabo and Luffy and was about to ask her what was going on. Well he was until she ran right off the cliff, scaring the hell out of the ASL Trio and Don as they watched.

Macey looked down at the Marine with a look of murder in her eyes as he looked up. The girl that Macey had seen, looked up at her too. Macey kicked the Marine away using Haki, seeing as how the man was a devil fruit eater. She heard the Marines yell out something about a Vice Admiral as she kicked the man away from the girl.

What the hell was a Vice Admiral doing the East Blue? Weren’t they normally at the Grandline base? What the fuck was one doing here all the way it the weakest?

Macey landed on her feet, a little heavily (but she was fine) on the ground. Like she had just flown in here out of nowhere.

"Mace!" Don shouted looking over the edge of the cliff.

"I'm fine!" Macey shouted back.

Mace…? Why did that name sound familiar to the Marines…?

"Get down here!" Macey shouted as she looked up at Don. "Find a way down! There are a lot of Marines down here!"

At least twenty that Macey could count- which is not including the thirty that weren't really moving and were down for the count or injured.

"Let's go!" Luffy smiled as he pushed them all down the cliff without a moment's thought or hesitation and grinning the entire way.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!" Ace yelled as they fell down. But really… what were they expecting with Luffy there? He always went the fastest way to his objective after all and the objective now was down.

Macey looked up and was wondering what the hell the boys were doing. They didn't have to jump after Macey, they knew that… Right?

Luffy laughed as he made sure he was under them and sucked in as much air as he could and made himself into a huge balloon. Something about a Gomu Gomu no Balloon… was that Luffy…?

Shit!

Macey picked up the girl and moved out of the way as Luffy landed where they had been moments before and breaking everyone's fall.

It confused the hell out of the Marines who still hadn't moved yet. Why were the Marines standing in one place? Were they frozen in place or something?

Macey coughed a few times as she waved her hand out in front of herself to try and get the dust and dirt out of her face. Damn, that was so cool! Don, Ace and Sabo would have thought it was cool too, if it didn't nearly kill them! What the hell was Luffy thinking!? Why did the idiot do that!?

"Bahahahaha!" Macey laughed as she held girl, who Macey was now just trying to work out who she was.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed as his brothers and Don had a go at him for doing something so stupid and almost getting them all killed for it.

Seriously, what the hell was Luffy thinking when he did that!?

"Who the hell are you guys!?" the Vice Admiral shouted holding onto his bleeding and very broken nose.

"Mace," Macey smirked in response as she put the girl down and stood up straight while she addressed the Marine Vice Admiral. Her eyes never left the Marine, "Captain of the Freedom Fighters." Her whole mind and being was concentrating on the Marine Vice Admiral.

He was a dangerous man and there was no way that Macey was going to take any chances with him. Not until she knew why he was here. There was no way that the Marines had sent a Vice Admiral after her, her contact in the marines would have called… Then again, he should have called the moment he knew that a Vice Admiral was going to be in the East Blue, so why didn't he?

Oh, he was so going to get it later…

But more importantly, why was this Marine Vice Admiral here? There was no way, whoever this girl was, was dangerous enough for Marine HQ to send a Vice Admiral after her. So why was he here and who was the girl?

A few of the Marines whispered between themselves- knowing who Mace and the Freedom Fighters were. How could they not know who they were? The papers were still reporting about the thing the Freedom Fighters did to that Celestial Dragon a little while back.

What the hell were Mace and the Freedom Fighters doing here?

"Jack!" Macey shouted. Macey was worried about the amount of blood coming from the girl.

"Coming Cap!" Jack shouted as he was coming down by rope, which he thankfully had tied to a tree so that the others could climb down. Jack was not insane like Luffy or Mace to jump down, which, yes, he had seen.

Max and Marc were right behind Jack on the rope. Sin was standing on the cliff still. He obviously did not want to be a part of the fight unless he really needed to be. Sin did prefer to not be in fights because of his history…

"Jack and Marc, the girl!" Macey ordered as she and the Vice Admiral Marine had a stare down. Macey didn't forget her duties as a Captain though. "Max! You're with me, Don and the ASL! Marc! Get those sea-stone cuffs off the girl right away! You understand me?!"

"Right Captain!" Marc nodded as he and Jack went to pick the girl up and was looking over her injuries. Marc was looking through his stuff to find where his lock picking stuff was. They were in one of his (many) pockets… somewhere…

"Right Cap!" Jack nodded as he went right to work.

The girl said nothing as she just sat there and stared at Macey and her crew. Who the hell are they? And why are they helping her? What are they doing here? Why are they here? What the hell is going on?

"Stick with me Max," Don nodded to the young (but slightly older than him) chef.

"Right…" Max nervously nodded.

"What about Sin?" Sabo asked.

"We'll use him if we need too," Macey told Sabo, not looking at him as there was no way in hell she was taking her eyes off the Marine Vice-Admiral for a moment. "Sin doesn't like fighting unless we need him to. Personal reasons. Just use this as a chance to use some of your Haki skills and practice using your Haki. Okay?"

"Okay!" the three brothers nodded, all getting ready to fight in their own way.

The three of them trusted Macey and her judgement, it was hard not to. She had saved Sabo and hasn't forced them to do anything that they didn't want to do, so they were more than happy to follow Macey's plan in fights. Even Ace, who normally didn't like or trust people, had faith in Macey and was fine with doing as she asked.

Macey charged at the Vice Admiral, who opened up his palm and fired water out of it at Macey, who either dodged it or used her Haki to repel it. Damn this girl was fast and she knew how to use Haki and used it well too, this was going to tough.

Don took off right afterwards, towards the big group of Marines, with Luffy, Sabo and Ace right beside him and Max right behind them. A few of the Marines fired their guns but Luffy stretched his arm out and repelled the bullets right back at them. Ace used his pipe, which he and Sabo had brought with them. They had known that there was a chance of getting into a fight and didn't want to be without it. They used the pipes to stop a Marine with a sword from cutting Luffy.

Sabo used his pipe to back up and protect Ace as Max had a sword and a gun in his hands- a gun in his right and a sword in his left. The cook or chef, depending on what you want to call him, didn't fight much, but he knew enough to protect himself and back up the crew and their little guests when he needed too.

Sin closed his eyes and covered his ears as the fighting went on… the sound of this reminded him too much of when he was little and the Celestial Dragon had come… When he had used the whole town for his own sick game… When Sin was forced to kill his own family and friends if he wanted to live… if he wanted Soul to live… Sin didn't want to remember! He didn't want too…!

* * *

 

 _9 years ago_ …

Six-year-old Klaus Sinner, also known as Sin, smiled as his older sister was brushing his orange hair. Sin hated to brush his hair, sure he hated it when his older sister Sign would do something girly with it, but he hated brushing his own hair more. Sin also hated brushing Sign's orange hair but their mother would do that once Sign was done with Sin's hair, which was a longer than normal being around Sin's neck length.

Sin sat there as Sign brushed his hair- they were wearing the same clothes. A plain blue shirt and black pants. Sign hummed as she worked and their mother Sara was running around the kitchen cooking breakfast. Her husband, Sin's and Sign's father, Simon was a dock worker and was coming home later this morning since he had night shift at the docks.

Sara smiled as she looked out the window. They could see the harbour and docks from here and it was a beautiful sight. Sara frowned suddenly which ended up getting her children's attention. Her brown eyes held a type of fear, which neither Sin or his sister had never seen in their mother's eyes before.

Why did their mother look so scared and afraid?

"Sign, take Sin and Soul and go hide," their mother ordered quickly, getting up and helping them move. "Right now!"

Sin and Sign looked into each other's brown eyes as Sign nodded her head. Sign didn't say anything as she picked up Sin, and then grabbed their baby brother Soul, who was sleeping, and went to go hide. Sign opened up a cupboard in the hallway of the house. She knew it had a secret compartment in the side of the wall that their father had made for when pirates attacked so that they could hide there. Sign got inside with her two little brothers.

The only way to find it was to actually, and physically, be looking for it. One couldn't just find it by opening the cupboard up and looking inside you had to move things and feel around for the small switch that opens it up.

Sin held onto his sister as hard as he could as they sat there and waited to see what was going on. They wanted to know why their mother had ordered them to hide.

_BANG!_

Sin flinched when he heard the door of their house go crashing into the wall. It stirred Soul a little, but Sign was able to get him back to sleep.

"Can I help you sirs?" they heard their mother ask.

"Yes you can," said a voice that neither sibling recognized. Who was that? "Our boss was bored and has decided to use this town for his amusement."

Boss…? Pirates? Marines? Bandits? Some other type of Outlaw? Who were these people?

"How is this woman Saint Rolland?" a different voice asked.

Saint…? As in a World Noble and Celestial Dragon type of Saint…? Why was one of them here?! What was he planning on doing to the town to cure himself of his boredom?

"She's boring and ugly," a voice answered, this must be Saint Rolland. "She can join in the game with others."

"Yes sir, Saint Rolland." the first voice said as they heard their mother protesting as she was taken away.

"Are there more?" Saint Rolland asked. "I need more people to make this amusing."

"Don't see any more people Saint Rolland sir," the second voice answered.

"But there are," a third voice sounded. "I found a photo. There seem to be three kids."

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Oh? Are there?" Saint Rolland said, sounding a little bored. "Find them."

Sign put her hand to his mouth as she heard Sin start to whimper. They needed to be quiet. They shouldn't be able to find them, hopefully. However, the room wasn't sound proof so they needed to be as quiet as possible.

"I want the boy when you find the children." Saint Rolland's voice said over his people breaking things. "He seems interesting enough."

* * *

 

_A little while later…_

Sin screamed when he heard and saw the door of their hiding place torn off its hinges. Sign handed Sin their baby brother as she tackled the men down to the ground and fought against them to try and give Sin time to get away.

"Sin run!" Sign shouted at her brother over the fight.

Sin nodded his head as he got out of the hiding spot and started to run away but stopped when he felt something being thrown over him. It was their kitchen table. Sin stopped as he protected Soul in his arms.

"Sinner!" Sign shouted, sounding almost desperate and hurried. "Move!"

Sin opened his eyes as he felt someone grab him and hold onto him.

"Let go!" Sin shouted.

Sin held onto Soul as hard as he could. He didn't want anyone to take his baby brother but he wasn't strong enough as someone ripped the baby out his arms. The baby suddenly woke up from the movement and started to cry.

"Soul!" Sin shouted out, and then managed to kick the man in the shin. They all heard it shatter from the sheer force of the kick from the six-year-old kid.

Being stronger than the average adult human was something not many people knew about Sin.

Sin tackled the man who took Soul- hitting him several times in the face- easily breaking many bones in the man's face. Soul just resting and crying slightly in the man's arms. Saint Rolland smiled in amusement, this boy was interesting- very interesting. Saint Rolland wanted him. He held up his hand to tell his men to not move or do anything to help the man that Sin was still hitting in the face with his bare hands.

"Sin!" Sign shouted. She had to get his attention and get them to escape.

Sin stopped as he looked up at his sister- he was partly covered in blood from repeatedly hitting the man over and over again. Sin grabbed Soul quickly as he backed away from Saint Rolland and the men with him. Soul went quiet in his brother's arms.

"Your name is Sin, it is?" Saint Rolland smiled crookedly as he looked at the boy. He had one of the ugliest faces that Sin had ever seen.

Sin slowly nodded his head- he wasn't sure what else to do as he held Soul closer to his chest. He made sure that he had a proper hold on him this time. Soul didn't cry but made a few baby sounds against Sin.

"Then it's settled," Saint Rolland told his men as he smiled, happy that he had been found someone in this lame town that was worth his time, and to make into one of his new little toys. One of his little sins, and it was even more perfect that the boy's name happened to be Sin too. "I want this boy. Bring him along. And that infant thing in his arms as well."

What…?

Sin didn't even have time to protest as one of the men picked him up. Sin didn't try to fight though as he kept hold of Soul since he was afraid that someone would try to take him again. Sin didn't want to lose Soul.

* * *

 

_Hours later…_

Sin sat in a cell, still holding onto Soul who was crying, again. Sin had no idea where his parents were or where his sister was either. He wanted Soul to stop crying, but he had no idea how to make him stop! Sin wanted the crying to stop but he didn't want to hurt Soul! Why can't the baby just stop crying?! What could he do to make the baby stop crying?! He was only six! He knew nothing about babies!

"Stop Soul!" Sin shouted as he held onto Soul and couldn't understand why the baby was crying, "Shut up!"

The baby didn't stop crying so Sin just put him on the floor. Sin hated this! He didn't understand what was going on! What was going on!? Why were they doing this?! Why wasn’t someone stopping this?!

Sin just laid down next to Soul who had stopped crying as he was now sucking on Sin's fingers. Sin just laid there on the ground and closed his eyes as he hugged Soul who was sucking on his fingers and slowly fell asleep…

As long as Sin has Soul… everything was fine. Even if the baby annoyed him to no end with all of his annoying crying. After all, Soul was innocent and a baby and you, so he wouldn't remember any of this…

* * *

 

_Later…_

"This is the one then sir?" a voice said.

"Yes, it is," Saint Rolland said.

Sin woke up and looked up to see the Celestial Dragon and another person above him. Sin went to pull Soul closer to him but felt nothing… Horror filled Sin as he felt nothing there and he looked to his arms. He didn't see Soul at all, he was missing! They had taken Soul!

Soul!

"Where's my baby brother!?" Sin shouted. Soul was only six months old! Where was he?! Sin needed him! Sin needed to look after him! He's just a baby! Even if he was loud and annoying when he cried!

Saint Rolland tsked in annoyance as he slapped Sin across the face. The kid should just be quiet and do as he was told. He was informed that he was slave and Rolland was a Celestial Dragon.

"Shut it, boy," Saint Rolland told Sin who just glared at the man. It was going to be fun breaking this kid and seeing that fire and light in his eyes eventually die. "Or I will kill that annoying little infant you call a brother."

Soul!

"Please don't sir!" Sin begged after he registered what the jerk had just said to him. He couldn't let anything happen to his baby brother!

That was much better. The boy seemed to learn where his place was very quickly.

Saint Rolland smirked, "That's better boy. You do as I tell you and no harm will befall your baby brother. Understand?" Sin nodded his head silently, glaring at the floor where the man wouldn't see. "Good. Charles here is going to give you something. I want no complaining or you won't see your brother." Sin nodded his head again. "Good, Charles? Take the boy to get his marks."

Marks…?

Charles, who was the other man, he was nothing special. Just a short man wearing a weird suit and sunglasses with dark brown eyes and brown hair. Charles led Sin out of the cage and Sin followed the man to a weird room on the ship? Sin didn't know he was on a ship…

"In here," the man ordered and Sin followed- he wanted Soul back so he had to listen- whether he liked it or not. "Sit down and take off your shirt boy."

Sin did what was told of him- sitting down on a chair and taking off his shirt. Sin was scared- he was shit scared. Sin went pale when he saw the brand- the red-hot iron just taken off the fire sort of brand. Sin was too scared to move. Sin knew what that brand meant- the dragon like paw mark- the oval circle shape with the two triangles on top and one on the bottom.

It was the mark of a slave…

Sin closed his eyes as he felt the brand be pushed into his back and he felt the burning skin- it was beyond painful! Sin bit his lip and tongue to stop himself from yelling and screaming out in pain. It burned! But he wasn't going to scream! Sin needed to protect Soul! He had to know that his baby brother is okay! Sin had to see him!

Sin went even paler seeing a second brand and screamed this time when it touched his left shoulder and he was held in place so that the brand branded fit right into his left shoulder- this one said- Property of Saint Rolland.

* * *

 

Sin sat in his cell. Happy that his shirt was back on as he didn't want to look at those ugly brands on his body. He didn't want to think about them, Sin looked at his wrist where he had a weird looking bracelet on, someone had called it a bomb collar or something…

"Here you go my little sin," Saint Rolland smiled giving Sin a weird looking fruit- it was a big weird pear and pineapple shaped fruit, white in color - with weird golden yellow colored wing shaped swirls on it.

What the hell is this?

"I believe this is will be amusing," Saint Rolland smirked, liking his plan of making the ultimate slave fighter- since, doesn't the saying go you must try them young... Saint Rolland meant, you must train them young? "Don't you know? I want you to eat this."

"Why sir?" Sin asked, hearing his own voice sounded weird. It didn't sound right. Maybe it was from the screaming from the branding…

"Your name is Sin," Saint Rolland told Sin who nodded his head again, he didn't mind explaining his reasons behind them since he loved them and hearing his own voice. "You're very existence is a sin then. Like your name. You will become a sinner for me then Sin. And this devil fruit will be the thing that forgives you for it."

Devil fruit…? What's that?

"It will turn you into an Angel, it has holy powers and properties. The very opposite of your name," the Saint went on, "then you will sin for me, Sin."

Sin shook in fear. He really didn't like the sound of this… Sin stared at the devil fruit.

"Eat, or I will kill your baby brother then you!" the Celestial Dragon ordered.

Sin slowly nodded his head. He didn't want to die and he didn't want his little brother, his baby brother, Soul to die either!

"Yes sir," Sin nodded eating the fruit, it was disgusting! But he ate it anyway.

"Good boy my little sin," the Celestial Dragon smiled as he moved his hand to tell Sin to come closer again, "Now come here." Sin walked over and closed his eyes as the Celestial Dragon smiled down at him. "Starting tomorrow. You will be in the death games and kill whoever you run into before they kill you. Understand?"

Sin nodded his head.

"Good," the man smiled as Sin flinch as the man started to touch him and Sin said nothing. He couldn't, not if he wanted to see Soul…

* * *

 

_Three months later…_

Sin didn't question anything anymore. He didn't need to. He knew what he was. A sin- his whole existence was just a sin. Something that god could never forgive. Sin stood over the dead bodies of many men, women and children- his hands stained red with blood. If Saint Rolland says to do something, if God told him to do anything then Sin just does. If not, then Sin doesn't get to see Soul, doesn't get food or drink, or anything for that matter. It was just easier to do as he was told. Sin wouldn't get hurt and neither would Soul. Everything Sin did was for Soul. Sin sins for Soul. It was only Sin and Soul. And Soul was all that mattered.

It only took him a day to learn how to use the dual short twin blades- Saint Rolland's choice of weapon for him. He found some kind of amusement in it.

At first, Sin got hurt a lot and he hated it. He didn't want anything to do with it, with this death game and the killing but there this other side… that enjoyed it. Sometimes, Sin would black out and not remember anything. Other times, he remembered every single detail.

Sin's kind of long orange hair was tied back and he had dead looking brown eyes. Sin turned around when he heard the buzzer that said that another opponent was coming. Sin wiped off the blood on his hands and swords on his pants and shirt.

Sin glared at the spot where he knew the person would come from. It didn't matter who it was - a neighbour, a family friend, or an old friend or even family- it could be anyone and it didn't matter. All that mattered was staying alive. It was kill or be killed. Because if Sin died, who would be there for Soul? What would then happen to Soul?

Sin flinched when saw the familiar long orange hair. He couldn't remember why it was familiar but he knew it… who was this…? Who did it belong to again…?

"Sin…?" the older girl said looking at him- as if she knew exactly who he was, but he couldn't remember who she was… but it didn't matter. He had to kill her. It was all he could do.

Sin's hands shook and he looked down at them. Why were they shaking now? Why not when he beheaded Mr. Jones, one of his neighbours? Or Mrs. Kaylin, the nice baker who always gave him free samples and bread to take home? Or when he had to kill his own father? Or when had to kill Emily or Amy or Eric or Jake? Why not when he had killed the only friends he had ever had? Why were his hands shaking now, but not then? They didn't even shake with his first kill- his own mother who had ran onto the short blades and made Sin swear on his life to take care of Soul… why were they shaking now…?

"It's me Sin," the girl spoke softly, taking a step toward him which made Sin take a step back, who was this girl? "It's Sign. Your sister."

Sister…? That's right… Sin had an older sister…

"What are you waiting for, my little sin?" Saint Rolland's voice said over a speaker (den-den mushi) system, "Kill her! Or I will kill you and that brother of yours!"

Sin's face went blank when heard Soul's crying voice over the speakers after Saint Rolland's voice said those words.

Soul…

Sin walked up to his sister, who had her back turned to him as she screamed and shouted at the man for making their baby brother cry and for forcing Sin to do this. Asking him why he was doing this to them in the first place as well. Why couldn't he leave them alone? Telling him to stop this stupid game.

"I'm sorry," was all Sin said when he stabbed his sister in the back through the heart.

That was all Sin could say to whoever he killed, was that he was sorry. He didn't want to kill people. He didn't want to be what his name was. He didn't want to be a sinner but it was all Sin could do to stay alive and to keep Soul alive. Was to sin.

It was all he could do… and it didn't help that was also his name…

* * *

 

_3 years later- 6 years ago…_

Sin stayed away from the new guy as much as he could. Donate? That's what Sin thought his name was. He was a Fishman or something. It was a weird. Sin had never seen anything like him before and Sin was scared. He didn't know or like the guy. He was scary looking and all of the other slaves and people kept going on about how dangerous he was.

Sin worked on the boat. Sanding down wood on the new boat that he was working on, on the Celestial Dragon's huge ship. It was all he could do as he thought about killing himself again. The sea water… the ocean… it was right there… and it would be so easy to do it… all it would take is one step…

"Sin-Sin!" Soul shouted running over him.

Sin looked over and smiled as his little brother ran over to him and hugged him. Sin patted his head. The boy didn't have a bomb collar like most of the other slaves and neither did Sin. There was no need for one. Sin was Saint Rolland's most (reluctant) loyal slave. He knew what would happen if he didn't do as he was told. He had been here for three years after all. And he was one of the longest lasting slaves.

Soul looked just like Sin with his orange hair and brown eyes. They were both wearing plain grey pants and a red shirt.

That was right, that was why Sin hadn't killed himself yet… he still had Soul… the little ray of light and hope… he couldn't leave the kid all alone… not after killing their parents and older sister… the only two to survive those deadly games that Saint Rolland was so ever fond of from their town home…

"Hey Soul," Sin smiled as he patted his little brother's head.

They were both slaves, like the others. They were just special, Saint Rolland and the guards made it well known to everyone, especially new slaves, that the brothers were special. Sin could pretty much do anything and get away with it. Soul had gotten hurt and Sin killed the guy (another slave though) without a second thought. No-one tried to hurt or touch Soul again after that. Everyone knew how dangerous Sin was but not Soul. The kid seemed to be completely unaware of it.

Probably because Sin would rather die than hurt his Soul.

Sin had even gotten away with killing guards and low class nobles. He never did anything against another Celestial Dragon. No matter how much it looked like he wanted too. He just took it and did nothing. Normally taking it out on someone else or doing what he is doing now. Working on a wooden project or a boat. The kid was good at working with wood and making boats for someone so young.

"Saint Rolland said there's another game tonight…" Soul said grabbing his brother's shirt and gripping it hard as Sin worked on the boat, with the guards watching over the brothers. "Your gonna win… right?"

Sin nodded his head with a slight smile on his face. "Of course. Can't leave you behind, now can I?"

"Right!" Soul smiled. "It's meant to be something called, a tag-team?"

Tag team? Sin was going to have to work with someone? Sin bet it was the new guy, the Fishman that Saint Rolland had just brought in.

"I can handle it Soul, don't worry," Sin told his little brother gently, trying to sooth away any worries the other may have. "You just do everything that Saint Rolland tells you to do, like I do and everything will be fine, okay?"

"Right Sin-Sin!" Soul nodded.

"It's time to go now," the guards told Soul.

"But…" Soul started. He barely got any time to see Sin and Soul hated it. Just like Sin did. But they had to do as they were told or they would get less time next time, or they wouldn't see each other for long time again.

Sin stopped working as he picked Soul up giving him a kiss on the forehead and a tight hug. "It's fine Soul. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay!" Soul smiled.

If Sin had known that was going to be the last time he was ever going to see Soul. He would have just jumped right into the ocean with his little brother so that they would have died together.

Sin knew he had been right. He was terrified of the new guy- of Donate, though the guy kept telling Sin to call him Don for some weird reason. The two of them had been forced to work together for the death game. The guy barely touched his opponent and the opponent was pretty much killed on the spot.

It was scary.

Donate had even managed to hurt Sin in the fight, even though they were meant to be working and fighting together. Sin hoped that was the first and last time that he would ever have to fight with Donate.

* * *

 

_The next day…_

"Fight against him?" Sin frowned as he looked over at grey coloured shark Fishman Donate- Sin didn't want to fight the guy. He was scarily strong. Stronger than Sin, he could kill Sin easily if he wanted too. Sin knew what he was capable of. He had just witnessed it in their fight after all. Why did Sin have to fight against him?

"It's only for training you baby," the guard told Sin. "Saint Rolland wants to use you two for more tag-team fights in the future. So, since you two are now partners, it means that you have to get used each other. Know each other's strengths and weaknesses."

Sin didn't like this. Not at all. But Sin didn't have a choice and he knew it. He would just have to do it. No matter how much he didn't want too.

* * *

 

Yep, Sin knew that Donate was a monster and all from everything that everyone had said about him, and from seeing him fight, but fighting against him! He really had no idea how much of a monster he was till then!

Sin walked to his brother 'room' and he felt his heart drop and he stopped when he saw it was empty. As in empty-empty. As in, there was no one there and nothing in there. Not Sin's old clothes that he knew that Soul had since he wore them. Not the small mattress or the old pillow (really just a bag with clothes and rags in it). Not the small toy stuffed dog toy that Sin had brought with them after taking it from their old home- the only thing left from their childhood and home.

Nothing. There was nothing here.

It was like Soul was never here. It was like he never existed.

"Soul!? Soul! Soul!" Sin shouted and looked around for his little brother. Everything that Sin did. Everything that he did. It's for Soul! Sin hadn't died yet for Soul! He hadn't killed himself and had stayed alive just for Soul! Where is he?! "SOUL!"

Sin looked out into the ocean. Sin just wanted to die. He wanted to be to dead. He was sore as he had several dark bruises all over his body and he cried as he pulled his legs into his stomach. Crying for the first time in gods knew when. Sin didn't even cry when he murdered his parents, sister, friends, or neighbours in cold blood but he was crying now.

Soul was gone. His Soul was gone, both his brother and his own actual soul. Sin was never going to see him again. Sin's only reason for living was gone.

Sin just sat there, covered in blood. It wasn't his- it was of that of a lot of other peoples.

Apparently, some of the other slaves didn't see it as being 'fair,' that Soul got special treatment because of him being Sin's little brother, and they killed him. They threw his body overboard and everything that he owned. So, Sin killed them. Saint Rolland wasn't happy about it- Sin had gotten beaten for killing all of the none fighting slaves who had been the ones who had killed Soul. Sin just wanted to die. What was there now that was worth actually living for?

Sin walked out to the edge of the ship. Just looking down at the ocean and saw Soul's smiling face. It would be better if Sin just died. He had killed pretty much everyone he ever knew, that he had ever cared about and who ever cared about him. Soul was the only thing that was worth living for and now Sin didn't have that.

What was the point in living anymore?

Sin didn't even think twice as he took a step off the ship and landed in the water. Hearing people shout but he didn't care. He just wanted to die now… and he welcomed the darkness as he was slowly drowning. Sin welcomed death…

* * *

 

_2 years later… 4 years ago…_

"Yo. Mr. Landshark, do you have lungs? Don't you need water to breathe? How do you breathe air?" a voice said.

Who was that!? Sin didn't recognize the voice at all!

Sin opened his eyes as he saw a young blonde haired girl with blue eyes, wearing a long purple shirt that looked like a dress on her, and long black pants plus oversized scandals. She looked be around eight or nine years old.

Was the girl really talking to Donate? Like it was nothing?

"My name is Donate or Don, not Mr. Landshark and what's it to you?" Don asked. Wondering who the hell this girl was and how she got here.

"Miss? Can we help?" Sin asked.

"You're awake Sin!" Don smiled- happy to see the one person that he could probably ever consider okay here, was awake since he wasn't actually that bad compared to others here. "Are you okay? You looked like you having a nightmare again." In another lifetime, Don might have considered Sin a friend. Sin was the closest thing that Don had to one here since they were fighting partners.

"I'm fine," Sin answered with a glare at Donate. Sin hated him. Sin was never going to forgive him. Why did Donate save him two years ago?!

"You still hate me for saving your life two years ago, don't you?" Don sighed.

"Stupid Fishman," Sin muttered- annoyed at the reminder that the damn fish had saved his life and stopped him from dying.

"Oi! I heard that, you stupid devil fruit eater!" Don shouted- a little annoyed that Sin was holding it against Don for saving his life.

"Devil Fruit Eater?" the girl smiled- seeming very happy and excited for some reason as her eyes sparkled. "Cool! I want you to join my crew then!"

What…?

"Hey Don, what's a Fishman?" the girl asked Don- looking confused. "You're a Fishman? What's that? I've never heard of it before… you should join my crew too!"

"Seriously?" Don asked, not sure if he should be taking a kid seriously. "You want me on your crew? Why? Aren't you scared of me? How have you not heard of a Fishman before?! Just who the hell are you? How the hell did you even get on the ship?!" Don wasn't sure if he should smile or frown. "You don't look like you're with Saint Rolland or his guards."

Was this girl serious?

"Well I'm Macey but you can call me Mace," the blonde girl smiled as she looked through the keys in her hand for the one that fits into the cage to open it. "Who the hell is Saint Rolland? Do they own this ship or something? Nope! I'm not with them. I was… sailing… yeah, let's go with that. When I could sense something with my Haki. No one seemed to notice me at all and I needed supplies and a new boat and stuff, so I come on board to… um… borrow them! Yeah, that's right. To borrow them! Totally not to steal them or anything. Hahaha…"

That was stupid. If the guards caught the girl… god knows what might happen. The guards might kill her, rape her. Who knew?

How did she get on the ship without the guards noticing her!? This ship had 24hour surveillance so that Sin couldn’t drown himself again or in case of pirate attack. How did she get passed all of their security? And what the hell was Haki?!

It shouldn't be this easy for someone to get in here, right?

"Just leave them girl!" one of the other slaves said- who the girl had released earlier. "They'll just kill you! That's what they do! They're killers! Killer Slavers! Used for death games and matches! They're murderers!"

Sin hissed at the man who just kicked the cage door that Sin was behind, which was made of sea-stone.

"Yeah! They've killed lots of us and people before! Just leave them!"

"No," Mace told in a dead serious and almost warning sounding voice. "I don't care who they are or what their past is or what they have done. I want them as a part of my crew and they deserve freedom just as much as any of you do! They're slaves here too you know!"

Who was this girl and where did she come from? Why was she here!?

"Why?" Don asked.

"You both seem amusing!" Mace smiled, "And by that, I mean very interesting! I think having a Fishman as a First Mate would be cool and I would like to study and research Sin's devil fruit too. If he'll let me of course. You see, I'm Devil Fruit Researcher and I would love to finish off my mum's research since most of it got destroyed. And why wouldn't you deserve Freedom? Everyone deserves that. It's something that we all need to stand up and fight for if we want it."

"That's your dream?" Don asked.

"Nope!" Mace smiled and told them. "My dream to live life freely and help others keep or gain their freedom. So? What do you say? Care to join me and join my fight for freedom? Want to join my crew? Pretend to be a fighter or stay here and most likely die?"

 _‘That's right_ ,’ Sin thought to himself _, ‘this is where we got our name from… from Macey's little speech about standing up and fighting for our freedom… we took the Freedom and Fighter from it and became the Freedom Fighters… Since there was more than one of us, just saying Freedom Fighter didn't sound right… that was why they were the Freedom Fighters…’_

Mace didn't notice one of the other slaves had a sword in his hand, as she was getting ready to open up Sin's cage. That slave was coming to stop her from setting Sin free. Because even though Don was stronger, they were more afraid of Sin.

"Mace!" Don shouted.

* * *

 

_Present time…_

"MACE!" Don shouted.

Sin snapped out his memory of the past, of when that man had changed Sin's life forever. Back when he had met Don and when Mace had saved them from that man, when he heard Don scream Mace's name.

Sin looked below and saw that Mace had a weird water fish bowl looking thing around her face, he watched as he could see her slowly drowning… as she was slowly dying the person that had saved his life and gave it purpose again. Who wasn't afraid of him or what he was capable of. Who wasn't afraid of the dark side of him. Of the angel of death who just wanted to kill… that he couldn't fully control… and yet… she…

The person that accepted him… she was the only person who ever accepted him fully with open arms…

Sin had to do something to save Mace! He has too! He couldn't let her die! If it weren’t for her then Sin wouldn't even be here now! Don and the others were too busy and were being held up by the Marines. They weren't going to get to her in time to save her!

But what could Sin do…?

 _I'll help…_ that dark voice said.

"MACE!" Sin shouted as he let the dark side of him take over- to save Mace.

Sin's wings flew out as he jumped off the cliff and flew right at the Marine who had hold of her. The man looked shocked as he let go of Mace who was coughing and on the ground, looking a little worse for wear, as Sin flew up with the Marine into the sky.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As soon as she was free, Mace coughed the water up as her lungs received fresh air at last. Oh god! That was close! Damn fucking Marine playing fucking dirty…

_ Moments ago… _

"Okay, okay, we surrender!" the Vice Admiral said putting his hand up, then smirked as Macey stopped. "Not!" he created a water whip and turned to use it against Ace, who was protecting Luffy and couldn't see it coming.

Macey ran quickly to intercept the attack and she hit the whip with an arm covered in Haki to cut it off and stop it from hitting Ace. But it suddenly disappeared and Macey felt something… or rather, someone, grab by her hair and pull. Macey went backwards into the Marine who then grabbed Macey's neck and mouth, then he started to cover her face in water.

"I'll kill you just like I did the other girl," the man told her. "Then I will kill the Bloody Nightmare."

Bloody Nightmare…? Was that girl who Macey had saved…?

Macey couldn't get her Haki to work as her body was panicking from the water, while he was trying to drown her. She felt him lift her up from the ground and she could hear Don and the others calling her name. But it sounded so far away…

Her eyes slowly started to close as she could feel her body shutting down probably because she was dying, she was drowning. She heard Don scream her name then the next thing she knew, she was free from the mans' grip and was no longer drowning. Someone had saved her… but who…?

"Sin…" Macey slowly said, realizing that it would have been only been him as the others were too far away. He had joined the fight… to save her…?

_ Present time… _

Oh thank god! Don let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when he saw that Macey was in danger.

"Mace!" Jack shouted running over to her, with Marc right behind, as they checked on their captain. Does that mean…?

"YOU ASSHOLES!" the girl that they had been helping shouted. She glared at the Marines as if she was going to kill every single one of them. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Maybe she was going to kill them all and it wasn't just a look. Don was pretty damn sure that she meant it.

"Oi!" Jack shouted as he went after the girl to stop her from joining back in the fight. "You're too injured to fight!"

"Mace!" Don shouted- worried about how his Captain was. If they lose her… they would most likely lose themselves too.

"I'm fine!" Mace smiled doing a little salute to Don. She was acting as she hadn't been close to death just moments ago. Don had to try to not laugh at that, that was so Mace. Who else would be acting like everything is fine after almost dying?

Don nodded his head and went back to his fight. He had to make sure that he, the ASL trio and Max got out of this!

"LET ME GO!" the girl shouted at Jack who had hold of her.

"STOP BEING DIFFICULT!" Jack shouted right back at her, "I'M A DOCTOR!"

"I DON'T CARE!" the girl screamed, "I'LL MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO KAY! SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!"

"Jack!" Macey ordered, "Let her go!"

"But…!" Jack started to say in return, clearly worried for the girl's health. That is until he saw the look in the younger girl's eyes (Kaitlyn not Macey). She looked like she was going to kill Jack if he kept getting in her way. It wasn't just the look in her eye either… it was far more than that all at once. It was like he could feel her bloodlust just from looking, but he was also touching her and that really started creeping him out.

Fuck…

Jack let go of her quickly, more than willing to not touch her and get her wrath directed at him instead of the Marines. He watched, a little horrified, as some of the blood started going back into her body and some of the blood floating in mid-air. Shit… this girl was dangerous and scary…

"Let the Bloody Nightmare begin~" the girl said- in an almost sing-song voice. Her hands were spread out at her side as the blood began to rise and weave around her in the air like a menacing cloud. "I'll show you just why they call me that."

Bloody… Nightmare… what!?

"I believe we found who we were looking for," Macey smiled, though it was a bit strained, as she got back up. She then got back into captain mode as she gave out orders. "Don! Max! ASL! Retreat and back up the Bloody Nightmare! Jack! I want at least one of those Marines alive to get information from! Marc! You're with me! We're going to help Sin!"

That damn bastard was going to pay… with his fucking life!

"Right Captain!" the crew nodded.

"Right Macey!" the ASL boys shouted.

* * *

Kaitlyn had no idea who these guys were. First, the girl with the blonde hair, blue eyes, purple shirt and black pants came out of no-where like she owned the place and saved Kaitlyn in the process. Then a weird looking, grey – human – land - shark thing wearing a purple shirt and pants appeared with three young boys- two raven haired boys and a blonde. One of the raven haired boys had freckles and seemed to older than the younger raven haired boy who had a straw-hat. The blond boy didn't really look like the girl blonde, and he had a top hat and goggles on.

Then there were the other guys.

One was called Jack, who seemed to be a doctor or something since he was treating Kaitlyn. Why he was treating her though, she didn't fully understand other than it was an order from the blonde girl, who he had called Captain.

They were a pirate crew or something? The boys had called her, and she had called herself, Mace and said something about being the Captain of the Freedom Fighters or something like that. Kaitlyn thought she read something about them in the paper at some point or other…

Marc, the other boy who had gotten the weird sea-stone cuffs off her. Kaitlyn was a little grateful for that, not that she was going to voice it. Right now, all that was on her mind was killing the hypocrites.

Max was the other one who helped her; he was fighting with the land shark human person and the three young boys. Then there was the kid who had wings… Sin? Something like that. He… he was interesting and… very dangerous.

Kaitlyn has never sensed bloodlust like his before, it was strong. The whole time he was watching the fight, she felt it. Then it almost doubled, if not tripled, once Kaitlyn's cuffs were off and the hypocrite, who had killed Kay, tried to kill Mace the same way that he had killed Kay.

To say that Kaitlyn was surprised when Sin had suddenly had wings, and had saved Mace would be an understatement. She had never seen someone do something else for someone else like this before… it was, well, kind of nice change of pace. Not that she would admit it out-loud.

The Freedom Fighters seemed to have relaxed once Mace had been saved by Sin. Some of them going over to her and the other ones fighting the hypocrites with a vengeance. Some charging with weapons, others with their bare fists.

Kaitlyn would admit she was impressed but never out loud, at how Mace had shook off the near-death experience like it was nothing.

Kaitlyn's anger towards the hypocrites never left though. Kaitlyn was going to kill every single one of them… Kay didn't deserve that happening to her… it wasn't sure fair and Kaitlyn was going to get revenge for her friend! Even if it killed her!

"YOU ASSHOLES!" Kaitlyn shouted as she glared at the Hypocrites as if she was going to kill every single one of them while she walked towards them. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" and Kaitlyn damn well meant it.

"Oi!" Jack shouted as he went after the girl to stop her from joining back in the fight. "You're too injured to fight!"

"Mace!" Don shouted sounding worried, since their captain had almost died after all. How the girl didn't seem put off by it was a mystery to Kaitlyn since most normal people would have been freaking out.

"I'm fine!" Mace smiled doing a little salute to Don. Acting as if she hadn't been close to death just moments ago. How could the girl do that…? But Kaitlyn couldn't think of that right now, she had to avenge her friend first and foremost.

"LET ME GO!" Kaitlyn shouted at the guy who had a hold of her. He should just let Kaitlyn go! It would be easier for everyone that way! She was going to kill the hypocrites, every single last fucking one.

"STOP BEING DIFFICULT!" he shouted right back at her, his arms tightening around her waist. As if that could restrain her. "I'M A DOCTOR!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Kaitlyn screamed angrily at the doctor, even if he helped her! She owed him nothing and he was getting in the way! If he didn't stop… then he was going to end up dead as well. "I'LL MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO KAY! SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!"

"Jack!" Mace ordered, having taken notice of the state she was in probably. "Let her go!"

"But…!" Jack started till he finally looked at Kaitlyn in the eyes and saw the look in her eyes. She was going to kill him if he kept getting in her way.

He seemed really freaked out as he finally let her go. But she didn't care. Continuing on her original goal, she made some of her own blood start going back into her own body and some of the blood floating in mid-air. Kaitlyn could do that after all, since she knew how to and because of her devil fruit as well.

"Let the Bloody Nightmare begin~" Kaitlyn said in her sing-song voice with a creepy grin of her own. "I'll show you just why they call me that," grinning like a mass murder.

"I believe we found who we were looking for," Mace smiled knowingly, and then ordered. "Don! Max! ASL! Retreat and back up the Bloody Nightmare! Jack! I want at least one of those Marines alive to get information from them! Marc! You're with me! We're going to help Sin!"

"Right Captain!" the crew nodded.

"Right Macey!" the three young boys shouted.

Kaitlyn had no idea how they knew who she was or why they were looking for her. She would have to ask later. Right now, Kaitlyn just wanted to kill every single hypocrite here.

Right now, she was going to make the hypocrites pay.

* * *

Macey was going to kill that man! First, he killed an innocent person! Second, he tried to kill Macey's new and amusing crewmember (though the girl didn’t know she was yet)! Third, he had gone to hurt ASL Trio, which had been a trick to catch Macey herself then he almost killed her. Forth and lastly, he had gotten Sin involved in this - who hated getting involved in fights! Sin just wanted to try and live as peaceful as he could while paying Macey back for whatever reasons he believed he needed to pay her for.

Macey was going to kill him- not only for her own amusement and to get her hands on his devil fruit to test her theory of how devil fruits are reborn, but also to get revenge for everything else the fucking bastard did!

This Marine had no idea what kind of storm is coming his way. Almost literally too… just not the typical storm one might be used to.

Macey activated her Haki right off the bat as she went for the marine who had made the fish bowl over Sin's head now.

"LET GO OF MY FRIEND!" Macey screamed as her Haki sparked all around them.

The others could feel her Haki but it didn't really bother them unlike last time. It seems Mace has better control over it and her emotions compared to the time with the Celestial Dragon… in fact… they were all kind of feeling… stronger thanks to it. Like her very will was coursing through them and giving them strength.

Suddenly they felt and saw her Haki cover the whole island- knocking normal and random creatures, and probably people as well, but not the Marines and the pirates collected there.

"Mace…" Don said under his breath, stunned and maybe more than just a little impressed as he stood there like a statue frozen in place.

Don had never seen Macey control her Haki this well or even remotely like this before. It was like anyone who she didn't want involved with their fight against the Marines were going to be taken out, with it doing nothing against them or the Marines. Was Macey purposely knocking out anyone who can be a bystander so that they didn't get hurt?

The Marine Vice-Admiral looked at Macey, horrified at how strong her Haki was and how much ground it covered. Sharon Island wasn't exactly small; it wasn't overly large either but it was still fucking big compared to other places!

How could this little girl use her Haki like this!?

"I need to kill you before you become a bigger threat than you already you are," the man concluded as he dropped and ignored Sin now. He was down for the count, alive and unconscious, lucky for the Marine otherwise, gods only knew what Macey would do to him.

Macey smirked as Marc held out a weird black cloth- it was like an oversize blanket.

"Come then," Macey taunted the man.

"Fucking bitch," the Marine said really annoyed.

Macey disappeared from his sighed. What!? Where the fuck did the girl g… the man looked down to chest as he saw a hand in his chest. An Armament Haki covered hand in his chest.

What…? How…? He didn't even see her move… what just happened…?

"Illusions are such great things," Macey told the man as he fell onto his knees and he noticed that Mace had a crazed look in her eyes. What the hell is that look…? "Aren't they? It's a good thing that Marc can create and control them."

So that was how she did it… the crew member with her was a devil fruit eater and she knew how to use that to her advantage… just who was this girl… really? Not many people would have thought of using someone else's devil fruit to their advantage like this… just who was this girl and how smart was she really?

"Now," Macey smiled evilly as she squeezed his heart a little, looking like the devil and making the Marine flinch from the pain. "You're going to answer my questions before you die."

The man just glared at her, he wasn't going to tell her anything!

"What are you doing here?" Macey asked- squeezing the heart. "There's no way a Vice Admiral would be here just for one little girl or for me and my crew. So what are you doing here? Mmm? Mr. Vice Admiral?"

Macey flinched for a moment as her head was racing with images… was she seeing the Vice Admiral's future or something…? Stupid thing that the weird god person gave her!

Macey smirked as she licked the side of her lip, it seemed that the man was very greedy and would have gotten himself killed one day soon even if Macey didn't kill him here and now, but she was going too.

"A Whitebeard Commander, huh?" Macey smiled seeing that memory as it flashed by in her head. "and you thought you could take out the Bloody Nightmare while you were at it? What a greedy person."

Shock and confusion were written all over the Marine's face. How did the girl know all of that?!

"AAAAHHHH!" Macey and the Vice Admiral could both hear in the background. It seems that Kaitlyn was having fun.

Kaitlyn decided she was going to end this. All in one go. It was going to take pretty much all of her strength, but she was going to do it anyway.

If these Freedom Fighters killed her or took her, well, Kaitlyn would cross that bridge when it comes. Right now, she just wanted to kill every single last hypocrite here.

"Blood Explode!" Kaitlyn smirked as she snapped her fingers.

All of the Marines suddenly (that were inflected with her blood, which was pretty much all of them really) started to explode. Kaitlyn smiled her manic smile as she watched them explode all around her. It was great! Such a beautiful sound and sight! She loved it!

Ace covered Luffy's ears and Sabo covered Luffy's eyes. The youngest didn't need to see or hear this! Don stood in front of the boys and shielded them form the worst of the blood splatter and sighed. They were still young and innocent; they didn't need to see this.

Ace looked behind them and saw Macey then Marc as he threw a black cloak blanket looking thing over Macey and the Vice Admiral. Jack had tied up one of the few Marines that was left alive so that Macey had someone to get information from. He then handed the person to Max as Jack then ran over to check on Sin who was on the ground, not moving.

Sin wasn't dead… was he?

Kaitlyn collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. It took pretty much all of her energy, including her reserved energy to take out all of the hypocrites. Damn…

Don moved from the boys to the girl. Just to make sure that she was okay.

"Are you okay?" Don asked Kaitlyn carefully as he slowly approached her.

"I'm fine," Kaitlyn told Don, he knew she was lying. She was not looking okay. Don almost laughed when he saw the look she was giving him. It was the same one that Sin had given him many times- a lot of hate but not hate at the same time.

"Don!" Macey smiled running over, looking a little paler and tired than normal. Damn it, Mace must have overdone it. "You're Kaitlyn, right? The Bloody Nightmare?"

Kaitlyn flinched as she looked at Macey. "Yes? What do you want?" she asked.

"Ace! Help with the black-cloth, would you?" Macey called and smiled over her shoulder then looked at Kaitlyn. They could see her flinch as she saw the younger girls 'used to be' future (not that they knew about that). "I'm Macey but you can call me Mace…"

It was all too much. Using so much Haki (all three kinds), seeing the Vice Admiral's meant to be future and now Kaitlyn's. It was too much. She was just exhausted from it all. She overdid it and she knew it. Macey's body couldn't handle it or the stress of it and she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Mace!" Don shouted catching her.

Jack ran over as Max was carrying Sin on his back. Jack checked Macey quickly then sighed, damn it, she overdid it but at least she okay! She was just really exhausted.

"Is Macey okay?" Luffy asked- worried about the blonde girl that has been nothing but nice to him and his brothers.

"Mace is fine," Jack smiled, "She just overworked herself."

The young boys all smiled in relief, glad to hear that Macey was okay. "What are we going to do about her?" Ace asked pointing at Kaitlyn who flinched.

Don looked at Kaitlyn as the crew and the ASL trio looked at Don. He was in charge now that Macey was out cold. What would Mace do?

"You have a few choices," Don smiled friendlily at Kaitlyn, who looked ready to fight if it come down to it, even though it was clear that she was exhausted. "You can stay here and keep moving. Hope that the Marines or Bounty Hunters don't find you and keep hiding until it kills you."

They all saw Kaitlyn's hand roll up into a fist.

"You can fight against us and die," Don added and they all saw the girl give Don the devil's eyes, "Or you can come with us."

Come with them…? Why would they want Kaitlyn to come with them…?

"Why would I go with you?" Kaitlyn asked, "Why would you want me to come with you?"

"Because our Captain thinks you’re interesting," Don answered truthfully. Don has just answer this how Mace would. It was he could do. He wasn't going to force anything. Mace would kill him if he did. "And you're a devil fruit eater too. Mace would want to study your abilities. And you look like someone who needs a place to belong."

A place to belong?

"A place where you can have your freedom and not have to worry too much about anything," Jack smiled and added to what Don was saying. "If you want, that place can be with us. Whether it's forever or only temporary."

"Why…?" Kaitlyn asked on the verge of tears, as she didn't completely understand their reasoning. Why did they save her? Why are they being so nice to her? Why are they offering her a place to belong?

"Why not?" Max smiled lightly.

Was he serious…?

"Because I'm the daughter of criminals! Everyone hates me! Why don't you!?" Kaitlyn shouted at them. They wouldn't want her there the moment they knew about her history. They would reject having her once they knew so it might as well come out now.

"Why would we hate you?" Sabo asked. Really confused. That was no reason to hate someone and whoever thought like that was an idiot. "Just because of that? That's stupid. That would be like hating my brother Ace and I could never hate Ace."

"Right!" Luffy nodded in agreement.

"That's right!" Ace agreed with his brothers with a smile, though inwardly wondering if they were as sane as they sounded – he still had his issues about his parentage after all. "Kids shouldn't be judged by who their parents are! We're not them!"

"As Mace said in the past," Marc smiled- remembering it like it was only yesterday when she had told Marc and Max the very same words. "Everyone deserves Freedom, no matter who they are. That's why we fight. It's what we stand for. That's why we're the Freedom Fighters. Why should anything else matter?"

Don, Sin, Jack and Max nodded their heads in agreement. Mace had said those very same words to them at one point or another.

"We're all friends," Jack commented with a peaceful smile. "It's what we do. Fight for each other and our version of freedom. The past is the past and that's all that matters. All we can do now is look forward to the future and fight the good fight."

Were… were these guys serious…?

"So?" Don said to Kaitlyn as he looked her in the eyes to show how serious he was. "Do you want to come with us or stay here?"

"I…"

* * *

_ Continue on from Sin's backstory… _

"Mace!" Don shouted.

Mace dodged without looking at the man, even with Don's warning, which he and Sin had both thought that he might have shouted too late. The girl had managed to dodge the attack and did her own attack of a round-house kick, getting the man in the side of the head and sending him flying off to the left. They could hear him go through some cell doors.

They all shivered and flinched in pain. That looked and sounded like it had hurt. A fucking lot.

Mace, the blonde haired girl was acting like it had never had happened. That someone who she had been saving had attacked her and she had sent him flying. She was acting like it had never happened, just smiling as she opened the cage up and offered Sin her hand.

"What do you say?" Mace smiled, "Do you want to come with me?"

Don got out of his cage and stood there, protecting her back. The other slaves all backed off right away. Damn, that girl (you know, the one that saved them) might be even more dangerous than the Fishman and Sin put together.

"Fuck off," Sin said getting up and walking off. "I don't want to go anywhere with anyone."

Don sighed as he shook his head with a small frown. "Sin. Sorry about him. He's not very good with people."

Mace just shrugged it like it was nothing, "No problems. But he's coming with whether he likes it or not."

"Why is that?" Sin asked as he glared at her from over his shoulder.

"Oh… well… um… I might have set up an explosive to go off and take out the ship," Macey smiled as she walked right past him, not at all scared of him as Don walked with her and acting like it was no big deal. She just seemed unsure on how to answer the question. "I don't care where you want to go. I'll take you there if you want! Now, whoever doesn't want to get blown up should follow me!"

"You're weird and stupid," Sin sighed as he just walked along behind her.

The other slaves followed, really far behind them. Why was Sin following this girl? Seriously? He wanted to die, so why was he following her?

* * *

"You really stocked up the ship, huh?" Don commented with awe and amusement seeing that there was a lot of food and other things on the ship.

"Course I did," she smiled as she tied two chains together- tying the two ships together. "I'm guessing none of you know how sail a ship or know where you are right?" Macey asked pointing at the salves who all looked depressed as they realized that the girl was right. No-one could sail a ship and no-one knew where they were so they would most likely get lost and die out at sea. "So you can all hop on that ship and I'll go on this one with Don and Sin! Get you to the closet island from here which would be…" thinking about it for a moment, "Cocoa? Or Majorette?" she shrugged her shoulders as if it was unimportant. "Not that it matters. One them is close by. They are sister islands after all."

Damn, this girl is seriously weird.

"On we get!" she ordered.

The twenty-five slaves got on one ship as Don and Mace got onto the other one. Mace seemed to be telling/explaining something to Don who just nodded his head then Mace stopped as she looked at Sin.

"You coming?" she smiled.

"Fuck off," Sin sighed. He still had no idea why he even came here with her. Why did he? "I'm not."

"But you're going to die if you stay here," Mace told him. As if it was obvious.

"And I'm fine with that!" Sin snapped. Sin really didn't care if he died. If he did, that means he could be with Soul sooner.

"And you called me weird!" Macey laughed as she jumped off the ship and walked past him. Where the fucking hell was she going?

"Where the fuck are you going?" Sin asked Mace as she walked right pass him.

"Oh well, I need to go to the deck to switch the lever that opens the gates there," Mace explained as she pointed at the gate that was keeping the ships inside. "Otherwise we aren't getting out or going anywhere."

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Sin asked the girl in all seriousness. It was crazy and insane! She was going to get herself killed! Up on deck where the lever was, it was where the guards and Saint Rolland were! She was going to get herself worse than killed!

Why did Sin care…?

"Nope! But I'm sure I can handle it!"

What the hell is wrong with this girl?! She can handle it?!

"What makes you so sure!?"

"I could lie and say something stupid like experience or instinct or a feeling. But in all honestly. Nothing. I just don't like the idea of failing after coming so far is all. So whatever the hell is, I will handle it. Even if it costs me my life because i would rather die than go without freedom. I'm a fighter, remember?"

Mace walked off and Sin just stood there- staring at the spot she had just been. There was something… really wrong and weird with that girl… but… Sin liked it. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but he liked her. For whatever the hell strange reason.

"Fuck me dead," Sin sighed as he chased after all her. Sin was never going to understand this girl or why he was following her right now.

* * *

Macey smiled as she found the lever that she was looking for. So far, so good. She has been able to dodge all of the guards thanks to her Observation Haki. Macey pulled it and then she could hear the guards shouting and saying something about the slaves being missing.

She’d better get out of here!

* * *

Don paced on the ship. Sure, Macey had told him to not leave the ship, she needed him to get the ship out of there, especially since there were two of them but still… he couldn't help but worry about the human girl. There was something about her…

Her bravery? The fact that she wasn't scared of him? That she didn't care that he was a Fishman? That she wanted him to join her crew? That she was offering him a place to belong? Don wasn't sure what it was, but he liked her. She was so different to any human that Don had ever met…

Mace… hurry up…

* * *

Macey did another kick and knocked another guard off the ship. Damn it! They found her! Oh well, Macey would just fight her way out then! She would just go with the flow! They might have numbers on their side and they might be older and maybe a little bit more experience than her. But she had the one thing that they didn't.

A strong fighting will.

* * *

Sin covered his ears. He didn't want to listen! He didn't want to hear an order for him to kill! He didn't want any of this!

"Kill that damn girl!"

"You have your orders Sin! Kill!"

Kill… kill… kill… that was all he was good for! Was killing!

"Sin?" Mace's voice said right in front of him.

Sin opened his eyes and saw Mace standing there in front of him. One of the guards in her hand and blood on her fist. She didn't look scared of him… but she really should be. And how was she so calm? Like none of this was really happening? Like it didn't matter.

"Are you okay?" Mace asked then she smiled sweetly. "You know, don't have to fight if you don't want to. I won't make you. I'll handle this."

"KILL HER SIN!" Rolland's voice shouted over top of everything.

Sin could feel his mind blanking… no! Sin didn't want to kill her! He couldn't understand why, but he didn't want too!

Mace just watched him as he walked up to her. All the while she was smiling and acting like it was no big deal.

"I trust you Sin," Mace smiled as he walked up to her, seeming to completely and utterly trust him. Like she knew something that he didn't. "I'm not afraid. You won't kill me, Sin."

"But you don't know me," Sin told her as he raised his swords up. How can she have so much trust in him…?

"But I don't need to know you," Mace smiled at him, like it truly didn't matter at all. At least, not to her. "I know you won't kill me. Not when I can hear your heart. I don't care about your past Sin. I don't care if you have killed people or who they were. You shouldn't be afraid. I accept you, all of you. No matter what. I see you as a part of my crew and that's where you belong. If you want too of course."

Sin felt tears going down his face. No-one had ever said that to him before. That they trusted him. That they didn't care about his past or that he was killer or who he had killed. That he shouldn't be afraid. That they accepted him, all of him, no matter what. That they saw him being a part of something and told him that's where he belonged, if he wanted.

How could she have so much faith in him…? This girl made no sense!

Sin pulled back at the least minute but he still managed to cut her- from below her chest going diagonally across from her side to the left and on her stomach and part of her left side down to her hip. Shit!

"Mace!" Sin shouted with tears in his eyes. He knew that was going to leave a scar. A huge scar running from below her chest going diagonally across from her right side to the left, on her stomach and part of her left side/hip. She was going to have that forever… and he gave it to her…

"See," Mace smiled as her hand just held part of her shirt there to stop the bleeding. It wasn't that deep so it wouldn't kill her but it was going to hurt like a bitch as it healed though. But Mace didn't care. "I knew you wouldn't kill me. My trust wasn't misplaced, now was it?"

Sin just nodded his head as he cried and stood there. This was weird and stupid and strange. But… there was no one else that he wanted to go with more right now. He would much rather stay with her then Saint Rolland.

"I want to go with you!" Sin shouted which made Macey smile. She was happy to hear that the idiot was finally willing to come with her.

One of the guards went to stab Sin since the kid had stopped listening to Saint Rolland and the Celestial Dragon was pissed about it and ordered for Sin to put down since 'his usefulness has come to an end'. Mace's eyes darkened and she frowned then screamed at them to leave her friend alone. That sent a huge energy through the ship- knocking out the guards and Celestial Dragon, Saint Rolland.

Mace stood there, a little shocked at what happened then suddenly collapsed. Sin caught her and looked around for the ships. That he could see not that far off on the distance. Sin let his wings out as he flew over there as fast as he could. He needed to get someone to help her! Someone needed to stop the bleeding!

_ Hold on Mace! _ Sin thought, _I'm going to get you help! Hold on!_

* * *

_ End of flash back… Two days later… _

Sin opened his eyes quickly as he sat up. Partly panicking as his body and mind were still back in his dream of the past.

"DON! MACE!" Sin shouted without meaning too.

"Shhh!" Jack told Sin who looked every confused.

Wait… what…? Jack…? That's right… it wasn't just Mace, Don and Sin anymore. There was also Jack, Max, Marc, Ace, Sabo and Luffy too…

"Don and Mace are sleeping," Jack told Sin who was now calming down- Jack pointed to either side of Sin's bed.

Sin looked and saw Don asleep on his right and Mace asleep on his left. Their heads were resting on their arms on the sides of the bed. But they were both holding one of his hands, as if they were making sure that Sin didn’t disappear or something.

"What happened?" Sin asked Jack who gave him a cup of water and drinking it. What happened after he blacked out and had saved Mace?

"We kicked Marine butt and got another crew mate," Jack told Sin as he pointed to a bed where the 'sleeping form' of the girl, who they had been helping, was. "Temporarily at least."

Sin nodded his head as Jack patted him on the back, "Now. Go back sleep. We'll talk when the sun is actually up."

"Why…?" Sin asked curiously. Nothing that Mace or Don or anyone in the crew really made any sense to Sin. Why were Don and Mace here? Why were they waiting?

"Why what?" Jack asked very confused by the question. What type of question was 'why?'. It could mean anything. "Why when the sun is actually up? Because it's late and I want to go to sleep."

"That's not what I mean!" Sin told Jack, sounding really annoyed. "Why are Don and Mace here?! On either side of my bed!?"

Jack laughed lightly. "Sin. You're our friend and crew mate. Like a brother. We were all worried about you. Especially Don and Mace. They've known you longest after all."

Friends…?

"Even though I'm an awful person? A killer… a murderer…" Sin said with tears in his eyes. Not understanding how Jack could call someone like him a friend.

"Despite that Sin," Jack smiled. "You're a good guy and you're our friend. We have never seen you as anything else. Especially Don and Mace. I remember Don throwing me over board for upsetting you one time and Marc too when he was making some bad angel and killer jokes too."

Friends…

That's right. That's how Don had always treated Sin ever since they first met, even back when they were both slaves. Don had always treated Sin like a friend. Something Sin never thought he wanted or needed… Don was always there… he always had Sin's back… always saved him… and when they joined Mace. She was there, always. Shutting people up when they made bad jokes about killers or angels or being a slave and things like that. The two of them have always had his back…

Even though they called each other names and claimed to hate the other… they had been friends… the whole time… smiling… laughing… Don always trying to cheer him up… making people back off when they asked too many questions or said anything wrong… They asked and wanted to see how Sin was doing… was there for Sin for the little funeral he had for Soul… even though Don didn't know or had even met him… Don was always there as a friend for him…

How come Sin didn't see it before…?

"You're never alone…" Mace muttered in her sleep- holding one of his hands while Don had the other. It was almost as if she knew what was going on around her even though she was asleep. Maybe she just knew them that well? "We'll always been here for you…"

Sin owed them both a big apology tomorrow. Don also deserved a long overdue thank you too for saving Sin's life six years ago.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kaitlyn watched the crew like a hawk. She wasn't sure what to think of them- they seemed close but distant at the same time. Mace seemed… all right. When the others kept asking question after question and wouldn't leave Kaitlyn alone, not even after she asked (more like ordered) them to, the young Captain made them back right off after seeing how uncomfortable she was with the attention that the crew was giving her.

Kaitlyn pretty much just stayed close to Mace after that, her small form able to easily hide behind the older girl easily though they all knew she was there. The crew wouldn't ask lots of questions or bother Kaitlyn when she was with the young captain. So the safest place was with her.

The three boys (Ace, Sabo and Luffy)- were the only ones that were really near her when she was with Mace or when the First Mate, the grey shark Fishman, Don. But even then, they didn't really bother or say anything to Kaitlyn, but the youngest boy- Luffy. He would ask her questions, but not anything too personal or annoying really, though he was being annoying. He would just ask her what her favorite color was, her favorite food, if she liked meat, if she was having fun and some other weird and simple questions like that.

Never anything like, why was she called the Bloody Nightmare, who her parents were, where she was from or personal questions like that.

The blonde and middle brother was Sabo. He more had fun reading through Mace's books and asking her questions about the devil fruit research she had. He was asking her about the devil fruit she had picked up after they had left the island. Nothing directed at Kaitlyn but she could tell by just looking at him that he wanted to ask her questions but didn't. Probably because Mace had asked everyone to give Kaitlyn space.

Ace, the oldest, on the other hand, just seemed to look her and seemed to want to say or ask something but didn't. Kaitlyn had no idea what he wanted to ask, but she wasn't going to answer it- whatever the hell it was. It was like he had decided that her secrets were her own and it wasn't his place to ask her about them.

Mace though, she would remind the crew especially, when they started to bother her and Kaitlyn, that Kaitlyn was entitled to her secrets, just they were.

Right now though, it was just Kaitlyn and Mace in Macey's room. The younger boys all shared with her and Kaitlyn. Which didn't bother Kaitlyn at all, they didn't really bother her though they could be annoying. The three had gotten bored so they were currently outside training or something.

"Mace!" Max whined as he came in, looking at the Captain as she was going through some papers and Kaitlyn was pretending to sleep on the mattress on the ground. She just wanted to lie down and rest, this was the first time in a long time that Kaitlyn could just rest and not really worry about anything. She was going to use the time to rest up. That way, if a fight broke out, she could fight.

Kaitlyn couldn't sleep though. She rarely ever slept. She had insomnia after all. She lay on her side, facing away from Macey with her small legs curled easily to her chest to take up as little space as possible.

"Yes Max?" Mace said not looking at the cook, as she was busy with her work on the desk. Kaitlyn wasn't sure what the work was, but Mace was busy with it.

"She won't eat!" Max whined, pulling at his hair in frustration. He didn't want anyone starving on his watch but he couldn't very well force feed someone, could he?! No!

"Look…" Mace said holding a bit of her food up and then taking a bite from it. "I'm eating."

"Not you!" Max whined again, pointing at his captain in disbelief for a moment. "Though you should be eating…"

Mace looked confused then looked over at Kaitlyn. Remembering that she wasn't the sole female anymore. "You mean Kate?"

"Right!" Max nodded so she knew that she was right while pointing at said girl now to make a point of the matter. "The kid won't eat!"

"Oh well," Mace shrugged without seeming to care. Then she turned to look back at her work as though the matter was settled.

"Oh well?!" Max shouted in surprise and shock, hands hitting the desk before he realized what he just did and backed right off. "Sorry…"

"Max. I let people speak their minds and you know it. So, speak."

Why were they talking about her…?

"Okay… here it goes… I'm about worried Kaitlyn's health because I know she is under nourished, underweight and small for her age. She needs to eat."

He was worried about her…? Why?

"Look Max. I know Don had offered her a place in the crew and she accepted. Given the circumstances, anyone would have and I'm not going to kick her out of the crew because I'm the one who wanted her here in the first place. But we can't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. That's not the best way to make her like us or to earn her trust. Just like how I don't force you guys to do anything you don't want to do too."

They wanted her to like them…? They wanted her to trust them…? They weren't going to force to anything she didn't want to do…? They wanted her here…? They weren't going to kick her out the crew…? Why…?

In fact, why did they offer her a place in the crew to start with? Don't they know what kind of trouble and burden they are bringing onto their ship with her there?

"If you have something to ask Kate," Mace smiled at Kaitlyn over her shoulder; somehow, the older blonde girl was able to know that Kaitlyn was really awake and not asleep. "Ask. It's rude to eavesdrop. Max? I'll talk to her about the food but I won't be forcing her to eat if she doesn't want to. Understand?"

"Yes Captain," Max sighed leaving a plate of food- mostly cut up fresh fruits- on the desk. Max then walked out of the room and Mace kept working on her work on the desk.

"Is that true…?" Kaitlyn asked after a long while of silence, staring hard at the walls as though it was her enemy. Really though, she just wasn't sure what to think of everything she just heard.

"Is what true?" Mace asked as she worked, not looking up at all but still willing to talk.

"You're not going to force me… to do anything? Or to eat anything?" Kaitlyn asked, unsure if Mace had been telling the truth or not.

"Of course," Mace smiled back at the younger girl, taking a brief break to ensure the girl could understand her sincerity. "Look, I get why you're not eating. There were times when you went days without eating and you don't want to get too comfortable or used to it because it could be taken away at a moment's notice."

Kaitlyn stared at Mace, how did she…

"I went through something similar when I was about your age." Mace said not looking at Kaitlyn anymore. "My home was destroyed and my mother killed when I was eight. I travelled the seas for about a week with no food before my boat got wrecked. I thought I was going to die. Then a ship just happened to be passing by so I snuck on board."

Why was Mace telling Kaitlyn this?

"Then what happened?" Kaitlyn asked, sitting up a bit to look back at the girl behind her. She wasn't sure why, but she was very eager to know.

Mace smiled, seemingly happy that Kaitlyn was interested as she kept doing her work on the desk and handed Kaitlyn the fruit. Eating some of it herself as she went back to work. Kaitlyn ate some of the food as she wanted for Mace to keep going.

"Well, I saved a bunch of people, Sin and Don included." Mace smiled fondly at the memories as she worked and remembered it. "Stole the ship that we are currently using. Stole a bunch of food and let the people go. Don and Sin decided to stay away from the others I saved and I offered them places in my crew. Though, it didn't happen in that order." Mace laughed in amusement at facts that she left out and recalled all at once.

"And then?" Kaitlyn asked, wanting to know. She actually looked more than just interested now, she looked like the child she was – wide eyes, filled with wonder and amazement at the story.

"We travelled around and earned a name ourselves." Mace continued without missing a beat. "Meeting Jack, Marc and Max along the way."

"How did you guys meet?"

"That, my young friend, is a secret."

"Why?"

"Because it's a part of their past that they don't want to have shared. I allow secrets as well as long as it's not harmful to the crew. The only one who really needs to know everything is me. Other than that, it doesn't really matter. That's why I won't push you or force you."

* * *

 

_The next day…_

"Is Mace always honest? Does she always tell the truth?" Kaitlyn asked Ace as he was resting after sparing with his two younger brothers. Kaitlyn really wanted to know. After talking with Mace, it just seemed too good to be true that she was always truthful and honest.

"Yeah," Ace nodded with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the light breeze that was blowing today. "She hasn't lied to us at all. I mean, I know she is keeping secrets but I'm pretty sure everyone in her crew has a secret or two they don't want the others to know about."

"Are you included in that?"

Ace frowned at the question, but refused to open his eyes and let the question bother him too badly. "One, I am and no I'm not going to tell you about it. Two, I am not a part of this crew. I'm going to be my own captain!"

Kaitlyn looked really confused as she looked at Ace. If he wasn't a part of the crew, then why was he here?

"I'm a guest!" Ace hummed smugly, as if proud to the fact that he wasn't under any flag or obligation other than his own and his brothers. "Like my brothers!"

"Guests?" Kaitlyn frowned, not understanding what Ace meant. How was he a guest?

"Yeah, guests! Got a problem with that?" Ace nodded as he sat up looking at her. What was with all her questions anyway, it wasn't that hard to understand was it? "My brothers are running away from some bad guys and Mace is going to protect us until we turn seventeen when we leave to become pirates ourselves. We're training here."

Training…?

* * *

 

_Later…_

"I like Macey!" Luffy smiled as he was stuffing his face with some food. Ace was asleep against the wall of one of cabins while Sabo was reading a book. "She's really nice! She's teaching me and Ace how to be captains and helping us train to become strong pirates by the time we leave when we're seventeen!"

"So, your guests and not members of the crew then?" Kaitlyn asked Luffy, evidently still curious about what Ace said before and if she could really trust Macey.

"Right!" Luffy nodded, stuffing yet another piece of meat into his hungry mouth.

"That's right," Sabo nodded as he looked up from his book and looked at Kaitlyn. "We're temporary crew members, or guests as Ace likes to call us. We're staying here so that bad guys don't get us. Kind of like how you don't want the Marines to find you, right?"

"Why?" Kaitlyn asked, her child mind not working as well as usual with all her questions running around in her head. The boys were just making more questions without really answering all the ones she had in mind already.

"Because we're too young and inexperienced to make it on our own," Sabo answered simply enough with a sad shrug of his shoulders. It was a fact, but it wasn't going to stay that way for long. They were training hard to become stronger and even better than ever before.

Luffy was too busy stuffing his face to answer.

"No. I mean why seventeen." She corrected when she realized that Sabo had misunderstood her question.

"Oh… well, the bad guys, as Ace calls them, are really Nobles from our home island." Sabo explained. He noticed Kaitlyn's expression darken at that so Sabo decided to leave out some things. He wasn't sure if he should tell her that he was an ex-noble, let alone trust her with that information. Afraid of her reaction to it was the biggest reason though. "Yes… they wanted for us… well, it doesn't really matter anymore. We're never going back. We're safe here and that's all that matters."

"Why seventeen though?"

"Because then we're at an age that no-one can tell us what to do or how to live our lives or marry us off at eighteen."

Marry them off?

"What?"

"Nothing."

…

…

"Yuck!" Luffy said suddenly, making a face at the idea that Sabo brought up. Making Sabo laugh. "Marriage is stupid!"

"That it is Lu," Sabo smiled fondly at his little brother. Luffy always had a knack for breaking tensions and for stating the obvious of what he truly feels. "Especially when it's forced."

Kaitlyn wasn't going to ask. She didn't want to know what they were talking about.

"So you trust Mace?" Kaitlyn asked Sabo this time. She was really wanting to know if they trusted Mace or not.

"Yep!" Luffy grinned. "Macey's cool and I trust her!"

"Yes, I trust Miss Macey with my life. Unlike some of the crew and my brother Ace, I'm not really keeping anything from Mace and the crew. They know our story and there's nothing else to add to it." Sabo smiled.

"And she's fine with secrets?" Kaitlyn asked. "She's honest?"

"Yep!" Luffy nodded.

"Miss Macey is fine with secrets," Sabo confirmed and nodded as well. "I know there are things she has yet to tell us. I don't know if it's because she doesn't want us to know or if the memories of them hurt too much. There are things that she has yet to tell us, like who her father is."

Her father…? What did knowing whom her father was have anything to do with anything? Who was her father anyway? What was Sabo talking about?

"Or how her mother died or why she is taking on her mother's devil fruit research, and probably more, but she'll tell us one day. When she's ready. She's honest and answers all the questions we ask too. When she doesn't answer somethings right away, that's when she looks hurt normally. She tells us she will answer at another time, as she is not feeling up to it at that moment. Which is fine, she won't push us and we won't push her. It's simple and basic really. And I personally, can't help but respect it."

"That's right!" Luffy beamed happily, still enjoying his meal that seemed to never end as he kept stuffing his mouth with delicious food.

She's respected… and looked up to… She was trusted… She didn't force people… Did that mean… did that mean that Kaitlyn could trust Mace too…? Like the others did…? It wasn't just her crew but the three 'guests' who respected and trusted her too… So that meant that Kaitlyn could too, right?

* * *

 

_The next day…_

"Why do you trust her?" Kaitlyn asked another person, a member of the crew this time.

"Trust who?" Jack asked Kaitlyn as he checked on her wounds, which she had been very reluctant to let him do. But seeing how worried the crew was about it, she decided to let the ship's doctor look at them just to get everyone off her back about it.

"Mace."

"She's saved our lives," Sin answered hoarsely, still in bed resting after having over exhausted himself when they had saved Kaitlyn. He had used a lot of his energy from his devil fruit and almost drowning had taken a bit of a toll on him. Jack wasn't letting Sin go or do anything until at least tomorrow. "Why wouldn't we trust her?"

"So she's honest?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Too damn honest at times if you ask me," Jack sighed as finished up his examination on Kaitlyn and was very impressed. "Your devil fruit powers are incredible. Your wounds are all healed and nothing is infected. But I still recommend you rest up. You did lose a lot of blood."

Kaitlyn nodded her head in understanding.

"How do you like the crew so far?" Sin asked from his bed. Jack hadn't let him out due to the fact that Sin seemed to be very exhausted; the few times when he had tried to do a few things here or there, he ended up collapsing and fainting. He had also been feeling very light headed as well. So, Sin is under strict instructions to rest in bed for the next few days till his light-headedness went away.

"It's… different," Kaitlyn answered, not sure how else to answer the question. It was definitely a different and new experience.

"It probably is," Sin laughed.

"You seem better Sin," Don smiled as he walked in.

"I feel better," Sin answered Don with a smile. An honest and happy smile.

"You finally realizing that we have your back no matter what, apologizing for whatever you feel like you needed to apologize for, and finally thanking me for saving your ass over all of these years really makes you that happy?" Don asked.

"I guess so," Sin nodded. "Finally realizing that I am not alone even though I always felt like I was, even with you guys here. I guess, finally accepting my place in the crew and stuff… it just makes me happy."

Don smiled honestly back, not like he never didn’t. "I'm glad!"

"What about you Don?" Kaitlyn asked.

"What about me what?" Don asked.

"Why do you trust Mace? Is she always this honest? Why is she like this? Why are you here? Why did you join?" Kaitlyn asked- thinking of the questions that she has been asking others in the crew.

"Why do I trust Mace? Is she always honest? Why am I here? Why did I join? Is Mace always like this?" Don repeated to Kaitlyn to make sure he had heard her right, which made Kaitlyn nodded her head. "Well, yes, Mace is always honest. Why, I don't know but it is one of the main reasons why I trust her. Other than it doesn't bother her that I am Fishman since that fact bothers a lot of people. I joined since Mace asked me too, saying she thought it'd be amusing and interesting to have me around, and since she's always trusting, honest and up front of everything, well, I thought, why not join? She was just so different to anyone I had ever met. That's why I joined. Why wouldn't I trust my captain?"

Kaitlyn nodded her head in understanding. Mace sounded… like she was someone that she could trust. Who wouldn't betray her? But, was Kaitlyn really ready to trust someone like that…?

* * *

 

_Later…_

"Why do we trust Mace?" Marc asked Kaitlyn on behalf himself and Max. Marc was doing some things in the kitchen as Max was cooking. "Do we think she is honest?"

"Yes," Kaitlyn nodded. She wanted everyone's opinion so that she can make up her own mind. Do all of the crew trust their captain? Do they all think she is honest?

"Yes, I trust Captain Mace," Max nodded as he cut meat and vegetables as he was making dinner. "She hasn't given me a reason to not trust her. I… Mace is honest and allows us to speak our minds. Sure, she doesn't always take our opinions in mind, but it is better than not being able to voice them at all. She is honest as honest can be. Sure, she has her secrets but we all have a secret or two that no-one but her knows. But, it's not like Mace forces us to talk to her or tell her. If we didn't tell, she wouldn't care that much. It shows how much we trust her when we tell her something that only she knows about us."

"Like what?" Kaitlyn asked all innocent like, but it wasn't innocent at all.

"Only for Mace to know," Max smiled. "Sorry."

Oh well. Not that Kaitlyn cared that much. "Okay," Kaitlyn shrugged. "What about you Marc?"

"Mace would be the most honest person I know," Marc said as he worked on whatever it was that he was working on, on the table. Kaitlyn had no idea what it was. "Always has been. Sure, she trusts us and yeah, she’s keeping secrets from us. But she will be open with us about her own secrets when she is ready. It's more like her secrets hurt her more than that she doesn't want tell us."

That makes sense.

"That is why I trust her," Marc smiled. "She keeps our secrets, secret and she is honest. She gives us a voice to have, though she doesn't always listen to it. It's nice. Though, she doesn't force us to do anything we don't want to do, we always seem to do something we don't want to do at point or another anyway."

What…?

"Really?" Kaitlyn asked. "How? Why?"

"Well, none of us wanted to mess with the Celestial Dragon," Marc answered as he stopped working. "But we did anyway."

"Why…?" Kaitlyn asked, very confused. How does that work?

"Well, we couldn't let Mace handle it by herself." Marc laughed. "She might get herself killed. And if we lose Mace, we will lose ourselves."

Is that how they feel…? That, they could do anything as long as they have Mace? That even if they do something that they don't want to do, they can do it that as long as Mace was there for them? Really…?

So, she's respected, trusted, honest and seen as the centre of all of their universes? That there was no Freedom Fighters without Mace…

Maybe Kaitlyn could trust Mace…


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Eight years ago…_

Allen sighed as he went digging through the trashcans. He needed to find something, anything, to eat! He was starving! Freeman Allen, a homeless street kid with no place to go. He was also jokingly called 'Quick-Draw Allen' because he was fast when it comes to doing a quick-draw duel or firing off a shot and throwing knifes.

"Wah! Wah! Wah!"

Allen moved his long white hair, which was slowly growing longer, out of his striking ruby red eyes as he heard the sound. What the hell…? Allen wiped his dirty hands on his long black pants as he looked around for where the sound came from… Was that… was that a baby…?

What the hell? What the actual hell? Did someone really dump a baby in the trash?

No, Allen shouldn't care! He could barely take care of himself and the others. There was no way he could take on another kid! But that sound… it was breaking Allen's heart.

"Wah! Wah! Wah!"

Fuck it!

Allen moved closer to the sound but couldn't see anything. But he could hear the sound getting louder. He stopped slowly as the crying got ridiculously loud. Meaning that he was close, pretty much right on top of the baby, if that was what was making the sound… What the hell…? Allen couldn't see anything but the crying was the loudest right here…

Allen stopped and went pale as he realized that the baby must be buried partly under the trash around here or something. Allen dropped to his knees and went digging through the trash until he finally uncovered the baby.

It was practically a newborn… only being born a few hours from what he could guess at the moment… at least, that's what he looked like to Allen.

What the hell…? Who would do this…? Just throw a baby out as if it was trash…? Especially when it was so damn cute! Just look at that fiery red hair and those ruby red eyes! Just like Allen's eyes! And… oh god, Allen was never going to be able to leave this baby alone, now was he? He was already attached to him… damn it!

"Hey little guy," Allen smiled softly as he picked the baby up in his grey and dirty blanket. "It's okay now. Shh…"

The baby tried to grip Allen's grey shirt but couldn't. It was too small and weak and well, it was a new born baby.

Fuck… What was Allen going to do?

Allen was just a sixteen-year-old kid! He already had five other kids to look after as it was, and he knew nothing about newborn babies! What the hell was Allen thinking! What the hell was he doing!

The baby made a whining sound and Allen really couldn't help himself as he hugged the baby and slowly rocked it in his arms. Fuck… the damn little creature had Allen wrapped around his little finger… it looked like he's now a big brother…

Allen just hoped that the others didn't mind… that his friends wouldn't mind a loud crying baby, joining him since there was no way in hell he was leaving the baby behind…

"It's okay little guy," Allen smiled softly to the small baby in his arms. "Big brother Allen's here."

* * *

_Four years later… four years ago…_

"Allen! Allen!" Lavi whined as he grabbed his older brother's pants, trying to get said person's attention. The four-year-old did not like the fact that his big brother was ignoring him. Well, not really ignoring, more like not paying him attention and the four-year-old did not like that. He wanted his big brother’s attention and he wanted it now.

"In a minute Lavi," Allen told him as he went back to talking to Corey. They were making a plan to steal some food again. They were running low but they needed to be careful. They were almost caught last time and the people would be guard.

"Stupid big brother…" Lavi muttered as he as sulked, walking away towards the couch nearby.

"Al is our leader Lavi," Lea, the only girl in the group, reminded Lavi from her sot by the table, drinking some water. "He needs to come up with the plans to get us more food and everything. Or do you want to starve?"

Lavi muttered something under his breath that she didn't hear. She was going to ask him to repeat it when Kana come over.

"You annoying little imp!" Kana said to Lavi who flinched in response. Kana was the only one who had been against Allen keeping Lavi when he had first brought the baby to their hideout and said he wasn't going to giving him up. Lea, Corey, Luke and Shin were fine with it as long as the baby didn't get in the way. Kana couldn't really argue or win about getting rid of him since the others were cool with him. "Leave Al alone would ya! And what have I told you about the pranks?!"

Everyone looked over at Kana and cracked up laughing, as his normally dark blue almost black hair was pink and sparkly, no one was sure how Lavi had managed to do it, but it was great! It was brilliant! It was hilarious!

Randomly enough, it was Kana that had started calling the baby that Allen had brought home one day Lavi first. Not that he would admit it. and Lavi has been Lavi since.

"I didn't do it this time big brother Kana!" Lavi told Kana with a dead serious voice, "I swear!" His voice sounding honest and hurt that he would be accused of something like pranking. Lavi was really good at lying, so no one was sure whether or not the kid was telling the truth.

"Well who else could have… huh?" Kana asked as he glared down the kid then turned to Allen who was laughing his head off. "I told you we never should have taken the imp in!"

"You're just mad because you have pink hair now!" Luke grinned widely at the new version of Kana. "Lavi my boy! I bow to your genius work!"

Lavi was the youngest at four, Allen the oldest at twenty. Kana and Corey next at nineteen. Lea at eighteen and Shin and Luke at seventeen.

"I didn't do it!" Lavi told them in all seriousness, and then grinned as he looked over at Shin. "Besides, who taught me how to prank?"

"Shin, you ass!" Kana suddenly shouted as he jumped the younger teen. It was as though the teen just realized that Lavi had a point and went for the original prankster of their group.

"I'm sorry!" Shin to get Kana to let him go. When he did, Shin then grinned and continued. "Not!" and ran away, with Kana shouting bloody murder and going after him making everyone laugh in the process.

Lavi went over and hugged Allen, who hadn't noticed him until now, and he picked up the four-year-old and hugged him back. Their lives were so much better with Lavi in it and the kid was a really fast learner. The four-year-old was just as good, if not better than Allen was, at hitting the mark. They had another 'Quick Draw' in their ranks and it was great! Even more so since Lavi had taken on Allen's family name of Freeman, like the others who have also taken Allen's last name. After all, they were the Quick Draw Freeman Bandits.

* * *

_Four years later… Two months ago…_

"Guys! Lavi run!" Allen shouted as he threw another knife. Damn it! Where the fuck did the Marines come from!? Had this meeting been a trap the whole time!?

Kana pushed Allen behind him and he took a bullet for him while Allen landed on the ground in front of Lavi. Allen grabbed Lavi quickly, and hugged him as more bullets were fired near them. But they never hit them as Corey stood in front of them taking the bullets instead.

They could all tell that the bullets had hit home hard with Corey, he was barely standing. But he would stand there as long as he needed to, in order to protect their leader and youngest member, the Quick Draw Brothers- Allen and Lavi.

"Allen! Get Lavi of out here!" Luke shouted as he turned around with his sword to block a swordsman Marine from going any closer to them.

Lea danced around a few Marines, then kicked their weapons out of their hands. She then kicked and punched them as well. "NOW!"

As long as their leader and his kid brother - okay, more like son, but that's not the point. As long as they were able to get out of this, then everything would be fine! It didn't matter if anyone else died or not, as well as long as Allen and Lavi got away!

"But!" Allen started to say, but Kana interrupted him.

"Get yourself and our imp of a kid brother out of here, Al!" Kana ordered their leader, not looking away from the enemy in front of him. They were all in a silent agreement. As long as Al and Lavi got out of this alive, then everything would be fine. "NOW!"

"Big brother Kana…" Lavi called sadly, looking at Kana then to the others. "Big brother Corey… big brother Luke… big brother Shin… big sister Lea…"

"We love you Lavi," they all said at once, a smile on their faces to assure Lavi that everything would be all right, even without them.

Allen nodded his head slowly as he started crying and then ran with Lavi in his arms, away from the fight.

* * *

_Two months later… Present time…_

"NO!" Lavi shouted as he woke up sitting up as quickly as he could, forgetting about the chains that were on him. He didn't want to relive their deaths… not again… his family dying to protect him… trying to keep Marines from getting to him… but failing…

"Quiet brat!" a Marine told Lavi as he kicked the cage that Lavi was in. Then the man muttered, "I still don't understand why we are even keeping a worthless and nameless brat like you alive anyway."

That was all Lavi was to them, he realized - a worthless and nameless brat.

If Lavi got out of this… he would make sure that he wasn't just some nameless and worthless brat… He was going to have his name known to the world! He was going to show these assholes! He was going to show them! Then, he was going to make them pay. He was going to make them pay dearly for taking away his family… for killing them… for murdering his brothers and sister. He was going to make sure that they paid for murdering his father figure, his big brother Allen, right in front of him… as if it was nothing.

They were all going to pay the moment that Lavi got a chance… if he ever got a chance that is…

"Vice… Vice Admiral Garp sir!" the Marine suddenly shouted, saluting as an old man walked into camp. It was Garp and he was dragging a younger, though slightly taller, man next to him. "What are you doing here sir?" The marine asked nervously.

The man called Garp smirked as he looked at Lavi, who just glared at him in return. "I heard we had one of the Quick-Draw Brothers and I wanted to see for myself! Hahaha! He's just a kid!" the man stated with amusement rather than hatred.

"Shut it old man!" Lavi snapped, trying to move forward but he couldn't due to the chain. Lavi looked at the younger man curiously… No, younger looking man-tiger…? What…? What the hell…? Who the hell is this!?

"Shao here is fine!" Garp laughed out as he noticed the marine who seemed to be on guard. Especially when said marine noticed the tiger man (mink). "He's an old friend of mine! We're taking him to the next island!"

The mink had long dark brown hair that was tied into a high ponytail; it looked as though if he let it out it would be super long otherwise. A cloth for some reason covered the man’s left eye and it put mystery on the eye on an otherwise flawless looking face.

He was dressed in a tiger patterned yukata with a fur trimmed over coat. He looked a lot more like a woman than a man because of how his face is shaped. If it weren't for the fact that his yukata showed off his chest a bit freely, he could've easily been mistaken for a woman. He wore a chain that connected both earlobes, which was another odd thing about the male. Though his green emerald eyes seemed to see more than he let on and his tan skin was almost unusual to see on a mink. He was tall and slender with defined muscles as could be seen via the opening in his yukata. One could almost tell a person that he was no ordinary mink because of his muscles. He was a tiger mink, though he looked very much like human since he was one of the odd minks with no fur.

The man, Garp, had said that the younger looking man was an old friend… Just how could someone be an old friend when the younger looked no older than nineteen?

"Garp, I told you…" Shao began to say, looking a little annoyed since he did not appear to want to be here. He was on a mission after all, he was finally had gotten some information on what happened with his son, but Garp was getting in the way! "I can travel perfectly fine by myself. Let go of me, now." His voice was smooth, yet held the undertone of annoyance and disbelief that Garp was doing this. He didn't seem like the type to raise his voice either.

Garp just laughed it off as he kept a hold of Shao. Putting an arm over the man's shoulders, he held onto him tightly this time, as if he knew that Shao would try to brush him off.

"You're a feisty kid!" Garp stated, as though Shao never said a word, while he smirked at Lavi was who looking at Garp again, well, glaring at him really. "I'll take him!" he announced without a moment longer to think about it.

"WHAT!?" the Marines all shouted at the old vice admiral, who had a confused looking mink in his arms and a very confused kid in the cell in front of him.

What the hell was this crazy old man of a marine on about?

* * *

_Nine years ago…_

"Mummy! Mummy!" a three-year-old Macey whined as she grabbed her mom's black pants. "Mummy!"

"What is Macey?" her mother smiled, her slightly darker blonde hair and warm sky blue eyes looking down at her little girl.

"I want to write a letter to Daddy!" Macey beamed, seeing that she had her mother's attention. "Help me please!"

Naomi laughed slightly. Her and Marco's daughter was so cute! Naomi had a feeling that Marco would love to get a letter from her. After all, Macey was his daughter too. Then, he should hopefully stop asking how his daughter was if said girl wrote letters to him too. After all, all Marco really knew about his daughter was the things that Naomi had told him and some photos that she had sent too.

"Sure Macey dear." Naomi told Macey, happy to see that the answer had her daughter jumping up and down with joy. Macey was a bright kid for a three-year-old. Then again, considering who her parents were and who her grandfather was, it's no surprise. Her father Marco was a very smart man, just like herself.

"Yay!" Macey smiled with joy, as she ran to her mother's desk and pulled out pen and paper so she could write the letter to her dad.

 _‘I remember this…’_ Macey thought to herself, ‘ _I was so little… I had no idea how the world worked. I only thought about bringing a smile to the face of a man that I had never met or known before. But he was still my dad, and I wanted him to be happy and to know that I was happy and okay.’_

"What are we going to say to Daddy?" her mother asked, curious what she had in mind.

"Um…" Macey said with the pencil in her hand. "Hi Daddy! How are you? I miss you! I hope we see each other one day! I love you! And I know you love me too! If I can, I want one your old shirts and a pair of scandals like the ones you wear in your photo with Mummy! Love your special little girl, Macey!"

"That's great dear," Naomi smiled.

Macey wrote the letter then showed it to her mom. Her mom rewrote it and showed Macey where she spelt words wrong. Sure, the letter might not make sense fully, but his daughter wrote it so Naomi knew that Marco was going to love it.

"I can't wait to get a letter from dad!" Macey smiled as she held onto her letter she had just written, with the name Daddy Marco written on the outside of the envelope, in her messy three-year-old writing.

* * *

_Four years later… Five years ago…_

"Hey Mum?" seven-year-old Macey asked as they were on their way home after helping out one of their fellow researchers with some things on Haki. It was good that Macey was able to understand most it, even though it was mostly the start of the basics. Macey remembered the man saying something about the basics taking around three or so years to learn. Naomi, Macey's Mom, was a genius, a natural and an expert when it comes to Haki. It also seemed that Macey took after her. Her father was apparently an expert at Haki as well. So it was just another thing that Macey had in common with her father, whom she had never meet, but really wanted to.

"Yes dear?" her mother smiled to her as they walked home.

"What's Dad like?"

"Your father… mmm… let me think. He's very tall- though just taller than me by a little bit, strong but he could never beat me when we used to play, fight and train. He's handsome but he would be starting to get old now. You have his blonde color but his shaped like a pineapple and you have his lovely blue eyes. He's a leader and your grandfather's most loyal and strongest crewmember. I pretty much wear the same clothes that he does- a purple shirt, a turquoise sash, a gold belt, black pants and scandals. Though your father likes to keep a poker face and is very stern, but he is still very loving, protective and if I dare say easily flushed." Naomi was tall for a woman, he was a hundred and eighty-eight centimetres after all. and Marco was taller than her by a centimetre, making him a hundred and eight-nine centimetres.

Macey had stars in her eyes. "Really?"

"Really my dear. Why do you ask?"

Macey looked to the ground, with a partly sad look on her face. She didn't really understand why her parents weren't together like the other Moms and Dads.

"I've never met him before and I was wondering why the two of you aren't together…"

Naomi picked her daughter and gave her a big hug. She wasn't surprised at all by the comment. It was a little unusual since all of the other parents, which Macey knew, were together but not hers.

"Sweety. Your father is a pirate and deserves to be able to sail the sea, while I am researcher who is finally being able to compete our family devil fruit research. We were just from two different worlds and neither of us wanted the other to give up their life or their dreams for the other. That's how much we loved each other. We didn't want to push our own selfishness onto the other."

Macey slowly nodded her head in understanding. She could understand that; she was smart for her age. Her mom went one way in life and her dad went another, but that didn't mean that they didn't love each other.

"Thirteen," Naomi stated softly with a smile to match, having thought of a good idea.

"What…?" Macey asked as she tilted her head sideways in confusion. She didn't understand what that was meant to mean.

"I should have the last of the small things finished up by then," her mother told her. "By your thirteenth birthday, you and I will go and be with your dad, all of your uncles and your grandfather in the New World. Okay? It will be your thirteenth birthday. We'll have a big party and everything! Deal?"

"Deal!" Macey beamed, excited for the prospect of meeting her father and everyone else she heard so much about.

"Good," Naomi beamed back. "Now, let's go write your father another letter!"

 _‘I remember this too…’_ Macey thought to herself. ‘ _The promise mum made… that she could never keep… that we were going to go live dad and his family and I would get to meet dad on my thirteenth birthday…’_

Why was Macey dreaming about all of this now…?

* * *

_One year later… four years ago…_

"MUM!" Macey screamed, as her uncle from the Marines ran her out of the house as it was slowly blowing up and burning down. With her mom, other uncle, some weird people from some group called Cipher Pol. "UNCLE NIC!"

"Damn it Naomi!" her uncle cursed under his breath. He knew that she wasn't going to give up the research. He didn't want to, she didn't want to and their younger brother Nicolai didn't want to either. But what the hell was she doing blowing it all up?! "It's okay Mace. Uncle Nix is going to get you out of here, okay? Mummy and Uncle Nic are going to be fine. All right? I'll get you to your daddy, okay? We'll go to see Daddy Marco and everything will all right, okay? Promise?"

"Okay…" Macey mumbled as she held onto his shirt.

_BBBBBOOOOOMMMMM!_

Macey was scared- there were explosions going on everywhere. She held onto her uncle tighter. She was scared. She wanted her dad. She wanted Uncle Nic. She wanted her mom…

"Ass-holes!" she heard her Uncle Nix curse, as he seemed to know what was going on, but Macey wasn't completely sure. She remembered one of the men saying something about a buster call… Was that was this was? A buster call…?

"I'll take her," a voice called out and said. It wasn't a voice that she recognized. "You both won't make it out alive at this rate. Better her than you."

"Who the hell are you?" Nix asked as he held onto Macey tighter.

"Someone who wants this girl to live," the voice answered, at the same time not really giving an answer. "Is that her bag?"

"Well, yes…" her uncle answered as another explosion hit the ground.

Macey screamed, as she held onto him tighter. She was scared! Her uncle and the person with the voice kept talking but she couldn't hear it. Who the hell was the person that the voice belonged to…? It sounded familiar to Macey right now… like she had heard it before…

 _‘WAKE UP!’_ Macey told herself as she could feel the fear from that day taking over again. ‘ _WAKE UP! IT'S NOT REAL! IT'S NOT HAPPENING! IT'S JUST A BAD DREAM! WAKE UP! IT'S NOT HAPPENING! WAKE UP DAMN IT MACEY!’_

"Uncle Nix!" Macey shouted as he handed her and her bag over to the person who the voice belonged to. "Uncle Nix! Uncle Nic! MUM! NOOOO!"

* * *

_Present time…_

"NO!" Macey screamed as her eyes shot open, her left hand was up and she was now awake, sweating like no tomorrow.

Macey sat up panting as her left hand went over the left-hand side of her face. It was just dream. Macey kept reminding herself. It was nothing more than a bad dream, a nightmare from a life that she wanted to forget.

"Macey…?" Sabo asked as he sat up rubbing his eyes while Luffy yawned and went back to sleep. Ace didn't even stir. Kaitlyn was clearly awake and looking over at Mace, almost looking worried about the older girl. "What's wrong? Did you see a nightmare again?"

Macey said nothing- she couldn't. She was still upset from the memories… the nightmares… she just wanted to cry…

"Again?" Kaitlyn asked, with a slight frown. "This has happened before?"

"It's happened before, yes." Sabo answered Kailyn, softly with a slow nod though he wasn't sure if he should say much more about the dreams. "The night before we took down a celestial dragon and messed with nobles."

Kaitlyn had seemed to approve of that. She liked the idea of messing with the nobles and a celestial dragon. She hoped the next time that happens, she can join in.

Macey made some whimpering sounds, getting both Sabo's and Kaitlyn's attention. Kaitlyn had never heard the older girl make a sound like that before… Sabo got off of his bed and walked to Macey, who he could tell had started crying. Her head was on her arms, which were over her knees as she had them pulled up to her chest.

"I want to forget…" Macey whimpered out. "I want to forget… I don't want to remember their deaths… I don't want to remember what the Marines did… I don't want to remember everything being burned to the ground when I could do nothing… I want forget! I want to…"

Sabo climbed onto Macey's bed and hugged her, cutting her off from saying she wanted to forget, whatever it was that she wanted to forget about. Macey didn't move or say anything, unless you count the sounds of her crying.

"It's okay Mace," Sabo told her as he hugged her and patted her on the back, trying to comfort the older, and who most people thought was strong, girl. "It's okay." It was all Sabo could do, he wasn't sure what else he could do for her. "I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Macey flinched for a moment then moved her head to look at Sabo, her normally beautiful blue eyes were red and a little blood shot.

"Do you know what a buster call is?" Macey asked him.

A buster call…? That was a marine thing or something right?

"It's something the Marines do or have or something," Sabo answered carefully as he let go of Macey, letting her sit up. "Right?"

Macey looked almost dead in the eyes for moment, like all color had drained from them. Then suddenly just as quick as it'd been gone, it was back again. Macey smiled lightly, though it was clearly forced.

"Right," Macey told Sabo as she hugged him. A blush clearly spreading over his face. "I'll remember that for when I am ready to talk… I just don't feel up to it right now… but, stay with me please? Sabo?"

Sabo nodded his head as he was afraid of speaking. He could do that.

* * *

_Earlier that Day… On a small island in the East Blue…_

Garp sighed as he walked around, this just didn't seem to be his week. They had found nothing at Shoran, which was the last place the Freedom Fighters were rumoured to be at. Well, they did find something- a dead teenage girl and dead marines, a lot of them. But the nearby towns’ people, and the rest of people on the island, seemed to have no idea what had happened. Nor did they seem to know or had seen the Freedom Fighters.

So now, Garp was trying to find information on a small island nearby, hoping that someone had seen or heard something.

As Garp walked down the street, he looked around for any decent place to start, but then took notice of something completely unexpected. He stared at a long brown ponytail that looked so familiar…

"Hello," came a smooth voice that belonged to the person with the ponytail. "I'm here see to Simon. He had some information for me."

Damn, even that voice sounded familiar.

"Shao-san I take it then?" the person on the others side asked, almost weary sounding at the thought that he was said person.

"Yes," the familiar voice answered with a nod. He didn't really seem to be bothered by the others actions.

"I'll get the folder that Simon had left for you." the person bowed politely, not wanting to offend the strange man. "He apologizes for not being here in person but he got another job." The hope that was in his voice was evident; apparently, he'd heard some stories about Shao that had him on edge.

"That's fine." Shao answered calmly, reaching for the offered folder it when it was produced. Looking through the contents briefly, he nodded. "Thanks for this. I may look for him again."

Garp stared at the person- they were of mink blood and part of the tiger tribe. Long dark brown hair that is tied into a high ponytail, eye patch cloth, tiger yukata… it was all so familiar. But when the man turned to face him while looking at the folder in his hands, it suddenly clicked on why he was familiar.

No way! Garp knew that person! Shao Qiang! No bloody way! What is that old fart doing here!?

"NO WAY! SHAO!" Garp shouted happily with a wide grin as he walked over just as Shao got his information.

Shao frowned at first as he turned to see who the hell was yelling for him. Upon seeing the source, he then smiled partly as it was only Garp. That is until he realized in horror... Oh crap, it was Garp and he was coming right for him. Sure, the two men got along well enough and Shao didn't have a problem with Garp or anything. It was just that the man was annoying as hell.

"Garp," Shao nodded in greeting as he moved out the way of the man trying to hug him easily. He did not need a hug from a man like Garp, that was a fact. "I didn't know you were here."

"Is this guy an information broker or something?" Garp asked pointing to the person who had given Shao the fold of information he was holding. Sure, Garp was surprised to see Shao, but he still needed to gather intel as well.

"Something like that." Shao stated, purposely not giving full details on the information. He didn't want make it too easy for Garp to track him after all. Though he wasn't sure why Garp was asking in the first place.

Seemingly unfazed, Garp grinned still and turned to the man on the other side. "Oi? You know anything about the Freedom Fighters?" Garp asked the man as he grabbed Shao's shoulder as he was trying to sneak away. Damn it! "I'm looking for them." He continued as though he'd done nothing but ask.

"Their ship was here the other day." the man nodded- a little nervously. He'd heard of this marine and he was legendary in so many stories! Then he pointed in the direction he remembered the pirates going. "They went that way. You're not that far behind them…"

"Great!" Garp smiled, he was glad he had caught up to them. But first… "Shao! Come with me!" he stated, turning to the younger looking man as if a great idea popped into his mind.

"No," Shao stated bluntly, not looking like he'll budge on the matter. "I am perfectly fine to travel on my own, Garp."

"That's no fun Shao!" Garp whined, acting like a child, again. "You're coming with me! I'll take you to your destination! We can talk and catch up and everything else! Just like the good old days when you were fun to be around."

"What are you making us out to be? Teenage girls who like nothing better than to gossip the day away?" Shao asked dubiously, not really looking forward to the wild antics of the grey-haired man.

"Nope! Just some old men who need to catch up! Hahaha!" Garp laughed joyfully, just really happy to see an old friend after a while. "Come on Shao! I haven't seen or spoken to you in forever! Live a little and hang out with me."

"Forever is a long time Garp," Shao told the man, though he doubted it was really that long. He knew for a fact that he saw him within the year and it wasn't nearly that long.

"I know!" Garp laughed, still not seeing the point that Shao was apparently trying to get across. Alas, Shao supposed that's what made the stubborn man likeable in his own way. Always the annoying optimist.

"Um… Vice Admiral Garp sir?" one of his people said, clearing their throat to break into the situation and say what needed to be said. "Don't forget the other reason we're here sir."

Other reason why they were here…?

"Oh right," Garp nodded, suddenly serious again but the famous grin of his, and his family no doubt, still in place. "The Quick Draw Brothers! I almost forgot! Well, let's go meet them then!"

Garp stared down the kid who had chains all over him. This was one of the Quick Draw Brothers? A kid not much older than Luffy? What the hell? And where was the other brother?

"Vice… Vice Admiral Garp sir!" the Marine said saluting as an old man walked in with a younger and taller man next to him, who Garp was apparently dragging with him. "What are you doing here sir?"

The man called Garp smirked as he looked at Lavi who just glared at him. "I heard we had one of the Quick Brothers and I wanted to see for myself! Hahaha! He just a kid!"

"Shut it old man!" Lavi snapped- trying to move forward but couldn't because of the chain. Lavi looked at the younger man… No, younger looking man tiger…? What…? What the hell…? What the hell…? who this hell is this!?

"Shao here is fine!" Garp laughed at the marine who seemed to be on guard after seeing the tiger man (mink). "He's an old friend of mine! We're taking him to the next island!" He didn't seem to care in the slightest that the 'old friend' looked like he could be his grandson at the age of nineteen.

"I also told you Garp…" Shao said looking a little annoyed since he did not want to be here. He was on a mission after all, he was finally had gotten some information on his son but Garp was getting in the way! "I can travel perfectly fine by myself! Release me now."

Garp just laughed it off as he kept hold of Shao, with arm over the man's shoulders and held onto him tightly.

"You're a feisty kid!" Garp smirked at Lavi was who looking at Garp again, well, glaring at him again. "I'll take him!"

"WHAT!?" the Marines shouted at the old vice admiral, with a confused mink in his arms and a very confused kid in the cell in front of him.

"I said, I'll take him!" Garp repeated without missing a beat. "He reminds me of my grandsons! Spirited like Ace, cute like Luffy and seems smart like Sabo! I'll take him and make a great marine out of him! Hahaha!"

"No way!" Lavi shouted, growling a little. There was no way in hell he was becoming a marine! "I'm not becoming a marine!"

Garp opened the cell door and gave Lavi, one of his fists of love. Then got the marine guard to unlock the chains.

"Kid you have two choices," Garp told him as the kid glared at him even more. "Come with me or stay here."

The kid flinched at that. It seemed that he could see what was Garp was saying. He could either come with Garp or not be in a cell or he can stay here and be in the cell for the rest of his life.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Lavi answered shortly, clearly not liking the ideas. "But I'm not becoming a fucking marine. I also want my weapons back!"

"You can have them back once you earn the right to have them!" Garp grinned at the kid. "And I'll make a great marine out of you yet! Hahaha!"

Was this old man deaf, dumb or just plain bat shit insane? Didn't he hear Lavi? He wasn't becoming a marine! And the moment he got the chance, he was taking his weapons back and getting the fuck away from the man and the marines.

* * *

_Two days later…_

Sabo looked over at Macey. She wasn't okay after her nightmare and Sabo really thought that she needed to talk about it but it seemed, that she still wasn't ready. Though, Sabo will admit, she was very admirable as a person and captain…

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to join the crew and get closer to Macey…

And maybe it wasn't so bad that she wasn't talking about the nightmares that much either, it was making them closer and Sabo liked it… he likes being close to Macey. It made him happy, though he couldn’t explain how or why…

They had just finished some Haki training. Kaitlyn had joined in as well. Apparently, something happened, Sabo wasn't sure what, but Kaitlyn had asked Macey about how she knew that she was still asleep and not sleeping or something. Macey had answered with Haki and Kaitlyn had instead on Macey teaching her some things about it.

Mace being Mace had agreed to it of course. So Kaitlyn started joining in on the boys' Haki training. Kaitlyn still couldn't really do much but she was trying her hardest, after all. Mace had said that it could take up to two years to just learn the basics and Macey had years on them plus patience to learn it, so they shouldn't get too upset if they weren't able to do much or a lot for another at least six months to year.

"Don," Macey smiled as she called her First Mate over.

What was going on…? Macey had seemed a little distracted during their training/practice for some reason. Sabo thought it was about not getting a lot sleep, since Macey hasn't really slept much but it seems it might be due to something else.

"What up Captain?" Don asked as he eyes her speciously. She wanted something, he knew that smile and look.

"I've had enough of our stalker," Macey told him. Getting the crew's attention. They had a stalker? "Bring them here for me would ya please?"

Oh, that's what this was about.

"Not a problem Mace!" Don grinned.

"Me too! Me too!" Luffy cheered as he got ready to rocket himself over. What the hell was Luffy doing and thinking!? He was only going to get in the way and cause for work for Don to do!

"Oi Lu! I don't think so!" Ace shouted as he grabbed Luffy and pulled him, making Luffy let go of the masts and making him and Ace go flying backwards. "No! ow! That hurt!"

Macey laughed lightly as Don just shook his head then just jumped into the ocean swimming off to get their soon to be new guest. Kaitlyn was laughing her head off with the rest of the crew as Sabo was snickering but went over to help his brothers up.

"You two are idiots, you know that?" Sabo grinned at Ace.

"Whatever!" Ace huffed as he took Sabo's hand getting up then the both of them held onto Luffy as he tried to run away to do it again. "Oi! We said no Lu! Knock it off!"

Seriously, looking after Luffy is a two-man job, if not then more.

"Calm down wild card!" Mace smiled to Luffy as she knocked his straw-hat off his head and ruffled his hair. "You can test out your rocketing power later. Okay? When we're closer to an island, you can rocket over there. Yeah?"

Luffy had stars in his eyes as he nodded his in agreement as Ace looked a horrified that Macey had said that while Sabo was lightly laughing. He knew that Macey had meant it and he didn't think it was a good idea, but this is Macey, she'll have everything planned out for it goes right and for it goes wrong so it will all be okay.

"Thanks Macey!" Luffy grinned.

"No problems Lu!" Macey grinned back. "But please, come on. Call me Mace."

"Okay!" Luffy beamed as he hugged her. Sparking a little flare of jealousy in Sabo. "Thanks Mace! You're the best!"

Luffy ran around telling everyone that he was going to be testing out his move and rocketing himself to an island when they get near one.

"Mace!" Ace said in a low hissing voice and she looked over.

"What up?" Mace asked as walked over to him.

"You're not serious are you?!" Ace asked her in a low voice so that Luffy won't hear. "Luffy will get himself killed!"

"He'll be fine!" Macey told Ace as she waved it off as it was nothing. "Between you and Sabo on the island. Me, Jack and Donny in the sea. Sin in the air and Max in the row boat and Marc in the ship with the rope that we have tied around Luffy to make sure that we can get him if something goes wrong, we have everything covered. No need to worry."

Everyone jumped when they heard something hit the deck, hard. Macey looked over and saw a man coughing up water as Don climbed back into the ship.

"Got him Mace!" Don smirked.

"Did you try and drown him or something?" Mace asked trying hard to not laugh at the man as he coughed and glared at Don then at Mace.

"Oi Mace! That's not funny!" the man told her.

Sabo and everyone glared at the man. How dare he talk to her like that! She's the captain here! And just who the hell does this guy think he is!?

"So, a few questions," Macey smiled as she completely ignored the fact that he was rude to her as she grabbed his shirt and forced him on his knees and arms in front of her. "Just who the fuck are you, how fucking long have you been following us and why the fuck have you been following us? Oh, and I almost forget. Just how the fuck do you know who I am? No, in fact just the most important question- who the fuck are you?"


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

_ A little while earlier… _

West sighed as he hung up the snail after talking to Marco, again. West put the snail in his bag as he threw a fishing rode over the side of the boat. The man worried way too much. What did he think West was, a child? Thatch?

_ Stupid Mama Bird _ , West thought as he fished glumly. _I remembered the promise. Don't contact Mace and the Freedom Fighters. I'm not going to._

West grabbed the bag and put it in his lap as he closed it up then suddenly he felt his rod being pulled on. A bite…? That was fast…

West screamed when he was ripped off the boat suddenly and he kept hold of his bag, it had his snail in it after all and Marco would kill him if he lost another. West was terribly confused at the sheer force of the pull, what the hell was going on? Did West catch a Sea King or something? West held his breath as he looked around and he felt himself being grabbed by someone and they were moving very fucking fast.

What the hell…?

West looked and saw a Fishman. A grey shark, kind of like Namur but younger and wearing black pants and a purple shirt. What…? Who…?

West couldn't hold his breath for much longer…

West felt the Fishman stop as he finally couldn't hold his breath any longer. Then he felt the Fishman throw him up and over something. West landed on the wood… the deck of a ship…? As he coughed up the water in his lungs, he tried to breathe and get situated as to what was going on. _Damn, that fucking hurt…_

* * *

_ Present time… _

"Got him Mace!" the Fishman smirked.

West was going to get him for that… why were people staring at him? Mace? Wait… did West just get kidnapped by the Fishman in Mace's crew, as in Marco's daughter Mace …?

"Did you try and drown him or something?" Mace asked trying hard to not laugh at West as he coughed and glared at Don then at Mace.

What the hell man?! That wasn't funny! They really could have killed, well, drowned West then!

"Oi Mace! That's not funny!" West told her in a very annoyed and angry voice.

West could feel the whole crew glaring at him- mad about how he had spoken to Mace. Okay, maybe West was a little rude and he probably could have been nicer to her since she is the Captain here but still! They almost killed him and she seemed to be amused!

"So, a few questions," Macey smiled as she seemed to completely ignore the fact that West was rude to her as she grabbed his shirt and forced him on his knees and elbows in front of her. Fuck, she's strong! "Just who the fuck are you, how fucking long have you been following us and why the fuck have you been following us? Oh, and I almost forgot. Just how the fuck do you know who I am? No, in fact just the most important question- who the fuck are you?"

Did those words really just leave Mace's mouth right now? Did Mace really use the word 'fuck' in nearly all of her questions?

"I'm pretty sure your mother taught you that word," West said without thinking. Shit, he probably shouldn't have said that…

"Can I kill him?" a girl with short black hair asked Mace.

"No Katie you can't," Mace told her as the girl pouted. "We need to find out who he is first, and, depending on his answer, then you can kill him."

West did not like the fact that Mace had said that and that the girl was smiling at him evilly. Fuck… then West realized that he was in contact with Mace. Double fuck, Marco was going to kill him… Marco was going to kill West… West wasn't sure how or when, but he knew it was going to happen and come…

"So, stranger," a tall and older boy (the oldest one here by the looks) smiled- a little creepily for West's liking as he leaned in close to West. "Who are you?"

West was really debating on what to say right now. Because depending on what it is- it could get him killed. Whether it's by the little girl with black hair or by Marco. When it would happen was the only question going through West's head right now.

"Can I beat it out of him?" a raven hair boy around Mace's age, maybe a little younger with freckles asked.

"If he doesn't answer in the next ten seconds, sure Ace," Mace smiled.

Was she serious…?

"Are you serious…?" West asked- looking a little freaked out as Ace took a step towards him with a smirk on his face and holding onto a metal pipe.

"Seven, six, five…" Mace smiled as she counted.

"Mace is usually serious," a blonde hair boy told West.

"Three, two…" Mace smiled as she was doing the count down with her fingers, "One…"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" West said with his hands up in a defensive pose. "Please wait Macey! I'll tell you who I am! Man, Marco is going to kill me…"

"Marco?" Mace asked looking a little shocked as she stared a little harder at West. Like she knew his face and was trying to work how.

"Whose Marco?" a little raven hair boy with a straw-hat asked Ace. "And why will he kill this man?"

"I have no idea," Ace shrugged. Seriously, Ace really had no idea. Who is Marco? "But can I beat him yet?"

"No! Wait! There's no need for that! My name is West, I am the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates!" West told them and he saw recognition in Mace's eyes. She knew who he was, right?

"Whose Whitebeard?" the little raven hair boy asked.

"You know don't know who Whitebeard is!?" West shouted at the little boy- he was in shock. How can someone not know who his father was?

"No," the boy answered looking at the blonde boy, "Sabo? Is Whitebeard some kind meat or something?"

The Freedom Fighters all slowly started to laugh, as the blonde boy shook his head and Mace seemed to be thinking.

"That's a good one Lu!" Ace laughed.

"No Luffy, he is not." Sabo answered as he started to glare at Ace and the others. "Whitebeard is a person. He has a big white moustache and one of the Emperors of the New World. He is the Strongest Man in the World."

"But not as strong as Ace right?" Luffy asked.

"No way Lu! I'm strongest there is!" Ace grinned making Luffy beam.

What was going on…? West was really confused. There was no way that some ten-year-old kid, was stronger than Pops!

"What is a Whitebeard Pirate, especially a Division Commander doing here?" Mace asked West before he could say anything.

"Um…" West said not looking at her. Marco is seriously going to kill him. West is going to die. He is so dead…

"More importantly Mace, why does he know your name and who you are?" an orange hair boy teen asked while holding twin swords. Thatch and Vista would like this kid, he uses twin blades like they do. "No one outside this crew should know your actual name is Macey and not Mace. Your wanted poster says Mace after all."

"Um…" West said looking at the kids. He was nervous, no, not because he couldn't handle a bunch of kids, but because he didn't want to hurt them if something did happen and he had to help them. "I… fuck it. Marco is going to kill me anyway. I volunteered to check up on you guys after we saw the article about you guys messing with a Celestial Dragon and your father was worried." West pointed at Macey. "Macey is my niece."

The crew all looked shocked for a moment as they looked at West and their Captain. Mace never said who was or which Yonko/Emperor's Crew her father was from but still… this all a bit of a shock for them. Their captain's dad… he was… he was a Whitebeard Pirate…?

That actually would actually explain so much…

"Your dad is in Whitebeard's crew?" Don asked his Captain. Wanting to hear her say it instead of just believing the person he had kidnapped.

What was a member of her father's crew doing here? Why did he have to check up on her and her crew? Why was he here right now? Macey sighed. It doesn't matter right now. First thing Macey should be doing is making sure this guy is telling the truth and that he is who he says he is. Though, Macey highly doubted it as he was laughing.

Kaitlyn death glared the guy. What did he mean that he was here to check on them? What did Mace's father have to do with this or them!? Mace had nothing to do with the man! So why was this so-called Uncle here?!

"Well Mace did say he is in one of the Yonko Crew," Sin sighed putting his swords away. "And Whitebeard is one them. I just didn't think it was possible. Still though…"

Seriously, this is really shocking news… but then again, probably better to be a Whitebeard Pirate then a Big Mama Pirate or Kaido Pirate or whoever was the fourth Emperor. At least Whitebeard wasn't that bad. At least, according to the rumors they know about Whitebeard and listen to the guy doesn't seem too bad. He's meant to be nice and sees his crew as family and protects a lot islands in the Grandline and New World.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Max asked- not sure if they should trust this man or not. "Or that he is telling the truth."

Jack nodded then looked at the man, "Good point. You have proof Mr Whitebeard Pirate?"

"My name is West…" West sighed. "Sure, all Whitebeard Pirates have a tattoo. Mine is… the young ladies should probably leave. Mine is around my pelvis area and…"

Macey knew he was telling the truth, he was in the photo with her mum and the Whitebeard Pirates before she had left. And West was one of the names she remembered her mum saying.

"Jack? Check the bag for a snail." Macey ordered- going into what Sabo likes to jokily call Captain- Mode. "Max? I'm hungry. Go organize food please. Kaitlyn? Stop glaring at the man. If he is telling the truth I would rather not kill him and have Whitebeard come after us. Sabo? I have a book that my mum drew tattoos and flags in it so I would know pirates by their jolly rangers and tattoos. I'm trusting you with the book to make sure West here is telling the truth. Ace? Why don't you, Luffy, Kaitlyn and Marc keep an eye for any other unwanted guests while Don and Jack keep West here and check about the tattoo. Sin? Keep an eye on West's ship."

Plus, Macey would rather not have them kill off her uncle and the one link she has to her father right now.

Jack looked through the bag and found the snail. Which Mace then took into her hands.

"I'll grab the book so Sabo come with me," Mace said. "Then I'll call and see if West here is telling the truth, which I have a feeling he is. So please guys, refrain from hurting him. If we do get an unwanted guest, hide West in the kitchen with Max. The last thing I want is people coming after us because they think they can get to Whitebeard through us."

"Right Mace!" they all nodded.

West looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't. That was probably for the best. Who knows what the others might do.

"Wait!" Ace added as Mace started walking.

"Yes Ace?" Macey smiled.

"Your dad…" Ace said slowly, wanting an explanation of some kind but not sure how to ask for it without sounding rude.

"Can I explain that after we get this worked out please?" Macey asked with a small polite smile. "But yes, if you must know. He is a member of the Whitebeard Pirates. But who he is. Well, I will say and explain later. Okay? And Uncle West?"

West made a stupid beaming and happy face at being called that. "Yes Macey?"

"Not another word on my father or will kick your ass," Macey smiled, scaring the hell out of West. Fuck… Macey is scary…

"Right, not a word!" West nodded as he pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key.

Macey nodded and left with Sabo following behind her.

"But seriously," Luffy said to everyone. "Who's Marco? And why would he kill this guy?"

Sabo happily accepted the book that Macey handed him that had the tattoos and flags of Pirate Crews in it, well, the ones that her mum had drawn. Sabo couldn't believe that Macey was trusting him with something so important and special! He wasn't going to let her down or let anything happen to the book!

"Careful with that book please," Macey told Sabo.

Sabo nodded his head and as he held the book to his chest. "Of course!" He seemed happy that Macey was trusting with the book. Well, he was one of the few that Macey knew she could trust with the book and make sure that nothing happened to it. She didn't mind giving it to Sabo, cause she knew he would keep to safe.

"There's a photo as the bookmark for the page you want," Macey smiled as she told Sabo as she sat the snail on her desk. "It's one of me and my mum. If you guys want, you can look it at. If West says anything. Don't over react to it please. If he is telling the truth, then he knew my mum before she died and before I was born. So keep everyone calm and under control, okay?"

"Right Mace!" Sabo nodded again then left.

Macey looked at the snail and took a few deep breathes. She could do this, she could pick up the snail and call the Whitebeard Pirate Ship and maybe even talk to her dad… she can do this….

Macey took another deep breath and picked up the snail. Hearing the line on the other side ringing and waiting to be picked up.

"You've reached the Whitebeard Pirates, this is Izo speaking. How may I help you?" a voice asked. It was clearly a way to tease the caller as if they were a business and not a pirate crew. Was it some sort of joke that they had going on over there?

Macey said nothing at first, Izo…?

"Izo is that West?" another voice said in the back background.

"Oh it is his snail! Hey West! How is everything going?" the first voice asked happily and the snail smiled.

"Um…" Macey said.

"You're not West," the snail frowned- seeming to have heard and realized that Macey's voice wasn't West's voice. "Who is this? Thatch! Get Marco! Right now! Who is this? What have you done to our brother!?"

"Um…" Macey said- feeling really nervous now. Shit… maybe this was a bad idea… "I… er… um… we…"

"Isn't that a girls voice?" a young sounding voice in the background said. A young female voice at that too…. Since when did the Whitebeards have female members…? Macey thought they only really had male members…. The nurses don't count.

"Haruta, please, stay out of this," Izo said. "Wait…a girl's voice… you're right… Mace?"

"It's Macey actually…" Macey managed to say. "But people call me Mace for short…"

"No way!" Izo smiled suddenly. "Why didn't you say it was you! Where's West? Haruta? Go see what's taking Thatch so long to get Marco! I'm sure he would love to speak to Macey right now!"

"Okay!" the young voice said sounding like she was leaving.

"How are you my beautiful niece?" Izo smiled.

"Um… I'm good." Macey answered- a little surprised by the sudden attitude change. "How are you…?"

"I'm great!" Izo smiled. "Oh, sorry. I'm your Uncle Izo. The Sixteenth Division Commander. I was quite small and younger when your mother was here."

"Okay," Macey nodded with a smile. "And Uncle West is okay. He's with my crew right now. They're checking out his tattoo while I am getting his out his story."

"Izo?" a voice asked. "Who are you talking too?"

"Oh! Marco!" Izo smiled. "Great timing! Macey's on West's snail!"

"Macey…?" Marco said sounding very shocked. "but I told West if he wanted to check on her to not contact her! What the hell is he doing-yoi!? If anyone finds out…"

"Oh don't worry about it dad," Macey smiled and said as she saw the shocked look on the snail at hearing her, for the first time. "My crew knows to hide him in our kitchen if someone comes… I should probably get Don to move his ship… even if Sin is keeping an eye on it… we kind of kidnapped him from it since I was getting annoyed having him follow us."

Marco was cursing in the background a little which made Macey lightly laugh and smile.

"So, Marco?" Macey smiled. "Can I do a test with some questions to see if you're really him?"

"You have doubts that he is your father?" Izo asked with a frown. Sounding as if he couldn't believe that Macey had said that.

"No," Macey answered with a small amused laugh. "I don't have doubts that Marco is my father. My mother would never lie about that. I don't have doubts that my father Marco is the one I speaking too, but I want to play it safe."

"I'm fine with that-yoi," Marco said. "Everyone, leave please. This is going to be a private conversation."

"Okay," Izo sighed as he got everyone else to leave with him.

"What questions do you have for me kiddo?" Marco smiled and asked after everyone must have left the room.

"When did you and mum meet?" Macey asked.

"Do you mean the first time that Naomi and I met or the first time that she met the crew and joined us-yoi?" Marco answered.

"Both!" Macey knew both visions, it would be to hear her father tell both.

"Well, your mother and I met when Pops and I were first starting up the crew when we were both teenagers, I was seventeen and she was nineteen-yoi. After that, we ran into each other here and there. Then about nineteen years ago I saved her from Marines and she joined for us for a while till she left after about six years later, roughly thirteen years ago, having to go back home-yoi. You were born that year, and if I am not mistaken, the same day that Roger was executed."

Macey couldn't help but smile- only her father wold know that.

"Why did mum start wearing black pants and purple shirts?"

"Because I did. She liked my sense of fashion, at least, that what she told everyone-yoi. Pops and I believe the reason was because she liked me and she wanted me to notice. When I asked, she just she did just cause she could. She liked the colors and just because I happen to be wearing the same colors, it was just a bonus."

Macey couldn't help but laugh. She remembers her mother telling her those exact words. It was why Macey started to wear those clothes, too. They were her father's choice and her mum wore them as well.

"How did you guys meet the first time?"

"Your mum had left a group she had been travelling with, and some Pirate Crew knew who she was. They went to catch her and I thought she was in danger. But she wasn't and she was not impressed with my assistance at all."

Macey happily laughed and smiled. Again. She remembered those stories.

"Anything else-yoi?"

"Why didn't you and mum stay together?"

"Are you sure you want me to answer that-yoi?"

"If it's the same as what mum told me then I understand."

"She went one way in life and I went another. I didn't want to give up the life as pirate nor would she force me to. The same as how I knew that she didn't want to give up the life as a devil fruit researcher nor would I force her too. She went left and I went right. We just went our own ways. Neither of us wanted to hold the other back."

"And that's what mum told me! It's nice to talk to you finally Dad."

"Same to you, Daughter."

Both of them were smiling.

Macey frowned as she suddenly felt the boat rock and a different was snail ringing.

"Hold on Dad," Macey told Marco as she answered the snail and was using her Haki to check out what was going on. "Blue? What's up?" she could sense a strong person.

"I'm so sorry Mace! I should have called sooner but I couldn't!" Blue told her. "I got stuck with Vice Admiral Garp and I had no idea what was going till now! He's here! We're here! He just hopped onto your ship!"

Vice Admiral Garp the Fist…?

"Fuck!" Macey swore as she looked Blue's snail. Blue is her friend/spy in the Marines. That explains so much right now. Blue didn't know that the other Vice Admiral was here, because he has been with Vice Admiral Garp, who was now here! "I'll handle it. Blue, don't blow your cover. I need you in the Marines."

"I know Captain, I won't. But please be careful." Blue told her.

"I will be," Macey nodded and hanging up on Blue. She picked up the snail and walked to the kitchen. "I'll let you speak to West while I deal with a problem."

"Macey! Don't you dare fight with Garp!" Marco told her- since he had overheard everything. "He is too strong and… Why is Garp even there on your ship?!"

"I kidnapped his grandsons," Macey answered like it was no big deal as she walked into the kitchen handing the snail to West, who was standing near the door and watching as Don and Jack were trying to protect Sabo, Ace and Luffy. "Uncle West, Max. Stay here. I will deal with the unwanted guest."

"Right Macey," Max nodded, not wanting to leave the kitchen anyway. He was going to stay right here, where it was safe.

"But…" West started but stopped seeing the look in Macey's eyes.

"I am the Captain," Macey told him. "Don't interfere."

West nodded his head several times over. Macey was scary… maybe even more so than Marco…

"West," Marco's voice said from the snail and West slowly turned away and he could see the evil, annoyed and mad aura raising from the snail that belonged to Marco. "We need to talk."

Fuck… maybe West had spoken too soon. Maybe Macey wasn't as scary as her father… just damn close to it… yep, West was more scared of Marco.

_ Moments ago… _

"Yep," Sabo nodded as West pulled his pants up and did his belt back up. "He's a Whitebeard Pirate. See." Sabo pointed to the page in the book that he looking at for the others to see. Jack and Don knocked their heads. It seems he is.

"So?" Jack smiled. "About Macey's dad…"

"My lips are sealed!" West said- he was already going to be in trouble with Marco so the last thing he wanted was to be in trouble with Macey too. The two of them are so alike it isn't even funny. "I told Macey I wasn't going to tell."

"Probably a good idea," Don sighed. Happy to see that West wasn't going to say anything but was still disappointed by it. "Macey is scary when she's mad or annoyed."

"Something her and her father have in common then…" West muttered under his breath but it was loud enough that the others heard it.

Sabo looked at the photo and showed it to West. "That's Macey's mum right? Does Macey look like her? Or does Macey look like her dad?"

West smiled at the photo in Sabo's hand. He didn't take it as Don and Jack were looking at it. Wow! Their captain hasn't seemed to have changed much from that photo… just a little older, maybe a little taller and has longer hair.

"A mix of both," West told Sabo. "She has her mum smile but her dad's hair color and eyes. Her parents had similar fashion choice too. So to me, I kind of see a girl version of her father but with Naomi's smile."

"Naomi…?" Sabo asked.

"Mace's mum," Don told Sabo. "The Captain doesn't talk about her mum much."

Sabo nodded his head as he always realized that the was name at the front of the book as well. So, that was Macey's mum name? Naomi?

"SSSSSAAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOO!" Luffy shouted as he ran over.

"Luffy? What's wrong?" Sabo asked as he turned.

"We have to hide him!" Luffy said pointing to West. "Marine ship spotted! Marc is trying to calm Kaitlyn down and Ace went to tell Sin so he can move the ship!"

Sin flew right past them towards West's ship, to go move and hide said ship. Jack grabbed West's hand and dragged him right into the kitchen as he tried his best to cover West's face too. That way the Marines don't see West or recognize him. Mace is right, the last thing they need is for people coming after them to try and get to Whitebeard.

"Stay here," Jack told West as he looked to Max. "Keep him here please Max. Stay here."

"Right Jack," Max nodded as Jack cursed when they felt the boat rock a little. It seems that one of the Marines had jumped onto their ship.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Luffy shouted. "GRAMPS!"

What…?

Jack pulled a gun on his pocket. "I'll be back. Stay hidden." Jack ran out of the room before West or Max said anything.

West looked at Max who seemed really nervous but he kept organizing food anyway.

"Jack knows what the Marines are like better than anyone," Max commented as he could feel West watching him. "Jack's parents are both in the Marines."

West wasn't sure what to make of that information.

"Jack wasn't interested in being one," Max continued as he looked over to the door nervously. "At least, that's what the others said. He joined before me so I don't the story that well, but what I understand. Jack was being forced to join the Marine's by his father mostly. He was a captain or something. Jack's mum is a doctor in their ranks. And something happened. Jack doesn't talk about it but Mace, Don and Sin saved him."

West nodded his head.

"Marc has a past with them too, the Marines," Max added with a small smile. "He was going to be executed but got saved by the others. I was saved by them too. From a man who…" Max pulled his shirt up and West stared at the crest on his back… fuck…. West knew that Crest… "I was a slave once." Max said putting his shirt back down. "I know what the auctions are like and what is it like to have your freedom and choices taken away. Kind like Jack did, just for different reasons." That was all Max was going to say. He didn't want to say anything else, like what type of slave he was. That was only something between Max, Mace, Don, Sin and Jack. Something that only they needed to know since they had saved him. It was before Marc joined. Max was there when they saved Marc but he didn't really help with that since he was still recovering from what his… ex-master, from what that man, did to him. But Mace didn't mind. She gave Max the time that he needed. People like Max, abused sex slaves, it takes time for them to recover…

"Why are you telling me this…?" West asked curiously. Sure, he didn't mind but still wanted to know why though.

"Captain Mace seems to trust you," Max answered. "And I trust her. Why else would you be allowed to be in the same room as me alone. Why else would you be allowed to not be in cuffs right now? Why else would she not allow the others to hurt you? It has nothing to do with Whitebeard or being one his commanders or because you know her father. It is because she trusts you." West had never thought about it like that. He had just assumed it was because of Whitebeard and because he knew her father. "It's because you're honest and truthful. You have yet to lie. And our Captain likes that. So she is trusting you."

West was speechless. Macey was trusting him, because he was honest and truthful?

"I won't betray the trust she is putting in me," West smiled lightly.

"I hope you don't," Max told West as he went back to cooking. "You won't get a second chance and then she will allow the others to kill you."

West wasn't sure if he should be shocked by that warning or not…

Macey suddenly came into the kitchen and she did not look happy or impressed. She also had West's snail and all he could think was 'Please, for the love of god. Don't let it be Marco on the other end.'

Too bad for West, it was.

_ Present time… _

Garp grinned as he saw Luffy standing with Sabo as he jumped onto the ship. Sabo put something into a book and held the book close to his chest in one hand as his hand was out in front of Luffy. To try to protect/keep him behind Sabo.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Luffy shouted and pointed as Ace came around the corner with his pipe in his hand. "GRAMPS!"

"Luffy! Ace! Sabo!" Garp smiled opening his arms out for a hug. "Give Grandpa a hug!"

Ace stood in front of Sabo and Luffy with his pipe, looking like he was ready for a fight as Luffy looked torn between actually giving Garp a hug or not while Sabo looked like he wanted to protect the book he was holding as well as keep himself, Ace and Luffy away from Garp.

"What are you doing here Shitty Gramps?!" Ace growled at Garp.

Garp frowned at Ace then hit the three boys with a 'fist of love' as he yelled at Ace for calling him 'shitty gramps again' then a gun shot went off and the sound of metal briefly connecting went off as well. A moment later, Shao was next to and slightly in front of Garp, staring at someone while Garp took a step back from the boys. Where did that come from? The source of the metallic clang was the bullet being deflected off Shao's tiger claws that he had around his hands.

"Get away from them!" a tall teenager shouted as he moved and stood in front of Garp's three grandsons. "I won't let you hurt them!"

"Jack!" the three boys all said looking at the older boy. Jack looked annoyed but overall he kind of looked pissed and the kid's face looked every familiar to Garp…

"Milestone Jackson," Garp said as it came to him suddenly. That only made Jack madder.

"That's not my name anymore!" Jack told Garp as he pointed the gun right at Garp's face with a look of pure fury in his eyes and venom in his voice. He didn't even seem to care that Shao reacted in much the same way, claws prepared to slice at Jack's neck as they were aimed right at his neck to do just that in defense of Garp. "It's Jack! And only Jack! Don't you ever call me that again!"

Ace was a little freaked out- he has never seen that look on Jack's face before nor has he ever heard Jack speak to someone like that before. Jack looked… he kind of looked really cool and dangerous….

"Another Marine brat?" a voice said from Garp's ship. "Hurry it up Vice Admiral! We don't have all day! Just grab the kids and let's go!"

Jack glared at the person who said that then froze when he saw someone he knew next to the person who had said to grab them and go. What was Blue doing here?

A Fishman came up onto the deck looking very annoyed (when Garp jumped on board before, he had knocked Don off his feet and overboard. Don was not impressed or happy right now). Garp was guessing that's the First Mate called Don.

"You will take our friends and crew mates over our bodies!" Don shouted.

"Yeah gramps! We don't want to leave!" Luffy shouted. "We like it here!"

"Yeah!" Ace and Sabo agreed.

"What the hell is a Marine doing here?!" another kid (Marc) that Garp recognized squeaked a little as he held onto on a girl that was trying to go over and kill Garp.

"Let me go! I'll just kill him!" the girl (Kaitlyn) shouted. And she really looked like she meant it.

"ENOUGH!" a female shouted as she stormed out of the kitchen. Garp caught a glimpse of the someone he knew shouldn't be here. What was a Whitebeard Pirate doing in the Freedom Fighters kitchen? "I am the Captain of this ship and I demand to know what the FUCK is going on!? You!" the blonde hair girl shouted pointing at Garp, "Get the fuck off my ship! I don't like unwelcomed guests! Ace! Sabo! Luffy! Kitchen! Right now! Kaitlyn! You too!"

"You're Mace?" Garp asked as he eyed the girl carefully. She didn't look very dangerous or strong. She couldn't be much older than thirteen and she looked like a female version of someone that Garp knows/has seen before but he couldn't place his finger on it right now… Then again, Garp was sure that the girl was more dangerous and stronger than she looked.

Jack didn't move from his spot as Don was getting the three boys to go to the kitchen and the other guy was taking the girl called Kaitlyn to the kitchen as well. Shao only lowered his arm when Jack lowered his gun, all with only two emotions on his face. Boredom and distrust. He had yet to really say a word, but then again it wasn't really necessary as his actions spoke what words would do as well.

Garp was a little surprised that Ace went without questioning or fighting against it. Sabo was understandable, the blonde tried to not start fights and Luffy pretty much just goes with his brothers, so it wasn't that surprising when Luffy when without complaints, especially since it was too the kitchen. That's where the food is after all. But Ace was a bit of a shock.

That boy doesn't like being told what to do nor does he normally listen to he is told to do. So Garp was very surprised to see Ace listening to someone.

"I am," Mace answered as she glared at Garp as Jack walked back slowly to her and stood by her side. "What do I owe this visit to, Vice Admiral, Marine Hero, Garp the Fist?"

A kid with orange hair and FREAKING bird wings landed next to Mace. He whispered something to her and she nodded her head. The boy then looked at Garp as he pulled out twin short blades and pointed them towards him as the wings then DISAPPEARED. All Garp could think was, Devil Fruit Eater. The orange haired man had to be a Devil Fruit Eater. How else and what else would explain the angel like wings the kid had moments ago?

"I want my grandsons," Garp grinned at Mace. Deciding that he can and will ignore everyone else right now and only needed to speak and pay attention to the Captain.

"I believe they said they don't want to leave," Jack told Garp.

"I am their guardian," Garp frowned. "They don't get to decide what they want to do till they're older. Till then, they have to do as I say."

"Oh? Is that so?" Mace asked with a raised eye brow. "Then where were you when Luffy and Ace were almost killed by a fire and Sabo was forced back to go life with his parents?"

Garp frowned. "What are you talking about girl?"

"Don! I want the ASL back here please!" Mace shouted over her shoulder.

The three boys came out with the Fishman, hiding partly behind him so that Garp couldn't get to them easily, not because they were scared of him. They stopped next to Mace/behind. Garp went to take a step forward but Jack shot a bullet at Garp's feet to tell him to stay back. Which he will do, for now, just to see what happens.

Jack couldn't help but glare at Garp then looked over to Blue who was standing out on the deck. What was Blue doing here…? Mace knew that he was here, didn't she? Jack looked to Mace quickly who nodded her head to let Jack know that she knew that Blue was here and she would explain it to him later. Jack nodded his head back then looked over at Blue again since he knew that Sin would have an eye on Garp.

Seriously… what was Blue doing? The last time that Jack saw Blue was when the guy had helped him escape his parents at the Marine Base he was being held prisoner at. It was through Blue that Jack met Mace and that he was saved. Mace had even taken on the Marine to stop them from taking Jack back.

Blue…

* * *

_ Four years ago… West Blue _

"Well fuck you and everything you stand for!" Jack shouted at his father as he put up his rude finger to his father. "I'm four-fucking-teen! I don't have to be become a marine if I don't what too!"

SLAP!

Jack held onto his face but he wasn't surprised that he got a slap or hit really. He's father always hit him whenever he did something his father didn't agree with.

"You will do as I tell you Jackson!" his father shouted at him. "Now pack a bag! We're moving to the Marine Base and you're learning to become a Marine! Whether you like it or not!"

"Jack," Jack spat, "And no."

"What was that?" his father asked with a vein popping out of his head at his son's rebellious behavior.

"I said no!" Jack shouted. "And stop calling me Jackson! I like Jack better!"

Jack coughed up blood as his father hit him near his lungs and knocking the wind out him. Jack coughed up some more blood and went into a coughing fit.

"Useless child," was all his father muttered then pointed at a Marine near him. "You!"

"Yes sir!" the Marine said as he salutes. "What can I do for you Captain?"

"Go to my son's room and pack his bag for him!" Jack's father ordered. The Marine saluted and left then he pointed at more Marines. "And you two! Bring my idiot son!"

"Yes sir!" they saluted.

"Let me go!" Jack shouted as he tried to fight back only to get hit and hurt by the Marines who were forcing him to go. "I don't want to! You can't make me!"

"I damn well can!" his father told Jack. "You are my son and you will do as you are told!"

_ Six months later… Three and half years ago… _

Jack glared out the window that had bars on them. Fuck his father. Fuck his mother who took his father's side. Fuck his life. Fuck everything! JUST FUCK! Jack gripped his knee as he sat with his knees up against his chest. Jack didn't want to be a Marine. Jack just wanted to travel and see the world. He wants to learn things and meet new people. Why can't his father understand that?

It's not like Jack wants to be a Pirate or Bounty Hunter. He just wants to see the world, meet its people and learn as much as he can. Jack ran his hand through his black and white hair. Jack didn't want to be here….

"You must be Jackson," a voice said standing in his doorway.

Jack glared at the person- it was a kid- around his age- so fourteen/fifteen with kind of long blue hair that was tied off to the side. Jack wasn't sure if the person was a girl or boy because it was hard to tell with the hair, but the voice would say guy to Jack. They had light shiny sky blue hair and dark almost navy gem blue eyes. They had on a pair of goggles around their neck with glasses on their head.

"Oh sorry, you must be Jack," the person smiled very friendlily.

Fuck… who was this…?

"Yeah? So?" Jack sighed as he tried to hide his blushing face. Fuck, who is this person? Where did they come from? Are they girl or boy? "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry," they laughed lightly as they walked into the room and put a hand to Jack for him to shake. "I'm Benson Lukas Uro Elijah, you can either called me Elijah, Eli or Blue."

Elijah is a unisex name… Eli (said as E-lie and not Ellie) was more used for guys but girls could be called it too and Blue… who the hell would want to be called that?

"Whatever," Jack muttered shaking Blue's hand. "Blue."

"You're not happy here, are you Jack?" Blue asked.

"What gave that away?" Jack said sarcastically. "My sparklingly personality? My over the moon attitude? My smiling face?"

Blue laughed which Jack could feel himself go redder. Fucking hell! Jack cannot be crushing on this person! He cannot be crushing on Blue! His father won't be happy and he could not only make Jack's life hell but Blue's life as well. That's not fair to him! If Blue's a guy…

Just who the hell is Blue!?

"All I guess," Blue answered sitting on the bed next to Jack not really looking at him. Which was good because Jack was blushing up a storm. "You just don't seem happy to me more than anything though. Do want me to help?"

What…?

"I'm sorry, what?" Jack asked.

"I have a friend," Blue smiled looking at Jack but with his eyes closed. "She needs me here till I can to go to Marineford. I'm a spy."

Jack's mouth dropped. Why was… why was Blue trusting Jack with this!? What if Jack told his father?! He wasn't going to, but still! What if he did?!

"My friend needs someone on the inside," Blue explained without waiting for Jack to ask or say anything. "I volunteered. I wonder how Mace and the others are."

Mace…?

"Why are you telling me this?" Jack asked.

"I feel that I can trust you," Blue smiled again, making Jack blush. "And I figured if you wanted a way out then I can give you one. I can organize for Mace, Don and Sin to get you out of here. You can travel with them and do whatever the hell you want. Stay with them or leave to do your own thing."

These strangers sounded better and more fun than his father and being stuck here. Jack just might take Blue up on his offer of being rescued, of running away from here. It seems so much better than staying here.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine! I'm only in the Marines till I no longer need to be. Then I will join back with Mace and the others."

Jack looked at Blue. "And how long would that take…?"

Blue thought about it for a moment. "I have no idea! As long as Mace needs me to be I guess or till I'm discovered that I'm a mole I guess. But the moment it's too dangerous. I'm out. Mace knows and understands that. Though, if I had to guess. It would be till I fulfil my main mission."

"Which is what?"

"Locating and hopefully destroying all devil fruit research, information and any documentation the Marines and World Government have. As well as destroying all information and documentation on the crew. It will take time of course since I will have to locate and destroy the information on the crew as we gain new members and stuff. But, I'm fine with it. It will be interesting and fun!"

Jack nodded his head. It did sound interesting enough though Jack wasn't sure if it was going to be fun. It sounded like a lot of hard work.

"What do you say Jack?"

"What do I say to what?"

"Would you like my friends to rescue you?"

"If it gets me out of this hell-hole. I am up for anything."

"Great! It will take a little bit for them to get here. But I'm sure you can wait a little longer for your freedom, right?"

Jack grinned at that word- freedom. He liked it.

"Sure, so, who are your friends?"

"Mace, Don and Sin. We're pirates. We call ourselves the Freedom Fighters."

_ A year and a bit later… Two years ago… _

"Blue!" Jack smiled talking on the snail to his… well, Jack wasn't sure what to call Blue other than pretty much best friend. Jack liked Blue, a lot.

"Jack!" Blue's voice said as the snail smiled. "How are you?"

"Good! You?"

"Great! I'm at Marineford! But don't worry, I'm being careful."

"You better be! You know that Mace would start a war with the marines to get you back if you weren't and you got caught."

"I know, I know. Anyway, I heard along the great-vine about you guys acting all noble and getting free some slaves. Is that true?"

"Yep! We have ourselves a cook now. One of the slaves asked to stay with us. Not sure why though…. Might have something to do with Mace beating the noble to a beat pulp maybe? The guy was not very nice. He… he hurt a lot the people."

"I know. I looked up his file. Fucking ass-wipe. Raping kids and stuff. What makes it worse is that the Marines KNEW but did nothing cause they were paid to keep quiet."

"Mace won't like to hear that at all."

"You kidding? I didn't like looking for it and finding it! I've got the information here, going to get rid of it later tonight. What's the name of the new kid? I'm burning the slave files too but I'll find the new guys first then see if there is other information on them and then get rid of it."

"Max. That's all the kid would give us."

"Kid…? You mean that he was one of the…"

"Yes. He's only fourteen man. And the sick bastard has been doing this to him since he was six."

"Fuck… I wish knew about this sooner! We could have done something sooner! Fourteen is too young let alone six…"

"That's what the Captain said too." Jack laughed lightly.

"Of course she did," Blue laughed lightly back. "Anyway, you guys are near Harri right?"

"Yeah, why?" Jack asked wondering what Blue would ask.

"There's a kid called Marc, fifteen, getting ready to be executed by Marines. He's meant to be a travelling musician or something. Not sure of the whole story but do you think the Captain might be interested?"

"Fuck yeah. Send the details."

"On it… hey Jack?"

"Yeah Blue?"

"I'm glad you decided to stay. I can't wait to get back and join up again. I miss you."

"Yeah, me too. I miss you too."

Jack was even more sure of it now than ever. He really likes Blue and as more than a friend. 

* * *

_ Present… _

"Fine then! I will fight you for them!" Macey told Garp. Bringing Jack out of his little trip down memory lane. Macey was going to what!?

"You think you can win, huh? Girl?" Garp asked her, his signature grin in place as he was full of confidence.

No one said anything as they watched Macey as her patience, well, completely and utterly disappeared. Like it never existed.

"I don't think I will beat you Vice Admiral, I know I will!" Macey told the then pointed in an East-North direction. "There's island two hours away that way. Let's go. Right now. I am not having this fight on either of our ships. They're likely to get destroyed."

"You're on girl!" Garp said. 

"DON'T CALL ME GIRL, OLD MAN!" Macey shouted.

"For fuck sakes…" Shao muttered with a sigh as he shook his head. Why did he let Garp drag him with him again? It really didn't surprise Shao at all that Garp was getting into a fight with a child, it really didn't. He wished it did surprise him, but it really didn't.

Shao just didn't understand the man and his motives. But… Shao looked at the girl called Mace and the boys that she was trying to protect from Garp, who were his grandchildren and that had started this whole mess to begin with since Mace had apparently kidnapped them or something. Though the boys didn't want to leave and were saying that the others, that Mace, hadn't kidnapped them but had saved them or something. Shao didn't fully understand, but alas he'd humor his friend for the moment and allow it without a word. For now. But there was something about these kids that caught his attention… Shao liked something about them.

What it was though, he had no idea. Even as he watched them, studied them from the moment they caught his interest, he still didn't know. He studied the girl that they were hiding behind too. He knew who she was, it was hard not to know after the people he's met and traveled with for a time, but he didn't say anything. He was neutral right now. He wasn't on either the pirates nor the marines side. However, that didn't mean he shared information freely either.

But seriously, why couldn't Garp just grab the kids or leave them alone so they could leave? Why did Shao let himself get dragged into Garp's family situations?


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Macey had noticed that Jack was more or less staring at Blue but she said nothing as she kept her attention on Garp the Fist. The man was dangerous and he wanted to take part of her crew away! Sure, Luffy, Ace and Sabo were only guest but that doesn't mean that Macey doesn't see them as a part of her crew! They were her friends! She was their mentor and teacher! They were like little brothers to her! Macey had always wanted younger siblings… but that's not the point right now! The point is, Macey was not going to let Garp take the ASL trio!

"And that's what happened Gramps!" Luffy as he finished telling Garp about the fire, about Sabo's parents and how they came to be with Macey and the Freedom Fighters.

Garp sighed as he nodded his head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there boys," Garp told them softly, looking at the ground as though shamed of the events that he missed.

"Whatever Shitty Gramps," Ace muttered, crossing his arms and clearly grumpy about the whole thing.

"We would like to stay here with Mace, Shitty Gramps," Sabo smiled as he grabbed her hand and she smiled back. "We like Mace and it's safe here, believe it or not."

Garp looked at Sabo then Luffy and Ace who both nodded their heads in agreement which just made Garp sigh and shook his head. "That's nice and all boys, but I can't allow it," Garp told them.

"Why not!?" the three of them yelled, clearly getting defensive and definitely not liking the decision he decided on.

"Cause you're my responsibility!" Garp told them, proud to have grandkids clearly. It was at least clear that he didn't want to stop trying to be there for his grandsons.

Macey felt Sabo's grip on her hand tighten then she felt Ace and Luffy grab her shirt. They were not wanting to leave and Macey wasn't going to make them or let them.

Garp then continued as if he didn't see the three boys hold onto Mace, looking about ready to 'defend' his grandson's from the likes of pirates at any moment's notice. "The safest place for you three is with me. I will make sure that Sabo's parents can't touch him and with Ace's dad… I can handle that no problem and Luffy's dad as well… the safest place is with me at Marineford!"

Three boys looked a little confused at Garp from the comment about Luffy's dad. What did Garp mean by that?

"I already know about their parents." Macey told Garp casually, who in turn looked shocked. Though, not as shocked as Ace, Luffy and Sabo did. Sabo's parents were one matter. Ace's and Luffy's were a different matter.

"You told Mace about your parents?" Sabo whispered to Ace, shocked at this revelation.

"No!" Ace whispered, certain that Macey must have been bluffing… or something. "Luffy? What's this about your parents?"

"I didn't even know I had parents!" Luffy told his brothers who both just sighed. They should have known that Luffy had no idea about them.

" _Do_ you now?" Garp asked Macey with his eyes brows raised at her. Ace had said something to her about his parents? About his heritage? And how does she know about Luffy's parents? Luffy was taken from them/given to Garp by them when he was too young to remember them. So how does she know about them?

"Yes I do," Macey glared at him. Not liking that the old marine man seemed to be questioning her about it. "My mother knew them. It doesn't take a genius to work them out from there."

Garp was a little shocked to hear that. "Your mother…?"

Ace looked shocked at hearing that. Then again… some things were starting to make sense now. Like when Macey had to double check on their family names… when she seemed surprised for a moment but then didn't care… not asking or going into many questions about their parents or anything… Ace was going to need to ask Macey about this later… once Shitty Gramps wasn't around of course. Ace wanted to see if he could talk to Macey in private about it too.

"And who was your mother?" Garp asked coming out of his state of shock. Trying to work out how she knew both his son and Roger plus their wives…

"I will not give a family name," Macey answered- dead serious and not going to budge on the matter. Since none of her crew even knew her family name, since she hasn't felt up to sharing it. "But her name was Naomi. She was a travelling researcher. They crossed paths a few times."

Naomi? Travelling researcher? Why does that all sound familiar to Garp? He could think of who it was but he can't remember the name… Garp knew who Mace's mother was… it's on the tip of his tongue and brain. What was the family name…?

"Well then," Garp sighed as he just looked at Macey and the boys. "I guess I have no choice then."

What…? What does Garp have no choice in? Was he going to leave and leave them alone? Or something else?

"I will take all of you to Marineford and make you all Marines then!" Garp grinned at Macey and she could hear Kaitlyn protesting about it from the kitchen. "No arguments you're all going to become Marines and that's final!"

At this point, even Shao seemed to have an issue with Garp's statement as he looked over his shoulder at the marine. "Garp," he tried to get his attention to try and explain how that was unnecessary, though that didn't work out too well.

Macey said nothing at first. It almost looked like she was thinking about it but that wasn't the case at all. She was just shaking in rage and annoyance. What…?

"NO!" Macey shouted at Garp as she gave him a death glare and everyone felt her Haki suddenly. "WE ARE NOT BECOME MARINES!"

"Fine, then I will just take the boys," Garp frowned, finally getting a clue… maybe it was from Shao's attempt at trying to convince him? "Unless you want to fight me over it."

That was fine! Macey was more than happy to fight Garp over this. The old man better be ready to lose cause Macey was going to kick his ass!

"Fine then! I will fight you for them!" Macey told Garp. Bringing Jack out of his little trip down memory lane. Macey was going to what!?

"You think you can win, huh? Girl?" Garp asked her, his signature grin in place as he was full of confidence.

No one said anything as they watched Macey as her patience, well, completely and utterly disappeared. Like it never existed. Oh this old man made Macey want to kill him, really badly. If he's not careful, she just might.

"I don't think I will beat you Vice Admiral, I know I will!" Macey told the then pointed in an North-East direction. "There's island two hours away that way. Let's go. Right now. I am not having this fight on either of our ships. They're likely to get destroyed."

"You're on girl!" Garp said- with a wicked grin.

Ooh… those sounded like fighting words to Macey's crew. And Garp called Macey girl again. Macey hated being called girl. Garp was really digging himself a hole here. The old man who just couldn't stop talking.

"DON'T CALL ME GIRL, OLD MAN!" Macey shouted.

"For fuck sakes…" Shao muttered with a sigh as he shook his head. Why did he let Garp drag him with him again? It really didn't surprise Shao at all that Garp was getting into a fight with a child, it really didn't. He wished it did surprise him, but it really didn't.

Shao just didn't understand the man and his motives. But… Shao looked at the girl called Mace and the boys that she was trying to protect from Garp, who were his grandchildren and that had started this whole mess to begin with since Mace had apparently kidnapped them or something. Though the boys didn't want to leave and were saying that the others, that Mace, hadn't kidnapped them but had saved them or something. Shao didn't fully understand, but alas he'd humor his friend for the moment and allow it without a word. For now. But there was something about these kids that caught his attention… Shao liked something about them.

What it was though, he had no idea. Even as he watched them, studied them from the moment they caught his interest, he still didn't know. He studied the girl that they were hiding behind too. He knew who she was, it was hard not to know after the people he's met and travelled with for a time, but he didn't say anything. He was neutral right now. He wasn't on either the pirates nor the marines side. However, that didn't mean he shared information freely either.

But seriously, why couldn't Garp just grab the kids or leave them alone so they could leave? Why did Shao let himself get dragged into Garp's family situations?

"Let's go then," Macey said in a tone of voice no one had heard her use before. "Sin!"

"Right… Right Captain!" Sin nodded as he moved away from her so he could drive the ship to the island that she was thinking of.

"Jack," Macey said in a low voice. Jack bent down to her so she could whisper to him. "Tell West to inform my father that I will call him back later. I need to handle this and make sure West stays hidden, understood? And take the boys with you."

"Yes Captain," Jack nodded. "Ace. Sabo. Luffy. We're going to the kitchen again."

"Food!" Luffy cheered as Ace just sighed and shook his head at younger boy. Sabo stayed there holding onto Macey's hand a little longer, then he lightly pulled it to get her attention.

"Are you sure about this Mace?" Sabo asked softly, worried about what the old man might end up doing to the older blonde. That she was going to get hurt.

Macey smiled as she let go of his hand. "Of course, I am. I don't ever kid about this sort of thing. Now, go back to the kitchen with Don please Sabo."

Sabo nodded his head but worry was written all over his face as he left with Don since Luffy and Ace had left with Jack.

"Keep everyone but Sin in the kitchen till we get to the island please Don!" Macey shouted to her First Mate who nodded his head then she glared at Garp. "And you and your friend can get the hell off my ship and just follow us to the island."

Shao didn't take offense to the young girl's reaction of him being here. He was here on her ship as one of Garp's friends. But mostly, he was here on her ship without permission so it was understandable with her reaction to him being there.

"We will leave then," Shao nodded to Mace as he grabbed and dragged Garp off the ship before he could argue.

"Thank you," Mace smiled.

* * *

A small abandoned island…

Don sighed as the Marines were on one side and they were the other side. A mink, at least that's what Don thought this Shao person was, said that he will watch over the match and will end it if it gets too dangerous. Since he was here as a third party and overseer- apparently Garp kidnapped him or something.

At first, Jack and the others were going to object about him being the referee for the match but Macey had agreed to it before they could argue or say anything. Even telling them that she was fine with Shao refereeing the match as he seemed like a respectable man. Macey was trusting his judgement and Garp didn't seem bothered it nor did he seem to care. He said he trusted Shao's judgment as well so if Mace was fine with it then he was as well.

Plus, the Freedom Fighters knew that once their captain has made up her mind it was next to impossible to change it so they just nodded their heads and went with it. Though the ASL trio seemed to be keeping a close eye on him. Not trusting the tiger man since they don't know him and he was travelling with their Shitty Gramps.

"The rules are simple," Shao told both sides as Macey was stretching a little. "No killing blows, weapons are fine and so is Haki but you must be careful with it. Once I deem a winner if the fight gets out of hand, that is it. Am I understood?"

"Fine by me," Macey smiled looking at Garp. "I'll use whatever I have on person then. It will be a nice surprise for you Garp-san."

"Hahaha!" Garp laughed as he smirked to Macey. "I'll be careful to not hurt too badly girl." Since he knew that his three grandsons liked her.

"Careful Mace!" Luffy shouted. "Grandpa's punches always hurt even though I am made of rubber!"

"Yeah Mace! Careful with Shitty Gramps!" Ace nodded in agreement with his younger brother. "He's tough for an old man!"

Sabo laughed slightly at Luffy and Ace who were clearly cheering and wanting Mace to win but wanted to warn her about Garp being, well, Garp. "Watch yourself Mace! We're cheering for you!"

"I've got this!" Macey smiled to the ASL trio then looked at Garp with a vein popping out of her head. "I told you to stop calling me girl, you shitty old man!"

Shao sighed and lifted a hand wordlessly, clearly tired of this already as he stared at them. "When you're ready then..."

Macey smirked as she took off, a lot quicker than Garp had thought she could do, as she jumped and was aiming a kick for his head. Which he blocked with his fore arm then the blonde twisted in mid-air and brought her other leg to the other side of his head which he blocked as well. Garp couldn't help but smile, damn, this girl was good.

Macey did a handstand then did a flip backwards as she got away from Garp with a small frown on her face then she smiled like a maniac. Damn, this old man is tough, she loved it! This might actually be a fun challenge and it's already so different from her fight with the other Vice Admiral.

Garp was a little put off by her smile- it was one that he hadn't really seen since the days of fighting against Roger. It seemed like the girl was having fun.

Macey took her shirt off which got a reaction from everyone- many were covering their faces and their eyes while others were looking away. Luckily for everyone, that Macey had another shirt on underneath, but a more fitting one. Garp couldn't help but stare at her- she also had at least two draggers, two guns and a small staff strapped to her. What the hell!?

Why did Garp get the feeling that she had more hidden weapons on her somewhere…

Macey took the guns and the holsters off then threw the holsters to the ASL trio. Macey didn't use guns unless she really needed too. And she wasn't planning on killing Garp, yet. Well at least, she's not killing him in this fight. Nah, screw guns. Macey liked hand to hand and close combat better. With or without weapons, hand to hand combat was the best.

"I don't need guns to take you down," Macey smirked to Garp.

"You're a cheeky brat," Garp smirked right back. This was going to be fun. "Aren't you, girl?"

Another vein popped out of Macey's head as she death glared Garp. Well, Macey wasn't the only one death glaring Garp- her crew and his grandsons were death glaring him too. Macey had told him to stop calling her that.

Shao sighed, he was pretty sure that Garp was deliberately calling Mace a girl to get a reaction from her. She really shouldn't let it bother her so much… why did the fact that people called her girl seem to bother her so much anyway?

Macey pulled the small bow staff from her side then turned part of it and it grew a little, looking like a proper bow staff. Wow. Impressive, was all people could think. Mace seemed to have a nice collection of weapons and seemed to know what to use them for too.

Mace pulled out a dragger and threw it, so Garp stood out of the way as he just watched the blonde girl carefully. Garp had a feeling that she was up to something but he wasn't sure what.

Shao watched on carefully with only a small interest. He could see that Mace was analyzing Garp- she seemed to be coming up with some of kind plan in her head. What it was though, Shao couldn't say but she was planning. He knew it.

Macey danced backwards and around as Garp tried to attack her. None of his 'Fists of Loves' touched her. It was almost like a dance watching Macey dodge attacks from Garp then attacking the Marine back. The closet Garp got to landing a hit was when Macey blocked a few kicks, though the same could be said with Mace. The only time any of her attacks seemed to even look close to getting Garp were ones that he blocked.

* * *

_ Two hours later… _

Garp was panting a little. Damn, how much stamina did this girl have!? She didn't seem to be tired at all! In fact, she was just standing there looking bored and it was really pissing Garp off. Macey was trying hard to not laugh at Garp. She was tired but she was better at hiding it than Garp- then again, Macey had mostly just let Garp do most of the attacking to tire him out.

"Are you done yet old man?" Macey asked with a small smile on her face.

Macey had no more weapons on her- she had either thrown them all at Garp or he broke them with his Haki covered fist. Which Macey was a little annoyed by, those were good and nice weapons. Why did Garp have to break them? Then again, Macey should have seen this coming.

Macey stood there and tied her long blonde hair back. She hated her long hair, she really needed to remember to get it cut. Macey covered her hand in Haki which made Garp's eye widen in shock for a moment as she took off at him.

Garp was shocked to see the girl use Haki as her hand was covered in it and she went right at him- trying to rush him most likely. But everything was starting to make sense to Garp- that was how she was able to dodge his attacks, she knew Haki and she seemed to know it very well.

Garp blocked and covered his fist in a noticeable amount of it. The two of them hit their fists and everyone felt the Haki coming from the two of them.

Shao watched the fight on carefully- it looked as though he was going to end this soon. The winner was clear, at least it was to him.

Garp winced for a moment, damn it… this girl was strong. Garp ducked an attack as the girl went back with her hand on the ground and kicked at him. Damn it… Garp barely dodged that! She's only getting faster; the girl's attacks were only getting faster or maybe it was Garp who was slower, since he was tired after all.

Macey twisted her hands on the ground as she was up in the air as she lowered her legs a bit and she managed to finally hit Garp in his gut with her leg, which was infused with Haki and he went flying back, destroying the rock he hit.

Okay, now Garp was really annoyed.

"Damn brat," Garp muttered as he got up and dusted himself off then rolled up his sleeves. "I'll show you how much my fist of love hurts."

Macey spun herself back into an upright position. Looking a little dizzy but other than that she was fine. West's head was out the window as he watched the fight. Damn, Macey was impressive. She was on par with Garp the Fist, THE FUCKING Garp the Fist. Marco would be a mix of proud and worried right now.

"Bring it old man," Macey said, panting a little. Now showing that she was getting tried.

Jack, with the help of Marc, was over next to Blue as they exchanged information. Jack handing Blue the ASL trio's names so he can find their information and get rid of it making them ghosts. That way the Marines and Government can't use it against them. Blue was just giving Jack some information that Macey was after and that he thought Macey would be interested in.

"Mace's gotten better," Blue smiled as he watched his Captain fight against Garp proudly.

"That she has," Jack nodded his head in agreement.

Blue grabbed Jack's hand lightly and then Blue leaned his head on Jack's shoulder which made Jack blush and Marc had his back turned to give them their moment. It so obvious that they liked each other it wasn't funny.

"I missed you…" Blue whispered to Jack.

"I missed you too…" Jack whispered back, sounding a little embarrassed.

"I can't wait for this mission to be over," Blue told Jack softly. "Then we can be together."

Jack just nodded his head as he blushed.

"Though it's going to be a bit longer," Blue sighed as he let go of Jack and sat up again.

"Yeah…" Jack nodded his head, blushing but sounding a little upset and disappointed.

Blue kissed Jack which made him drop the envelop that the information that Blue had just given was in, as Jack had not expected Blue to kiss him. What….?

"Till next time Jacky," Blue smiled then walked away- seeming to be happy and satisfied with what he just did.

What… what the hell… what just happened…?

Marc was snickering in the background- not only at Blue's action of kissing Jack but mostly at Jack's speechless and mad blushing reaction at what Blue did to Jack. Poor Jack.

Garp and Macey were going hard at each other now, attacks being delivered and blocked by both fighters. Some hits were getting through, others weren't, but then they both jumped back to get some room for another round of attacks.

"Enough!" Shao said as he got in between Macey and Garp. Macey stood down as she just looked at Shao and Garp seemed a little annoyed. "Mace is the clear winner- especially if she was going to do what I think she was going to do next. Stand down Garp."

Macey looked at this tiger mink person. He knew that she was going to use her hidden blade to tip the scale in her favor? Not only that, he seemed to guess that she was going to try to use Conqueror's Haki too, since she wasn't too sure if Garp could use it or not. Knocking people out always gave a clear sign the fight was over right?

Garp just sighed as he sat on the ground. Garp trusted Shao and his judgement, even if Garp thought that Shao was wrong this time. Garp thought he had won. But oh well, nothing he could do it about now.

"I guess she can have this win then," Garp grinned, not all that upset.

"You win Mace!" Sabo shouted as he ran to her and hugged her. Then Ace and Luffy tackled them to the ground which made Macey laugh as they congratulated her on winning and beating their grandfather who none of them have been able to beat or win against.

"I won," Macey smiled to them. "Told you I would!"

"May we speak in private Captain Mace?" Garp asked from the spot that he was sitting on, on the ground. Macey just looked at the old man as she studied his features. He only seemed to want to really want to talk. There seemed to be no other meaning in the words.

"Sure thing Vice Admiral," Macey told Garp as she laid on the ground- she was feeling tried and really hungry. "But I want to eat first… MAX! FOOD!"

Don shook his head at his captain. She was too nice and calm for her own good sometimes. Jack was putting the information in Macey's room as well as getting his first-aid kit to look over Macey's injuries in the kitchen since he knew that she was going to go here after the fight. Macey was always hungry after a fight. Sin just laughed lightly as he sat with Kaitlyn who was unsure of what to make or do right now. Garp had said some… interesting things during the fight. Kaitlyn was kind of jealous of the strange relationship that Garp had with the three boys. Luffy being his blood grandson and the other two his adopted grandsons.

Marc was with Jack and Max had been in the kitchen the whole time with West. West had watched the fight and told Marco about some of it. Max had cooked during it and listened to West telling Marco about it.

Garp laughed lightly at the young blonde. She seemed to have all three boys trust and they all seemed to really like her, especially Sabo. It wasn't the outcome that Garp had wanted or had hoped for, but it is what it is now.

"Then let's go to your kitchen," Garp said getting up from ground. "Men! Stay on the ship! I will be back soon!"

"Yes Vice Admiral sir!" they nodded.

"Tiger man can come, too right?" Luffy asked Macey as she got up from the ground and Luffy was looking over at Shao.

"Thank you refereeing the fight Shao-san," Sabo nodded and said on behalf of the Freedom Fighters and Macey. Since it was obvious to him, Ace, Luffy and her crew that Macey was tired and needed to rest up. So she would most likely forget about it.

"No problem," Shao bowed slightly. "It was interesting to say the least."

"If he wants too, sure," Macey shrugged as they walked back to the ship. "I don't mind," she yawned then added. "Damn that was nice. I haven't had such a nice clean and fair fight in a while. Anyway Garp, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Garp was about to answer when he suddenly remembered/realized something important. He still had young Lavi and he needed to something with him. Maybe he'll be better off with Mace, her crew and his grandson then with him.

"Oh, right, hold on a moment," Garp nodded as he stopped following them to the Freedom Fighter Ship. "Major Elijah!"

Major? Since when was Blue a Major?

Blue looked Garp with a small smile and a salute. He was happy for his friends to know that he had moved up in the rankings. "Yes Garp-san?"

"Get the kid and the paperwork from my desk and bring them to the Freedom Fighter ship for me would ya!" Garp ordered.

Kid? What kid? Paperwork? What Paperwork?

"Of course Garp-san," Blue saluted with another smile then he left to the Marine ship to do as Garp asked him to do.

"Good kid that one," Garp told Macey as she had raised her eye brows at him. "What? I want to talk to you about several things but first things." Garp walked up to Macey and whispered. "What is a Whitebeard Commander doing on your ship?"

* * *

Lavi walked with the blue haired older boy. Lavi liked him. He was nice and he protected Lavi from the other Marines. He also brought him extra food. Lavi didn't mind Garp, though the old man was fucking insane.

"Blue?" Lavi asked as he watched the Marines let them go past them. Normally if Lavi tried to get off the ship then the Marines would stop him. Why were they letting him go now? Weren't they scared or worried that he was going to run away or something? Where was Blue taking Lavi anyway?

"Yes Lavi?" Blue smiled.

Lavi mostly calls Blue by that name because of his hair color. The Marines call him Elijah or Eli for short. Lavi calls him Blue like the Freedom Fighters do. But the Freedom Fighters reasons for calling him Blue are different to Lavi's.

"Where are we going?" Lavi asked as he looked around them. Well, there was no point in trying to run away. The Island looked like it was abandoned or something. So all Lavi could do was follow Blue right now. Damn…

"Garp-san wanted you for some strange reason," Blue answered truthfully. He wasn't sure on what Garp was thinking but he had an idea. Blue pointed to the Free Flyer. "Do you see that ship there?"

Lavi looked and nodded his head. Since when was there another ship nearby? It didn't look a Marine one… so whose was it then?

Blue looked around and no one was nearby as they got closer to the Free Flyer. Blue picked Lavi up which made the younger boy smile.

"I'm going to tell you secret, okay? Please promise me you won't tell the Marines." Blue smiled but said in a serious voice.

"Okay!" Lavi nodded- wanting to know what it was. Why didn't Blue want the Marines to know about it? Why was he telling Lavi? What was it?

"I'm really a pirate," Blue told Lavi in a low whisper.

Blue was really a what…?

"Really?!" Lavi asked in a loud whisper and stars in his eyes. Pirates were cool. They were outlaws, just on the sea instead of land.

"Yep!" Blue winked. "And the Captain of this ship is my friend and my Captain. I think Garp-san doesn't think she's so bad so he might be letting you go into her care. At least, that's what I am hoping for anyway."

Lavi liked the sounded of that… though… he didn't understand why Garp would do that.

"What's he like? Your captain?" Lavi asked in a low whisper so no one could hear him.

"Mace is a she for a start," Blue told Lavi. "And… well, there's no way to describe Mace really. Other than she's really nice and friendly. Her personality is… different. You'll see what I mean if you're staying with her. She's an interesting person. But that's why I like her. She's different from everyone else."

Lavi slowly nodded his head as Blue walked onto the ship.

"What's their pirate name?" Lavi asked. He knew that crews all had some kind name, like outlaw groups did.

"Freedom Fighters, they're the Freedom Fighters," Blue answered then thought of something. "Oh right, there's someone that means a lot to me on this ship so keep an eye on him for me, okay?"

Lavi titled his head to the side. Someone important? Him? What?

"He'll be my boyfriend and lover once I have my way with him when I am able to return to the crew," the teen told the eight-year kid. "Think of him like a dad or older brother. Okay? I'll organize yours and your brother's weapons to get to him. Okay?"

"Okay!" Lavi nodded. Lavi liked Blue even more now- he wasn't really a marine. He was really an outlaw/pirate who was pretending to be a marine for some kind of mission. Well, at least that's Lavi's understanding of it. "What's his name?"

"Jack," Blue smiled happily. "His name is Jack."

* * *

West said nothing as he sat there in the kitchen with most of the crew. Kaitlyn was giving the door a death glare (waiting for Garp appear with Macey most likely); Ace, Luffy and Sabo were eating some snacks that Max had organized, while Max kept the Captain's food out of Luffy's reach. Don was going over the log book and some stuff with Sin while they were waiting for their captain to come.

Jack was blushing up a huge storm for reasons unknown to everyone but Marc who was just laughing about the whole thing as they came into the kitchen. No one said anything but Max and Don smiled knowing it must have something to do with Blue, why else would Jack be blushing?

"Mmmmaaaaaaxxxxxxx!" Macey whined with Garp and another person coming in after her, making West freeze on the spot seeing Garp. Macey sat at the bench and stretched across. "Ffffoooooddddd!"

Jack just sighed as he came to over to Mace and was checking over her injuries. She was mostly bruised and sore- nothing seemed to be bleeding or broken. That was good.

"Um… Mace…" Marc said looking at Garp and Shao. He wasn't sure what to think or say about the situation right now. "Um… Should we move West or something?"

"Hello West," Garp grinned as he took a seat.

"Shao…?" West asked slowly recognizing the man. He had seen the tiger mink talk to his father a few times.

"Hello," Shao nodded. "Whitebeard Pirate Commander."

"What are you doing here?" West asked- really confused on what Shao was doing here with Garp of all people.

"Information run," Shao answered. "Nothing more and nothing less. Garp was… kind enough to give me a lift. Though I didn't and do not need it."

Garp just laughed and waved it off like it was no big deal. "Anything for an old friend."

Old friend….? But Shao is like nineteen and Garp is well, old. At least, that's how it looked to everyone, well, to the Freedom Fighters at least.

"Max! Food!" Macey whined again which made Max sigh as he handed Macey a platter of different types of fruits, crackers, cheeses and a few different kinds of meats. "Thank you!" Macey then ate the food.

"Why is Garp here?" West asked Macey.

"Because I invited him after he asked why a Whitebeard Commander was here," Macey answered as she ate her food.

That response left everyone speechless for a moment. Macey was really going to tell Garp why a Whitebeard Pirate, a commander no less, was on her ship?

"And here is your answer Garp," Macey told him as she ate her food. Everyone just looked at Macey, waiting to see what her answer was going to be. "None of your damn business."

The crew cracked up laughing- they really should have seen that coming. That was such a Macey answer. West was laughing and shaking his head in disbelief- he couldn't believe that for a moment that he had believed that Macey was going to say something to Garp. Ace, Sabo and Luffy were laughing with the crew as Garp just stood there, kind of shocked at first, then he cracked up laughing himself as Shao just shook his head. They should have known that this was going to happen.

"Can I guess why he is here?" Garp asked with a grin.

Macey just shrugged her shoulders as she continued eating then looked at Kaitlyn, who was looking at Garp. Like she was trying to find the answer to a question without asking it. Macey was interested in knowing what kind of question she had for Garp and what kind of answer he would give the young raven haired girl.

"If you have something to say, then say it Kate," Macey said to Kaitlyn then looked at Garp as she yawned a little. "We can continue later."

Garp looked at Kaitlyn a little in shock at first then gave her a hard kind of look, like he was sure he knew her, but he couldn't work out how or why. Then a sort of knowing look crossed his features, like he had worked out who she was or something.

"Your Bloody Nightmare Kaitlyn, aren't you?" Garp asked the young girl in a soft voice.

"That's right," she nodded.

"I wonder what the scene looked like…" Macey wondered out loud- talking about what happened to the Marines from the island from the other day where they saved Kaitlyn. "After we left… I passed out so I have no idea." Macey shrugged her shoulders and shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Not like it matters. Those assholes got what they deserved. Getting and going after innocent people for no reason at all…. Killing someone who had nothing to do with anything… is that all the Marines do Garp-san?" Macey stared into Garp's eyes and through his soul, "Kill people? Whether they're innocent or guilty? Even if it's your own?"

What? The crew looked at Macey. Where the hell did that come from?

Garp went to say something but then stopped as he just took a chair in the kitchen and sighed. He knew who was Mace was now. He knew who her family was. Where she was from. It all came together now. West Blue; travelling researcher, devil fruit research, holding a grudge against the marines and asking that stupid question. Is that all the Marines do? Kill people? Whether their innocent or guilty? Even if it's their own?

Mace was from the research island of Isla. She was an Aschgate. She was Aschgate D. Naomi's daughter which made her Captain Aschgate D. Nikolai's niece. She survived a buster call. The poor kid, she would have been scarred for life from that. She had nothing to lose. Everyone she knew, everyone she loved. They were all dead. The Marines and the World Government killed them all… wait, who was her father?

Garp stared at Mace then he looked at West and then it clicked. The reason why West, why a Whitebeard Pirate was here… it was because her father was a Whitebeard Pirate, wasn't he? And not just any old Whitebeard Pirate. Garp looked at the clothes and color scheme of what Mace was wearing. Her father was Marco, Marco the Phoenix. The First Mate and First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates…

That was why West was here. He was checking up on Mace…

"Your father is Marco, isn't he?" Garp asked Mace. "Your father is Marco the Phoenix of the Whitebeard Pirates and your mother was Aschgate D. Naomi. A researcher on devil fruits from the Isila Island. Wasn't she?"

Macey grinned like the devil. Almost seeming happy that Garp had worked out who she was. Her crew, some of them who knew happened to Isla island- were a little shocked to hear not only her mother's whole name, the fact that their captain was from that island but also who her father was. Her father is Whitebeard's best man!

Shao stood there a little in shocked. Shao remembered meeting Naomi once, she was nice kid. When he had read about her islands destruction, he didn't believe what the Government had put in the paper about it or what they said about the people there, after locating an old copy since it was a while after when he learned about Macey's existence from her father. He had travelled the grand line on occasion and met up with acquaintances and friends each time, this would be the 5th time he'd left his island. Even so, Shao was happy that the young hot-headed researcher's bloodline was continued. That girl would have been a great mum.

"Aschgate D. Macey," Macey said with a wicked grin on her face as she stuck her hand out to Garp for him to shake. "but you can call me Mace like everyone does. It's nice to formally and officially meet you, Garp."


	19. Chapter 18

FFP Chapter 18

"Captain," Jack said slowly, being the first to come out of his shock. "You're from… you're from Isila?"

The others all slowly came out of shock. Some- Marc, Max, Sin and Don, since they knew about the Isila Island incident since they were either from the West Blue or there at the time it had happened so they had no idea what to say. Sabo had no idea what to say right now either, since he remembered reading an article on the matter and telling Ace about it. Said person looked torn between asking Macey about a hundred and one question about how much of what was in the paper was real and how much was fake. Since Macey didn't seem like someone who had been a 'researcher looking for and making a Doomsday device to destroy the world'. Kaitlyn couldn't help but almost feel for the blonde girl- like Kaitlyn, her life had been ruined by the Marines. Not that Kaitlyn was going to admit that out loud. While Luffy, well, he just looked confused.

"What's Isila? Where's that?" Luffy asked his older blonde brother, since he was the smarter one. Luffy didn't ask about Naomi or Marco, that was a little self-explanatory. They were her parents and Luffy knew what parents were. He just didn't know who his were.

"It was an Island in the West Blue," Macey explained to Luffy as her crew stared at her. Luffy, Sabo and Ace were listening and looking at her too. "Isila was home to many different kinds of researchers. My family, the Aschgate's were just one of the many families. We study devil fruits as you know Luffy."

Luffy nodded his head as he kept listening, wanting to know why everyone seemed shocked about the island that Macey was from, since Luffy had never heard of the island. Luffy knew that Macey studied devil fruits, she was studying him and helping him with his devil fruit after all.

"Four years ago," Macey sadly told everyone. "When I was only eight… a man came wanting the completed devil fruit research my mother had. It took our family almost a thousand years to complete and the World Government wanted it."

Garp sighed as he looked partly ashamed of the Marines and World Government's action.

"Your uncle was a good man," Garp told Macey.

"Both of my Uncles were both good men and my mother was a good woman," Macey told Garp, with an almost dead look in her eyes then she turned back to Luffy to continue telling him about what happened to her home. "But my mother wouldn't give them what they wanted. It was our family legacy and she was afraid of what they were going to use it for. The research had a lot of things in it- weakness other than sea water and sea-stone, some with the names of current users Marine, Pirates and Civilian alike and many theories on how devil fruits are reborn once a user is dead. And who knows what the World Government was going to do with that information- my mum wasn't just going to hand it over."

Luffy had stars in his eyes- that sounded kind of cool! Macey's family studying devil fruits for so many years. That was so cool!

"My uncle who was in the Marines, Captain Aschgate D. Nicholai," Macey continued as no one said anything and just let her continue talking and telling her story. "He had come to the house and he told my mother what was going on before the man turned up. He was meant to talk mum into handing over the research at first, which he did try, till he realized after a few hours of arguing with her that she was right. My uncle realized that the World Government was unpredictable and had had nothing to with the family research. It wasn't something that they were interested in, till my uncle had joined the Marines and had said that the research was almost complete. Why should my mothers and her brothers have to hand over something that they were finishing so that their children didn't have too? Something that they didn't have an interest in till it was almost finished."

No one said anything as they saw Macey's hand gripping her purple jacket (that she had put back on, on her way back to the kitchen after the fight). They could tell this was painful for Macey but none of them said anything. Macey was the only survivor of that island. She was only one could tell them what had happened.

"We had done nothing…" Macey said with tears slowly going down her face. "What was so bad about not wanting to hand over information or research that had taken generations to complete to only be used for gods knows what? The people on Isila… they were peaceful… resourceful… kind… caring… and they had never done anything wrong!"

No one knew what to say. Garp knew that Macey was right- the people of the research island of Isila were not the monsters that the World Government had tried to make them out to be in the paper after they had buster called them. It was all to protect their image and, if they couldn't have the information then no one could.

Sabo got out of his chair and put his hand on Macey's back as she just sat there crying. He wasn't sure what to do- he hadn't… this was the first time that he had seen Macey cry like. She didn't cry like this, not even after having a nightmare. She would stop herself by now then put on a fake 'I'm fine' smile to make everyone back away and to be seem okay and strong. Macey was strong.

"You don't have to keep going Macey," Sabo told her as he put his hand on her hands in her lap. Macey wasn't even trying to hide her face. Sabo didn't like to see the older blonde upset.

"It's fine Sabo," she lightly smiled as her tears were still going but only a little. She didn't sound upset but everyone could tell that she was. "I can keep going. I need to finish this." The blonde twelve-year-old girl took a deep breath in then continued. "A man came in as my uncle picked me up to try and save. He knew what my mother doing, even if she didn't say anything. All she said to him was to take me and get me to my father. She packed me a small bag with only a few things in it- a change of clothes and a few selective books." One being her mum's personal journal from her journey with her devil fruit research; one being the flag and tattoo book and another being a book that her mum wrote that has pictures and the name of every single devil fruit known to her family. Oh right, and one photo album too. "Mum and the man from the Government, they fought and argued. Then the man pushed a gold snail, a buster call snail… then my mum… she… she… she blew up our home with all of devil fruit research in it… with herself and the man still inside…"

Luffy was teary as he came over and hugged Macey. He could see what she was saying without her saying it, her mother killed herself and this man by blowing up their home and getting rid of the devil fruit research. So that the bad guys couldn't use it.

"How did you survive…?" Ace asked as he came over too. He wasn't sure what he could do or say. Ace knew what a buster call was. Sabo and Garp had told him about them before. The others all had rough ideas on what a buster call was and they were all thinking and wondering the same thing as Ace. How did Mace survive that?

"In all honesty," Macey sighed as she hugged Luffy back since he was in her lap with one hand and she grabbed Sabo's hand, holding it lightly. Macey liked Sabo, she wasn't completely sure why but something about him, it was soothing, calming and comforting. "I'm not completely sure. I remember my uncle running with me and protecting me as the Marines attacked. Blowing up the island, the people and buildings around us, then there was something there. My uncle and some other Marine fought, his orders were to not let my uncle or anyone off the land, even though he was a fellow marine. Then my uncle ran off trying to find another way off the island and we ran into someone neither he nor I knew. He and my uncle talked then my uncle gave me to him. I remember closing my eyes and calling him, my other uncle and for my mum. I didn't know the person who my uncle handed me to as he ran off to try to do something. He didn't care if he died… as long as I survived… as per my mum's wishes… next thing I knew, I was in a boat off to the side of island, where there weren't any Marine ships. I never made it to my father, I was just put in a boat, by myself in the middle of the sea and I watched." Macey looked right at Garp who looked even more ashamed of himself and the Marines now. "The island I grew up on, the people I grew up with, everyone I knew, the places I visited, the other researchers I knew or helped with my mum, my family legacy, our research, my family and my life… I watch it all get blown up and burnt to the ground, until there was nothing left. I watched… as it was all burnt to the ground."

No one said anything at first. What was there to say? _We're sorry that Marines destroyed your home and killed your family and friends. We're sorry you were alone for so long. We're sorry that you lost everything. We're sorry._ What was that going to do? What was saying sorry going to do.

What about saying- we still you love you anyway? We're glad you survived so you could save us? You accept us for us, our past and all so we can do the same for you? What good was saying any of that? Will it make things better? Will it make things worse?

No one was sure, so no one was saying anything. What was there to say?

"I'm sorry Macey," Luffy said crying with and for Macey, with Ace trying his hardest to not cry and Sabo quietly crying as he hugged Macey's back. Macey just hugged Luffy harder and kept her hand on Sabo's arms since he was hugging her. Her head leaning partly back on his and Ace hugged the three of them. "I'm sorry Macey that something so bad happened to you… but… I'm so glad I got the chance to meet you."

"And that's why I don't talk about my past…" Macey muttered with tears in her eyes again and trying her hardest to not cry again. She didn't want to look weak, at least, not weaker than she was already showing. "I'm glad I got the chance to meet you too Luffy. You and Sabo and Ace. I'm so glad I meet you guys too."

Garp stood there and said nothing. Shao remained quiet as he wasn't sure if there anything he could say that would help at all… Wait, maybe he can think of something.

"They say," Shao said getting everyone's attention. "Everything that happens in life happens for a reason. Maybe you lost your old home and family to be able to gain new ones and to give these people their own family."

No one said anything at first- a few trying to work out what Shao was getting at and others unsure of what to actually say to that. Ace wasn't sure if this Shao's advice was helping or making things worse as Mace said nothing. So right now, Ace was torn between having a go at Shao for what he said or thanking him for the advice. Because when Ace thought about it, he kind of liked the advice and it was something interesting to think about.

"So you're saying," Macey said looking at him dead in eyes, frowning slightly. Kaitlyn said nothing as she thought about the advice as well and waited to see how Macey reacted. "That things happened- good or bad, for a reason. Good or bad. It just depends on how you see it. For example, by me losing my home and family, I have found a new one in my crew and by me finding and creating that, gives those who join me or travel with me, those things as well? I lost my old home and family to only gain new ones and because of that, I'm also giving others that as well? I'm giving them a home and family as well. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes," Shao nodded slowly, glad to see that the young twelve-year blonde captain understood his advice perfectly.

Macey was suddenly all smiles as she thought of it. No more tears, no more looking upset or seeming depressed. It was like she had done a sudden three-sixty. And it was a genuine smile too. Not one of the fake or forced ones that she put on for Sabo after having a nightmare and waking up, it was a genuinely happy smile.

"I like that," Macey told everyone with a smile. "It's good advice, I like it a lot. Thank you, Shao." Macey bowed to him and he bowed back, even if only slightly.

"Think nothing of it Captain Mace of the Freedom Fighters," Shao told Macey simply enough, not really showing disrespect but only showing some respect as per her title.

"And I'm back!" Blue smiled coming through the door. He had overheard the whole thing but said nothing of it. "Here's the paper work you wanted Garp-san and young Lavi as well."

Macey stared at the young boy in Blue's arms. The boy was adorable- didn't seem much older than Luffy so probably eight like Kaitlyn, wearing a white shirt, black pants, fiery red hair and ruby red eyes. Macey couldn't help herself as she got out of the group hug with Sabo, Luffy and Ace. Macey handed Luffy to Ace and got Sabo's arms off from around her and she tackled Blue to the ground and was hugging the little red hair boy- Lavi she recalled Blue calling him.

"Oh my god he's so cute!" Macey squeaked a little as she hugged him. Forgetting all about her food, which Luffy was now eating. "I'm keeping him! He's my new little brother!"

Lavi looked confused as hell as he looked at the blonde... girl…? who was hugging him to death. The little red haired boy looked at up at Blue - his face asking for help. Blue was too busy laughing to help though. He had never seen Macey like this, so to him, it was hilarious as well. The others were just sighing. It's not this was normal for Macey; it wasn't rare either. It was just… well, Macey being Macey really. She just did things.

Though, Sabo was looking a little jealous while Ace and Luffy were looking curious to who this new kid was. Don was just shaking his head and muttering about his captain being really simple minded at times. Jack was sighing and hoping that Macey hadn't hurt or injure this kid. Kaitlyn had nothing to say but she watched what they were doing. Max just sighed as he organized more food in case this new kid was hungry. Sin only sighed and shook his head at his captain.

"Captain Mace," Garp grinned as he separated Macey and Lavi as he lifted the two of them from the ground. "This is young Freeman Lavi. Lavi, this is Captain Mace of the Freedom Fighters."

"Hello," Lavi nodded then looked at Blue as he pointed at Mace. Shao watched with a raised brow as the young marine nodded his head to the young red hair boy. What was going on here?

"Lavi, huh," Macey smiled sweetly and looked at Garp. "And why is he here?"

Garp put Macey down on the ground near her crew and his grandsons and put young Lavi down closer to himself and Shao. Garp smiled as ruffled Lavi's hair.

"I thought I would give young Lavi a choice," Garp smiled as he pointed to Macey and the Freedom Fighters then to Blue. "Lavi can go with you if you don't mind having an extra kid and crew mate or he can stay with me and Elijah. He can choose- pirate or marine."

Lavi didn't even need to think about it as he walked over to Macey and hid behind her as he glared at Garp. "I'm not staying with you marines, so I'll go with the pirates. I won't stay with the people who killed my family."

Macey smirked at Garp who just laughed and said something about that's what he thought he'd say.

"Jack?" Macey said looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yes captain?" Jack asked as he went forward to her.

Lavi looked up at the older boy. This was who Blue liked and said to keep an eye on, right? Lavi looked at Blue pointed to Jack with a confused look on his face. Blue nodded his head for yes, so Lavi turned all smiles as he hugged Jack. Jack looked confused as he looked down at Lavi then looked at Blue quickly then at Macey back to young Lavi.

Jack was really confused, what was going on right now? Why was this kid hugging him?

"I'm putting you in charge of young Lavi," Macey smiled and watched as Jack looked dumbfounded. Why was she putting him, of all people, in charge of a kid? "Got it?"

"Right… right Captain," Jack nodded as he looked down at the kid again who smiled up at him and hugged Jack more. Why was his Captain putting him in charge of this?

"Why don't you take Lavi for a check-up, Freedom Fighter Doctor?" Blue smiled to Jack.

Shao looked between the young marine and the young Freedom Fighters doctor. There seemed to be something there, what it was though, Shao wasn't sure. But it seemed that these two knew each other and liked each other to some extent.

"I think I will," Jack nodded as he picked Lavi up, just so the kid wasn't clinging to his legs. Plus, it seemed that Blue wanted to talk about something or other too. "I'll show you where you can get off the ship while I am at it."

"Sounds fine to me," Blue nodded as he looked Garp.

Shao knew that something had to be coming on now. Why would a Pirate be so nice to a Marine otherwise?

"If you're fine with it Garp-san?" Blue asked his boss.

"Of course Elijah," Garp nodded as Blue handed over the envelop to him then Garp gave it to Macey who just looked at it and Garp funny. What the hell is this? "And this is for you Mace. Since I can't convince you to be a Marine then maybe you will accept this."

Macey looked at Garp funny as she opened the envelop and read the information. What the fucking hell… are they serious!? Macey was reading and looking at the information and a letter really hard and the crew was beginning to wonder what it was…

Blue and Jack walked out of the kitchen together and Shao raised another brow as they talked and laughed. Something... something was going on there, Shao was sure of it. but he didn't know if he should say anything or not.

"So young miss Kaitlyn," Garp grinned at her. "You had a question or something for me?"

"I have a few questions, yes," Kaitlyn nodded not caring about the letter right now. "One- why do you care so much about Ace and Sabo when they aren't your real grandsons while Luffy is? Luffy is the only who is related to you by blood after all. Two- why are the marines evil? Three- what would happen if I kill you and every single marine on your ship? Four- why were you surprised when Macey said she knew who Luffy's and Ace's parents were and she didn't care? Five- why did you want us to become marines?"

Luffy looked at Kaitlyn funny. "Why does it matter if Ace and Sabo aren't related to me and Grandpa by blood? They're still my brothers and grandpa's grandsons."

Garp looked at Kaitlyn and he could see why she was asking in her eyes. That's why and how her family died then, because of something to do with blood. The people that went after her must have been some of Akainu's men and that insane 'absolute justice' of his. Her parents must be criminals of some kind and they went after young Kaitlyn just because of that.

Garp felt sorry for the young girl. She didn't deserve that. Anyone around her or anyone that have tried to help her have been killed because of it…

"There are some who care too much about the blood in people's veins," Garp sighed as he answered Kaitlyn who was listening carefully to him. "Killing me won't be easy and neither will be killing the Marines who are with me. But if you manage it, you will have the full force of the Marines and the World Government after you. So I don't recommend you to do it. Just like pirates, there are some evil marines and there are good ones. Not all marines are evil nor are all pirates. But to each side, the other is evil because they fall under and follow a different set of rules."

Shao nodded his head in agreement with that. To many pirates, the marines are evil and the bad guys. Then to many marines, pirates are evil and the bad guys. It just depended on whose side you are on. There are many bad marines out there, there's one called Akainu who Shao didn't like the sound of, but then there are good ones like Garp. The same with pirates- there are good pirates like Roger was, and of course Whitebeard, but there are also bad ones, a few too many to name and count. Roger was an honorable man when he was alive and Whitebeard, he is one of the most honorable men that Shao knew and respects.

If there were more people and pirate crews out there like Whitebeard and his crew, the world would be a much better place.

"I apologize to you, young Kaitlyn for the mistreatment you have been given by the Marines," Garp said to Kaitlyn, not only shocking the Freedom Fighters, but Ace, Sabo and Luffy as well. "No child should be hurt, killed or hunted down because of who their parents are."

Ace tsked as he looked away from Garp as Macey was paying closer attention to what Garp was saying. Ace tsking got Kaitlyn's attention as she looked at the older raven haired boy. He had bad blood too then?

"A child, boy or girl," Macey said as she looked away from her letter. "Should not pay the price, or any price of any kind, for the wrong doing or the choices of their parents. That is not fair, a child is not their parents."

Kaitlyn looked a little shocked hearing Macey say that as the older girl then went back to reading her letter. The older girl was just full of surprises.

"The reason Garp why had wanted us to be marines before I got him to change this mind, is because he thought that he could protect us." Macey added which surprised Kaitlyn as she looked at Garp. Was that true? He thought he could protect them? "I don't know if that is true or not. But I know thing one for sure, I can protect myself and this crew perfectly fine. The day I let anyone hurt or take a member of this crew away will be the day I die. I will protect everyone with my life and if someone does manage to take someone away." Macey looked up at everyone and a few shivered at the dark look in Macey's eyes. It was… kind of scary. "I will personally go to get that person back and as for the people who took them… well," an evil smirk appeared on Macey's face. "Let's just say we won't ever have to worry about them bothering us again."

Sabo laughed lightly, remembering the little 'scare' that Macey and the crew had given his father and the promise if his father tried anything that he wouldn't get off so lightly next time. It seems that she was dead set on not losing this new family she was making for herself, to anyone or anything.

"Ace doesn't deserve to die for his father's sin no more than you do Kaitlyn," Garp nodded. "And Senny won't argue with me about who I take in my unit and under my wing." Then the old Marine added with a smile. "And why wouldn't I care for Ace and Sabo? We might not be related by blood but that doesn't make me think of them any less than I do of Luffy. We're still family."

"Right!" Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Of course!" Sabo smiled in agreement as well. "We share that sake and become brothers for a reason. Ace and Luffy are a better family those filthy nobles ever were!"

Macey smiled as she hugged Sabo again then looked at Ace and Luffy with a happy, yet mad, grinning face. "And I don't care who any of your parents are. Be them revolutionary army, nobles, merpeople, pirate, everyday people or marines, hell, it doesn't matter if they're a former slave, from a circus, if they're a ninja, giant, dragon, mink, a former celestial dragon, from an outlaw group, a mafia group or if they're even a demon child, hated by the world because they apparently shouldn't exist nor should they have a place in it because of who they're family is or who their parents are. It doesn't matter who our parents or family are. It is about who we are and who we want to be. Screw everyone else! Right?!"

"Right!"

"Really captain?" Sin laughed partly- not understanding where she got some of her examples. "Circus? Ninja? Dragon?"

"Hey!" Marc said taking offence to that since he had grown up in a circus before he left and started travelling by himself and met the crew.

"Yep!" Macey smiled not having a care in the world.

Kaitlyn frowned. Former Celestial Dragon? Where did that come from and why? Was there something that Mace and the Freedom Fighters weren't telling Kaitlyn? And how did Macey know that her parents were with the Revolutionary Army? Did Mace know that or was she just guessing or using lots of examples that she could think of to make Kaitlyn feel better?

"What about the former pirate king?" Luffy asked Macey dead seriously, surprising a lot of people. They had no idea that Luffy could be serious!

"Even kids from the former pirate king! Doesn't matter who or which pirate was their mother or father!" Macey grinned right at Luffy then turned to Ace. "We all deserve to find our own meaning in life and shouldn't have to live in the shadows of our parents. We all deserve to have the world to know us for us, and not for our parents. The future we want, the future that we have… that should be… no, it will be up to us to decide. Every single one of us."

Ace said nothing as he looked at Macey. Though she was smiling like it was nothing, there was a hint of seriousness behind her words. Plus, a huge hint of acceptance, like it or not. Ace wasn't sure what to say. Mace was saying… she was saying that she didn't care who Ace's father was, she accepted Ace for Ace, not for any other reason. Be it the pirate king himself or the son of the pirate king. Mace didn't care. She would just accept that person for who they are.

"To answer the only question that hasn't been answered yet," Garp said getting everyone's attention. "The reason why I was surprised when Mace said she knew who Ace's and Luffy's parents were. Is because I know Ace doesn't talk about who his father is as he hates the man's guts. And Luffy was taken from his when he was too young to remember who they were. That's why I was surprised."

Ace said nothing as he didn't look at anyone but at the floor. He had almost forgotten about that. He still needed to ask Mace about his parents and how her mother knew them and how she knew who they were and stuff.

"I believe you wanted to speak in private about something Garp-san," Macey said letting go of Sabo as she looked at the old marine as he nodded. "Then let's move this to my room. Sabo? Don? Keep everyone away please. This won't take long."

Don patted Sabo on the back as they walked Garp follow their captain to her room so that they could speak privately.

"Look at that Sabo," Don smiled who was pouty a little since Macey was gone. "You're one of the captain's favorite people now. She doesn't trust just anyone with her things or leave them in charge with me and Sin."

Sabo looked at Don with hopeful and happy eyes. "Really?"

"Of course," Sin agreed with Don on that. "I don't know if I have ever seen or known the captain to trust someone with one of her books nor someone who isn't a permanent member of the crew, in looking after everyone."

"She's not doing it to just be nice…?" Sabo asked trying to work out if they were telling him the truth or not.

"They're right Sabo," Max said as he was organizing food, again. "Captain Mace doesn't just trust anyone with her research things or with her books. They mean a lot to her, they were her mother's after all. And it is even rarer for her to give them responsibilities that her first mate and the others normally handle. So it just shows how much trust she has in you."

Sabo couldn't help but smile and blush at that. If Macey trusted him, then that meant she liked him, right? Speaking of which… Sabo took the flag book off the counter and held it close again. He still had Macey's book on pirate flags and tattoos. She asked him to look after it and not let anything happen it! So he was going to do just that!

"Hey Ace…" Sabo said looking at his sworn brother who looked back at him. The two of them have always been close and he wanted Ace to know his decision. Sabo had been thinking about it for some time now but he had only just decided it just now.

"Yeah?" Ace asked, not sure why Sabo had said his name that. What did Sabo want?

"I've been thinking for a while…" Sabo told the slightly older boy. "I'm not actually really interested in being the captain of my own crew… so… I was thinking of joining one instead…"

Luffy looked at Sabo excitedly. "You're joining my crew right!?"

Ace looked annoyed at the conclusion that their younger sworn brother had gotten from what Sabo was saying. "Oi! If Sabo is joining anyone's crew it's mine! I've known him for longer you Luffy! He's been my best friend since we were five!"

"But he's my favorite big brother!" Luffy whined then grabbed Sabo's arm light. "You're joining my crew right Sabo?"

"No, he's joining mine!" Ace told Luffy then he realized what Luffy said about Sabo being his favorite brother and he took offence to that. "What was that you little shit!? Why is Sabo your favorite!? I should be!"

Sabo couldn't help but laugh at his two sworn brothers. Of course, they were fighting each other over whose crew he should join and of course Ace got upset being told that he was Luffy's second favorite brother instead of the favorite brother. Though, in all honesty, Sabo didn't want to join either of his brothers' crews. He had a different crew, that he wanted to join, in mind.

But Sabo wouldn't say anything, yet. He'll let the two of them fight it over for a little a bit then he'll tell them. Sabo wanted to join Macey's crew, Sabo wanted to join the Freedom Fighters.

Shao just sighed as he walked over to West and looked at the Whitebeard Commander. "I never expected to find out that your Captain was a grandfather. I thought he would have said something to me about it last time I saw him." Though, that was five years ago now.

"Well, none of us even knew that Macey existed till about four years ago," West told him honestly, dead serious, not really minding letting Shao know since Pops and the rest trusted him well enough, plus Shao was a man who could keep a secret. Marco had never told them that he and Naomi were a thing, let alone that he had a daughter with her. "Not even after we read about Naomi's death and her islands destruction. Marco had never said anything till we saw an article about a girl beating/messing with a celestial dragon four years ago. After that, we kept tabs on Macey and her small crew through articles in the paper." That got everyone attention. The Whitebeard Pirates only knew about Macey after that? They only found out about her 4 years ago? Why didn't they come for her? Why are they only making contact now? Her father had kept her secret from them? Why?

"That would explain why Whitebeard hadn't said anything then last time I saw him," Shao nodded. "Why haven't you or anyone else contacted young Miss Mace and her crew before now?"

West sighed and tried to figure out the best answer. "Because Marco wouldn't let us. He thought it would be safer for her if we didn't say anything or try to contact her. I mean, if anyone found out, they would try to use Macey against Marco and use that against Pops."

Shao nodded his head in understanding. It sounded like something that Whitebeard's enemies would do. If they knew that one of his crew had a child, especially a daughter and one who was a commander's child as well… They would do everything in their power to get hold of the child and then use that child against their father, Whitebeard and his crew.

"I see," Shao nodded, speaking with a faraway look as if he knew just what West meant from experience.

"Then why now?" Sabo asked on behalf of the Freedom Fighters, himself and his brothers.

"Well…" West said as he looked at Don as he continued talking. "I hadn't planned on making contact at all. Just follow you guys around for a bit and take notes and photos for everyone. But someone had to drag me off my ship and bring me here."

Don laughed it off as he waved his hand at Don. "That's not my fault. I only followed my captain's orders."

West shrugged it off like it was no big deal. "I'm in shit with Marco now because of it… but I'm sure he'll be thankful when I remind him that he got to talk to his daughter and stuff… maybe I can get a good photo of Macey and you guys before I leave… it will probably be in the next few days now since I am now in contact with you guys." West sighing again. "Oh well, it was nice vacation while it lasted."

* * *

_ Macey's room… _

Macey closed the door behind Garp as he walked into the room behind her. Macey walked over to her bed and yawned as she sat on the edge of it while Garp took the chair from the desk and sat on it near her.

"What is it that you want to talk about Garp?" Macey asked, casually like it was no big deal. Well, it wasn't to her.

"Ace's and Luffy's parents of course, what else?" Garp frowned as he watched Macey. Had she been bluffing earlier to throw him off his game? She seemed way too relaxed for this.

"Ace's parents are Portgas D. Rouge and Gol D. Roger," Macey answered. "or as the world knew Ace's father as, Gold Roger, the Pirate King. Luffy's father is Monkey D. Dragon, your son. I do not wish to say who Luffy's mother is for now. But as you can see, I am not lying to you about knowing who they are. I did not bluff about it, did I?" Macey smirked at Garp who looked dumbfounded once again.

"No, no you did not," Garp said with a slight frown once he recovered. Garp looked at Macey as he studied the young blonde girl. Did she have any idea what kind of trouble that she was getting herself into taking and having both Ace and Luffy with her? What the World Government and the Marine could do if they find out? She better be as smart as she seems and take the deal in that envelop. "Do you know of the trouble you're getting yourself into if anyone finds out?"

Macey smirked as she looked Garp dead in the eyes. "I know exactly what I am getting myself and my crew into. And I am not afraid."

Garp looked horrified for a moment. Mace knew what she getting into? She knew what could happen if anyone found out? What would happen to herself and her crew, and she wasn't afraid? How can she not be afraid!?

"I'll just make sure that no one finds out who they are," Macey added with a shrug of her shoulder. "Because they won't hear it from me and I have a good friend who is good at making information disappear, they're so good that not even Cipher Pol will be able to find out the information once my friend gets it."

Garp raised his eye brows up at Macey. She had a friend who was good at making information disappear?

"What about your own information?" Garp asked. It was like the young blonde captain only seemed to care if people could use information against her crew but didn't care if people tried to do it against her.

"They can use it all they want," Macey shrugged. "My mother didn't put down in any kind of paper work on who my father was. So that they couldn't use me against him and his family. As far as anyone will know if they find out what little information there is on me. They will just see what you saw before you realized who my father is- I'm a dangerous kid who has nothing to lose. No friends, no family, no home town, no island that I am from as it was destroyed and no connections to use against me. I have no weaknesses." Then she laughed at her own words. Actually, that was wrong. She had one weakness. "Unless you count my crew of course."

Garp laughed with her, not at her. Of course, the only weakness she had other than her father was that of her crew. But, Garp was never going to tell anyone who Macey really was or tell them who her father was. That would put Ace, Sabo and Luffy in danger.

"Well, don't worry," Garp smiled with his signature grin at the young blond girl. "Your secret is safe with me. After all, I am trusting you to keep my grandsons safe so I won't put you or them in danger by telling anyone who you are or who your father is."

Macey smiled at Garp as she got off her bed. "Unless there's more to talk to about…"

"There is," Garp told Macey which made said girl frown. "It's about the three boys in general and then that offer in the envelop…"

What else was there to talk about with Sabo, Ace and Luffy? And the offer in the envelop…. Well, Macey was going to tell Garp exactly what he can do it with it and he was not going to like it. Macey was smart enough to know that the offer could easily protect her, the boys and her crew but there would be strings attached and Macey didn't do strings. And those strings aren't worth losing her pride over, not at all.

Garp can shove that offer right up his ass. Macey was not taking it. She was not becoming a marine's lap dog, she was not going to become a War Lord.

* * *

Blue couldn't help himself from holding Jack's hand, even though Jack was holding Lavi who was smiling like mad as he hugged Jack. Both Blue and Jack had smiles on their faces, Blue's big and bright and Jack's was happy but small and embarrassed at the same time.

"I like you!" Lavi told Jack. "You're nice! You remind me of my big brother! I'll look after him for you Blue!"

Blue chuckled lightly as he ruffled Lavi's hair. They stopped near the corner of the ship. Once they turned this corner, they were in sight of the Marines and they couldn't hold hands or anything.

"You better little man," Blue told Lavi as he messed up the little red head's hair.

"We found out the Captain's name," Jack told Blue, wanting him to stay a little longer. "Her whole name, including her family name. It's Aschgate D. Macey, Captain Mace's whole name is Aschgate D. Macey. So…"

Blue nodded his head as he remembered it. Blue had a very good memory after all.

"I'll get rid of any information I find on the Captain," Blue told Jack then gave him a quick kiss on the lips good-bye. "Till I see you again Jacky. I love you."

Blue walked round the corner, got off the Free Flyer and walked back to the Marine ship. Leaving Jack there holding onto Lavi and blushing like mad… this felt… kind of weird and odd but really nice at the same time…

"I love you too…" Jack managed to say once Blue was back at the Marine Ship.

Lavi was all smiles as he kissed Jack on the cheek. "Big brother Jack. Can we do that check-up now please?"

Jack laughed lightly. Jack never really had any younger siblings till he joined the Freedom Fighters, other than Blue and Red, Jack was the oldest. Blue went with the Marines while Red went looking for some people in North Blue and went to get Jack some medical things while he was there as well. Red would be the oldest at 21, then Jack and Blue at 18. Red was Blue's older brother, well cousin, but they grew up like brothers. Jack hadn't actually met Red himself, but he had seen a picture of him. Like with Blue, Red got his nickname of Red from his name of Regan Eri Del or Red for short. Jack wondered… how Red was doing his on mission in the North Blue? Finding this Cora person.

* * *

_ North Blue… _

Red smirked as he finally found who he was looking for. A man in a black feather coat and a teen with white spots on his face. Red knew what amber-lead poisoning looked like, he had read enough about it and what had happened to 'White Town'. Red wasn't interested in being a doctor or anything. He was just interested in news and stories and things like that. Red just liked to record, report and resource. Which was what he was doing in the North Blue, doing some reporting and resourcing on other pirate crews and doing medical research, reports and collection of books, medical equipment and other things. Looking for this man and this boy… it was just the last part of his mission here.

"You Cora-san?" Red asked the blonde haired man who was smoking.

Cora-san looked at Red and slowly nodded his head for yes, he as stood in front of the small teen. Looking like he was ready to defend him if he had to.

"My name is Red and I am from the Freedom Fighters," Red told Cora who looked shocked. It seemed that the older blonde knew of the West Blue Pirate Crew.

Cora wrote on paper- "and what does a West Blue Pirate Crew want with me and my friend?"

"We have something you need to save that boy's life," Red answered. "We got our hands on it a while back. I'm sure Doflamingo wants it back, if he even knows we have it, but he isn't getting it back. It's ours. As far as I know, he thinks it got lost at sea."

Cora's eyes widened in shock at the new information. Still surprised, he wrote again. Cora knew what this young man, Red was talking about. His brother had called him about six months ago to say that they had gotten their hands on it but then something happened and the people who had it, lost it. His brother was still looking for answers.

Cora showed Red what he wrote- "You have the Ope-Ope No Mi?"

"Me personal? Nope," Red told him- Red had it six months ago but not now. Red sent it to his Captain Mace to study. She would have hidden it in her special little devil fruit treasure box, on their ship. "My Captain, Mace of the Freedom Fighters, she does and she's in the East Blue right."

Cora wrote again- "And what does she want in exchange for the fruit?"

"To study the eater for a short enough of time, she's a devil fruit researcher," Red answered easily enough. Hoping that was enough of an explanation and if not… well, Mace can explain it to Cora herself because Red would take him and this kid with him to East Blue.

Cora's eyes widened in shock again. He was very easily surprised apparently…

"I have a way of getting us to East Blue in a very short amount of time," Red told Cora. "It's up to you if you want to save the boy's life or not."

Red pulled his gun out and shot off in the distance to the right. Startling Cora as he looked that way. What was that about?

"Tsked, I missed," Red said as he shot that way again. Cora-san could see someone running and he knew that person. "You better run! Fuck… Damn it, I'm sure that was one of Doflamingo's people… we need to move. Right now."

Red helped Cora pack up his little camp as Cora woke up Law, he was slowly dying and Cora was not going to be able to live with himself if Law died. Even though Cora-san hadn't fully or really agreed to go with this Red person, he was going to. He needed to get away from his brother, he needed to get Law away from him and he needed to save Law's life, before it was too late. And the Ope-Ope No Mi was the quickest way to do that!

"Cora-san…?" Law muttered as he coughed and sat up. "What's wrong…? Who is that!?" Law pointed at the strawberry blonde man who seemed to around a hundred and ninety-four centimeters tall with green eyes, wearing long black pants, a red shirt and a red jacket.

"I'm Red," Red answered Law with a kind gaze. "And I'm here to help save your life kid."


	20. Chapter 19

FFP Chapter 19

Sabo sat there worrying as he kept looking over at the door. Macey hadn't come back yet and he was worried with what was going on. It's been awhile since Garp and Macey went to have their talk. Why did Garp want to talk to Macey privately anyway? What were they talking about right now? What were they doing? What was taking so long?

"Sabo?" Max called out, noticing that the young blonde was looking very distracted and kept looking over at the door that led out of the kitchen and onto the deck. "Are you okay?"

Ace and Luffy were still arguing over which one of their crews that Sabo would join since their blonde brother said he was going to join a crew instead of being the captain of his own. Though at the question towards said brother, Ace and Luffy both stopped fighting for a moment as they looked at Sabo. Their blonde sworn brother was gripping onto the book that Macey had given him to use really tightly as he kept looking over to the door.

"Sabo?" Luffy asked standing in front of his blonde brother, but not tall enough to block his view of the door, but loud enough and tall enough to get his brother's attention. Luffy didn't understand why Sabo looked worried. "You okay?"

Sabo smiled at Luffy lightly. "I'm fine Lu. Just wondering what's taking Mace and Shitty Gramps so long is all…"

Ace could hear something in Sabo's voice, he wasn't completely sure what it was. But he could hear something… Ace thought about what it might be, worry maybe? Was their blonde brother worried about the blonde girl captain? What could Ace say to stop Sabo from worrying, if that was what he was doing. Ace wasn't sure… he needed to say something though, he was the oldest, so it was his job to help his younger brothers.

"Mace will be fine Sabo," Don told Sabo as he went through some books with Sin. They were going through the logbook, the record book and their financial/money record book. "She'll just kick the old Marine's ass again if he tries anything… I'm going to check on Jack. Everyone, please stay here. Sabo and Sin are in charge till either myself or the captain gets back."

No-one had a problem with that.

"WELL I DON'T CARE!" they all heard Mace shouting as Don was getting ready to leave. What was going on now?

Shao sighed as he shook his head, "What did Garp do this time?" Though honestly, what couldn't he do that would make a semi-peaceful situation worse?

"WELL I DO! SO JUST TAKE IT!" they all heard Garp shouting.

What are they fighting about now?

"I SAID NO! I DON'T WANT THE POSITION!" Mace shouted, sounding like she was really annoyed. Because Garp wasn't backing down and trying to force her to take and do something that she doesn't want to do. But what was it that Garp and Mace are fighting about? "SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! I DON'T WANT IT! I'M NOT TAKING IT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR REASONS FOR ME TO TAKE IT! I DON'T WANT IT!"

West, Don, Sabo and the others all put their heads out of the kitchen door or the window as they saw Macey and Garp arguing over something. What are they fighting about now? What's going on? Are they going to fight again or are they just going to yell at each other? What happened?

Shao stood there as he looked at West, the Freedom Fighters and Garp's grandsons. Was one of them going to stop Mace and Garp from yelling at each other and fighting? Or was Shao going to have to step in and do it?

"WELL I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANT IT! YOU'RE TAKING IT DAMN IT!" Garp shouted right back at Mace. Was the girl an idiot or something?! This will protect not only her and her crew but his grandsons as well! This stupid girl needed to stop being stupid and just take the fucking position that the Marines are offering her!

"SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS FOR ALL I CARE!" Mace shouted as everyone could feel Garp and Mace starting to use their Haki. Whether they both knew it or not was a different question. But they were both using their Haki as they were arguing. Mace's crew and the ASL knew her Haki, which means the other Haki they could sense had to be Garp's. Shao knew it was Garp's Haki and was guessing the other he was sensing was young Captain Mace's. As for West, well, he knew both Haki, so he knew it was them and which one belonged with who too. "I DON'T WANT IT!"

"YES YOU DO!" Garp yelled and argued. Garp could not understand why Mace wasn't wanting to take the damn stupid position! It will protect them for fuck sakes! Garp was starting to get really irritated that this stupid girl couldn't just accept the position! "SO JUST ACCEPT IT DAMN IT! STOP BEING STUBBORN YOU STUPID GIRL!"

"DON'T CALL ME GIRL YOU MORONIC AUDACIOUS IDEOLOGICALLY UNSOUND PRESUMPTUOUS ASSHOLE!" Macey shouted at Garp. Macey was starting to get really pissed and annoyed with Garp. She hated being called girl!

Sabo couldn't help but snicker at the dumbfounded expression on Garp's face as Luffy looked confused and Ace looked at Sabo. What did Mace just call their Shitty Gramps?

Garp couldn't believe that Macey had just called him a moronic audacious ideologically unsound presumptuous asshole! Did she have any idea what those words meant!? Or was she just saying it for the sake of saying it to sound smart!?

"What did you just call me!?" Garp asked- looking really annoyed. Garp knew what every single one of those words meant, no matter how stupid or dumb that he tended to act or how stupid or dumb he seemed to others. Garp was actually very intelligent. He just prefered to play the idiot, made things more interesting that way.

"You heard me!" Macey grinned making her crew try their hardest to not laugh as Sabo was explaining to Ace and Luffy what Macey had just called their grandfather. Ace and Luffy weren't overly familiar with the big words that Macey had used. West was just trying hard to not laugh in general. He had never seen anyone get under the old Marine's skin like that. While Kaitlyn was internally laughing her head off at this, on the outside though, she just looked a little bored. "You're a moronic audacious ideologically unsound presumptuous asshole!"

Short form- Macey insulted Garp. Really badly, well, her insult was good since it means a lot of bad and insulting things. Macey had used big words to get back at Garp for calling her stupid and for calling her girl, again. When would Garp learn to not call her that? Macey couldn't stand being called girl, it was not very respectful to Macey's position as Captain. Respect was the one of the main things that Naomi pretty much pounded into Macey from birth. Respect for yourself and for others. And how to tell the difference between someone teasing or disrespecting you as well as how to show people respect and what to do when someone disrespected you.

Macey would always show a new person respect, but if she asked that person to not call her girl and they do not respect that wish, well, Macey was not going to be respectful to that person anymore until they show respect back. That's how her mother was and that's how her mother raised her to be. Which was one of the reasons why Macey did not like being called girl, especially in a disrespectful manner.

Like when Luffy called Macey girl when he said- _"Sabo said a girl with blonde hair! Like one who brought you and Dadan here had saved him and brought him back!"_ He wasn't being disrespectful. He didn't know who Macey was, what her name was and he was describing her. Or like when Ace said- _"We're not losing Sabo again! If Sabo's dad is coming for him then we run. Go with the girl if that's what Sabo wants. If we can train and not have to join her crew I think it should be fine."_ Once again, it wasn't that Ace was being disrespectful but just stating his opinion on what they should do at the time.

When Garp did it… well, we all know her opinion on that topic, he sounded like he was saying it to be better than Macey. Which was why Macey had yelled at him, and some other people in her life, for calling her it, and not everyone that ever called her 'girl'.

If she deemed it to be in a respectable manner, she won't get mad. But if she asked for it to stop when she was unsure and the person kept going anyway, then it was deemed disrespectful and well, she yells at you like she was yelling at someone who does it to spite and disrespect her.

"You brat!" Garp glared right at Macey, who was unaffected by it. In fact, she was trying to not laugh at Garp trying to glare at her.

Macey didn't mind being called brat, even though was a little disrespectful in the way and manner that Garp is saying it. But she would rather be called brat then girl. Plus brat made her think of the stories her mother told her about Grand-Poppy (aka Whitebeard).

Macey just grinned more at him. "What? Don't understand what I am saying? Do I need to translate it into idiotism for you?"

Shao sighed as he walked pass them to get in the middle of Mace and Garp who were both yelling at each other. "Stop this childish act the both of you," Shao told Garp and Mace. "Captain Mace, I thought you were better than this. Garp, I expect better than this from you. You're the adult here. At least try to act like it."

Macey shrugged her shoulders, "I may be a Captain of a Pirate Crew but I am still a child after all. Sometimes, I'm childish."

That had her crew cracking up laughing with West, Ace, Luffy and Sabo looking a little confused on why they were laughing because what Macey said wasn't really that funny. But Kaitlyn, she didn't laugh as she could understand it, so she just shook her head at everyone. Macey was a kid, so sometimes she can act like a kid if she wanted too. So why were the Freedom Fighters laughing at their Captain?

"Sometimes your childish?" Don laughed as he hit his hand on his leg. "Sometimes?! Captain Mace, you are the very definition of childish."

"Hey!" Macey frowned then she suddenly smiled and laughed with her First Mate and the rest of her crew. "That is not true! But it is so true, at same time!" Okay, maybe Macey wasn't the very definition but she can be childish a lot.

"I'm going to check on Jack and young Lavi," Don said to Macey who smiled and nodded her head. "Okay Captain?"

"Sure Don!" Macey smiled as her Fishman First Mate nodded his head and walked off to go check on their ship doctor and new crew member.

"Captain?" Sin spoke to try and get Macey's attention. "What are you and the Marine fighting about?"

Macey frowned as she suddenly remembered that her and Garp were having an argument. Macey held some papers over the side of the boat and let go of them. Garp ran to the side to try and save the papers but Garp couldn't save them. He watched as the papers hit the water and were now ruined.

"You stupid child!" Garp shouted angrily at Macey. Why did she do that!? Garp didn't understand why she would do that! Why can't she just accept the position!? "That was your ticket to protecting your crew and my grandsons!"

What was Garp talking about? No one but Macey knew, not even Shao or West had any idea what Garp was on about.

"More like a lace!" Macey growled at Garp a little like an animal. "I am not becoming a puppet for you or the Marines or the World Government to use! I'm a pirate! I'm free! I like my Freedom and I'm a Fighter! I would rather die than apologise to those posse ass-holes and work for them! I'm not someone who can be brought! I don't need anyone's protection nor do I need someone to protect my crew! I can do that myself perfectly fine!"

Garp didn't understand this girl! Why would someone give up the ultimate protection!? For pride!? Mace should just shallow hers and take the position! Who gives up being a War Lord, for anything!? Did Mace have any idea, how many people would kill for this position!? Who would pay any price to have this opportunity!? Even if they had to swallow their pride!? So why can't this girl just do that!?

"You're an idiotic child!" Garp shouted at Macey which caused her crew to take a step toward to him with their hands ready at their weapons. "You stupid girl!"

Macey glared at Garp and it made him shiver for a moment, the look in her eyes… it was dangerous. As if he stood one more toe out of line, she would very well kill him herself or let someone else (Kaitlyn- cough, cough) do it.

"You are no longer welcome on my ship," Macey told Garp in a dead serious voice. "From here on out. We're enemies, if I see you again, you're dead. Understand me? You're dead, Garp." Sabo and the others were a little shocked at how serious Macey sounded. Was she actually serious?

Garp stood there with his arms crossed as he glared back at Macey. "I would like to visit and see my grandsons."

Sabo, Ace and Luffy weren't sure what to say or do right now. What was there to say or do right now? It's not like they did want to see Shitty Gramps again but at the same time, it's not like they wanted to not see him again. Just maybe not always get his 'fists of loves' when they do see him. After all, he was still their grandpa. Even if it's a Shitty Marine and Shitty Old Man.

"Then drop the whole War Lord thing and stop calling me girl," Macey said- lightening up, a little quickly. "And your welcome aboard any time, Shitty Old Man."

"You have yourself a deal gi… I mean Mace," Garp grinned which made Macey grin right back at him. Why did Sabo feel like Macey did that on purpose? That she had planned on this from the beginning?

Maybe because she did…? It wouldn't surprise Sabo or anyone else if Mace did plan this. It seemed like something she would do. Though, Sabo was starting to wonder… how and why could Macey change her mood just like that? Sad and kind of depressed one moment to happy and seemingly perfectly fine the next. Seeming mad, pissed and dead serious to suddenly friendly, happy and seemingly perfectly fine the next. It was… kind of odd how quickly she could bounce back. Especially after everything she had been through. How can she do that?

Sabo needed to remember to ask her about it later, when Garp wasn't here. Oh and Sabo also needed to remember to ask Macey why she was yelling and so hard on Garp about calling her girl when she didn't really say anything at all to Ace back at Dawn when he had called her girl.

"Sin?" Macey smiled at him which made him flinch. He didn't like that smile on the captain's face. She was up to something, he was sure of it. "Can you do me a favour~"

"Is it going to kill or get me in some kind of trouble?" Sin asked uncomfortably. What the hell was she thinking and planning? What did she want him to do? What did she want?

"No~" Macey grinned. "I just need you to go and get the you know what and bring it here. We'll wait here for you."

Bring you know what…? What?

"What?" Sin said looking very confused in the doorway of the kitchen. What was his captain talking about? "Bring the you know what, what?"

"The you know what," Macey repeated as she pointed her head towards West. "You hid it, right? So you're the only one who can get it, right?"

Sin looked at West, confused for a moment, trying to work out what Macey was talking about then he realised what it as. Oh, she wanted him to get West's ship. The one that Don took West from and that Sin hid when they spotted the Marines. Yeah, West might need it if he wanted to go back home, to go back to his crew, captain and family.

"Sure Captain," Sin nodded. "I'll be right back then." Then took off running towards the side of the ship, freaking Garp out for a moment since the kid was a devil fruit eater after all, but Sin's wings came out as he jumped and flew off.

Oh, that's right. The kid was a bird or angel or something with some kind of wings. Now Garp felt like an idiot for freaking out when no one else did.

"But I am serious Garp," Macey said turning back towards him. "You need to leave now please. You can visit anytime, but, there are things we need to do and it is getting late. I would like you to leave now please."

"Okay, okay, okay," Garp nodded as he looked over at Shao. "We'll go then."

"Shao-san can stay if he likes," Macey smiled- she liked Shao and kind of felt sorry for him for having to put up with Garp. "And we will give him a lift if he needs ones or West can."

"But Shao is my friend and I was giving him a lift first!" Garp whined and stomped his foot on the deck of the ship like a child. Making Shao shake his head and sigh. "We're catching up! We haven't seen each other in forever!"

Ace, Luffy and Sabo looked confused, like pretty much everyone else but West and Mace. Shao was young and Garp was old. How were they friends? And what did Garp mean he hasn't seen Shao in forever?

"It is fine Captain Mace," Shao nodded to Macey and looked at West. "I will be fine with Garp. As long as he lets me leave when I tell him I need to leave."

"Of course Shao!" Garp grinned.

"Garp, I mean it." Shao told Garp in a stern voice.

"Right, right," Garp waved at Shao then grinned at the ASL trio. "May I come by tomorrow to say goodbye to the boys?"

"Of course you may Garp-san," Macey nodded having no problem with it. "But it can only be a quick visit as I would like to leave tomorrow not long after breakfast." Macey then looked over at Shao. His name… it… it sounded familiar now that Macey thought about it… "Shao-san…? Your name sounds familiar, did you… did you meet my mother at all?"

"Yes," Shao nodded with a blunt answer, but then decided to elaborate a bit more. "Once, a very long time ago. She was a very nice and good young lady. I liked her and she never asked too many questions. I am sorry for your loss, young Captain Mace."

"Did you meet her through Whitebeard or her work?" Macey asked. Speaking of her mother's work as an devil fruit researcher.

"Both," Shao answered. "But I couldn't help her much as I was busy and travelling. But I was able to stay for a week, though she would normally need two to four weeks, but a week was all I could do and somehow, it was all the time that she needed as well."

Was Shao saying that he was devil fruit eater? Sabo, Ace, Luffy and the Freedom Fighters weren't sure…

* * *

_On the island where the Freedom Fighters were docked at, as well as Shao and Garp and his Marines…_

The man in the shadows just watched the Pirate Crew, Vice Admiral Garp and his Marines as well. Captain Mace of the Freedom Fighters huh? Freedom Fighters Pirates huh? What did the Marines and Government want with this girl and her crew? What were they planning?

The man wasn't completely sure what to think of them, other than he liked the young blonde girl. She had damn good guts and seemed very interesting to say the least. Then again, a lot of people in the young crew seem interesting.

The man in the shadows frowned as he noticed the paperwork that the blonde girl had thrown overboard and from hearing her and Garp's argument. War Lord? Why would the Marines and World Government want a child and their crew in that? The whole War Lord System was going to failure anyway. Did the Marines, the World Government, Stupid World Nobles and Five Star Elders really think that they could control Seven Individual People? Did they really think that this War Lord Council idea was really going to take down the Four Emperors?

They're insane if they thought that this crazy idea of theirs would work and if they think that they can control these War Lords. Especially once he gets through with them. It seemed that he was going to need to stay with Garp for a little bit, to see what was going on and what happens from here with these kids and their relationship with not only the Marines, but the World Government as well. Because he would take this young captain and her crew out if he had too. Especially if they wind up getting in the way of his plans and take up this 'position' of War Lord.

_Elsewhere in East Blue…_

Seth looked over at her older sister Sora. The two of them looked alike, since they are sisters after all. Sora with being two years older at thirteen with somewhat short brown hair that was in a ponytail, green eyes and wore a yellow t-shirt, darker yellow pants and flat yellow shoes. While Seth was eleven with brown hair that went just past her neck, green eyes and she wore a blue sleeveless shirt, slightly darker blue shorts and blue shoes.

Sora was making new arrows, being an archer, and Seth was making sure that her sword was fine, since she was a swordsman after all. They've both been training since they were younger, Sora training with the bow and arrows since she was five and Seth has trained with a sword since she was five as well, two years after her sister started training with a bow and arrow. Sora had been training for eight years while Seth had been training for six years. And they've both been rogues now for four years.

Sora was known as being 'Sarcastic Archer' Sora, worth 2,000,000 Belli and Seth being 'Blurry Swordswoman' Seth, worth 1,500,000 Belli. There's a story behind the sisters being rogues which had to do with their parents, but that's a tale for another day.

Because right now, Sora and Seth are busy. They're getting ready to take out some guards and steal from Nobles. Besides, the sisters only really wanted one thing and that's each other. Though, Sora did wishes that they could find some people who they could trust so that Seth wouldn't always think of her older sister first…

* * *

_East Blue, the day after the Freedom Fighters mess with the Celestial Dragon…_

Rosa faked a smile as a photo got taken. That was all Rosa could do, was fake a smile, but she was used to it. She couldn't stand her father or his busy life. Plus, the man was a fucking idiot. Those 'unique' items and fruits he had, that he was trying to collect. Yes, they're 'unique' but not because they were a mystery or mysterious like he claimed, it was because they were devil fruits. There was three of them. Rosa wasn't sure what they were as she couldn't remember the names and pictures clearly from the book that she had been reading, and she no longer had the book. Not after her father had caught her reading it, he took the book from her then he burned and destroyed book. Telling her that the book was full of shit and lies and she shouldn't be reading it. Her father, the man, was a fucking an idiot and fool. Once people knew that they had the fruits, they were going to be attacked. People were going to come and try to find them to have the fruits.

Rosa just knew it. Please, all her father was interested in was showing his 'treasures'. He could care less about Rosa or her mother, his wife- not even after her death. He could care less about his family, all he cared about was having them all 'look perfect'. He didn't care if left bruises on them or gave them black eyes as well since they were covered with clothes or makeup. He didn't care about anything. All the man cared about was his image, socialising, networking, his status and trying to gain a new and bigger status. The man did not care for Rosa at all.

Rosa wondered… what and how would her father react if his so called 'precious treasures' went missing. Because… Rosa couldn't take this anymore. The fake smiles, the fake being happy and so much more. Rosa just couldn't… she just couldn't stand being fake anymore. She was going to be disowned for what she was playing and she didn't care. She didn't need her father, his name or his money. Instead, she'll take her mother's name and she will sell the devil fruits and make money for herself. Then… then… then she could decide what she wanted to do with her life. She wouldn't let her father decide and she wouldn't have to be fake anymore.

Now… all Rosa needed to do was take the fruits and run. She might even become a pirate, like her uncle Roger was. He died when she was younger so she didn't remember much about him, but she did remember Auntie Rouge. But she hadn't seen her in a very long time… Rosa didn't even know if she was alive or not.

"Lady Rosa?" one of the servants called out. It was one of the male ones, Rosa thought she knew who it was by the voice, but she looked at them to make sure.

Rosa opened the door to her room on the 'boat', if one could even call this yurt a boat. Oh yes, it was the person who Rosa thought it was. It was Claus, one of the older servants.

"Yes Claus?" Rosa smiled sweetly. She liked and remembered the man, he used to be the main servant to her mother when she was alive.

"The paper my Lady," the male servant said giving her the newspaper.

Another of the stupid things that her father enforced and wanted her to do. Read the goddamn boring ass paper. Rosa couldn't stand reading the fucking paper! She had yet to see or read anything interesting! Unless you count when the paper talked about pirates, the pirates sometimes seemed to be interesting things. But not always.

"Thank you Claus, you may go," Rosa nodded to the man who bowed and left.

Rosa sighed as she closed the door and put the paper on her desk. Seriously, a life as a noble, especially as a noble daughter was not fun and to make things worse, her father was trying to marry her off as well. Rosa didn't want to Domino Rosetta anymore. Being this person she was… it felt fake… Rosa, she… she just wanted to be Rosa. NO, she wanted to be Portgas D. Rosetta- called Rose, Rosa or Rosie for short.

Okay, fuck staying here any longer. Rosa was never going to happy here. She's leaving. She'll run away and she'll do it tonight.

Rosa looked at the newspaper easily, only because something on the front caught her eyes. No way… that boy… he looked… he looked… he had Aunty Rouge's freckles but he looked so much like Uncle Roger… was he… was he their son…? Was that why Rosa wasn't allowed to see her anymore? Because Roger became the King Pirates and then died? Because Aunty Rouge was having his child? What happened to Aunty Rouge then? Who was this boy…?

"Freedom Fighters," Rosa said out loud as she read the paper. Okay, now she had a plan. She was going to find this kid and the pirate crew he was with. She had to know… she had to know for sure. Was this kid her cousin? She had to talk to him! Maybe he could tell her what happened to Rouge! Maybe she could talk to him about Aunty Rouge and Uncle Roger! Maybe she still had a chance to have someone who she could see and count as family. Maybe this kid would see her for her, instead of some tool to be used to make himself better and greater, like her father did. Maybe, just maybe, he would be willing enough to be a family with her and would allow her to call him family. Be someone else to take on the Portgas D. name. Maybe, hopefully. She hoped so. Maybe they'll let her stay with them and him too…

But first, she needed to be able to find him and find out where these Freedom Fighters were. After all, finding them was going to be hardest part of all this… well, at least that's what Rosa thought. Next to avoiding, hiding and escaping from her father anyway.

And she was going to take the devil fruits with her. Whether her father liked it or not.

"I have somewhere you can go if you want my lady," a voice said making Rosa jump. Where the hell did that voice from?! Who did that voice belong to!? "And all it will cost you is someone being able to study the devil fruits and she will be able to keep the fruits safe for you as well."

"Who are you!?" Rosa shouted, her long light brown/blonde hair wiping round. Her light grass green eyes going wild with worry, trying to work out who said that. Damn this stupid noble dress! It was hard to move in it! "Where are you!? What are you doing here?!"

The white cloaked man just smiled, his long silver/white hair tied to the side and the pony tail over his shoulder and showing. Other than that, Rosa couldn't see him or anything about him. But he did seem to be wearing dark clothes of some kind under his white cloak.

"My name is Power and I'm here to save your life." Rosa just raised her eye up at the man, was he serious? "And take you to your cousin."

That got Rosa's attention. So this kid… he was her cousin then? She wanted in then! She wanted to meet this boy! She wanted to meet her cousin! If this man could take her to him, then she was more than happy to pay whatever price and do whatever she needed to do to meet him.

"You have my attention and I want in. What's his name?"

"Ace, his name is Ace. Portgas D. Ace."

* * *

_With Doflamingo…_

"What do you mean you lost them?" Doflamingo asked the man who he had ordered to not return without young Law and his younger brother. So why was the man back? "Hmm?"

The man was choking and couldn't breathe let alone talk. He knew he wasn't meant to come back without Law or Corazon but he had too once he had overheard the conversation between Corazon and this guy Red! Not that Corazon was talking, but he was able to understand and get the gist of it from just watching them and from what this Red guy said!

"Doffy…" the man said trying to claw at the strings around his neck. "Let… let me explain… please! It's… it's important… I know… I know where they went…"

Doflamingo let the strings loosen, only a very little bit though. The man had better have a very good explanation for this. "Explain then."

The man coughed and panted a little as he nodded his head. "I was… I was getting ready to get Corazon and Law when this guy appeared. He asked and talked especially to Corazon, called him Cora-san instead of Corazon though. He said… he said his name is Red and that he is from a pirate crew called the Freedom Fighters."

Freedom Fighters? Doflamingo's eyebrows raised at the man. He had heard of them, the young captain seemed like she was interesting. He liked her, plus, there's the whole thing of her messing with the Celestial Dragons not once but twice. She made them look like the fools they really are. But what did a West Blue Based Pirate Crew have to do with this….

Wait… Did he say Red? There wasn't a Freedom Fighter Pirate with that name in the crew, at least, not that Doflamingo knew of. Nor had that person ever been mentioned in a report with the Freedom Fighters in it nor was there a wanted poster for them.

Then again... Doflamingo didn't actually know that much about the Freedom Fighters. They were meant to be a small crew that just appeared out of nowhere in the West Blue one day. So it didn't really have anything to do with him.

"And?" Doflamingo insisted as he wanted to hear more.

"He had said something about the Op-Op No Mi," the man answered which got Doflmingo's attention. This Red person had the fruit that he had been looking for? And what the hell kind of name was Red anyway? "But not on him. He said his Captain, someone called Mace, has it and he could take Corazon and Law to it. Something about going to East Blue. Then he must have noticed me and he shot at me."

"Really now?"

"Yes sir!"

"Let's see if we can find some way of getting hold of this Captain called 'Mace' and the Freedom Fighters and see if we can make a deal with them."

"If not?"

"Then I will go and take not only the fruit, but my brother and Law from them as well- killing everyone but young Captain Mace so she can live with consequences of her actions. After all, we're all pirates. Death is always knocking at our doors."

Mace… that name sounded oddly familiar to Doflamingo. Where other than the paper and the Freedom Fighters, had he heard that name from before…?

* * *

_East Blue again…_

Crystal never knew her father, he died long before she was born. Or if he was alive, she had no one idea who he was or where he was. She only knew her mother, she was the only family that Crystal had… Crystal would do… Crystal has done anything and everything for her mother… whatever her mother wanted. The 'loving embrace' with not only her mother but with others as well. Even though they hurt and didn't feel right. Crystal still did them, for her mum. Then there's the 'candy' that she would give Crystal too. Crystal didn't like them, they always tasted funny and sometimes Crystal wouldn't remember what had happened after she ate them… but she still took them, they were food. They were 'candy'. And her mother wanted her to take them, so Crystal did, without asking any questions. Then there was the weird fruit that her mother got to her eat as well. Crystal didn't understand why she couldn't swim anymore because of it… not like she could really swim to begin with, but now she couldn't swim at all…

Everything that Crystal had done in her short, had all been for her mother. So why… why… why had her mother left her? And why was she feeling so sick?

How could her mother leave her? She was only six, why would her mother leave her? Crystal didn't understand… she loves her mother, didn't her mother love her too…?

Crystal threw up again into a bucket. She just felt so sick… she didn't understand what is going on… she wanted her mommy… Crystal wanted her mommy… where was her mom…? Where was her mommy…?

"Mommy…" Crystal groaned as she just laid on the ground, in pain. Crystal wanted the pain to go away. Why was she feeling this pain?

* * *

_North Blue, on the sea…_

"Nice ship," Law commented to Red. Damn, this was seriously a nice ship. Especially for only one to sail. It was small and could easily hold a few more people but it was fine for a single person to sail. Red was running the ship, making sure that everything was fine.

"Thanks," Red smiled to Law as they were sailing away from the island.

Law started coughing heavily which made Corazon pat him on the back lightly. They both knew that Law didn't have much time left. The Op-Op No Mi was Law's last hope. Be it that Law eats it or if someone else has eaten it and they use it on him.

"Keep an eye on those clouds please Cora," Red told Cora-san as he pointed to clouds to the west-north. "We should miss the storm, but keep an eye on it just in case. I need to make a call to my captain to let her know we're on our way to her and the crew."

Corazon looked at Red then the clouds and nodded as he then wrote on a piece of paper- _"You trust us?"_

Red looked at Cora-san funny. "Of course. You won't be able to get the fruit or find my captain without me. Anyway, if you're more comfortable with it. I can make the call here but I still need to get the snail from my room."

Corazon nodded his head and wrote again- _“I would be more comfortable with that. Thank you."_

"Why were you looking for us?" Law asked coughing lightly.

"I was looking for Cora mostly," Red answered as he got to the cabin. "He's a devil fruit eater and my captain would like to study him and his fruit for a little bit."

Cora looked shocked as he wrote again- _"How does she know that? My own brother doesn't know and only a very select few know."_

Red shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. I just do as I am asked. I was asked to look for you in the North Blue and collect medical information and resources for our own doctor. Now that I have found you and I have collected as much information and resource material as I can for our doctor. I'm going back to join them. I wonder how big the crew has gotten since I saw everyone last?"

* * *

_Another island in the East Blue…_

Britta was breathing heavily as she hid behind some trees, fuck that asshole! Britta moved her dark bob cut green hair out of her black eyes, since her hair was a little longer in front of her eyes. Britta had a thin straight nose, normal size lips, a heart shape face and she's thin as well as pretty, tan and a hundred and seventy centimetres. She wore a simple plain red shirt and long black pants with lots and lots and lots of pockets, as she enjoyed wearing things with pockets (to keep everything on her) and black easy to run in boots. How could he do that!? What had he turned her into!? What was she thinking!? FUCK! She's screwed, she's totally screwed! She needed to leave! Now! But where could she go!?

Britta should just jump on some ship get off somewhere far away and then jump onto another ship. She just can't… she just can't… she just couldn't believe it.

Britta stopped running and threw up. She just couldn't believe it or get it out of her head. All she could see was her family's dead bodies. Her mother… her father… her little sister… how could… how could someone do that to her family? How could Risto do this? Why didn't she see anything beforehand? She had known him for five years, how and why didn't she see this coming?

Oh god… she killed him… that means… that meant the gang was going to come after her and any family that he had…

Oh god… why didn't she see this before? She was dead, they were they going to kill her! She was dead! Oh god! After five years… after five years… the gang was going to kill for killing one of their own… she never should have joined! Then this never would have happened! But… but at the same time… she didn't have a choice but to join them… her and her family needed the money… maybe she could get to sea and stow away on their ship.

Britta could remember joining now like it was yesterday and not five years ago…

_Five years ago…_

Britta was thirteen when Alec from the local gang came to her- offering a job. She was from a poor family and they needed the money. So Britta took the job, despite her parents not liking the idea. But, things were too expensive on their island. They barely had enough to keep the small house they lived in, barely enough money to keep clothes on them and to feed them. Britta barely ate anything, giving all of the food to her younger sister.

"A runner?" Britta asked Alec as he explained to her what she would be doing for the gang.

"That's right," Alec, one of the key members of the gang nodded. "You'll be our errand girl. A messenger. A runner. Whatever what you call it. The job is simple, we give you whatever it is that we want you to deliver and you deliver it. Understood? You'll get paid depending on how dangerous your mission will be but the lowest will be five thousand as it is a dangerous job and not many people can survive it, physically or mentally. I will be the one to paying you and you will take what I pay you. Am I understood girl?"

"Yes sir," Britta nodded. She could survive this, physically and mentally. Not much could throw or hurt Britta. Britta knew she could handle anything they can do. This wasn't for her, this was for her family- for mother, for her father and it was for her baby sister. Britta would do anything for her little sister, even if it meant putting her own life at stake to earn money for the family.

Britta wasn't afraid of anything. She was scared that she could die but she wasn't afraid. The moment she was afraid, that's the moment she knew she would lose everything. Being afraid could make you freeze up and she wasn't going to pretend to be brave or not admit that she was scared, because she was scared. But she wasn't afraid.

Besides, there was a reason why Alec wanted her in the gang, at most his runner. Because she's fast and all she had to do was outrun the enemy and she'd be fine…

Hopefully. Maybe… The Sea Gods only knew…

* * *

_East Blue, hours later, night time with the Freedom Fighters…_

Sin got back late into the night, he had taken down the flag of Whitebeard. So that no one knew who owned the ship or knew that they had a Whitebeard Pirate on their ship as a guest. Well, technically he was kind of a prisoner since they did kind of kidnap him from his ship and stuff, but he was Macey's Uncle or something so that made him family or something, so guest would be the better word to use. Since they're not treating him like a prisoner after all.

Sin had a feeling that his Captain would still be up after he tied the second ship to the _Free Flyer_. It's been an interesting, exciting and emotional day after all. So Captain Mace most likely wasn't asleep. She wouldn't want to keep the others awake so she would either be in the library or the navigator's room, since the Captain's cabin was her room. Sabo, Luffy, Ace and Kaitlyn would be in there asleep most likely, since their younger members all shared Macey’s rooms. Would Lavi be there too now that Sin thinks about it… or would he be in the infirmary with Jack? since Jack pretty much sleeps in the infirmary since he is the ship’s doctor after all.

If Macey wasn't in the library or navigator's room, then Sin would try the Captain's cabin. And if Mace was asleep he would talk to her in the morning and if she's awake, then he would talk to her now.

Sin could hear some talking from the navigator's room. Since that was the closest room from where he had tied up West's ship.

"Only if you want to Macey, I won't and can't force you after all." a male voice that Sin didn't recognise said to his captain. Who else here was called Macey? So, it could only be the captain. But who was she talking too? It didn't sound like Blue, he would have just snuck back here if he wanted to speak to Macey anyway. It wasn't Red, the voice sounded too old for him and it wasn't West. Didn't sound like him. West had more a higher sounding voice then whoever this is… wait… was this Macey's dad?

"I don't have a problem with it," Macey said as Sin got to the door. Debating if he should knock or not and was seriously debating if he should be listening in on this conversation or not. "I don't mind spending some time with Uncle West so he can get me gifts on yours and the others behalf dad."

So it was her father who she was speaking.

"Okay-yoi." That was an interesting verbal tick. "If you're sure."

"Of course I am. I wouldn't agree with it if I wasn't." and that was so true about the Captain. She didn't say anything or agree to anything unless she was sure about it. "And you're still good to come to West Blue for the Fifth Year Anniversary of Mum's death in roughly seven months then? You don't mind?"

"Of course not-yoi. I want to meet you and see you Macey. You're my daughter and I love and miss you."

"I love and miss you too Dad! Thought we'd never meet." Macey laughed slightly. "It will be nice."

"I think it will be nice too. I'm sorry-yoi."

"For what?"

"For not trying to contact you sooner. For not being there for you. The moment I thought you were alive I should have come to get you. I'm sorry for never visiting too."

"Dad, it's fine. You didn't visit to protect us and that's also why you never tried to contact me before either. You were just trying to protect me. I don't mind. I mean, it would have been nice to see and meet you before and everything. But I understand why you didn't and why you can't really even do it till now. As long as we have some way of contacting each other and staying in contact, I don't mind. After all. I'm not ready for the New World yet and neither is my crew. We'll only get in the way."

That was so true, Sin hated to admit it. They would only get in the way with or in a crew like the Whitebeard Pirates. They would get themselves killed if they went to the New World the way they are now. Mace was right, they’re not ready for the New World yet.

"And I know you won't and can't leave you crew either-yoi. You have your mother's and mine stubbornness after all. Once you start something, you want to see it through to the end."

"Damn straight!" Macey laughed. "Five years."

What…?

"Pardon-yoi?"

"Five years from now," Macey said in one of the most confident voices that Sin had ever heard her use. "In five years from now I will be in the Grandline and making my way to the New World so in less than six years, at least in theory. I'll be in the New World then and maybe the crews can meet up and meet each other and me."

"I say in roughly five years and four months we will meet you in the Grandline or at the very least at Fishman Island as long as nothing gets in our way. And we can either go our separate ways or you and your crew can join us-yoi. What do you say Macey?"

"I say you have yourself a deal dad."

"Then we have a deal daughter-yoi. I'll organise things on my end for us to have a similar contact system like I had with your mother, and other than the Den-Den Mushi. So we can send letters, gifts and photos and the like."

"I would love that."

"Anyway, it's getting late. You should get to bed young lady."

"Okay, okay," Macey laughed. "I will. Night dad."

"Night. I love you Macey, so does your mother and don't you dare ever forget that."

"I know dad… mum and I love you too so don't you dare ever forget that."

"I won't-yoi. How can you be so forgiving? How did and can you get back up after everything you have been through Macey? Most people would be hiding away or depressed by now."

"What's the point in holding a grudge? It won't get me anywhere and it wasn't your fault either. It's just something I have learned. Take life as you get it, go with the flow. There will always be things that you can't control in life, like it or not. How you handle it, well, that's totally up what to you. After all, if I don't get back up when I'm knocked down, how will others be able to? I'm their captain, their leader. They look up to me. If I can get through what life throws at me, then the others will realize that they can too. So what if I have sad past, so what if  I had something horrible happen to me. Others have had that happen to them as well. Some not as bad, some as bad and others, far worse. But if I smile and get through it, then the others will realize that they can too."

"That's wise for a twelve year old."

Sin stood there outside door thinking about it. What happened to him- it was horrible, terrible, just plain awful. But what happened to Mace… that was just plain cruel. It was just as bad, if not worse than what happened to Sin. At least it was in Sin’s opinion. Sure, Sin had to kill nearly everyone he knew with his bare hands- including his own family but his baby brother, as well as was forced to eat a devil fruit and then had to live on after he lost his baby brother. But Macey had her whole life turned upside down for no reason at all- watched as everyone she knew was pretty much burned alive or blown up before her eyes and unable to do anything about it.

And yet… Sin felt like he couldn't go on while Mace did not feel like that? She felt like she could go on? She smiled and went with flow while Sin could very well end his own life right here and now. If he wanted too… but he didn't want too… not anymore… at least, not as badly as he did want to before. But how was Sin feeling one thing and Macey feeling another?

Mace gave his life meaning again. Just having her smile or laugh, he thought it was because she must have had a happy and fun childhood or past. And yet, her past was just as bad as his. Having everyone you've ever known taken away from you, with you being powerless to stop it. Yet, here she was- smiling and living her life, always picking herself back up and putting her broken pieces back together, just for them. Just for her Freedom Fighters, so that they didn't lose their new home. So they didn't feel like they would lose themselves…

It's like Mace lit a way for them to follow and you follow it, no matter how much you feel like you shouldn't or couldn’t. But… was it enough? Will it be enough to bring someone back from the darkness of their pasts?

Because right now… Sin didn't know if he could ever escape the darkness of his past or the thoughts of killing himself, even with Mace's help. Will Sin ever be okay again? The day that Soul died, that was the day that Sin lost himself. Sin didn't know if Mace had the power to find him or if she had the power to help him find himself…

"It is?" Mace laughed. "I never thought of it like that. I thought it was me being me."

"You are so like your mother sometimes it is not even funny. But I do see a lot of myself in you as well," Mace's father said sounding like he was smiling then playfully added and teased. "Now, good night my stubborn little girl."

"Don't call girl me flaming pigeon," Macey playfully teased back. "Night dad. I love you."

"I love you too, my special little girl."

"Dddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaddddddddd!" Macey whined. Did he have to be so embarrassing? This was why Macey was taking the call away from the crew. He was the only one in the world, other than maybe her mum and grandpops- her aunts and uncles maybe depending on who it was, who could get away with calling her a girl. Anyone else and Macey would break their bones.

"Hehahaha," Marco couldn't help but laugh at the whine from her. "But seriously Macey. It's bedtime now. Good night."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Macey sighed but smiled. "Night father." Then both hung up.

There was no way that Macey was going to be able to sleep. Not after everything that happened. Not after the fight with Garp, the nightmare the night before, then talking about Isila, her mother, her uncles and everything else in her past. She's not going to be able to sleep for the next couple nights most likely. Not unless she wanted to be plagued with even more nightmares.

Macey crossed her arms and griped onto them, hard, leaving marks on her arms. She was scared. She didn't want to admit it out loud or to her crew mates. They saw her as being strong- someone who didn't scare easily. Someone who protected them from their nightmares, their weakness and their enemies- even though she was fighting against her own, but since she didn't talk about them or bring them up- she looked stronger than what she was.

Macey couldn't start being weak now * _flashes of Isila being blown up_ *. They look up to her * _flashes of Isila burning_ *. They came to tell her their secrets and tell her about their nightmares * _flashes of people being killed_ *. She had to protect them * _flashes of her uncles taking her and her island being blown up with her mother in it after she was injured and hurt so she couldn’t move or get herself out_ *. She had to be strong * _flashes of everything being blown up and people screaming- not understanding what was happening or going on_ *. She had to be strong. She couldn't be weak! * _flashes of the man in the white cloak who took her from her uncle and put her on a boat in the middle of the sea, away from the Marines Ships as the buster call destroyed Isila, it's people, it's legacy and the island itself- leaving nothing but a destroyed, barren wasteland of an island. Nothing would probably ever grow there again. No way for people to live there. The nature- the trees, the water and the animals all poisoned and destroyed. All because of her family…_ *

Macey couldn't help or stop herself from shaking and crying. She didn't want to remember! She didn't want to be weak! She had to be strong! She had to be! How could she help the others if she wasn't strong!? Macey had to bottle up her feelings and bury them! She's useless to the crew like this! She's useless like this! She can't be useless! She had to be useful! She had to be strong! She needed to stop being weak! She just needed to bury these feelings! She had to be strong! She can't be weak! She had to be strong!

Why won't they go away? Why won't these feelings just go away? Why can't she be strong? Why was she… why did she have to be so weak…?

Sin could hear his captain crying and he noticed her shaking, really badly through the crack of the door. Shit… Sin couldn't help her… not when she was like this, not the way he was now… he would only make things worse… but who could help her…?

Only one person came to Sin's mind- so the orange haired teen left to go get them. The only person who he could think of who could make her smile in time like this, the one who seemed to help the captain more than Don. He… he had to get Sabo. Sabo was the only one who Sin could think of who could help the captain, especially when she was like this. In a state that she didn't want to them to see, when she was at her weakest. She needed Sabo, someone who was strong to lend her some of their strength, who wasn't afraid of carrying some of the burden the captain had. Who wouldn't see it as her being really weak, but just needing someone to lean on and to help her get strong again.

Right now, Macey needed Sabo. She needed him to help her with the burdens in her mind, whether she realised it or not, or it just might destroy her before she or anyone else even realised it. After all, Sin was going through something similar if not the same. The only difference was- it didn't matter if Sin gave in to his, he wasn't important, he wasn't needed. But the Captain, she couldn't give in to hers, she was important. She was needed.

So Sin was going to get Sabo. He'll make the captain better and she'd be back to herself in no time. At least, that's what Sin was hoping for. Because if they lost Macey… they'll lose themselves.


	21. Chapter 20

FFP Chapter 20

_ The next morning… _

Sabo rubbed his eyes as he heard someone say his name or something and they were shaking him too. Who and why was someone saying his name? Who was shaking him and why?  What happened…? What’s going on…? Sabo sat up and saw Don standing over him, saying something but Sabo wasn’t sure what. He was feeling tired…. Why was Sabo feeling tired again? He felt like it was important and there was a reason behind it…

“What...?” Sabo asked then realised that he wasn’t in the captain’s cabin where he, his brothers, Macey and Kaitlyn sleep. It was a different room… where was Sabo and why was he in here and not in the other room?

Sabo felt some movement next to him but didn’t worry about it as he thought it was Ace or Luffy and they must have moved rooms during the night or something… or maybe they ended up changing rooms and Sabo just forgot…

Wait… no, that wasn’t right… that didn’t feel or sound right.

“I said, it’s morning. Time to wake up, Max is calling everyone for breakfast,” Don smiled then asked. “And what are you and the captain doing on a bed on the floor in the navigator’s room?”

Morning? Food? Captain? Navigation Room? Floor? What…?

Sabo looked confused then he saw and realised who was in the bed on the floor with him.

“Go away!” Macey whined covering her head with a pillow.

Sabo sat there in shock as he tried to remember what happened last night… he remembered eating dinner and getting ready for bed with Luffy and Ace… then Macey said she was going to talk to her dad… Kaitlyn didn’t seem to like that for some reason but Macey left the room to call and talk to her dad anyway… Macey said to not wait up for her as she wasn’t sure what time she was going to come back…

Ace, Luffy and Sabo talked for a bit. Kaitlyn just laid in her bed- with her eyes closed but Sabo could tell she wasn’t asleep and was only faking it. Then eventually Sabo, Ace and Luffy ended up falling asleep. Ace and Luffy were still fighting over which one of their crews that Sabo was joining. Sabo planned to tell them today, after he checked with and made sure it was cool with Macey, that he was going to be joining Macey’s crew and not one of theirs…

After that… what happened?

……

……

Sin! Sin happened! He came into the room and woke Sabo up… he said something about Macey and asked Sabo to talk to her or something. So Sabo went to the navigator's room since that’s where Macey was! And she was crying… Sabo couldn’t really understand why she was crying when he asked her about it. She kind of just kept crying and hugged him. And it was hard to understand what Macey was saying when she was crying- from what Sabo did understand, it had nothing to do with her dad. They were fine. It had something to do with her being weak and unable to do anything… about her not being able to save anyone or something…

From what Sabo could piece together, Macey was upset with herself, or something like that. She thought and saw herself as being weak. Sabo was going to guess she had flashbacks of Isila being destroyed and that’s what upset Macey. Since that’s normally what upset Macey- was flashbacks and nightmares of her home and the island she came from, Isila, being destroyed and her being unable to do anything about it. Sabo was not sure why Macey was having flashbacks, but she needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to kind of talk to about it. Sabo didn’t mind being that person, he knew that trying to bury feelings and not talking about things was bad. He remembered reading about it in a book, and with everything that had happened with Ace so far, too. Bottling up and burying feelings was bad- it was better to talk about it. Sabo hoped Macey realised that she didn’t have to carry her burden alone anymore. Sabo was here and he was more than happy to help share the burden that Macey had.

Then after Macey had managed to calm down enough so that Sabo could fully understand what she was saying- she had fallen asleep. Sabo had no idea where the bed on the floor came from or how he and Macey got in/on it, since Sabo could have sworn they fell on the floor with Macey hugging him… so… where did the bed come from and who put Macey and Sabo in it?

“I…” Sabo blushed.

“Just tell Max to put food aside!” Macey whined as she pulled a blanket over herself more, with her head still under the pillow. Then she grabbed Sabo’s shirt through the blanket and pulled him under it making said boy squeal a little as he wasn’t expecting it and he blushed even more. “I’m still sleeping! And so is Sabo!” Macey hugged Sabo and he couldn't help but blush even more.

“Captain it’s morning,” Don sighed. Why was Macey being childish right now? “Vice Admiral Garp was coming over to say good-bye this morning because you wanted to leave this morning, remember?”

“I don’t care!” Macey whined as she just hugged Sabo more. His back against her chest, though a blanket and some shirts are between them. “I’m tired! Go away!”

Don sighed as he picked the pillow off Macey’s head which only had her whine more. Of course, the captain was in a childish mood today. Why not? Damn it, she was going to be annoying all day now, wasn’t she? 

“Mace,” Don said. “Get up.”

“No!” Macey whined as she pulled the blanket over her and Sabo’s head.

“Don? What are you doing?” Sin asked as he saw Don in the navigation room then he saw the pillow in Don’s hand. Sin didn’t look like he had any sleep. 

“Did you sleep last night Sin?” Don asked frowning, noticing the bags under Sin’s eyes.

“Does it matter?” Sin smiled lightly. Sin pretty much never sleeps, and even when he does, it’s only for short periods of time. “I got back late and couldn’t sleep. So I did some work on my designs for a new ship. You want to leave the captain alone for a little bit? She had a rough night last night.”

Don raised his eyebrows at Sin. He knew something that Don didn’t?

“Fine, but if she and Sabo aren’t up by the time Garp comes to visit then I am coming back for them.” Don told Sin as he gave the slightly older teen a look that said ‘you better tell me what is going on later or there is going to trouble.’ as Don put the pillow on the floor.

“Of course,” Sin smiled as Don left. Sin had planned on telling Don about it anyway, he was the First Mate. He needed to know that Mace, their captain, can have break downs and moments of weakness like they all do at times. It’s just… harder to watch because it’s Mace. Their captain. Their rock. Their source of strength. But then again, before the ASL trio and before Kaitlyn, Mace was the youngest member of this crew, it’s hard to think of Mace as a child sometimes, instead of a captain. Instead of  _ their _ Captain. But they do need to remember that Mace was just a kid so she has moments where she is weak. Just like they do. They are all human… and Fishman after all. No one can be or stay strong forever, not even Mace. No matter how she tries. They all have moments of weakness.

Macey had already fallen back to sleep which only showed how tired she was and Sin walked over and moved the blanket off of Sabo’s face as he just laid there, unable to move because Macey had a damn good hold on him and of course, Sabo couldn’t help but blush.

“Thanks for being there for the Captain last night Sabo,” Sin told Sabo. “It means a lot to us, though I am the only in the crew that really knows about the Captain’s…” Sin was going to say break down but it didn’t seem right to say or use that word so he used a different one instead. “…moment of weakness from last night.”

“No problem,” Sabo smiled while he was blushed. “She doesn’t have to carry this burden of hers on her own.” Neither Sin nor Sabo said anything for a little while until Sabo decided that he had to ask. He had to know… What happened last night for Macey to break down like that? “Sin…? What happened to cause Macey to have a moment like that last night?”

“In all honesty… I can’t say for sure,” Sin sighed as he sat down next to the bed, on the floor, to talk to Sabo since it seemed the kid wasn’t going to sleep like Macey was. “But, if I had to guess. It was probably a mixture of different things.”

A mixture of different things? What did Sin mean by that? 

“Like what?” Sabo asked, wanting to get a better understanding so he can maybe prevent it from happening again. Sabo didn’t know why… but it hurt him seeing Macey cry and shake like she did last night. Not because Sabo thought Macey was strong and shouldn’t be like that, Sabo knew that Macey is strong. But it just goes to shows just how human and young Macey really was and how much of a hard time Macey was having with trying to keep herself strong to help her crew. It also shows Sabo how much she wants to be strong for her crew, for her to cry and be weak when she was by herself. Not wanting to burden her crew any further than they already are but was still more than happy to burden herself further.

Everyone needed to remember that behind that happy, go-lucky and strong persona, there was still just a twelve year old kid who went through her own hell. Until Macey has fully come to terms with her own hell, it might not be a good idea- mentally, physically and psychologically for Macey to take on more burdens. Not that that would stop Macey, Sabo was sure that it wouldn’t stop her from trying to take on more. But she needed to remember, she was a kid and there was a thing called pushing oneself too far and once you go over that cliff, it’s very hard to come back up again. 

Macey, no matter how much she tries to be or how much she tries to act, she’s not invincible. She’s not unshakeable. She’s still very much vulnerable and shakeable. A kid isn’t made to be unbreakable, especially when they go through what Macey had- but Macey was stronger than most people, especially kids. Since a lot of them would have been broken by now if they have been through what she had at that young of an age. Plus adding on the burdens of the others on top of that as well. 

“I think we forget that the Captain is still a kid sometimes,” Sin smiled as he looked at Macey and Sabo. It wasn’t a happy smile nor was it a sad smile either, it was just a smile. “Between West, her fight with Garp, her and Garp getting into yet another fight, her history with the marines and then talking about Isila then talking to her father… I think it was just too much for the captain. A mind is a fragile thing and if it breaks- putting the pieces back together again is hard. We all need someone to lean on, for us, that’s our Captain. But who does the Captain have to lean on? She won’t open up to us or tell any of us anything, she sees it as her job as Captain to take on everyone’s burdens for them. Even if some of our burdens aren’t worth it.” 

Sin gripped his knees and Sabo noticed it. Was Sin saying his burden was something he didn’t think was worth Macey’s time? Which meant… his burden must be something similar to Macey’s then… Well, at least that’s what Sabo was thinking. After all, what kind of person didn’t think their burden was worth someone else’s time unless it was as bad or worse than the person who was trying to take it off/share it with them?

Macey was the type of person who didn’t care how big, or how small someone else’s burden is, she wanted them to share it with her. Though she would try to take it all if she could. Adding it to her own burdens, but that’s not healthy or good. All that would happen was add more weight to hers till one day, it’d become too much for her to handle and she falls and it takes her down. 

“I don’t know why,” Sin smiled as he looked at Sabo. “But she seems her happiest with you. The only time she seems to talk about her burden is when you’re around Sabo. Hell, sometimes it feels like the Captain, though she is speaking to all of us. Sometimes it feels like she’s talking about her burden, her past, it feels like she is just talking to you about it even though we’re all there and listening.”

Really? Sabo didn’t notice or see that. Sabo didn’t know that… did that mean…? Did that mean that Macey trusts and likes Sabo then…? 

“And all we want is for the captain to be like that all of the time,” Sin smiled as he looked out the window. “Before, in moments when it felt like the Captain’s walls were coming down, she just put them back up. But since you guys started travelling with us.” Talking about Ace, Luffy and Sabo. “She doesn’t put those walls up right away. She stops and looks like she is thinking about letting us in. Like she’s finally ready to let those walls come down. It’s happening slowly sure, but it’s happening surely. And I think the only reason why we even know what we do about the captain now is because she wants you to know about her, Sabo. She doesn’t seem to want to be there too many secrets between her and you.”

Sabo just stared at Sin. Was he serious? Was Sin saying that Macey unconsciously liked him and didn’t want anything to get between them because of it or something? 

Sabo felt Macey hug him a little tighter, like she was afraid that he was going to leave her or something. Macey had already lost so much… was she that scared of losing something more? Of losing someone else?

“I feel like the Captain has really, well, been more like herself with you guys here,” Sin said not sure how else to explain it. “Whenever she used to get upset or something kind of bothered her, she would kind of shut down and lock herself away from us. Like she was afraid of us knowing or something. But now… I don’t know… it feels like she isn’t really afraid of that anymore. Like she knows now that no matter what… I don’t know, if she looks like she is about to break, that you’ll be there for her or something…”

Did Macey work out or already know that Sabo wanted to join her crew? So she was giving him even more of a reason to do it or something?

“Look, I’m not telling you this to get you stay or anything,” Sin told Sabo. Not wanting the younger boy to think that Sin was trying to force him to stay here or something because Macey seemed to like him and was opening up to him. “If you choose to join one of your brothers’ crews or to start your own. That’s great. It just might mean we’ll call you when Captain Mace is breaking so you can talk to her about it. I mean, Mace will still want to be allies with you guys even when and after you leave and so will we. We’re friends after all. Though, I think to Macey, it's more like we’re family.”

“Thanks,” Sabo smiled. “But… I’ve been thinking for a while now that I didn’t want to captain of my own crew.”

“I remember, you said that to Ace and Luffy yesterday.”

“Yeah, then the two idiots were fighting over whose crew I was joining.”

“True. So, whose crew are joining? Ace’s or Luffy’s?”

“Neither. I was thinking of joining Macey’s. If she’ll take me.”

Sin sat there in shock. Was Sabo serious? Did he really want to join the Freedom Fighters? Sabo wasn’t just saying that because Sin told him that he thought that Macey was opening up more because of him, right? Or because Sin thought that Macey needed to lean on someone, and that person just happening to be Sabo.

“You’re not just saying that because of what I said right?”

“Of course not Sin. I’ve been thinking about it for a few days really. I really like you guys and I really like Captain Macey. And I think my skills would be best used with her, I mean, there’s so much I can learn from you guys and Macey. And Macey seems like the type of Captain I would like to be under. So…”

“SABO!” Luffy shouted as he slammed opened the door. Macey didn’t even stir, even though Luffy’s voice echoed through the small room. “BREAKFAST!” Luffy smiled as he stretched over to Sabo with some plates. Then Luffy finally seemed to notice that Sabo was in bed, with Macey. “Why are you and Macey sleeping together? Did she have a nightmare last night?”

Sin couldn’t help but cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing at what Luffy said, how the kid said it and at Sabo’s blushing face. The kid meant it all innocently but Sin couldn’t help but take some of it in the wrong way… now that Sin thought about it… some of the things that Sabo said… ppfff… Sin was now taking some of them the wrong way too… like ‘my skills would be best used with her’ and ‘there’s so much I can learn from Macey’ as well as ‘Macey seems like the type of captain I would like to be under’.

Oh god… Sin didn’t know if he’ll be able to hold in his laugher…

“Macey was upset last night, yes,” Sabo nodded, still blushing. “And she’s still tired Lu, so can you try to be quiet please?”

“Oh, sorry,” Luffy said in a low voice as he brought a plate of food over to Sabo. Who couldn’t sit up since Macey had an iron tight grip on him.

“Well, I’ll be back later,” Sin smiled and got up. “And I think the Captain would love your decision Sabo. We all would.”

Sabo blushed even more as Luffy looked confused. Decision? What decision? What was birdman talking about it?  

* * *

_ Cocoyashi Village… _

Rex sighed as he scratched the back of his honey blonde head. Well, this was great. Michael looked like he was going to kill Rex with hazelnut brown eyes glaring into Rex’s ruby red ones. Michael’s jet black hair was wet but tied back.

“What the hell did you do Rex!??” Michael couldn’t help but bellow at his friend. 

“I’m sorry Mike! I swear it was an accident!” Rex stated to his friend. Though in all honesty, Rex has no idea what the hell happened. “I have no idea what happened! One moment we’re sailing perfectly fine then next thing I know, we were sailing in the air and we crashed landed on this island! I swear!”

Michael was a shipwright by birth and trade and Rex was an inspiring artist, well, mostly he drew islands, maps, plants and animals- he also drew people and ships from time to time to as well. The pair are both from the West Blue but came here to the East Blue for… reasons that will be shared another time because they are not important right now.  

What is important right now- is that the idiot known as Rex has somehow managed to wreck the small two-man ship that Michael had managed to build them after some things had happened and now they were stranded on an unknown island! This island better have a shop where they can buy a map and work out where they are, since someone, Rex! Had lost their map! And even though Rex was able to draw a new map from memory, he couldn’t remember the names of the islands and so they have an island nameless map that isn’t the world’s greatest help, though, it is very well drawn.

“And stop calling me Mike! My name is Michael!” Michael snapped at Rex.

Michael was sixteen with messy long jet black hair that he had tied back and dark hazelnut brown eyes. He would be around about a hundred and sixty-eight centimetres tall- so kind of short and wearing long dark blue pants, a black shirt under a long grey sleeve one, a dark blue jumper that was currently tied around Michael’s waist, enclosed black shoes and a dark blue cap.

Rex was sixteen with red ruby eyes and honey blonde hair that was kind of long but not long enough to tie back, at least, not yet. Rex would be around a hundred and seventy-eight centimetres tall and wearing long light blue jeans that had paint, ink and colour stains on them from his work as an artist and waiting with paints and pencils, a dark coloured shirt with WEST BLUE written in red on it, coloured shoes (that used to be white but Rex is a kind of messy artist) and a brown cowboy hat.

“But Mike…” Rex said.

“Michael!” he snapped.

“Sorry, okay, okay, but Michael,” Rex said as he rolled his eyes. They’ve been friends since forever so Michael snapping at Rex was nothing new. In fact, it happened all the time that Rex was used to it since he was kind of good at getting them into trouble and it was normally his fault when things happened. But this time, it really wasn’t his fault! Rex swore it wasn’t! “I’m serious! This isn’t my fault! I have no idea what happened! It was like something went under the ship in the water and sent us flying or something! I swear!”

“Sure,” Michael said sarcastically. “The same like the ship from the West Blue to the East Blue that we  _ had been _ sailing on  _ and then _ got kicked  _ off  _ wasn’t  your fault.”

“Hey, that was an accident!” Rex whined. Seriously, was Michael still mad about that? That was a accident! Rex swore it! “How I was meant to know they were going to kick us off for doing  _ that _ ?”

“ _ That _ was your fault and we are never speaking of  _ that _ again!” Michael told Rex as he poked him in the cheek.

“Why do you think I said  _ that _ instead of saying…” Rex never finished his sentence as Michael hit him in the head with some wood from their now wrecked ship. “OUCH! OW!” What the hell was that for!? Rex wasn’t going to say what happened. He was going to say – why do you think I said  _ that _ instead of saying what had happened? But no! Mike had to think that Rex was going to actually say what had happened. Which is a story that they were never going to speak about again. Hopefully.

“Let’s just get our stuff that we can from the ship and try and find a fucking town!” Michael told Rex as he death glared him.

“Fine, whatever…” Rex said as he packed up and picked up his things from the ship and Michael did the same. “Asshole.”

Why were Rex and Michael friends again?

But first things first. Rex looked around them then looked at the small map that he had of the East Blue. Where the hell are Rex and Mike?

* * *

_ Elsewhere in East Blue… _

Rosa held onto the little girl she found. She has no fucking idea why the hell the guy called Power dropped Rosa off here. He was meant to take Rosa to her cousin! He was meant to take her to Ace! But right now, that didn’t matter. Right now, Rosa needed to do something to save this little girl, but what? She’s not a doctor! And she only knows a little bit about First Aid! After all, she was a daughter of a noble- she  _ shouldn’t _ need to know such things. 

Damn it! What was Rosa going to do!? What was Rosa going to do to save this little girl whose name she doesn’t even know!

“Mommy…” the little girl moaned. “Why do hate me so much…?”

Rosa had no idea what the little girl was muttering and moaning about in her state. But she was guessing that the little girl’s mother had something to do with her state of health.

* * *

_ Elsewhere in East Blue again _

“Where the hell is she!?” a man shouted.

“I don’t know sir!” a guy said.

“Well then find her!” the first man shouted. “Alec! I blame you for this!”

Alec looked at his brother strangely. Blame him? What did Alec do? Nothing. If Britta killed Risto, well, Alec didn’t blame the poor girl. The crazy ass-guy killed Britta’s family. Damn it, Alec never should have brought the poor kid into this world of gangs, though she is one of their best runners and best people. Alec needs to finds her and get the hell away from here before the rest of the gang find her and before Risto’s Marine Captain Cousin finds her too.

This is all Alec’s fault- if he never brought Brit into this gang then she never would have met Risto and the fucking nightmare of kid never would have never killed her family and she never would have killed him for killing her family and the fucking gang wouldn’t be in this mess right now.

Alec needs to find Britta and get her away from here, before it was too late. Because if anyone else found the teen, they will kill her without a second thought. Forgetting that she was a member of their gang for five years. That she was one of them and one of the few runners who actually survived doing her job as a runner, as an errand girl/boy.

Alec might be letting his personal feelings for the kid blind him a little, since he was one who brought the girl into this gang world and then took care of all her injuries. He got to know the kid and her family a little, he knew what her family meant to her- her father Darnel; mother Vondra and younger sister Ivona. Poor Ivona, she was only 13… five years younger than Brit.

The teen adored and dotted on her little sister a bit. Then again, the teen has always liked kids and animals.

Britta was panting heavily. She didn’t know what she was going to do or where she was going. She needed to go somewhere, she needed to be anywhere but here. She won’t survive here, not with the gang after her and not with the other gangs or hell, not even with the Marines here. There’s a written rule in the gangs- you don’t kill your own and you do not betray your gang.

And Britta broke the best and first rule- to not kill your own.

But it’s not her fault! Risto started it! He killed her family first! And she saw red and just lost it! Then they fought then they ran from her house and fought more in the forest. Then they were fighting over the gun that he had used to kill her family. And then…

Britta threw up again thinking about it. She ended up shooting and killing Risto with the gun… her father’s gun… 

Brit wasn’t really one for killing people, accident or not.

But what was Brit going to do? Where is she going to go? What is going to happen?

* * *

_ Marine Base on the same island as Britta, in East Blue… _

“What?” a Marine Captain said, looking pissed as hell as he was talking to someone over a Den-Den Mushi. “What the hell do mean some stupid bitch killed my cousin!? I want her found! And pin the murder of not only my cousin but her family on her too!”

“Yes sir!” the person on the other end of the Den-Den Mushi.

If some stupid little errand bitch thinks she can get away with killing his cousin who he had trusted the gang to look after, then she had another thing coming. Damn stupid little slut. He was going to get her for this.

* * *

_ Elsewhere in East Blue… _

Seth was cleaning her sword as her older sister Sora was collecting her arrows. Well, that could have gone better. That was more bloody than usual, stupid Nobles hiring bodyguards to protect themselves and those bodyguards being assholes and not even very good. Stupid bandits that tried to get in on Seth’s and Sora’s action. Stupid Nobles should just shut up. Sora didn’t want to deal with them more than she had too.

“Seth! Just get the money already!” Sora shouted at her sister. Sora knew that Seth cleaning her sword was important, but Sora just wanted to get out of here right now. In case they ran into more trouble.

“Right Sora!” Seth nodded as she went to get the money.

Sora put an arrow on her bow and pointed it towards the nobles who was trying to get out of  their coach to do something. Stop them? Run? Who knows, but Sora didn’t care. She just knew that she and Seth needed to be careful.

“Move and I totally won’t shoot you dead,” Sora smiled and said sarcastically to the nobles. There was a reason why she was called ‘Sarcastic Archer’ Sora after all.

* * *

_ Back with the Freedom Fighters… _

“Is the Captain up?” Sin asked as he looked back in the room. Ace was asleep with Luffy near the bed that Macey was sleeping in, with a still sleeping Macey.

“Nope,” Sabo sighed. “And Ace and Luffy both fell asleep too.”

“Yo Captain!” Blue said wearing his marine uniform and it woke Macey up right away.

“Blue?” Macey said as she yawned, sat up and rubbed her eyes. “What’s up…?”

“Garp-san will be in here in like five minutes,” Blue told her with a smile.

Sabo just looked confused as hell. Who the hell was this marine guy and why did he call Macey, Captain? Who was he? Who was this ‘Blue’ guy and how does Macey know him?

“Macey? Whose Blue?” Sabo asked as Ace and Luffy were waking up since they could hear everyone talking.

“Jack’s boyfriend,” Macey answered like it was nothing.

Jack’s… what…?

“I haven’t seen Jacky yet,” Blue frowned and looked depressed suddenly. “Nor little Lavi.” Then whined. “I want to see Jacky before Garp-san comes!”

“…” Ace and Luffy just looked each other then Sabo and Macey having no idea what the hell was going on right now. What was going on…?

“Jack has a boyfriend?” Sabo asked a little shocked as this was the first he was hearing of it. “Are there other members of the Freedom Fighters that  _ aren’t _ here who we haven’t met yet?”

“There’s Blue who you have now met,” Sin answered for Macey as she was yawning. “There’s a friend of Blue’s who only the Captain has met, and then there’s Blue’s cousin Red who is coming from the North Blue to meet up with us. I don’t know the whole story there, just that Red found someone that the Captain wanted him to look for and they’re on the way here.”

“Plus, there’s a sick kid who needs our help with them too,” Macey smiled as she let go of Sabo then got out of the bed. “I need to eat… I’m hungry…” yawning again.

Don dragged Jack and Lavi into the room. Lavi looking like an energizer bunny on a sugar high but not wanting to seem to leave Jack’s side as Jack just looked confused as hell to why he was being dragged as he had a clipboard and pen. Jack must have been checking his medical stock before Don grabbed and dragged him here.

“What the hell Don!?” Jack complained as he struggled to try and escape from the Fishman. “I’m busy! What is going on!?” then he stopped when he saw Blue, blushing a little then he tried to run but Don stopped him. Why were they doing to this Jack?! Were they trying to fucking kill him?! “I’m going! I’m busy! I’m doing medical stock take! Let me go!”

“Did you really think that Marc wouldn’t tell us about the kiss?” Macey smiled and looking happy about it, for some strange reason. Why was Macey smiling about this?!

What…? Jack looked horrified as he went completely red and Blue just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Because well, it was nothing to Blue, Blue loved Jack. Was there something wrong with that? 

“Was there something wrong with me kissing my Jacky?” Blue asked with a happy smile. He didn’t do anything wrong with kissing Jack, so the Captain saw no reason to see anything wrong with it, right?

Ace and Luffy looked even more confused. What was going on? Who was this guy and why was he calling Jack his and calling him Jacky? Sabo looked a little confused as well. He wasn’t completely sure what was going on right now.

“I’m not yours!” Jack shouted without meaning too. But he hated being told who he belonged to, his father use to do that and Jack hated it.“I’m not anyone’s! I don’t belong to anyone!”

Blue just wrapped his arms around Jack, hugging him, seeing that he was upset. “I’m sorry Jacky,” Blue told him who had frozen in Blue’s arms. Jack hasn’t seen or thought that Blue was going to hug him… but Jack really should have known it was going to happen and should have seen it coming. “I didn’t mean it like that. Okay? I didn’t mean to sound like him. I swear. I’m sorry.”

Him? Who the hell was him? Well, at least that’s what Luffy, Ace and Sabo were thinking. Who was Blue talking about? 

Jack grabbed Blue’s arms lightly and just leaned his head against Blue. He knew that Blue didn’t mean anything bad by it. Jack just… he guessed he might have overreacted a little. Blue would never hurt Jack like his father did, Jack knew that. 

“It’s fine…” Jack told Blue with a small smile. He knew that Blue was really sorry for sounding like Jack’s asshole of a father. “Just… just be careful with what words you say, okay?”

“Of course,” Blue smiled as he gave Jack a kiss on the forehead. “I’m sorry I upset you.”

They really are so cute and good together. 

“What hell is going on…?” Ace asked finally, having no idea what was going on as he looked at Macey and pointed at Jack and Blue. This had to be explained soon or else he’d find out for himself - Ace and investigating people didn’t always lead to a happy ending after all.

“I’ll explain later,” Macey smiled. Happy to see that Jack and Blue had made up after their little fight. “But all you need to know is that this Blue, a Freedom Fighter who is undercover at the marines. He’s one of us.”

“Nice to meet you,” Blue smiled and waved with one hand, while the other was around Jack.

“There are members of the crew we haven’t met?” Luffy asked- looking like he was thinking for a moment. “Cool! So Blue’s like a spy or something?”

“Yep!” Macey smiled, happy to see that Luffy didn’t seem upset by it. Ace was a little unreadable right now. And Sabo seemed… okay with it. But he will probably want an explanation about it, which Macey was fine with giving.“To both. Blue here is my eyes and ears in the Marines… when he’s at Marine Headquarters and not having to travel. There’s Red who is an information, material and resource collector who you will get to meet later. Then there’s G. G works with Blue in getting rid of information we don’t want the marines getting a hold of.”

G? What hell kind of name is G?

“Who the hell calls their kid G?” Ace asked.

“That’s so cool!” Luffy said.

“Does G stand for anything?” Sabo asked.

“Yes and no,” Blue answered. “G does stand for something, the problem is that G doesn’t remember or know what it is. G has amnesia and I don’t know what G means or is short for either. I have only known G as G.”

“And how do you know this G person?” Ace asked.

“Is G male or female?” Sabo asked.

“That my young friends, is a secret for now,” Blue smiled as he put one of his fingers to his lips.  “The Captain knows and that’s all that matters and counts. Right Captain?”

“Right!” Macey smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Explanations can wait till later. “All you guys need to know is G is on our side and is our friend and a member of the Freedom Fighters. That’s all there is to it.”

Shao stood near the door with his arms partly crossed. No one had noticed him clearly enough, but that wasn’t the issue. It was what he heard that was an issue and an explanation was needed pronto. “On the contrary, I believe I deserve an explanation on what is going on right now and on other things as well. Like young Elijah calling young Captain Mace, his Captain. His relationship with your ship doctor. This whole ‘spying’ mess. Who are G and Red? After that is explained, I have more questions for you to answer..”

Everyone turned their heads to Shao sharply at his sudden words - clearly his voice was not expected to be heard just then. How long has he been standing there for!?

“Where’s Garp!?” Macey asked worried that the old marine might have overheard or seen any of this. That would not be good and would be a pain in the ass to have to explain.

“He’s with your cook having something to eat,” Shao answered shortly. Then to give them a little bit of a scare he added, “But he will only be distracted for so long.”

Blue and Jack looked at Macey and the others. What were they going to do?

Macey looked Shao dead in the eyes. “If I get Blue to explain as much as he can without saying things he shouldn’t and without you telling Garp, then I am happy for Blue to tell you what is going on in private later. But only if you give me your word that you will not repeat any of it to anyone, especially to Garp, the Marines and the World Government.”

“You have my word that I won’t repeat a thing to anyone,” Shao nodded and told Macey as he looked her dead in the eyes back. “I only want an explanation. I do not want to upset or get anyone in trouble. Nor do I want to blow young Elijah’s cover. Besides, why would I tell anyone? I do not like the Marines or the World Government. I only put up with and like Garp because he is not a bad person. If he was, I would not be here right now. Besides, I am sure there will be a time when and where our friendship will be useless and not needed or wanted anymore. Things happen, both good and bad. Life has taught me that over the past few centuries.”

“Did he just say centuries?” Sin asked looking confused as hell. Was he the only one who heard that? He wasn’t the only one right? The others all heard Shao say centuries too right? 

“Agreed,” Macey smiled. “I believe you. Blue, when you have a chance to talk to Shao in private, please do so and do it truthfully. But you know what you can and cannot say.”

“Right Captain,” Blue nodded and said slowly. He seemed unsure about the whole thing, but if Mace said it was okay then it was okay. 

“All you need to know for now Shao-san,” Macey smiled. “is that Blue is a Freedom Fighter who is doing something important by being undercover in the marines and getting G to help him get rid of any and all important information that could be dangerous or harmful if used against this crew and our allies.” Looking at Luffy, Sabo and Ace when she said allies. “Okay?”

“Fair enough,” Shao nodded then looked at Blue and Macey. “Would I be able to borrow your information network in the future for…. Information on a personal matter?”

“I see nothing wrong with that,” Macey smiled. She didn’t see anything wrong with it. If it was part of the price of keeping Blue’s and G’s covers in check and a secret, then Macey was fine with it.“As long as it doesn’t put us in danger that is.”

“It shouldn’t,” Shao told the young blonde.

“Then sure,” the blonde smiled and nodded. “Blue can give you one of his special snails to keep in contact with him and he can get a hold of us if you ever need us Shao-san.”

“Thank you,” Shao bowed gratefully. It was not a very common sight to see someone bow to a pirate crew that’s for sure.

“Blue, let go of Jack now,” Macey smiled.

“Right…” Blue muttered unhappy letting Jack go.

“Macey…” Sabo said as he got up.

“What’s up?” she smiled to the younger blonde.

“There was something I wanted to tell you,” Sabo said. Seeing this as the perfect time to tell her that he wanted to join her crew. 

“Yeah? What?” Macey asked a little excitedly since she had no idea what it was. Well, at least Macey didn’t think she knew what it was. 

“You’ve made up your mind about whose crew you’re going join Sab?” Ace grinned.

“I’ve known the whole-time Ace,” Sabo smiled to his slightly older brother.

What…?

“Whose crew Sabo?!” Luffy asked excitedly.

“What…?” Macey asked looking a little confused. What were they talking about?

“I decided that I don’t want to be the Captain of my own crew anymore,” Sabo smiled and explained to the older blonde. “I want to join a crew. Your crew, Macey. If you’ll have me.”

“WHAT?!” Ace shouted in shocked- not seeing that coming from any distance that could’ve possibly let him know ahead of time.

“I’m cool with that!” Luffy smiled. “It means Sabo doesn’t have to choose between me and Ace then!”

Sabo wanted to join to the Freedom Fighters?

Everyone stopped and looked at Macey. This was her call and she had the final say if it was yes or no. But was there a reason for Macey to say no? Then again, was there a reason why she should say yes as well?

“Captain?” Don asked as she seemed to have her eyes closed and seemed to be thinking. Did Mace really have to think this over?

“Mace?” Sin asked nervously. He thought that Macey would have said yes right away. Why was she thinking about this?

“Captain, you listening?” Jack called to her. Maybe she fell asleep?

Ace and Luffy looked at each other then Sabo then Macey. Why did Macey seem to be very deep in thought about this?

And no, Ace wasn’t mad about Sabo wanting to join Macey’s crew. But he was going to have a little talk to Sabo about it later. To just make sure that his blonde and slightly younger brother was completely and utterly sure about it.

Lavi wasn’t sure what was going on right now other than that blonde girl captain seemed to be thinking.

Sabo was nervous, why was Macey thinking like this? Was it really bad that Sabo wanted to join? Does she have to weigh up the pros and cons of Sabo joining? Why hasn’t Macey said anything? More importantly, was it a yes or a no?   

“I’m hungry!” Macey whined as her stomach grumbled. “MAX! FOOD!”

Don and Sin cracked up laughing as Jack just shook his head. Blue was trying his hardest to not laugh at Macey and her, well, normalcy. Lavi had no idea what was going on as Shao just sighed and shook his head not understanding what was going on right now at all, but was assuming this was normal for the young captain since some of her crew was laughing right now. Sabo wasn’t sure if it was a good thing that Macey hasn’t said no yet but at the same time, it’s not like she has said yes either. While Ace was working out if he should try and strangle Macey or not since she hasn’t said yes or no to Sabo about joining her crew and now Luffy was hungry too. The talk and mention of food was making him hungry.

“I’m confused…” Lavi said. “Is it a yes or no for blonde boy to join?” Not sure who the blonde boy was. He hasn’t really met anyone and doesn’t really know anyone’s names. But Lavi did know that blonde boy was older than him. 

“Sabo,” Sabo told Lavi. “My name is Sabo.”

“Why would I say no to Sabo to joining?” Macey asked and said to everyone- as if it was dumbest thing that someone could have asked and said to her. “I don’t even need to think about that. I wouldn’t say no to it.”

“Then what were you thinking so hard about!?” Ace shouted feeling like he could’ve face palmed right then at the insanity of the whole thing.

“I was thinking about what I want to eat, of course!” Macey answered very seriously.

What…? Seriously?!

Why did that seem like a Luffy answer…? 

“For real!?” Ace shouted a little annoyed right now.

“Yeah,” Macey answered, deadpanned. “And I can’t decide because I’m too hungry. I’m hungry~ MAX! FOOD!”

“So I’m a Freedom Fighter then?” Sabo asked.

Macey smiled, “Sabo, as far as I am concerned- you, Ace and Luffy are all Freedom Fighters till you have your own Crew and Pirate Crew name. I would never say or think of you guys otherwise, your family!”

“I’m a Straw-Hat!” Luffy grinned. “I’m Monkey D. Luffy! Captain of the Straw-Hats Pirates!”

“And I’m a Spade!” Ace grinned too. “I’m Portgas D. Ace! Captain of the Spade Pirates!”

“I’m a Freedom Fighter!” Sabo smiled, joining in on what his brothers were doing. “I’m Blake Sabo! I have no idea what my position is on this crew!” What is Sabo’s position in the crew…? 

“And I’m a Freedom Fighter!” Macey grinned right back to younger two captains. “I’m Mace! Captain of the Freedom Fighters! Welcome to the FF-S-SH Alliance! Captain Ace of the Spade Pirates and Captain Luffy of the Straw-Hat Pirates!”

“The what?” Ace asked.

“What’s an alliance? Can I eat it?” Luffy asked Sabo.

“Sabo can be Head Navigator!” Macey smiled and told Sabo, giving him a position that she thought would best suit the younger blonde. “And he can work with me and Don! And the FF-S-SH Alliance. The Freedom Fighters, Spades and Straw-Hats Alliance of course! No matter what, you guys are family and friends so that’s means we’re allies! So it’s only right that we have an alliance then!”

“It’s like a big friendship,” Sabo explained as simply as he could so Luffy could understand what an alliance was. Saying it was a like a big friendship was the only way that Sabo could think of explaining it to his younger brother. 

“Cool!” Luffy cheered. “I want in! Ace and Sabo are my brothers so it’s only right that I have an alliance with them!”

“My thoughts exactly Lu!” Macey smiled.

“So, what do we do in alliances?” Ace asked after a moment since he had never been in one before. Well, at least Ace didn’t think he has ever been in an alliance. 

“We help each other out and protect each other!” Macey smiled, mostly explaining her understanding of what an alliance is. “Kind of like what we’re already doing now, only once you guys leave when your seventeen. If you're ever in trouble and need us, we will come to your aide and help you, and vice-versa. Easy really.”

“I like it!” Luffy cheered.

“So we can take down other crews and stuff together then?” Ace asked out of curiosity. “Like Whitebeard?”

“I would rather you want to take on someone else, since Whitebeard and his crew are my family since my dad is his First Mate... but yeah, pretty much,” Macey nodded, seeing what Ace meant when he had asked. 

“Nice, I like it.” Ace grinned.

“Now, we better get ready for Garp-san to come and say good-bye!” Macey smiled and told everyone who was in the navigation room. “Then we set sail!”

“Aye-aye captain!”

“Right Mace!”

“Welcome to the Freedom Fighters Officially, Head Navigator Sabo,” Macey smiled and put her hand out to him. “It’s great to have you in the crew.”

“Yeah, same to you too,” Sabo smiled and take Macey’s hand. “Captain.” 


	22. Chapter 21

FFP Chapter 21

_ A few days in the future… North Blue to East Blue, somewhere on along the sea… _

Doflamingo smiled, they finally had a number for the Freedom Fighters. It had taken a bit of time and a surprising amount of work, but they finally had a number to call. Plus, Doflamingo was waiting for Vergo to get back to him on and all information he can find on Captain Mace. And Doflamingo was still going over his books and his memories on why the name sounded so familiar… there had to be a reason why the damn name Mace was ringing a bell to him! But how and why!? 

Doflamingo wish he knew why though! Why the hell does the name ring such a bell? Why does feel so important? Like he could use it to his advantage somehow.

“Doffy?” Baby 5 said knocking on the door. “There’s a call for you.”

“Thank you, Baby,” Doflamingo said with a small nod as he took the snail from her. “You may go now. This is a private matter.” 

“Of course,” Baby 5 nodded then closed the door behind her as she left the room so Doffy could talk to whoever he was going to talk to in private.

“Hello Corazon,” Doflamingo smiled as he talked to the snail. “My first Corazon. How are we?”

“I am well Doffy,” Vergo answered. “But I do not have long so we may make this quick please?”

“Of course,” Doflamingo said with a small grin. “What have you found on our dear Captain Mace of the Freedom Fighters?”

“Vice Admiral Garp made a report and with that information I was about to find out who Captain Mace really is,” Vergo answered.

Who she really is? What did Vergo mean by that? This sounds interesting and promising.

“Oh ho? What do you mean?” Doflamingo asked with a small frown on his face. He wasn’t sure if this was good or not. Was this ‘Mace’ going to get in the way of their plans?

“You remember Aschgate?” Vergo asked, in an interesting sounding voice.

Aschgate? As in Naomi? As in Aschgate Naomi? The devil fruit researcher? Of course Doflamingo remembered the woman, she was the one who got away from him. The damn woman would have been very useful, well her family research would have been anyway. Too bad her and her family’s research on devil fruit was destroyed.

“As in that woman researcher we met officially about ten years ago?” Doflamingo asked on in interest. Wasn’t the island she from got destroyed or something around four years ago? Doflamingo had heard and had met the woman before ten years ago. But Doflamingo didn’t officially meet or get to talk to her till ten years ago. She had a child with her at the time as well if Doflamingo’s memory served correctly.

“Do you remember what she had called her child?”

“Something like Lacey? Mackenzie?” No wait, that was wrong. It rhythmed with Ace… Mace! It was Macey! An evil grin appeared on Doflamingo’s face. “No, wait. It was Macey.”

“Correct. This Captain Mace, she matches the only photo I could find of Aschgate Macey. Just older. I believe they are the same person…. And I wasn’t the only one who was looking up information on her either. I was able to copy everything I could before the information suddenly disappeared and was permanently deleted. I am waiting on hard copies to come as well. Hopefully my contact will come back with the hard copy information.”

Oh ho ho? Things had seemed to gotten interesting. Maybe Doffy won’t be killing the crew of young Miss Captain Mace quite yet. Doffy should be able to use this information to his advantage somehow.

“Aschgate, hmm?” Doffy couldn’t help but grin and smile evilly. He couldn’t get his hands on the Aschgate Family research last time and he thought that he never would, with the research thought to have been destroyed when the island was and there were no reported survivors. Did that mean that he might have a chance to get it, finally? “That’s an interesting ace card you just gave me Vergo. Thank you.” Doflamingo was definitely going use it against Young Captain Mace, or should he say Young Captain Macey. 

* * *

_ Present time… with the Freedom Fighters, Garp and Shao.   _

“Oh! Sabo, here you are!” Garp grinned as Max and he walked into the navigation room. Kaitlyn come into the room with Marc. Max handed Macey and Sabo some food. West was still hidden away in the ship, so he couldn’t walk around freely at the moment. They needed to wait for Garp and his Marines to go before West could do that. So currently, West was being hidden away in the library that they had, which was really just a bedroom turned storage room with a lot of books in it. It was really where Macey stored all the unimportant books, a make-shifted library.

West will be able to move freely, once Garp and his friends leave.

“Thanks Max!” Macey smiled. “You’re the best!”

Max blushed lightly as rubbed the back of his neck. The guy gets easily embarrassed sometimes. “Thanks Lady… I mean, thanks Captain Mace.”

“I like your cook here young Mace!” Garp told Macey as Garp put his arms around Max’s shoulders. Macey and Jack noticed right away that Max had flinched at the contact. It had nothing to do with Garp himself; Garp was an all right guy. For a marine. It had everything to do about Max’s past. “He’s very good!”

Max looked at Mace, partly afraid as he gripped a tray in his arms. Max had nightmares from his time as a cook and sex slave before Macey and the others saved him. So, unwanted contacted… it was not something that Max was quite used too. Especially from a stranger. The only ones who really touched Max at all are Macey when she gives hugs, Don or Sin when they pat Max on the shoulder or back lightly or Jack when he does a check-up. Other than that, no one touches Max- Marc doesn’t like touching people, especially when he knows that they don’t liked to be touched, like Max. So Marc avoids touching Max unless he is getting the cook’s attention. Blue is rarely here and the only person that Blue normally touches is Jack. Red isn’t a touchy-feely person, so the only real contact from the older guy is when he wants a person’s attention. Max has never met G, so Max is not sure what he or she is like and Kaitlyn isn’t really a touchy-feely either.

Though, the small touch that Max gets from touching people’s hands lightly when he gives him food or a plate or whatever doesn’t bother him. It’s other forms of contact that he doesn’t like and is uncomfortable with. Sabo and Ace doesn’t really touch or hug Max, unless they are getting his attention and Luffy… well, he’s Luffy. Max is still getting to use to the little rubber terror but Max didn’t mind too much when Luffy touches him, after all, Luffy’s a kid and he doesn’t fully understand personal space.

Even with Sabo and Ace trying to explain it to him. All Luffy seems to understand with ‘personal space’, is that sometimes he shouldn’t touch Max because Max doesn’t like people touching him. but then Luffy forgets and ends up touching or hugging Max again later. So, Max was slowly getting use to Luffy and his… behaviour.

“Nice to know Garp-san,” Macey said, with an odd-looking smile on her face. Garp better let Max go if he knows what is good for him, or Macey is going to cut his hand off. Macey doesn’t want Max to feel or be uncomfortable in their ship, their home.

Shao removed Garp’s arm from around the red hair cook as quickly as he could. Shao could see that the cook, Max. Shao could see that he did not seem uncomfortable with the contact that Garp was giving him, but that smile on Macey’s face though… it reminded Shao of Naomi and the way she used to smile before she tried to break someone’s arm or leg, or nose. The reason why was not always clear, but Shao knew that look. Shao might have only known Naomi for a week many years ago. But a facial expression like that… it was not something that anyone could forget quite so easily.

Shao could say one thing for sure- Macey was her mother’s daughter. There are many things that Macey did that reminded Shao of Naomi. Then again, a child normally learned their mannerisms and behaviours from their parents. So, Shao could see all of Naomi’s bad habits in Macey right now. As they were young Macey’s bad habits as well. Like getting worked up and annoyed about being called ‘girl’. 

“I believe we are saying good-bye Garp,” Shao said to Garp who just looked at Shao a little funny. Garp didn’t seem to understand that he had been making Max uncomfortable without meaning too. “Good-bye Captain Mace,” Shao nodded to her then to everyone else. “Good-bye Garp’s grandsons. Good-bye Freedom Fighters.”

“Good-bye Shao-san,” Macey smiled. “Good-bye Elijah. Good-bye Garp.”

“Bye bye Grandpa!” Luffy smiled. “Bye Blue! Bye Tiger man!”

Macey wasn’t going to correct Luffy on that. Luffy was calling Blue, Blue because of his blue hair and because that’s what the others were calling him before and with Shao, well, he pretty much does look like a Tiger man, so Macey saw no point in correcting Luffy on that. 

“Luffy!” Sabo said in a stern voice. “It’s Shao-san. Not Tiger man.”

“But Tiger man is easier to remember!” Luffy whined.

How was Tiger man easier to remember then Shao?

“Bye,” was all Ace said.

“Good bye Shao-san, Elijah-san and Shitty Gramps,” Sabo smiled and bowed. “I hope we see each other again. But under different circumstances.” In all honesty, Sabo didn’t want to see Garp again. The man was insane, but still, he was family and Sabo’s Shitty Gramps. Like it or not. So it was only polite to say ‘I hope we see each other again, but under different circumstances.’ 

“Good-bye,” the Freedom Fighters all said.

Kaitlyn said nothing, she technically wasn’t a Freedom Fighter. She hasn’t actually joined the crew, well, at least not officially anyway. But at the same time, it’s not like she has said that she didn’t want to join the crew officially either.

Don’t get Kaitlyn wrong- the crew isn’t too bad. A bit nosey and noisy but other than that, they’re fine. They’re really nice, funny, sweet, friendly, protective, generous and patience. Kaitlyn doesn’t know if she wanted join, but Kaitlyn did know that whether she liked it or not, it did kind of hurt thinking about leaving and not seeing any of them again…

Captain Macey was really cool and nice. The cook, Max, could be a little pushy at times, but that was mostly because he was trying to get Kaitlyn to eat. Don, the First Mate, well, he kind of saved Kaitlyn’s life and was the one who had brought her onto the ship. The doctor Jack, he was… Kaitlyn wasn’t sure what to think of him- he was kind of bossy and pushy but at the same time he seemed to let the others walk over him. Marc, the musician, he was fine and had being telling and showing Kaitlyn a lot of his explosives, even said that Kaitlyn can help him test out a new explosive sometime. They couldn’t test the new explosive out yet, they had to wait because Sin would kill them if they hurt eh ship, but he still said that she could help and she couldn’t wait.

Then there were the brothers. Ace was kind of cool and interesting, he seemed to understand Kaitlyn’s feelings about her parents and not wanting to be compared to them and not liking that people were going after her just because of who they are. Sabo was… Kaitlyn wasn’t sure. He seemed to be okay and really nice, but she felt like there was something she was missing about him, like he was hiding something or something. Then there’s Luffy… Kaitlyn was not sure what to make of Luffy at all, to say that he is unique and different is the understatement of the century. But, he wasn’t too bad. Expect when he was being nosy and annoying.

But overall, they didn’t seem too bad. 

“We will see each other again! I will make sure of it!” Garp grinned as he hugged Luffy, Sabo, Ace and Macey. Why Macey too? Garp wasn’t too sure, he just hugged her as well. It just felt right. Lavi stayed as far away as he could from Garp. And of course, Ace was protesting about the hug.

“Bye-Bye Blue,” Lavi smiled and waved to said person.

“Bye-bye young Lavi,” Blue smiled and waved back. “I’m sure we see each other again.” Because Blue was going to be making sure of it. After all, Jack was here and there was no way in hell that Blue was going to leave Jack. “Good-bye, Doctor Jack….” For now, was left unsaid and Jack was blushing and not looking at Blue at all.

“Good-bye…” Jack muttered.

Garp looked between Blue and Jack for a moment. As if he was trying to get an understanding from something. But he said nothing as he shrugged it off, putting it down under- deal with it if it becomes a problem later on.

“Time to go then!” Garp said as he put Luffy, Sabo, Ace and Macey down. “We will see each other again my shitty grandsons and Captain Mace.”

“Maybe on an unofficial matter next time would be best,” Macey smiled and nodded. “Your welcomed aboard any time Garp-san. Just let me know when first please.”

“Of course!” Garp laughed.

Why do they have a feeling that the visits are going to be random and out of the blue? (pun not intended) And without warning? Unless Blue knows about them and warns them about the visits first.

* * *

_ Alexia Island, New World, Whitebeard Pirates… _

Marco was pacing. Marco has been a little on edge since talking to Macey. Everyone thought it would make him happy, which he was at first. Then suddenly he started to get his ‘mama bird’ look and started pacing. Like he was thinking about something, for some reason or was worried about something, for some reason. The problem was, no-one was sure what Marco was worried about. 

“Marco my son, what is wrong?” Pops asked.

Marco stopped and looked at Pops. “I have a bad feeling Pops…”

What…?

“What about?” Vista asked. “Is it the same one like when….” Vista didn’t finish the sentence. Everyone knew what Vista was talking about. They have lost many brothers, sisters and Naomi was just one of them over the years. So if Pops or Marco or anyone said they had a bad feeling, there was a reason behind it.

“No, not the same as when Cole died-yoi,” Marco told Vista. “Remind me when we call Macey and West later, that West needs to visit Charlie and see how the kid is doing. Charlie still lives in the East Blue doesn’t she?”

“Right,” Vista nodded. Well, as far as they knew Charlie still lived in the East Blue, since that’s where Colin was from. Charlie was Colin’s younger sister, though Colin was enough to be Charlie’s dad.  

“I’m back!” a voice shouted across the deck.

The crew turned to see a beautiful woman in her mid-thirties though she looks like she is still in her twenties with long dark brown hair with blonde highlights that was tied back in a ponytail and dark shiny brown eyes, who was a hundred and seventy-three centimetres tall wearing long black jeans, dark brown laced boots, a grey, black and white shirt and a dark red jacket plus a pink headband to keep her hair out of her eyes. Her glasses were safely in their case in her black travel bag.

“Melody!” the crew cheered as the Head Nurse and Doctor walked into the Moby Dick. They had come to Alexia Island to pick Mel up. This was the island that Melody and her mother Eva were from before they met Whitebeard and his crew. Eva had left to be with Melody’s father, when he died, Melody and Eva were stuck in the Grandline. Then they met Whitebeard and the others. Eva and Melody were the first to join Pop’s crew, after Marco of course. Marco and Melody had both been very young when they had joined Pop’s crews.

“Marc!” Melody pouted, seeing that Marco seemed to be pacing and worrying for whatever reason. She thought he would have given her hug or something by now. They pretty much grew up together and were as close as a brother and sister could be, blood didn’t factor in at all. “Yo Marc! Marco!”

Melody was the only one in the whole crew who could get away with calling Marco Marc.

“Melody!” Haruta shouted and ran into her arms, hugging the older girl. “Your back! How was Mama Eva’s funeral?”

Eva had passed away and Melody left to take care of a few things. Since Eva had left the crew due to her not really being to fight like she uses to be able and she didn’t want to be a burden to Whitebeard, his crew, her family and to her daughter. So, Eva decided to go back to her island and be a doctor there.

Eva had left not long after they had found out about Naomi’s death. Melody had gone with mother to make sure that she got to Alexia Island okay then came back. Melody and Marco pretty much had a talk and small cry together. Melody was the only one that Marco would talk to about the whole thing till Macey reappeared.

The Whitebeards’ all did their own thing when they had heard that Eva had passed. It was okay though; she passed away peacefully in her sleep.

“It was okay, sad but it went well,” Melody smiled then pointed to Marco. “What’s wrong with Marc?”

“He has a bad feeling!” Haruta told Melody. Melody instantly looked worried. “But I don’t know what about…”

“Pops?” Marco said finally speaking up and looking at his father. “I… I’m worried Macey.”

The crew all sighed. They should have known, oh, wait. They did! They just don’t know _WHY_ Marco was worried about Macey right now.

“Oh? You don’t think she is safe?” Pops asked.

“No, it’s not that,” Marco answered with a shake of his head. “It’s more… it’s just… I don’t know why but… I… I have a feeling that Macey was not as happy or as fine as she was trying to make herself out to be when we were talking…”

“What do you mean?” Thatch asked.

“Yes Marco,” Izo nodded in agreement. “What do you mean?”

“Macey and I talked for a while,” Marco told them. They all knew that. And it totally wasn’t because they were spying and eavesdropping on them or anything. “And things seemed to be really good. Then when I was saying good-bye to her since it was getting so late and she’s still kid so she needs to sleep and rest… I don’t know… it felt like she didn’t want to stop talking to me…”

“Probably because you’re her father and you two have never officially met?” Kingdew offered as an answer. “So she just wanted to talk and get to know you better?”

“I don’t think that’s it-yoi,” Marco shook his head. “Macey… she witnessed her mother’s death. She watched her home being destroyed and her family research and legacy. And she couldn’t do anything about it. How would that make any of us feel? Let alone a kid? Imagine how scary and frustrating that would have been…”

No-one said anything as they thought about it. It would have felt horrible and they would have hate it. It would have been terrifying not being able to do anything when you would think you should have done or should be doing something to help. Let along being a kid and that happening… Macey must have nightmares and scary flashbacks and stuff…carrying such a burden… it would haunt them, let alone a kid.

Wait… is there someone in the crew that Macey can talk to about this?

“You think that Macey could have trauma?” Melody said. Reading where Marco was going with this. “Like Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or something? You think she didn’t want to hang up because she didn’t want to go to sleep and have nightmares?”

“Exactly-yoi,” Marco nodded then noticed Melody. “Oh, welcome back Melody. I hope everything was fine with your trip and the funeral?”

Melody looked annoyed then went to kick Marco in the head, but it didn’t work. Marco easily caught Melody’s leg.

“Asshole!” Melody told him.

“Nice to see you again too,” Marco lightly chuckled.

Okay, Whitebeard can’t blame Marco for being worried about Macey. Especially with reasoning like that. Whitebeard hoped that his granddaughter is okay and that she does have someone to talk to and share her burden with. It would not be good if she was keeping things bottled up.

“You think she has someone to talk to about this?” Pops asked.

Marco sighed as he let go of Melody’s leg, who just looked really annoyed at him then stuck her tongue out at him.

“I hope she does-yoi… but I don’t know… it was just a sense and feeling I got Pops,” Marco told his father. “I’m worried about her… I don’t know if the girl I was talking to- the happy and go-lucky person is the real Macey or just a mask she puts on to make everyone else around her happy and feel better… I’m worried Pops.”

“What are you going to do about it then?” Pops asked, now worried himself. “You can always make Macey and her crew come here to the New World. But that could also put them in danger since they are kids and I don’t know how well they will be handle things here. Even though we can always put them on one of our protected islands to hide them and have them train. But if Macey is anything like Naomi, which I believe my grand-daughter will be….”

“She won’t like that,” Marco sighed knowing what Pops meant. Marco knew and was sure of one thing, Macey was his and Naomi’s daughter. So there was no way in hell that Macey would want to be put on an island for her and her crew’s ‘own safety’. “Macey is so much like her mother I don’t know what she has even gotten from me, other than my clothes, hair colour and eye colour-yoi.”

“I’m sure she has your smarts Marco,” Vista told Marco.

“Her mother was even smarter than me-yoi,” Marco reminded Vista. It was true, Naomi was the smartest person that Marco knew. She just had a very childish personality at times and did not like being told she was wrong, since it was very rare for her to ever be wrong in the first place. “Despite her short temper and unique attitude towards things and people, she was a fucking genius.”

“Then again, you had to be a genius to understand anything that she wrote in that book of hers with research,” Thatch told Marco, reminding Marco that Naomi did write in code to keep her family research safe from anyone or anything thinking of stealing or looking at it. “And to understand devil fruits and stuff too. Plus, she spoke like every language known to freaking mankind! How many people do you know who speak that many languages and pretty much sound like a local?”

“You both know what I mean,” Vista sighed and shook his head at them. “Naomi was ridiculously book smart but her sea-smarts and street-smarts were… interesting to say the least. Let’s just hope that Macey has some of Marco’s smarts in there, not just her mothers or I feel sorry for that crew of hers. They have no idea what they have gotten themselves in for.”

“Like we ever did when it came to Naomi,” Namur said. “That lady was just crazy. We never knew what was going to happened with her.”

“Naomi wasn’t crazy!” Melody told them. A little annoyed that they could say those things about her, especially since she was dead and couldn’t beat the hell out of them for saying them. Wait… that was probably why they were saying those things, but that's not the point right now! They still shouldn’t be saying things like that about Naomi! “She was just a little different and didn’t take shit from no-one. There’s a difference!”

That was saying it nicely…

“What do you want to do Marco?” Pops asked him. It was Marco’s decision on what they should do, Macey was his daughter after all. Everyone turned and looked at Marco.

Marco sighed as he thought about it. “I’ll just see how things go… if my feeling gets worse or if it is really bad like when I meet Macey for the fifth anniversary in the West Blue. Then I will drag her and her crew here, kicking and screaming if I have too-yoi.”

“What’s going on everyone?” Teach asked, just now getting back from a small mission that he had been sent on.  

“Nothing Teach,” Marco smiled. He remembered how Naomi didn’t like Teach, especially his interest in her family’s devil fruit research. It might be better to not talk too much about Macey around him. “Back to work everyone-yoi!” Marco told them all as he took Melody’s bags. “Maybe we talk more in private Mel?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Melody nodded. “Come along Haruta!” dragging their youngest crew member with them.

Teach just looked around him as everyone went back to doing whatever it was they were doing or going and doing chores. What was that about?

* * *

_ A few days later… An island in the East Blue… _

Britta stay hidden behind some carts till the voices she recognised disappeared. Damn that was close. Britta really needs to get out and off this island! But how? And where to?

Britta looked around the docks just where she was hidden quickly. A ship…?

_ Free Flyer _ \- that was an odd name for a ship but at the same time it was kind of interesting. Britta looked around her quickly and show no-one then climbed onto the ship quickly as she looked around it. She could tell it was being used by someone, well, at least by some group. Who though…. Britta wasn’t sure.

An idea hit Britta, it was risky because if she got caught, only the sea gods would know what would happen to her. But, if Britta stayed on this ship, but hidden somewhere, probably wherever they have their cargo. Then she can leave the ship at the next island or maybe even the next blue depending on where this ship is going!

It was risky since Britta didn’t know who the owner was or how they would react if they found her… but it was better than staying here! Especially after she had seen that the Marines had put a bounty on her head. She couldn’t stay on the island anymore, so she’ll just leave and hid on this ship. Everything should be fine as long Britta doesn’t get caught.

Now… where would the cargo area be…? That would be the best place to hide.

* * *

Sin looked at the chick who just hopped onto the _Free Flyer_. Who was she and what was she doing on his ship? Well, on the Freedom Fighters’ Ship, but it was partly his. Sin did build her after all. 

“That way,” Sin heard the girl mutter to herself.

Wait… no, she wasn’t a girl. She seemed to be older than Sin since he was sixteen. She seemed to be closer to Jack’s and Blue’s age than Sin’s but she wasn’t older than Red. So, she must be around eighteen, so yeah, that would make her around the same age as Blue and Jack. But who she was and what was doing on the _Free Flyer_? She was not a member of the crew, they only had two female members- their Captain Mace who was twelve and their newest female… now that Sin thinks about it, is Kaitlyn actually officially a member of the crew?

Not like it mattered right now.

Speaking of Macey. Since they left Garp, the Marines, Shao and Blue. They decided to stop at this island to restock up on food and because West wanted to take Macey shopping for presents or something. Wanting to spend some uncle-daughter time with her or something. They left a little while ago…

Sin hopes that Jack or Max or hell, even Don had warned West to not take Macey to pub or tavern. Because if Macey ended up drinking alcohol… it did not end for someone and Sin DID NOT want to be that person.

* * *

Jack sighed as he looked through the medical records of the crew. Damn it, this can’t be right and yet it was. Jack was going to have to talk to Max about this. This was not a good, not a good thing at all. Good thing that Marc is doing the shopping with Lavi, Kaitlyn, Ace, Sabo and Luffy right now.

People would freak out if they saw Don, Jack doesn’t understand why people are scared or get freaked by Fishman, especially one like Don, he was really nice and cool. So Don was in the kitchen with Max right now. Max got too nervous in big crowds or group of people so someone else normally does the shopping, just with a shopping list that Max had written. Sin rarely leaves the ship, only doing it when he feels comfortable, which is a rare thing.

“I need to talk to Max…” Jack sighed as he grabbed Macey’s folder again. He needed to double check with Max on his concern. Something was not right and he needed to talk to Max about this. It didn’t matter if Don heard about it, he was the First Mate and he should know when things are going on with the captain, especially something that is, to Jack, as concerning as this.

* * *

Sin looked over a store he could see from the mast of the ship. It looked like had…

Sin noticed Jack and let go of the mast, landing on his feet right next to the doctor, scaring the hell out of older teen at the same time. Sin was use to falling and landing on his feet, he jumps or falls from the masts of the ship all the time. So the crew should be used to it by now too since Sin does it all the time. 

“Holy shit!” Jack shouted as he felt something land right next to him. So the young doctor looked and noticed that it was just Sin. “For fuck sakes Sin! Don’t scare me like that!” Seriously, why does Sin do that? It freaks Jack and the others out every single time he does! Though… they should be used to it by now… but still! 

“I’m leaving the ship for a few minutes to check something out,” Sin told Jack.

Jack was a little in shock. Sin was leaving the ship? To check something out?

“Where and why?” was all came out of Jack’s mouth. After all, this was Sin. He doesn’t just leave the _Free Flyer_ to ‘check anything’ out. Unless there was a good reason for it. So why was Sin doing it now? 

“I thought I saw something and I want to check it out,” was all Sin said then he pointed to the toy store which only confused Jack more. “I’m going over for a few minutes. If I am not back in five minutes. Please come looking for me.”

Jack just sighed. Macey is the weird and mysterious one, not Sin. So why was he acting like this right now?

“Okay, sure,” Jack said waving it off. Jack would just ask Don about it. Don knows Sin best, after the Captain. Since Jack is pretty sure if he asks Macey about it, she will say to ask or talk to Don or Sin about it. So it was just quicker and easier to ask Don, since Sin would most likely not answer. 

Sin gave a small smile and nodded. Jumping from the deck of the ship to the dock without any effect in it at all.

Jack swore he is the most normal one in this crew. As normal as a run away Marine brat who is in love with a guy who looks like girl, who is pretty much his best friend and who is a doctor though he has no formal training except for what his mother who was a marine doctor has taught him and what he has learned through book, can be normal…. Right… there is nothing normal about that….

No-one else on this crew could be normal… were they?

Jack sighed and shook his head. Still, out of everyone here. Jack is the most normal. Jack just kept walking towards the kitchen. He needed to talk to Max about Captain Mace… then talk to Don about Sin.

Sin walked right to the window and he stared at the toy in front of him. It was a dog… it looked like the one… it… it looked just like the one from Sin’s childhood that he had given to Soul after the Celestial Dragon forced Sin to eat his fruit and then kill everyone he ever knew and loved… the small dog… Sammy….

That’s the name that Sign and Soul had given the dog- Sammy, an S name, like theirs and their parents and little Soul’s. Sammy was all that Sin and Soul had left from their home, from their town, from their childhood and from their island. Sammy had disappeared when Soul was killed, all of Soul’s old life and his life at the time- it had all died when Soul died. Sin felt like his whole life had died when Soul had been killed.

Sammy… Soul…

Sin put his hand up to the window, it looked weird to the people walking around. It was nice looking, the toy and was from the New World. Just like Sin and Soul were. All Sin could see when he saw the toy was Soul’s smiling face and the few good and nice memories that Sin did have. All of them with Soul. Though those memories were also of that time when he was that bastard and was killing people. But still… the happy memories of Soul and him… Sin missed those times. Sin missed Soul.

“Can I help sir?” a young female store clerk asked. Though, she was around the same age of Sin.

“The dog…” Sin said looking and pointing at the stuff toy grey and brown dog in the window. “It is from the New World?”

“Yes, it was very popular over there for many years so the company has decided to try here in the Blues after a huge success in the Grandline,” the clerk explained. “Well, at least that’s what I was told sir. They say you name the dog yourself. Why?”

“I’m from the New World,” Sin lightly smiled. “I remember having one when I was younger when I lived there… but, it got lost before I was young teen.”

The clerk nodded her head. “Would you like to buy one? To replace the one, you lost?”

Sin looked at the window. It might be childish and Sin didn’t know how the others would react… but yes, Sin wanted another one.

“I would very much like that,” Sin smiled and the young female clerk blushed. She had never seen such a cute guy, nor has she never met or seen anyone from the New World.

“Of course sir,” the girl nodded. “Come with me and I will organise it for you… what would you like to call him?”

Sin smiled again, though Sign and Sin called the dog Sammy. Soul has always called the toy by a different name.

“Doggy,” Sin smiled, already knowing what he was going to tell the toy. He was going to name the toy the same name that Soul called it. No matter how many times Sin had told Soul the dog was called Sammy, Soul kept calling him Doggy. “That’s what my baby brother use to call ours before he died and Sammy was lost”

* * *

“Max?” Jack said as he knocked on the kitchen door and opened it. “We need to talk. Do you some time?”

Don and Max looked over at Jack.

“Sure Jack…” Max nodded, a little nervous about why Jack wanted to talk. “What is going on? What do we need to talk about?”

“It’s about the captain,” Jack said as he closed the door behind him and came into the kitchen.

“What about the captain?” Don asked worried.

“This going to sound crazy and maybe a little rude,” Jack signed as he put the file on the bunch and sat down at it. “It will sound crazy and you might not understand what I am talking about. But I am worried about the Captain’s weigh.”

“What…?” Don and Max both said looking at him. Max looked at Jack very confused. “What are you talking about?”

“The captain eats a lot, yes?” Jack said putting out some papers. “More than most of us. Nearly every day, correct?”

“Right…” Max nodded, confused on why he was asked this.

“Did you know that we all have an average height and weight?” Jack said looking at Don and Sin seriously. “For our ages and our sexes? It is different for Mermen, Mermaids and Merfolk of course. I do not know the numbers for them, but I do know the approximate numbers for humans.” Showing Don and Max the paperwork that he had. “For example, the average weight for a 9 year old is 29 kilograms or 64 pounds and the average weight of a 12 year old is 41.71 kilograms or 92 pounds. There’s a 12.71 kilogram or 28 pounds difference.”

Max and Don nodded their heads, not fully understanding what Jack was talking about but they understand enough. But why was Jack asking or telling them this?

“When I joined- Macey was 9 and weighed around 29.5 kilograms or 65 pounds,” Jack told the First Mate and the Cook. “I’m worried, because Macey has always been tall for her age, especially for a girl. No offence meant to the captain, we all respect her.  But I am worried, she still somehow only weighs 29.5 kilograms or 65 pounds. I do not understand how the captains weight is still the same as it was 3 years ago. That should be wrong, no matter what happens. Macey should not weigh the same as she did 3 years ago, especially with and considering how much Macey eats. I do not understand how this is possible.”

“….” Neither Max or Don said anything. They weren’t sure what to say or think about this.

“How the hell doesn’t the captain gain any weight!?” Jack said in frustration. “The captain is underweight for not only her age but her height as well! Do you have idea what kind of damage that does to a body?!”

“No…” Max answered. Now Jack was just confusing Max. Was this the same as Max trying to get Kaitlyn to eat because she looks so thin and pale and hungry? Or was this was something else? Could the same thing be happening to young Miss Kaitlyn? Just minus the whole bit of her being tall for her age? 

“No idea,” Dona answered and agreed with Max. “But I’m guessing you know.”

“Yes, and it is not good!” Jack told them then sighed. “It is not good at all…”

“Why does it matter…?” Max asked. Confused on why they were talking about this. “Why are we talking about this?”

Don sighed as he nodded his head in agreement. “Max is right Jack. Why does it matter? And why are talking about this?”

Jack sighed. “I might be worrying about nothing… but I am worried about her. Macey eats a lot of food. Before the boys joined,” talking about Ace, Luffy and Sabo. “The Captain was the one who ate the most food. Still eats and give those boy’s a good run for their money when it comes to eating food.”

“I guess so,” Don nodded.

“Weight is something that goes up and down,” Jack told them. “It is not something that stays the same. Weigh does not stay exactly the same, especially for 3 years.”

“I guess so…” Max slowly nodded and agreed as he thought about it.

Don sighed. “Can we not talk about Captain’s weigh like this? It does not feel right. Sure Jack, we can worry about it and maybe we will say something to the Captain about maybe putting a little bit more weight on so that she doesn’t hurt her body. But we can stop talking about it like this? It does not feel right.”

“Okay, sorry Don,” Jack nodded. happy to see that Don did agree with Jack about having to talk to Macey about it. After all, a 12 year old who is tall for their age should not weigh the same as an 9 year old.

“We’re not going to start talking young Miss Kaitlyn and her weight, now are we?” Don asked.

Jack laughed till he realised that Don was serious. “What? God, no. I will help Max work on a diet plan for Kaitlyn, since she is a little underweight for her age as well. But it’s not something that worrying since she is also on the smaller size for her age. It will just take some time for her to get use to us and to trust, after all, she is use to not eating all of the time. It will just take her body time to adjust being with us is all.”

“Good,” Don and Max nodded. “Because I do not want to this conversation again, about any crew mate ever again.” Don added.

“Noted Don,” Jack lightly smiled. Jack will try to have this conversation with Don again, unless it was utterly necessary. “Though… I do want to talk to you about Sin.”

“Argh,” Don half whined and half sighed. Then the Fishman fully sighed and looked at Jack. Don swears if this is about Sin’s weight, he is going to strangle Jack. And if it is about Sin not sleeping again, well, there wasn’t anything that Don could do about that. He tried in the past and didn’t work or success, so why would it now? “About what Sin?”

“He left the ship,” Jack said and Max and Don both looked shocked. Sin did what? But Sin never leaves the ship, unless he really has too. Other than that, Sin pretty much never leaves ship. “He was looking at a toy store.”

“Oh,” Don commented and Max looked confused as hell. Don wasn’t that surprised or worried or shocked anymore. 

“A toy store…?” Max slowly said looking between Don and Jack.

“Do you know why?” Jack asked Don.

“Sin has a very complicated past, as you know Jack,” Don told their doctor, who nodded his head in agreement. Complicated was the nicest way of putting it. The physical, emotional and psychotically damaged done to Sin, the scars that will heal and others that will not. Jack knows only a few of them, mostly the physical ones- like scars, bruises, past breaks of bones and things like that. Jack knows about them, not the whole story but little things. Sin use to be a slave after all, like Don and Max. There are just some scars that may never heal. “It was a little before my time and just as I got there. Sin had a younger brother called Soul, who the bastard used against Sin every chance he got.” Jack nodded his head. Jack remembers Sin letting something spilt about having no living family and how he had once been close to a younger brother till he was killed. It was the whole reason behind Sin’s attitude when they had first met. Sin has changed a bit since then. Sin doesn’t try to kill himself every other night anymore. “Sin had given Soul a toy dog from their childhood home when they were taken. It was lost when Soul died…. When he was killed. Sin was a completely different person to the one I had met when that had happened. Sin pretty much raised Soul. Soul had been Sin’s baby brother. So when Sin had lost Soul, to Sin, for Sin. It was literally like losing a part of himself. All Sin had was Soul.”

“I know,” Jack lightly smiled. “So you think Sin might have seen a toy similar to the one he had given his little brother and went to buy it?”

“It’s a possibility,” Don nodded. “But you never know.”

Jack lightly nodded his head then sighed as he looked Don dead in the eyes. “Sin isn’t sleeping again, is he?”

Don sighed as he scratched the back of his head. “I don’t think he is.”

“I saw Sin sleeping the other day,” Max told them. “I don’t know how long he slept for or anything… but when I was doing lunch. He was asleep on top of his desk. I moved his work away and put a blanket on him.”

Jack sighed as he shook his head. “Sin had probably passed out. Not fallen asleep. I’m going to need to talk to him again about his sleeping habits. Just sleeping for an hour or two here or there every few nights is not good for the body.”

“I thought you were giving Sin sleeping pills?” Don inquired. Only just remembering that Jack had said something about giving Sin so sleeping pills to help him sleep at night time. 

“I need to organise to get some more,” Jack told the Don. “Even if I give them to Sin, it is up to him to take them.”

That was true. They couldn’t force their Shipwright to take the sleeping pills. Even if he really needed too.

“Did anyone tell West to make sure that the Captain doesn’t drink?” Max asked the Doctor and First Mate. “We know what Captain Mace is like drunk. The others don’t. Someone told West to make sure that she doesn’t drink right? And someone has warned the others what the captain is like when she is drunk, right?”

“No…” Jack and Don said at the same time. Shit!

“We’ll have to warn the others when they get back then,” Max sighed- half not believing that they had completely forgotten about that small little fact. 

They just need to pray to any and all sea gods that Macey doesn’t drink any alcohol and that she doesn’t get drunk. The Captain is a damn handful when that happens, and she is even more annoying and childish as well.

Max, Don and Jack just prayed that Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Kaitlyn, Lavi and Marc get back before Macey and West do.

* * *

_ Many hours later… _

West watched on nervously as Macey was having a drinking contest with some men in the tavern that they stopped at for some food. Why does West have a strange feeling that he was going to be murdered by someone? And that, that someone was NOT going to be Marco? Though, if Marco ever finds out that West let Macey drink at a tavern, let alone let her get into a drinking contest… West wouldn’t live to see another day, ever. He would be as dead as dead could be.

Shit… what has West gotten himself into?

West just prayed to all of the sea gods in all of the seas that Macey is nothing like Naomi when it comes to being drunk. Naomi was not a fun person to be around when she was drunk, especially if she had been mad at you before she was drinking. Naomi was an emotional drunk, taking out whatever feeling she had for you. For Marco, well, he was lucky, she loved him so he just got kisses and a happy Naomi. Some others, well, they were not lucky. If people thought Naomi was scary when she was sober, it was nothing compared to scary drunk Naomi. That Naomi was the cause of many nightmares and emotional scarring for many of the Whitebeards. 

“Uncle West!” Macey grinned the declared, “I win!” As all of the people that Macey had been drinking against, were out cold on the floor. Well, at least West knew one thing for sure, Macey could drink people under the table like Naomi could. Then again, Marco could do the same thing.

“Maybe we should go back to the ship Mace,” West awkwardly smiled to his young niece. West made a mental note right here and now to never challenge Macey to a drinking contest, the kid would and could easily out drink him. He tired to forget the time that Naomi had laughed at him for being a total lightweight…

“Okay!” Macey smiled as she jumped from her seat to her uncle and gave him a hug. Drinks was just want Macey needed after the past few days that she has. Plus, it had been fun to go shopping with her uncle and get presents and stuff as well. “Let’s go!”

* * *

“Macey is what…?” Sabo asked as looked at Jack funny. Sabo, Ace, Luffy, Lavi, Kaitlyn and Marc had gotten back and had been helping Max put the food away when Jack and Don had been giving them a warning about how Macey acts when she drunk. Sin had been the kitchen when Sabo and the others got here. Sabo wasn’t sure if he should believe what Jack and Don were telling him, Ace, Luffy, Lavi and Kaitlyn about, well, more like warning them, but not the point.

“Macey is allowed to drink!?” Ace asked- sounding and looking really jealous over the small fact that Macey could drink. “Does that mean…”

“No!” Don and Jack both said at the same time. “You guys are not allowed to drink! We barely let Macey do it, especially after… especially since….” the two of them and Max shivered. It was kind of scary sometimes when Macey was drunk.

“Captain Mace can be possessive when she is drunk,” Max said.

“How possessive?” Luffy asked out of curiosity. Since Luffy knew roughly what that word meant. It means someone who wanted lots of attention of someone else. Or something like that, well, at least that’s how Luffy understood it. “What is being drunk? And what do you mean when she drinking? Like juice or something?”

“Like sake Lu,” Sabo told Luffy. “Alcohol.”

“Oh…” Luffy nodded- understanding fully now. Wait, weren’t they were too young to drink? Was Macey was too young to drink too right? “Isn’t Macey too young to drink?”

“There’s no official legal drinking age,” Sin sighed- not actually knowing if there was an official drinking age or not. “But drinking or alcohol is something very rare for us. It is not an everyday thing. And we try our hardest to not let the captain get drunk as well as we try our hardest to not let her drink at all. Macey not only gets possessive when she is drunk but she also goes through what we call FPS- ‘Favourite Person Syndrome’ and it’s a pain in the ass, let’s just say that.”

“Marc, Blue, Red and G have been lucky enough to not be victims of Macey’s drunkenness possessiveness as well as they have been lucky to not go through Macey’s FPS mode.” Jack told and explained to the others. “It is scary and annoying. Sin, Max, Don or myself normally end up being the victim of Macey’s drunk attention.”

Really…?

“You mean unlucky enough that I haven’t,” Marc told them as he crossed his arms and put a pout on his face.

“No, we mean lucky,” Sin, Max, Don and Jack said all at the same time. Marc has no idea how lucky he is that Macey hasn’t been drunk possessive with him. Marc is seriously the luckiest person in the crew. Minus G, Blue and Red since they aren’t here so it’s not like Macey can be possessive drunk with them.  

“What do you mean?” Ace asked, even more confused now.  

“You kind of have to see it to understand what we talking about,” Max sighed- since he wasn’t sure how else to explain it. “But it is not something that is an enjoyable experience at all. Let me tell you.”

“Though,” Jack commented. “Somehow the captain is lucky.” Almost sounding jealous for a moment. What was Jack talking about now?

“What do you mean?” Luffy asked.

“Most people have to go through a hangover or after effects of drinking, after being drunk,” Jack explained as simply as he could for Luffy. “Mace is lucky as she does not get hangovers or get sick or have after effects or side effects from drinking alcohol. No matter how much it was. Macey is always perfectly fine in the morning. She is always completely normal. It is kind of scary… and kind of annoying… and not at all normal.”

“And we’re all kind of jealous,” Marc told their new friends. “I mean, we all would get headaches and be sick while the captain would be pretty fine, as if it had never happened. It’s odd. The Captain is completely and utterly normal…. Well, as normal as the Captain can be anyway.”

The words normal and Macey do not really belong in the same sentence. There is nothing ‘normal’ about Captain Mace, nothing at all.

“So if the captains say ‘mine’ or anything like that about a single person,” Don told their newest members and friends. “Please do not take offence to it and try to ignore it. It’s just the captain being a possessive drunk. Okay?”

“Okay!” Luffy nodded, still not fully understanding what the Freedom Fighters were talking about but said okay anyway.

Lavi and Kaitlyn looked at each nervously then slowly nodded their heads in understanding. Sabo just sighed and nodded while Ace just shrugged it off as if it was nothing. As if it was no big deal. Probably because it didn’t seem like a big deal to Ace.

Hopefully they don’t have to ever deal with or have to experience drink Macey then. Because drunk Macey sounds like a pain in the ass.

“Sabo!” Macey’s voice shouted- echoing throughout the whole ship. What the hell…?

Everyone looked at Sabo who looked just as confused and shocked that Macey had shouted his name out like that, like the others did. Why was Macey shouting his name?

The kitchen door was kicked opened and Macey came running in.

Don and Jack were both frowning. They could smell the alcohol and could tell by the way that Macey was moving and talking that she was drunk. God damn it! Why!?

“You're my favourite person! Sabo!” Macey smiled as she tackled him to the ground and hugged him. “Mine! My favourite!”

“Captain…?” Sabo said looking confused.

“She’s drunk,” Don sighed and told the poor confused blonde. The kid would have no idea what is going on, while the others do. This is what Macey is like when she is drunk after all. “West?” the First Mate said eyeing Macey’s Uncle. “Do you care to explain this?” looking annoyed and pissed as hell. Jack looked annoyed and pissed as hell as well.

“Macey got into a drinking competition….” West nervously answered. “And she won. I swear! I tried to stop it but they were very insisted on it and… well…. Let’s just say, Macey got her stubbornness from her mother.”

“Of course, the Captain did,” Marc sighed but then smiled proudly. “She can drink anyone under the table. And of course the Captain’s stubborn! She’s stubbornness person we know!”

They all looked over to Sabo, who seemed to be the poor victim of Macey’s drunk attention right now. Macey’s favourite person when she is drunk is normally either the person who made Macey the happiest or the one who seemed to be need attention and cheering up the most. Which is why Max, Sin, Don and Jack normally end up being the targets. They either normally end up making the captain happy or they are the ones who normally end up needing the cheering up.

Sabo would have made Macey the happiest this time for joining the crew. Don, Max, Sin and Jack really should have seen this coming.

“Luffy! Ace!” Macey smiled as she hugged them. Ace blushed as he had not been expecting it. “Lavi! Kaitlyn!” Macey hugged them. Kaitlyn looked unimpressed while Lavi looked confused to why they were getting hugs too. “My family!” giving everyone else hugs. Sabo looked confused again to what was going on. Then Macey tackled him down to the ground, again and hugged him more. “Sabo’s my favourite though! My Sabo!”

“Don’t call our brothers yours!” Ace yelled at Macey. Luffy looked confused on why Ace was yelling at Macey. Didn’t Don and Jack and the others just tell them that Macey gets like sometimes?

Macey just pouted at Ace who froze in place. What the hell…? How does she make a face like that!? It was… it was… it was cute! God damn it! It reminded Ace of Luffy when he was pouting! Why?! 

“Mine!” Macey whined hugging Sabo more. “Sabo’s mine! He’s my favourite person! My best friend! Mine! My Sabo!” Hugging Sabo even more.

God… damn… it… Sabo can’t breathe and he can’t help but blush.

“Captain, you're drunk.” Marc told her.

Macey spat her tongue out and just smiled and giggled as she hugged Sabo.

“Was the Captain’s mother like this when she was drunk?” Max asked West.

“Nope,” West answered. “Naomi normally just hang over Marco being all loving dovely and anyone who had annoyed her that day had to stay clear of her.”

“Why?” Lavi asked.

“Because Naomi was vicious,” West answered- remembering it happening to a few people, himself being the target once. “Naomi was kind of ridiculously strong, especially for a woman. And she did not know how to hold back or know how to hold back when drunk. Naomi was scary sober, let alone when she was drunk.”

Okay. Maybe they are lucky to only have a possessive drunk. A scary drunk who could kill you was much worse than a possessive drunk.

“Captain,” Don lightly smiled. “One- I am your best friend. I am your First Mate. Two- if you are not carefully you will cut off Sabo’s air supply and he won’t be able to breath. And three- I thought I was your favourite?”

Macey looked at Don for a moment, as if she was thinking what he had said over then she spat her tongue out at him. “No! You're my First Mate! My first friend! Sabo is my best friend! And is my favourite!” Loosening her grip on the younger blonde slightly so she didn’t cut off his air supply and kill him. “So there!”

Don sighed. Macey was hard to talk to and reason with when she gets like this. But at least Sabo has air and can breath again.

“Okay Captain, whatever you say.” Jack smiled- finding it was easier to agree with drunk Macey than to argue with her. “How about we go lay down for a little bit while Max cooks dinner? Hmm?”

“Only if Sabo comes too!” Macey pouted. When Macey was drunk, sometimes she acts her age, or sometimes she just acts like a five year ready to throw a hissy fit if she doesn’t get her way.

“I’m sure Sabo won’t mind,” Jack smiled to said blonde.

God damn it…

“I guess I could do with a lay down…” Sabo said seeing that Jack was asking him to do it with his eyes.

“Yay!” Macey cheered.

“What if Marco calls?” West asked.

“This is your fault, you can tell him,” Jack told West. That was not a conversation that West looking forward to…. Maybe West can just lie to Marco and say that Macey fell asleep early since they had a busy day?

* * *

_ The next day… _

“You sure you should go Uncle West?” Macey asked him as they were having breakfast. With no signs that she had been drunk yesterday. Yeah… that was scary and at all not normal. Even Naomi showed signs of a hangover, the only one who didn’t normally was Marco because of his phoenix powers. Damn lucky bastard, but what was the chance that Macey inherited that from Marco. Next to impossible, after all, devil fruit powers can’t be passed on like that. Or could they? 

“Yeah, I better,” West said as he was finishing up his breakfast. “I’m already in trouble with Marco as it is. If I delay going back, I’ll be in even more shit.”

“Okay, say hi to everyone for me,” Macey smiled as she finished eating.

Macey finished eating then followed West as he left the kitchen.

Sin had West’s little ship all sent up and ready to go. They had left the island they were at yesterday. That way no-one could see West leave them with his Whitebeard Pirate Flag flying high and proud.

“Be good Macey,” West told his young and very beloved niece. “And try to not cause us to have too many heart-attacks. Okay?” After all, Macey was family and they worried about their reckless relative.

“I make no so such promises,” Macey told West. “It’s better to not a promise something that I know I won’t be able to keep.”

West laughed lightly as the other Freedom Fighters, Ace, Luffy and Kaitlyn all were now here to say good-bye to West. West should have known that was Macey was going to say tgat, Naomi said something similar if not the same when she left them. 

“Everything is good to go West,” Sin told him.

“You guys can all call me Uncle West if you like,” West told Sin with a happy and proud smile on his face. “If Macey says and sees you all as family then that’s what you are. Family. If you ever need us, call and we will be there. Got it?”

“Thank you,” Don nodded as Sin just looked at West funny. “Uncle West.”

“Hope we see you again Uncle West!” Luffy grinned as he gave the man a hug and Ace looked conflicted on what to do. Yell at the man for saying that they can call him Uncle West or yell at Luffy for actually calling the man it.

Sabo lightly laughed at Luffy who was so easy to accept the offer to call West, Uncle West.

“I hope we see each other one day,” West smiled to everyone. “And that you can all meet the crew. Pops and the others would love you all.”

“We’ll meet the Whitebeards in about five or so years Uncle West!” Macey smiled. “Just depends on our training goes. Right guys?”

“Right Mace!”

“You plan on coming to the New World in five years?” West asked Macey a little surprised.

“Yep!” Macey smirked. “There are islands there I want to visit. They were islands that were very close to my family and that we were allied with them and stuff. Every Aschgate should visit them. I remember my mum and uncles say that. So that’s what I plan on doing. And the crew might as well come with me. And Luffy and Ace of course too. Good places to train are in the New World. After all, if you want to stronger you have to go where the stronger opponents are. Right?” Macey grinned at Luffy and Ace who both had stars in their eyes and nodded their heads in agreement. They wanted to fight as many strong opponents as they could so that they become strong in return.

“But I will become the King of Pirates!” Luffy declared. “And find the One Piece!”

“Of course, Luffy!” Macey smiled to him. “I wouldn’t dream of taking that away from you!”

“Not if I get there first!” Ace teased his younger brother. “After all, I get to leave before you do.”

“Shut up Ace! I will beat you!” Luffy told his brother.

“Oh yeah?!” Ace shouted.

“Yeah!” Luffy shouted right back.

Sabo sighed as he shook his head. “Okay you two, break it up.” Getting between his two brothers since it looked like they were about to start fighting for real. “Good bye West.”

West laughed and smiled. “You’re going to have your hands full. Between those two and Macey. I wish you good luck young Sabo.”

“Hey!” Ace and Luffy complained as Macey just shrugged her shoulders. It was probably true, Sabo was going to have his hands full between Macey, Ace and Luffy. The three of them will probably be a handful. But if anyone can handle it, Sabo can.

“I’m sure Sabo is up to the job!” Macey smiled.

“Mace!” Ace and Luffy whined.

“I’m sure he is,” West laughed. “Good-bye.”

Everyone waved good-bye as West sailed away. Waving good-bye till neither West or Macey, Freedom Fighters, Ace, Luffy and Kaitlyn couldn’t see each other. Kaitlyn just watched them all waved with Ace. Neither of them waved, Ace and Kaitlyn didn’t see the point of waving good-bye to West.   

“Let’s go to the next island!” Macey cheered.

_ Zoom. Zoom. Zoom. Zoom. _

Is that a snail ringing…?

“Captain?” Jack asked not sure what is going on.

Macey looked confusingly to her left-hand side, towards where the communication room and pulled a snail out of her pocket. It seems even the captain has no idea who is calling or why.

“Who the hell is calling us?” Macey said- looking confused. “It’s not G or Blue or Red…” they would have used a different snail, aka the snail in her hand and that she had pulled out of her pocket. If not this one, then another snail in her room. But the point is, is that it was not most likely not Blue, Red or G. “And it’s not my dad… I left that snail in my room… is that the communication room snail? Who the hell is calling us?”

There was no way in hell it was Garp. He didn’t have their number, Macey and the others weren’t stupid enough to give him and the Marines their number to use against them later on or to let them use it to track them. If it was Red, G or Blue they would be calling from the special snail in Macey’s room and it wasn’t her father since he would call the snail that West left behind for Macey to use to call her father and the Whitebeard Pirates on, and for them to call her on as well.

“I have no idea…” Jack said. 

“It’s not Blue or Red or G?” Marc asked his Captain. Worrying why she looked confused on why the snail was calling. It could only be Blue, Red or G.  

“No,” Jack answered with a shake of his head. “They know to call on the special snail. They won’t call the normal snail, not unless it was emergency. And Blue was just here a few days, he wouldn’t be calling us right away after leaving us. Not like this anyway…”

Closer to four days ago, but Jack won’t admit out loud that he was counting.

“Did Blue give you a snail so you two could talk privately?” Marc smirked teasing.

Jack blushed hard as he was speechless at what Marc was impairing. Was Marc saying what Jack thinks he is trying to say without saying it? NO! Jack isn’t going think about it! Marc is just saying to get a kick out of him.

“What…?” Luffy asked looking confused. “What is Marc talking about?”

“Nothing Luffy,” Macey smiled knowingly. She’s smart for a kid her age, maybe too smart for her own good sometimes. “You might understand one day when you were a grown up.”

“You’re not that much older me!” Luffy whined. Not happy that Macey wouldn’t explain it. “Sabo! Ace! Tell me what their talking about!”

Ace shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t know and don’t really care. Sabo?”

“It’s…” Sabo said looking at Luffy and Ace then he looked at Macey, Marc and Jack. “I’m not quite sure… I think it’s an adult thing Luffy. I don’t really understand.”

“But Sabo!” Luffy whined.

“Not buts,” Macey told Luffy. “It’s an adult thing. You don’t need to understand what is going on.”

“Should someone answer the snail?” Marc said pointing towards the communication room then realised that Sin was already there with Don.

Oh… since when were those two there?

“Captain!” Sin shouted very alerted as Don looked worried. “We have a problem!”

Problem? What problem?

“What is it?!” Macey shouted as she walked over to her first two crew mates and put the snail in her hand back in her pocket. Walking into the communication room.

“There’s someone calling for you Mace,” Don told Macey looking very worried. “They’re a male and they know who you are.”

What…?

“What?” Macey said. “Of course they know who I am. I am Mace, Captain of the Freedom Fighters. Who doesn’t know me?”

“Not that you Mace,” Sin told Macey as Don looked worried, very worried. “They know who you really are. They know you are Aschgate.”

What…? But no-one is meant to know that!

“Give me the snail!” Macey told Sin and Don, taking the snail from them. Macey looked rather pissed and kind of scary about this. Sabo and the others don’t think they have ever seen Macey this is pissed about something before. “Who is this? and what do you know?!”

“That’s no way to talk to one of your mother’s old friends girl,” a devilish male sounding voice said. “Miss Aschgate Macey.”

The voice sent a small shiver down everyone’s spines. Kaitlyn stopped and was staring at the snail. She did not like the sound of voice. the owner of that voice… there was something about them… it was creepy Kaitlyn out completely and utterly. There was something evil about the owner of the voice, Kaitlyn can’t see them but she could see their murderous aura and intent from here. They need to stay away as far as they can from the owner of that voice.

“I’m sorry who?” Macey smiled, acting like she had no idea what the person was talking about. “I’m not this Aschgate person. I am Mace, not Macey.”

“Fufufu,” the voice laughed.

Fufufu…? Why was that laugh familiar to Macey? Like it was a distant memory or something… Why was it so familiar?

“Don’t lie to me Macey dear,” the voice said. “I met you when you very young. You probably won’t remember it since you so little when we met. But I remember you, and your mother Naomi. Very well.”

“….” Macey glared at the snail. Who the hell was this person? “Who the hell are you?”

“Donquixote Doflamingo,” the voice answered and Macey froze in place. Doflamingo? That name sound familiar… yet unfamiliar at the same time…

“Ito-Ito no Mi…” Macey muttered out, remembering the note of D.D being near the devil fruit in her mother’s notes. “The String-String Devil Fruit…”

“Fufufu, correct Miss Aschgate,” Doflamingo said with a smirk. “It seems that you do remember me. Or is it, that you have some of your family’s research and it survived the destruction of your home island of Isila?”

Macey glared even harder at the snail, which shivered. “I do not know what you are talking about. I am not an Aschgate. The Aschgates all died when Isila was destroyed by the Marines on the World Government’s order.”

“Then how did you know my devil fruit’s name?”

“Because I am not idiot, Donoflamengo.”

“It’s Doflamingo, girl.”

“Call me girl again and I will break your nose if we ever meet in person, pinky.”

“Mingo!” Luffy smiled and declared since he couldn't Doflamingo either.

“Oh?” Doflamingo said hearing Luffy’s voice. “Can I hear your crew in the background Miss Aschgate?”

Macey looked at Sabo who nodded his head and covered Luffy’s mouth as he put his fingers to his own lips. They needed to be quiet and stay out of this right now.

“Why would you care Mingo?” Macey asked.

“Well, it seems that a member of your crew took two members of my crew away to see you,” Doflamingo explained and told Macey. “And I would very much like them back. And the devil fruit he took as well.”

Devil fruit…? Don looked at Macey confused, what was this man on about?

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Macey told him. looking rather pissed. Oh boy, Macey was pissed. That was not good.

“I believe his name was Red, the man who took Corazon and Law,” Doflamingo said still going on and ignoring that Macey was denying what he was saying. “Wouldn’t it be a shame if something happened to him?”

“Mace…” Jack said in a low and worried whispered. Red was like an older brother to them, especially to Blue. Red was Blue’s older cousin, but that’s not the point. The point is, Red is one of them.

“What me and my people do is none of your concern Mingo,” Macey told him. Looking like she was about ready to murder someone. “Touch any of my family and I will kill you.”

“Fufufu! The only crew that I know of who see and call each other family are the Whitebeard Pirates, taking a leaf out of that old man’s book?”

Macey looked like she was about ready to snap someone in half as she smiled rather creepily. “Maybe I am? Who knows.”

“Or are you just trying to replace what you lost with poor unfortunate souls? After all, didn’t you just sit by and watch your family and home be destroyed? Your mother was an useless creature after all, just like you are.”

Shit… Don could tell that Macey was about lose it. Don could see cracks in the talking part of the snail phone, the receiver. This was not going to end well...  Don just knows it. 

“Shut up! You don’t know anything about me or my mother! She wasn’t useless! And I didn’t just sit by and watch Isila get destroyed! But there also wasn’t anything I could do to stop it! I was just powerless kid who was focused to leave and was forced to watch everyone and everything she ever knew be destroyed! There wasn’t anything I could do! No matter how much I wish there was!” Macey had tears streaming down face. She was getting worked up. That was not good. Don or Sin or Jack or someone needed to calm Macey down. “I’m not trying to replace anyone.” Macey said with venom in her voice. Damn it… Macey was in serious dangerous mode right now. “Nothing can replace my family or my home. And I would never dream of making my crew replace what I have lost. That’s not fair on not only me but mostly, that’s not fair on them. And there’s nothing poor or unfortunate about the people who have joined my crew. They are my family, my new family. They are who they are. There’s nothing poor or unfortunate about them. I wouldn’t change any of them for the world, or for the past.”

Captain… Macey…

“Nor could I do the same to our allies,” Macey smiled to Ace and Luffy.

“Hmm… you at least sound smarter than you mother,” Doflamingo said. Pissing Macey off even more and making Don curse under his breath. Damn it. The man is bad mouthing Macey’s mother deliberately, isn’t he? “Maybe you and I can come to deal where your mother and I couldn’t.”

“Oh and what’s that?” Macey rolled her eyes.

“You will return my brother, Law and the Op-Op No Mi to me,” Doflamingo demanded. “In return. I won’t hurt you. And then, after that, you will join me and will tell me everything you know and share all of your family research that you have on devil fruits. And before you say anything, I am sure that some information and research of your families survived. Naomi wouldn’t have destroyed all of the research that she was collecting or that her family was collecting for a thousand years and was trying to complete so you didn’t have to, just like that. I’m sure she left you things. In exchange for that, I will keep your secret on who you really are Macey-chan and I will not kill your crew and little allies. How about it? hmm?”

“Go fuck yourself,” Macey told him without a second thought or a second thought to think about his offer.

“I was hoping you would be smarter than your mother,” Doflamingo frowned.

“I am,” Macey smirked. “You don’t think I wasn’t listening careful to what you were saying? You kept saying _I_. Meaning _you_ won’t tell the Marines or World Government who I am. That _you_ won’t hurt me or my crew, that _you_ won’t tell them. But is stopping _your_ crew from doing that? What is stopping _you_ from telling someone who _isn’t_ a marine or who works for the World Government and one of them then tell the Marines and World Government?”

Doflamingo said nothing. It seems that he was surprised with what Macey was saying. Or didn’t think that she would work out his plan and was now not saying anything. 

“Nothing. My point exactly. I am not an idiot pinky. Just because I am kid, did you think by threatening me and my crew, by threatening our lives that I would just agree to whatever you say and wanted?”

Once again, Doflamingo said nothing.

“I don’t think so. You see, I am a hell a lot of smarter then I seem or let on, aren’t I? I’m not an idiot. I was told and taught from a young age to listen to people’s words carefully. Look for the loopholes that people like using. Think ten steps ahead of your enemy. My mum taught me to learn from her mistakes, that way I don’t make the same ones. That way, I don’t get myself killed. So that deal of yours, you can shove it up your ass. I’m not stupid enough to take it. You have to be better than that to outwit me.”

Sabo and the others just stared at Macey. She was listening and thinking that careful to what this Doflamingo person was saying? Like, damn, Sabo never would have noticed that or had thought like Macey had.

“Do you know who I am girl?” Doflamingo said in an angry voice. Not seeming to be happy or impressed that he was outwitted by a 12 year old. 

“Not really. Not like I care,” Macey shrugged and told the man. “But I do know one thing. If it’s a fight you want, I will be more than happy to give you one, old man.”

“Captain…” Don said trying to get Macey’s attention.

“I am going to kill everyone single member of your little crew and make you watch,” Doflamingo told Macey who just stared down the snail as Doflamingo seemed to be trying to stare the young captain down. “Then you will join me and work for me, like it or not. Girl.”

“Never going to happen pinky,” Macey told Doflamingo. “Call me again, or try to make a shitty deal like that with me again and I will end you.”

“Mace!” Don shouted. She is getting in over her head right now. Don needs to put a stop to this quickly before Mace gets them into more trouble than she already has.

“I would like to see you try girl.”

“Captain Mace!” Don shouted finally getting her attention.

“Seems I have to go,” Macey smirked having an idea on how to get one up on the man. “Bye.” Hanging up on him before the man could say more. Macey stood there with a triumphant smile on her face. “We need to change snail lines.”  Looking right to Jack. “Think you handle that Jack?” Knowing that Jack could handle it since Blue taught and showed Jack everything he knew on snails and their lines before he left. 

“Right Captain…” Jack slowly nodded as he took the snail to change the lines. “Make sure you tell Blue, Red and G.”

“I will,” Macey smiled as she looked at Don.

“What did you do?” Don shouted, losing his calm posture. Was Macey trying to get them fucking killed?! “Are you trying to get us killed or something?! Do you have any idea who that was?!”

“The Heavenly Demon or something like that, right?” Macey asked looking bored. Macey is going to need to look him up in her mother’s book.

“You don’t care, do you?” Don asked, noticing Macey’s carefree attitude hasn’t changed at all, though, she did seem a little calmer now. Macey is insane, she does know that, right? She is insane and they are all insane by default for following her and calling her their captain. Mace is seriously going to get them killed one day if she isn’t careful.

“Pretty much,” Macey nodded and agreed with Don. “We can deal with the problem if he raises. Right now. I need to go break something. Insult my mother and my family would he… asshole.”

“Macey…?” Sabo asked as she was starting to walk off. “Are you okay?”

Macey smiled as she ruffled Sabo’s hair a little. “I’m fine. I just need to go destroy something.” Then she walked off.

“He got to her Don,” Sin said noticing how Macy was. “Really badly.”

Don sighed and he nodded his head in agreement. “I know. We need to be careful and avoid Doflamingo and his people the best we can. We were lucky, that could have ended a hell of a lot worse and Mace could be in a hell of a worse mood.” 

* * *

_ Cocoyashi Village…. _

Rex sighed as he looked over to the little girl with orange hair. God damn, of course somehow Rex and Mike end up crushed landed on an island that was being taken over by Fishman. Of fucking course. Their bad luck just had to get fucking worse, didn’t it? Oh wait, no it got even worse than that.

Rex and Mike went up walking into the middle of crew of Fishman taking over the island, then without realising it, stood up to the leader and saved some pink haired lady’s life. Rex swore he didn’t do it on purpose! He just heard and saw the two crying kids and remembered his own childhood of his mother being killed before his vary eyes… he didn’t want those poor two girls to go through that. So he made sure that the gun that the Fishman called Arlong had, that it didn’t kill the lady.

Rex had managed to almost break the Fishman’s arm too… Rex doesn’t even fully remember what happened… even Mike said he was impressed with Rex’s speed and skill used. Which is odd, since Rex doesn’t really have any skill, other than drawing.

And things still get worse from there.

Mike pulled the woman away and made sure to protect her and the two kids. They ended up solving the matter with money, luckily that Rex always keeps cash on hand and a lot of it. So they handed over money and thought that was going to be the end of the matter, but nope, it wasn’t.

Arlong picked up some map that the young orange hair girl had drawn and then tried to take her away. Mike was holding the woman and her other daughter back with the townspeople as they were trying to work out what to do about it, whether they should fight or not. Till Rex of course had to open his big fat mouth and end up being taken by Arlong and his crew as well.  

Why did Rex have to say anything about his own drawing skills? Then again, why the hell did he get himself involved in this at all? He could have just let the woman get killed and he and Mike could have found some place to lay low till they got another ship or the materials to build one and then leave. Why did Rex have to save the woman? Why did he have to get himself and Mike involved in this? Why the hell did they have crash-land on crazy island like this!? Why?!

Do Mike and Rex just have that much bad luck or something? This is so unfair! And so fucking frustrating!

“Nami was it?” Rex smiled lightly to the young girl who nodded her head. She was scared and sad. Rex could tell.

“Yes…” Nami muttered. 

“Come here sweetie,” Rex smiled as he picked her up and gave her a small hug. “I’ll get us out of this okay? I’ll get you back to your family and I’ll protect you, okay? Just stick with me. I won’t let them hurt you.”

“But you're hurt…” Nami pointed.

After all, the Fishman did beat the shit out of Rex and Mike for standing up to them. And for Rex hurting their leader.

“I’m fine kid,” Rex smiled as he ruffled her hair. “In fact, if I can manage to get my second bag back. I might even be able to call someone to help us.”

“Who? How?”

“A friend who I am hoping is still in the area and who would not like what is going on right now. They would not to see that people’s freedoms are being taken away like this. After all, freedom is something they stand up for.”

“What…?” Nami said looking confused.

“Nothing,” Rex smiled. “Hopefully Mike has his snail and he thinks of calling of them, since I can’t get or use mine. We could use a miracle and I know that they are able to give one.”

Who was this older boy talking about…?

“What…? Who…?”

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter. Just stay close to me and I will protect you kid. No matter what, okay?”

“…. Okay….”

* * *

“You want to call a pirate crew to come fight these guys?” Bellamere said looking at Mike. Was the kid insane or something? “Are you insane? No-one is crazy enough to fight against Fishman! Especially pirate ones!”

“Then is just up their alley,” Mike told Bellamere with a serious smile. “Look, I know pirates are dangerous. I’m not an idiot. I know Fishman are dangerous. So Pirate Fishman? They as dangerous as dangerous can be. But this person owes me and Rex a favour after we did them a favour and they won’t think twice about helping when I give them the details. Please Bellamere-san, let me call them.”

“The others won’t trust them.”

“I don’t care about the villagers. I just want to make sure that you are okay with it. You’re an ex-marine after all.”

“…. How did you know that?”

“I can just tell. Please Bellamere-san, trust me on this. This crew is strong and kind, they are different to any pirate crew I have ever met. And they are good at working miracles, and right now, that’s what we need. A miracle.”

Bellamere sighed. “I don’t think we have much of a choice, do we?” Mike nodded his head in agreement. “Okay. Call your friends. But before we do, can you please tell me who we are going to be dealing with?”

“The Freedom Fighters.”

“The who…?”

“Freedom Fighters. They’re a pirate crew from the West Blue. Their Captain, a young lady by the name of Mace, she’s… interesting to say the least. Please trust me on this, they are strong and I think they’re our the best chance of beating Arlong and his crew and getting Nami and Rex back.”

“I don’t think I have heard them.”

“I’m not that surprised. They are a young crew and I don’t know how much information you would get out here about things outside your own Blue. But let’s just say, Captain Mace is the right amount of crazy and insane we need right now.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, she’s crazy enough to take on a Celestial Dragon. Would she really be scared with taking on a Fishman and his crew? I don’t think so. Especially when a member of her own crew is a Fishman himself.”

“What!?”

“Like I said before Bellamere-san, we don’t have much of a choice… Don, the Fishman in the Freedom Fighters. He’s a kid, not much younger than me. He’s a good guy. If you look past the fact about him being different and him being an Fishman…”

“And a pirate.”

“Yes, and a pirate as well. If you look past all of those facts. You’ll see what I mean. He’s just like you or me. He’s a good guy, someone who easily liked and someone that you want to know and be friends with.”

“It sounds as if you know him.”

“Not really,” Mike laughed as he thought about it. “I only met him once and Rex and I travelled with them a very short time. Our ship got wrecked and they saved us. And don’t get me wrong, at first Don is kind of scary looking. I mean, he looks like Human-Shark Hybrid. And if you have no idea what a Fishman is, it kind of freaks you out. But once I overlooked that little fact, once I got to know Don as the person… well, you know, his personality and stuff, he’s a really great guy. I don’t think there’s anyone who Mace trusts more than Don.”

“Mace?”

“The Captain of the Freedom Fighters. She is interesting to say the least, I would be more worried about her then I would be of Don.”

“Why?”

“Well, Mace is terrifying when she wants to be. Her personality and attitude changes like the wind. She is crazy smart, probably too smart for her own good. Really good with words and at reading what people are saying. Especially when they are trying to say something without actually saying it.”

“What…?” Bellamere did not understand that one at all.

“Well…” Mike said trying to think about how to explain it. “When people makes deals, there’s normally some kind of catch or loophole. Mace looks for those, she can point them know and she will either correct someone so that the catch or loophole aren’t there anymore, or she will use it to her advantage. She always seems to be ten steps ahead of everyone, even if it looks like she is five steps behind. Like I said before, Mace is crazy smart.”

“And you really think that this Mace person will help us?”

“I have no doubts about it. Just don’t call her girl and everything will be fine.”

“What…? Why would I call this person girl? And why not call them girl?”

“Bad shit will happen if you call her girl. And, well, when you meet Mace everything will become clear. Just tell everyone to not call her girl if they want to live.”

Bellamere looked confused as hell as she had no idea what Mike was talking about or why he was saying that, so Bellamere just nodded her head in agreement.

“Cool. I’ll go call Mace now,” Mike smiled and told Bellamere as he got. “Bellamere-san?”

“Yes?”

“What island is this so I can tell Mace. And what’s the town’s name?”

* * *

Mike took a deep breath in. Mike wasn’t as sure about Mace helping him and this island and this village as he told Bellamere. That was the problem with Mace, she’s unpredictable. A wild card. And she really did change her mind like the wind. It was hard to work out the girl and what she was thinking because of it.  

It also doesn’t help that Mace thinks that she is the smartest person in the room, though she probably is. The smartest person in the room Mike means. Mace normally is, she picks up thinks that others overlook or don’t think or don’t see as being important. The damn kid was smart, probably too smart for her own good sometimes.

‘ _Well,_ ’ Mike thought as he dialled in the number he knew into a snail. ‘ _here goes something._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> West is my own OC for and as the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates


End file.
